A Descendant of Legends
by Loreseeker
Summary: He was always inspired by myths and stories of old in his quest to train as a Huntsman of Vale. Yet as legends forgotten by time arise, young Jaune Arc discovers that perhaps there is more than just graduating Beacon Academy with his friends; most importantly, when faced with a reality none could have ever expected, he will learn what it truly means to become a hero.
1. Prologue: Forgotten History

**Prologue: Forgotten History**

* * *

The old legends say that before time began, and before the breath of life filled the void, darkness reigned supreme.

As the primordial darkness churned and gnashed, a holy light pierced through from the heavens. Three supreme deities, masters of life, law and order, descended into the chaos that would become the world. These patrons of power, wisdom and courage, once known as the Golden Goddesses, set forth forming the red earth, instilling order and creating life which would inhabit and uphold the harmony of their creation.

With their labours completed, the Goddesses gathered their essences and formed a relic that would be known as the Golden Power. With their gift came the magic and arcane arts that would sustain the lives of their creations, and whoever commanded its full, unbroken might was able to grant the desires of its wishers. Yet, this also came at a cost; though unable to be wielded by divinity, it reflected the hearts of those who possessed it. Prosperity and peace followed those who were patient and noble in their desire to live righteously amongst the races. But the Goddesses left a warning: one who attains this power with an unbalanced heart would sunder its unity and bring forth a dark world to corrupt their own.

The Goddesses called upon the Goddess of Time, another sister subordinate to their will, and entrusted her to protect the relic and care for the races who dwelt in creation. Their labours complete, the Golden Three returned to the heavens and left the relic at their point of departure – the land of which became known as the Sacred Realm. Peace reigned for centuries and more, the people faithfully living in the fields, seas, forests and mountains under the loving care of the goddess, knowing nothing of war and strife.

That is, until from a rift in the earth invaded an ancient evil, one known only as a powerful demon god, and the goddess' counterpart in power and morality. Armies of monsters followed the demon god from the abyss, invading with malice and spreading destruction never before seen in the world. The races, facing certain death, banded together under the leadership of the Goddess and her chosen hero, fighting back in a conflict that stained the land with the blood of generations.

Long and hard was the battle fought, but in the end the rift was shut and the evil god sealed. Yet, this came at an unfathomable cost; the survivors of the conflict were separated from the world and sent to live beyond the clouds, while the goddess and her hero, who she came to dearly love, was killed in their defence. In her dying breaths, she cast aside her divinity to ensure that she would be reincarnated with her hero, prophesying that the evil would break free and return. When the demon god was freed many years later, he was slain by the reborn hero and goddess, but before he passed into oblivion, he cursed them with the very last of his power, binding their fates to his: an eternity of darkness, the spirit of the hero and descendants of the Goddess wandering a blood soaked sea for all ages.

For millennia, legends have been passed down through generations, telling the story of many a hero who appeared when the need was greatest, fighting back against ancient evil encroaching upon the world. Some tell of a young boy who travelled through time with the aid of the goddess' descendant in order to defeat a warlord of great power; another tale refers to a knight of unmatched skill who slew a beast said to have brought great calamity upon his kingdom, and another told of a swordsman who defeated an evil wizard and the sealed demon he released.

However, in one cycle, malice once again broke free and gained the upper hand. Upon returning to the world, an incarnation of evil defeated the hero, corrupting and possessing him. With two thirds of the relic in its grasp, the fallen hero slew the descendant and ushered in an era of darkness with the full might of the Golden Power. In the midst of the destruction of the world, the incarnation – driven mad by the eternal curse and a desire for vengeance upon the old gods, summoned the Golden Three to the world. Light fought shadow, with darkness seeking to usurp their position and end the cycles of death and defeat. After a long and brutal conflict, they struck down the evil and scattered its essence throughout the ruins of the lands.

The Goddesses were mournful over the death of their sister, with the world they created rent apart through war and reduced to a remnant of its former glory. They came to see that their relic, despite all they intended it for, as the cause of unending chaos that plagued generations of their people. One part of the relic was embedded deep within the evil which they had defeated, and so this in turn was sealed using the soul of the mortal goddess, binding her and her piece of the relic to keep sealed the ancient evil, and to perhaps break the unending cycle once and for all. Through this, they also sought to ensure that any trace of memory about its existence would fade from knowledge through the passage of time.

Before the Goddesses departed once more, they called forth from the heavens two fellow deities – brothers of light and shadow. The two were charged with forging a new balance of which the world would embrace as it did the last order. No longer must the world be determined by cycles of life and blood; as the Golden Three left, they set about to shape its destiny, holding dominion as the land and its people recovered, all memory of the cataclysm fading into legend before being forgotten altogether.

Yet, the brothers' opposition in temperament led to conflict as they strove to influence the world in different ways. While the older brother of light would nurture and cherish life, the younger brother of darkness spawned creatures of death to spread destruction. Once more did the world fall into bloody conflict, brother fighting brother and kingdom fighting kingdom. The darkness fed on this negativity, attacking all who were created in the image of light. Eventually, both came to peace when a witch, victimized and caught in the middle of their conflict, sought to manipulate both to destroy each other. In the process, the two brothers ceased and brought down a second cataclysm upon the land, killing much of humanity and punishing the witch into a painful immortality.

Bitter at her defeat, she sought ways in which to combat the gods themselves on equal footing. As the years went by and memory of her faded, she turned to study forbidden knowledge, desperate to find anything which could grant her revenge and an end to her life.

It was amongst the oldest and most archaic of these did she discover legends of a supreme power: one long buried away beneath earth and time, and one that could perhaps prove superior to the combined power wielded by the gods themselves…

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	2. (I-1) Bravery Is For The Scared

**Arc I: Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 1: Bravery Is For The Scared**

* * *

Darkness.

As far as his eyes could see, Jaune saw only the vast expanse of shadow, lost in the nothingness of the void.

Though he saw nothing, he knew for a fact that he was not alone. Perhaps a ghost? Maybe some sort of vengeful spirit, seeking revenge for some wrongful act he did in a past life?

Whatever it was it knew he was there for sure, alone and without means to defend himself. For a moment, the state of his situation gave way to a memory, though not of blinding darkness – rather, an image of a wide dirt road, muddied and holes full of water as the rain slathered the earth relentlessly.

And lying on said earth was himself, bruised and surrounded by a group of boys taunting and kicking him further into the bloodied mud. Unable to fight back. Too weak to fight back.

As his emotions raged, however, Jaune felt the unmistakable feeling of human contact. Though no more than a brush of skin, it was enough to break free of his reverie and look around, hoping to see something beyond his fear and the ever present darkness.

There. Another touch, though brief, as if someone was rushing past in a hurry, their shoulder bumping against his arm. And – there, another. And another.

"…!" Nothing. Jaune tried calling out to whoever these people were but his throat could produce no sound, helpless to even communicate to those around him.

During the rush of invisible figures, however, Jaune squinted his eyes at what he assumed was the horizon. Mainly because he now had some semblance of what the horizon was if the muted red and orange was to tell. Sighing in some relief as the darkness began to dissipate, the sigh was quickly replaced with a silent gulp of fear as not only did the source of light become apparent, but also as to the panic of the people running past him.

Men, women and children were running away from burning houses, and if the screams were anything to go by, perhaps not all of them would make it. Grimm – were those Grimm? They were beastly in form, if their silhouettes indicated– ran rampant amongst the village, wreaking havoc amongst the flaming ruins and those unfortunate enough to not escape.

Instantly, Jaune felt his fear and panic return. Perhaps these people had the brightest idea, running away from clear and present evil in front of him. Yet, his courage failed him and he stayed rooted to the spot as the screams of people and howls of the monsters filled the air, and his eyes widened at the sight of one of the monsters landing its steely gaze upon his own.

It was a grotesque looking thing, unlike any other monster he'd seen before. Jaune trembled as the monster approached him, its crimson skin hiding little the fresh, wet patches of dark red amongst its arms and rusty sword. It's large pig-like snout twitched at what he presumed was the scent of his fear and screamed silently as the monster charged at him with a wet gurgling shout, weapon drawn back to strike.

Jaune raised his arms to defend himself –

And gasped silently in shock as it harmlessly passed through him.

A confusing mix of relief and disbelief washed over him, before it was cut short as he heard the unmistakable sound of metal cleaving flesh and screams of pain behind him.

He turned around to see the ugly monster raise its sword again as a young man, most likely no older than him, held one hand desperately to clutch at a rapidly bleeding cut across the stomach and the other held out as if to ward it away. The beast raised its weapon again –

And so he fled, tears streaking down his face as he desperately wished that he could no longer be in this Gods – forsaken village. He wished that he could be back home in the Arc family cottage, to eat his mother's homemade spaghetti, or to watch his father return from a successful hunt baring proudly the Arc emblem upon his armour.

As he tried to run, however, he found that his feet became sluggish amongst the panicked mob until he could move no longer. It was at this point he turned to look back at the beastly death chasing them, fully expecting to be run to the ground.

Yet all he was greeted with was the crackling of flames burning away the houses, the winds carrying the ashes into the darkness beyond the village. But what truly caught his eye was not the sudden absence of people or fading sounds of screams and growls, but rather the lone figure standing at the end of the road, a figure which seemed to be formed of the very darkness itself, eyes red with hatred.

A figure which he knew nothing of, except for fear and the unmistakable feeling of distant familiarity.

Jaune froze as the dark entity began to stalk forward, hands reaching behind his back and drawing a blade. Bathed in the glow of the flames, the sight of the sword – a beautiful broadsword with a cerulean winged crossguard and golden gem at its centre – filled him with desperate longing and an overpowering sense of wrongness.

The sword itself glowed a holy, ethereal light, but such light pulsed violently, as if trying in vain to reject its wielder. Said person closed the distance, and Jaune steeled himself as he looked it in the face.

His own.

And as his shadow counterpart closed the distance, Jaune felt a slight tingle upon the back of his left hand and raised it – revealing a glowing triangle split into three, with half of the bottom right portion glowing furiously. Looking past the mark, he noticed his doppelganger bear the same, with the other half glowing.

Dark Jaune raised the blade and rushed forward to run the sword through his throat.

===/\===

Regular Jaune woke up.

"Hrk-!" The blonde gasped and gurgled at the feeling of being viciously stabbed through his windpipe. He promptly rolled over out of his bed and greeted the floor with a resounding 'oomph', before grunting in annoyance and making his way out to the bathroom.

"Fuck. That's the third time this week," Jaune grumbled as he closed the door and turned the light on, making him cringe slightly before readjusting his eyes to the brightness.

Suffice to say, after splashing cold water on his face, Jaune once again looked again at himself in the mirror, half expecting to see the shadow of his recent nightmares. Bloodshot aquamarine eyes stared back, though definitely not the complete blood red of his evil doppelganger. _If this keeps up, I might as well become a zombie with how dead I'm feeling._

Wiping his face, Jaune softly closed the door and padded in near silence to the living room of the cabin. Though the house itself was by the outskirts of the Hudson, the nearby village – itself south of the city of Vale – it was a large and relatively modern building, sporting a furnished wooden interior yet still possessing the amenities of modern Valean living standards, such as electricity and dust powered fireplaces.

Yet, as his eyes roved over the darkened silhouettes of his living rooms furniture, he sat down on the sofa focusing only on one thing – the object which was possibly just as old, if not older than the house itself.

Crocea Mors was the Arc family's pride and ancestral heirloom. Jaune noted with no little pride how the weapon and its sheath hung side by side over the mantle of the fireplace, giving a sense of history to the room.

It was this blade with which his father Richter Arc carved a path through Grimm to save fleeing civilians during the fall of Mountain Glenn some twenty six years ago. Yet amongst all the wielders of the sword, it was his great great grandfather Alastair who brought fame and glory through his battles in the Great War some eighty years prior.

He could almost imagine it: a blonde Huntsman in his prime bearing the crescent emblem of his family standing against a horde of rushing Grimm, ready to give his life to defend the fleeing civilians at his back.

_And only if you could see me now, _Jaune noted with little pride. In three hours, he originally planned to wake up and sneak off to take the first morning Bullhead from the village square to Beacon, where he would undergo the infamous entrance initiation exam. The academy's headmaster, a rather eccentric man by the name of Ozpin, was known to use unusual yet effective techniques to test the aspirants.

Aspirants who have trained for years amongst the kingdom's preparatory combat schools in all manners of anti Grimm and human warfare.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"Tch." Jaune let out a breath he did not know he was holding, He had begged his father over the years to either train him or attend one of the smaller combat academies – and to his credit, Richter tried at first – but once it became clear that his aptitude for fighting had nowhere near improved enough to last as a student, he then denied his son his any right to become a Huntsman.

Denied his son the right to follow his dreams.

Which is why soon after, Jaune climbed atop the mantlepiece and claimed the weapon and sheathe as his own.

_It's now or never, _Jaune thought as he quickly ran back to his room and searched for the bag of essentials he hid for the journey ahead. Extra clothes, check. Toiletries? Check. Weapon cleaning kit? Check.

Despite gathering most of what he needed over the previous two nights, Jaune still felt anxious about having to leave even a goodbye or blessing from his mother and father. _And yet, if I tried, there wouldn't be a goodbye so much as them barricading me in my room to prevent me from leaving._

He stopped packing.

"No."

_I am definitely an asshole, _Jaune grunted as he forcefully closed his duffel bag and took out his combat outfit from the drawer. _But I will make it all up to you, I swear. I will come back stronger and braver, just like Dad and the rest of our family before me._

Changing quietly so as to not wake the others still in their beds – oh what a reckoning that would be if he woke up his sisters so early in the morning – Jaune shuddered as he quickly crept to front door, putting his boots on and twisted the handle, exiting the cabin.

Breathing in the fresh early morning air, dew still forming on the freshly trimmed grass, Jaune began the trek down to the village square, where the early morning Bullhead would come and take some of the locals into the city for work. Quickly hopping aboard and sitting at the back, he further reclined into his seat and looked out the window towards the familiar roads and buildings of the village.

He would be leaving all that he ever knew. Sure, as a kid his mother and father took the family out to Vale on the occasional vacation here and there. They would stuff themselves with food from international restaurants too large for the likes of Hudson, to spending all day in some of the theatres and arcades – which, Jaune noted with no little pride, at least proved his superiority one thing, though it was a shame skill in video games didn't translate to real world fighting prowess.

Jaune frowned.

"_04:45 am flight to Vale now departing. Please buckle your seatbelts as the aircraft prepares for takeoff," _the automated voice came over the cabin speakers.

As the Bullhead steadily gained altitude, Jaune allowed himself one last look at the rapidly minimizing features of his village. There – the local market where his mother often took him and some of his sisters to shop for groceries. By the coast, there lay the broken down lighthouse, destroyed by a storm some five years ago and now a favourite haunt of some of the local kids… as well as one of the places he used to either run to the edge of, or climb to the top to escape his bullies.

_Courage, Jaune. Be brave_, he duly repeated over and over as he caught the silhouette of his family cabin in the distance, its profile dark against the glow of the setting moon.

Jaune gripped the armrests as the Bullhead throttled forward, soaring through the sky at a speed even the fastest flying Grimm could not hope to reach, burning through its Dust propellant at a considerable rate.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Be brave._

Jaune sighed.

Everything he knew he was leaving behind, to try out his luck in a battle where the chances of him surviving, let alone passing, were quite poor.

_Then again, courage is just going forward even if you're anxious, right?_

He would have to fight people and monsters much more skilled and vicious than him. People who, at least compared to him, were masters with their weapons and fighting styles, and creatures who knew little of mercy. Who would shred his body to pieces without hesitation.

Even if he did not have his Aura or Semblance – two of the most vital assets any aspiring Huntsman could have in the field – unlocked. He would have to pull twice his weight to not only to just survive, but to catch up to everybody's level in terms of knowledge and skill.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Calm yourself. Don't hyper… hyperventilate here. Chill. Be brave._

Jaune was scared.

_And why am I doing this?_

…

_…_

_Do I want to come back with nothing to show for it? To be bullied again without strength to defend myself, or ruin our family name?_

"Damn it!" Jaune grunted as he slammed his fist into the side of the fuselage. "I will make it. I will become a Huntsman. I will… I…"

Another sigh.

"I don't want to be a failure anymore."

As Jaune settled in to try and fight the rising discomfort in his heart and pit of his stomach, he did his best to imagine the smiles on his sisters' faces as he came back, the look of pride on his mother and the acceptance from his father that he proved himself worthy to become a Huntsman of the Arc family.

And yet, the deeper he fell into sleep, memories of his family and the village slowly became darker, more twisted. Houses fell into burning rubble, the air reeking of the scent of blood.

Footsteps, growing louder by the second.

_He's coming for me, and I have to be brave._

A blade being drawn.

And as he turned around and once again looked at the demon of his nightmares, this time, he shakily raised Crocea Mors, aiming to meet his foe head on this time.

_Because this time, I have no other choice._

The shadow rushed him.

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Hello all!**

**Welcome to Legends of Remnant, a Legend of Zelda and RWBY crossover. This is an idea which almost never made it to the paper or Internet - this is my first ever FanFiction, and most of the writing which I've ever done was for the purpose of receiving credits and boosting my GPA. Creative writing is not exactly my forte. That being said, it's why a lot of us are here on this site, to seek out and experiment about what we can do.**

**That being said, the story concept itself is an idea that I've been brewing for quite a while. Since childhood I've been a big fan of the Legend of Zelda series, from playing the games, appreciating the art and reading the various theories floating around on the webs. Though I was not originally a fan of RWBY beyond the action scenes, I eventually grew to become one after investing more time watching more episodes and seeing things progress. Eventually, the idea came to mind, what if both universes somehow managed to cross over each other? Different ways would be thought up and initial concepts hatched, until finally being jotted down onto (electronic) paper, and deciding, "Hey, why not upload this to FF as well, might as well try something out in the process".**

**And so you have Legends of Remnant. The current plan is to have it as a bit of a side project to updated perhaps every two - three weeks, depending on my workload from school and job. I plan to follow canon more or less until the attack on Beacon, as seen in Vol. 3, and then go AU from there.**

**Thanks to all who viewed, visited and favourited so far. I welcome constructive criticism, as I recognize that I still am relatively inexperienced in the realm of creative writing. Otherwise, feel free to leave comments and ask me questions about this and in general.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**_The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are owned by Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively._**


	3. (I-2) Dawn of a New Day

**Arc I: Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 2: Dawn of a New Day**

* * *

Pain and the urge to vomit hit Jaune like a truck. Then again, when fighting dark magical versions of yourself in your dreams, symptoms like those could only be the least of your concerns.

Said symptoms heralded themselves in real life when the Bullhead touched down, the small force of which jolted the blonde awake.

"Ugghhoo…"

Jaune bit back bile as he half stumbled, half fell out of the side bay door of the aircraft, heaving great gasps of air as he recovered from the nauseous ordeal.

_Honestly, it was like airsickness was a kind of Grimm of its own. _

Steadying himself, he looked up with tired eyes to take in the late morning hustle and bustle. Here he finally was, in the city of Vale. People milled about, commuting to work or seeking to shop, filling the streets and the open square with a sense of business. In fact, he was already certain that this square already had more people than his village, giving a rather chaotic feel to the local environment.

And despite it, the clear blue skies and local folk happily chatting away around him gave off a relaxing ambience as he gained his bearings. Jaune breathed in the cool, fresh air – well, as fresh as downtown city air can be – and breathed out, looking around and taking in the feel of the city.

"Hmm, Dust shops there, a bookstore there…" Jaune spun in place, scanning for perhaps some sign of where Beacon or anything Huntsman related could be.

Eventually, after taking a short walk past some local vendors, he came to another clearing where, out on the horizon was the distant visage of Beacon, nestled amongst the pristine and Grimm filled valleys a fait bit beyond the city walls. From his position, Jaune noted that said Academy sat like a castle straight out of the stories of his childhood.

Jaune closed his eye. _There, _he smiled as he took in not only the rather stunning view, but also the butterflies in his stomach that were for once did not induce nausea, but a muted sense of excitement.

"_Last call for passengers to Beacon Academy. I say again, last call for passengers to Beacon Academy. Flight takes off in 5 minutes. Thank you."_

His eyes snapped open.

Looking around for the source of the announcement, Jaune scanned the square until he found what seemed to be the closest indication of where he needed to go next: more people, standing in what could vaguely be called lines to board a much larger airship than the Bullhead which dropped him off. The difference between the crowds of civilians and this one, though, was the array of various coloured clothing and unique weaponry,

With a grunt of determination, he set off towards the unofficial terminal. Upon joining his fellow aspirants he stumbled with an audible _oof _as he was nearly bowled over by who a boy and girl who rushed in to take the spot after him.

"Oh sorry about that! Hehe, didn't want to get left behind," The girl of the pair giggled. Sporting bright orange hair and a smile bright enough to rival the sun, she half led, half dragged who Jaune assumed was maybe her boyfriend into the spot with her. He sighed and shook his head.

"Nora, please refrain from knocking other people over. We're already in line with the airship still here, so we won't be left behind anytime soon."

Turning to him, he gave Jaune a polite smile. "I'm sorry. Nora is rather excited about getting into Beacon."

"Ah, it's okay. Can't say I blame her for being excited to become a Huntsman, right?"

The girl – Nora, as the boy called her – nodded enthusiastically. "Well hey, we've been together for a while – not together-together, but together - and we've been travelling around, killing Grimm so that we can join Beacon and become Huntsmen!" She rambled off. She looked at him curiously. "Since you're here, you better be coming too!"

"Yep. Wouldn't bring my weapons here for nothing," Jaune nodded, and gestured his head down to Crocea Mors sheathed at his waist.

"Good!" Nora smiled approvingly and put her hands on her waist. _Man, this girl's enthusiasm was hard to resist_. He briefly wondered how the boy beside him – sporting long black hair with a prominent streak of pink down one side and with rather emotionless pink eyes - looked ever so stoic and calm, the complete opposite of his companion's energy.

"So, what's your name, blondie?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and rolls off the tongue." He stood with his back a little taller and smiled, giving them what he hoped was just on the right side of playful.

"Ooh, aren't you a charmer?" She grinned and laughed back, putting an arm around the boy beside her. "I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this han-uh. This man here is Renny!" She announced, roughly shaking the boy.

The boy offered him a small smile – so small even Jaune wouldn't have noticed had he not looked at his eyes when she introduced him – and approached him, shaking his hand. "Lie Ren. Pleased to meet you, Jaune."

"Likewise," Jaune noted as their hair began to blow back from the airship.

"_All Beacon applicants, please begin boarding the aircraft in an orderly fashion," _came another automated voice as the engine wash began to cover the crowd. The trio then joined the procession making its way into the aircraft.

Finding a suitable place to wait as they flew, the general chatter amongst the applicants was soon drowned out in favour of the holographic news broadcast. The news summarized how a renowned criminal in the city was arrested after a failed robbery, before being replaced in turn by a live projection of a stern looking woman.

"_Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."_

She narrowed her eyes and straightened her back. _"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such as task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," _the woman finished before fading out of view.

The silence was quickly filled with excited and nervous chatter amongst the applicants, no doubt feeling some sort of anticipation towards the future. However, it gave way to gasps of awe as some rushed to peek out the windows.

"Ooh, look at that!" Nora exclaimed and pointed her finger out the window. Jaune followed her finger and fully took in the majestic view of Beacon as the aircraft began to land on the docks in front of the Academy's courtyard.

"Pretty soon we're gonna be Huntsmen!" Nora celebrated and wrapped her arms around Ren in a bear hug. As she continued to celebrate and Ren gently indulging her, Jaune could not help but feel some butterflies in his stomach as reality came crashing down.

No more turning back. It was time to prove himself, do or die. It would be his first time fighting against Grimm, even if it was on a team.

And it scared him.

Said fear would soon be manifested for as the door opened and people began to leave, so too did the contents of Jaune's stomach.

"Ahh, no! Watch the hair!"

===/\===

Weiss Schnee was not having a good day.

She thought that perhaps arriving in Vale away from the control of her father would be enough to give her some form of control over her life. A smooth arrival to unpack her things and face the challenge of both Beacon's infamous initiation rites and to become the leader of her team. A Schnee, after all, is never a follower.

In any case, perhaps the average person would be smart enough to recognize her ancestral snowflake emblem and give and be courteous at the very least.

So why was it that just about _every _personshe met seemed to be either bratty, annoying, or some combination of the two?

The moment she arrived in Beacon, the entirety of her Dust supply and personal belongings – not to mention perhaps much of the local scenery – could've been destroyed after some dolt with a red cape fell on it. A dolt who seemed just as unaware of the consequences even when explained what could've been.

And then there was the matter of that blonde doofus. Oh goodness, had he no social awareness? Could he not tell that not every gesture was meant as an invitation for him to follow up with some cheesy, annoying remark?

"_I'm a natural blond, you know!"_

Just the thought of tall, blonde and scraggly approaching her with what he thought was a charming smile sent shivers down her spine.

Weiss sighed and gathered Myrtenaster from her locker. Looking around, she scouted the masses for people who perhaps showed some potential as future partners and teammates.

_Hmm…over there's the dolt and her sister_. Ruby Rose, as she introduced herself in attempt to make up for her mistakes the previous day. The sisters were standing several lockers down, but she felt no inclination to close the distance.

Looking around, she spied some others – in one corner was a rather large brown haired man who carried an equally large mace, although the look on his face as he walked towards the exit screamed overconfidence and arrogance. She would have to pass. She received enough of those looks when talking to the boys of her father's business partners.

"Nora."

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"…that's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Turning around at the source of the noise she drowned out at the start, the pair – a girl with bright orange hair and boy with long black hair – closed their lockers and headed out. The boy was slightly intriguing, she had to admit. His quiet demeanour in contrast to the girl's bubbly personality hinted at a level of admirable patience, but she would definitely pass on getting the other half of the package, if her almost literally clinging on to him while running her mouth served any indication.

_Well, it seems like I'll just have to find somebody better out there. Most people have already left or look too unimpressive to be effective._

Sighing, she secured Myrtenaster to her waist and closed her locker, preparing to head out and prepare for initiation. However, in allowing herself one last sweep around the room –

_Pyrrha Nikos._

If there was anyone worthy of becoming at the very least her teammate, then by the Brothers it would be Pyrrha. She knew for a fact that her martial prowess wasn't something to scoff at, if four straight tournament victories were the case.

Yet, what also intrigued Weiss was the fact that she was Mistralian in origin. Pyrrha was most likely offered an invitation straight to Haven Academy with her fame. Perhaps a falling out with family, or a desire to escape the attention? That was something she could easily sympathize with.

She walked up to her and offered an easy smile. "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, like yourself."

The redhead regarded her and offered a smile of her own. Such a smile Weiss noticed, was one she would use when in front of the camera and needed to keep positive media appearances.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

No. This wouldn't do. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha offered with a polite laugh.

_This is perfect. With myself as the smartest partnered with the strongest, we'll get good grades and blow away anything that comes in our way._

She nodded back, contentment clear on her face. Said contentment was not fit to last, however, as Weiss' view of the redhead champion was quickly replaced by tall, blonde and scraggly.

"You know what also is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

_Ugh. _Weiss regarded him with look that can be described as if someone ate a piece of rancid cheese, though Pyrrha was much fonder in her greeting.

"You again?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune!"

Surprisingly enough, the blonde just shook her off. "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. But it's okay! No need to be embarrassed."

Oh please. There's no embarrassment she felt for him. Not in the slightest. Pity maybe, but it was mainly frustration. With a side of fury.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she deigned to give him death by eye contact though he turned his attention to Pyrrha. "And you, hot stuff? What do you say? There are four people in a team, after all."

Enough of this. "Jaune, is it? Don't you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest."

One eye twitched.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos! She graduated top of her class at Sanctum and was the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament!"

"The what now?"

Both eyes twitched.

"She's on the box of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!"

A gasp of recognition. Ah. Perhaps now we're getting somewhere.

"Ah! Now I recognize you! They only do that to star athletes and celebrities!" He gushed. Jaune rushed up and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Me and my sisters love your cereal!"

What appeared to be the first genuine smile, Weiss noticed, appeared in response. "Well, thank you. Sadly though, it's not too healthy for you."

_This is getting ridiculous. _"So, after hearing everything do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Weiss felt the smallest twinge of maybe-guilt as she witnessed the boy's spirits die an ugly death. Jaune sighed and lowered his head dejectedly in response.

"No…" he whispered.

Nevertheless, Pyrrha stepped up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think you would make a great leader."

The consolation seemed to have the expected response from the blonde, as almost immediately his face grinned his goofy smile at Pyrrha. "Aww, you're so sweet! There's one spot just for you in Team Jaune, don't you worry now."

_Sigh. _"You do realize that we still have Initiation to get through before you could become the leader of your own team?" Weiss remarked, crossing her arms. Could he not realize the gravity and importance of the upcoming event? She was beginning to wonder if his chipper attitude was an attempt to mask oncoming nervousness. Either that or he was just plain annoying.

His smile and voice did die down a little as he turned around and looked her in the eyes. She noticed how his deep blue eyes did not sway and held her own with resolve. It seemed, for once, that perhaps there is something more to him than his personality suggested.

"Yeah. But I will do my best and become a huntsman like everyone else," Jaune remarked with a softer, genuine grin. "Like both of you."

"_Would all applicants please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation. All applicants to Beacon Cliff immediately. Bzzzt."_

Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss turned to look at the change room intercom before looking back at themselves. Sparing him a neutral look, she turned away and began walking towards the exit.

As Weiss heard Pyrrha follow suit, she remembered the look on his face before the announcement. Remembered how he settled down and exposed a little of his genuine self. Despite their differences in upbringing, in that moment she could relate to him more than she would ever tell him.

After all, what were fa_ç_ades when you needed to show strength and hide weakness? She too wanted to become a Huntsman more than anything. She fought tooth and nail against the wishes of her father to enroll as a student here, much less travel to Vale.

Though she found him quite annoying, his drive to succeed mirrored her own. Weiss did not dignify him with a response, but she could at least respect courage and determination, even if they themselves did not realize they had it.

And as she stepped outside with the rest of the applicants alongside the edge of the cliff, Weiss hoped that it would be enough. Enough for him to defend himself.

After all, what use is courage if its wielder can't even wield a sword?

Weiss hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

===/\===

Jaune slowly let his smile die as he watched both Weiss and Pyrrha leave the room. Deep down he was still slightly happy how Pyrrha stuck up for him through Weiss' barbs. Yet, at the same time it was rather emasculating.

Sure, his dad did say all that you needed was confidence when it came down to girls. Heh. If anything, confidence just drove Weiss away.

_Arrrggh, I can't afford to think of that right now! _Jaune scratched his head and sat down by one of the lockers. Initiation was beginning right now, with everyone else gathering outside to meet with the faculty. Yet all he could picture was how he saw her for the first time – so beautiful and radiant. The way her off-centre ponytail cascaded down her back, or how those pale blue eyes pierced into your own. Weiss took no shit and was not afraid to let you know of that.

Simply put, he was head over in heels for her. To think that he would be involved in a love drama and he wasn't even accepted into the school yet.

He snapped out of his reverie as a hand appeared in front of his face.

"Having some trouble there, ladykiller?"

Jaune looked up and was greeted by a girl with red hair and a girl with gold hair. _Ah. Ruby and her sister Yang. I remember threw up on her shoes when we landed. _He shivered at the memory and took Ruby's outstretched hand. Ruby offered a sympathetic smile and pulled him up with much more force than he expected out of the small girl. It nearly caused him to stumble over, and had to hide a blush at that.

That was one thing Jaune always found intriguing. Every girl here, from Ruby to Snow Angel was much stronger than they looked. He could at least chalk that up to actual proper training before they came here though.

But why does every girl here also have to look just so damn _fine?_

Yang Xiao Long was practically the epitome of beautiful. Her easygoing personality combined with that flirtatious smile and lilac eyes definitely added to her assets…among other things. Ruby Rose was a little too young for his taste but definitely had that cute little sister appeal.

And then there's the matter of Pyrrha and Weiss…

_Oh Gods, I can't concentrate._

He sighed at the thought and patted himself down. "I don't understand! All my dad said was that I needed confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

Yang gave a small laugh and patted his shoulder as they both made their way towards the exit. "I don't think 'Snow Angel' wasn't the best start."

Ruby gestured for him to follow them, and they began making their way out to the cliffs. "Heheh. You were kinda dorky, Jaune."

"Yeah I know. But…still! Besides, I meant what I said about being a Huntsman." He stopped and looked at both of them. "There's no way I'm gonna let myself fail."

"Don't worry, I believe you on that. But first," Ruby looked at him with an impish grin. "Maybe stop puking on people's shoes?"

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Aww, look at my little Rubes making friends! Maybe you can be the Vomit Girl to his Vomit Boy!"

Ruby blushed. "Yaaang!"

===/\===

_Sip._

And a sigh.

Ozpin lowered his mug of coffee and looked upon the vast expanse of the Emerald Forest. Numerous Grimm, though not enough to warrant concern populated the woods; a perfect testing ground of Huntsmen-to-be.

It was always a nice view, he had to admit. However, he was not a man so easily awed. After all, after living hundreds of lifetimes and seeing languages evolve and kingdoms fall, the element of surprise does seem to make itself scarce.

Well. At least the one thing he could always count on was a good cup of coffee.

Turning around, he regarded each of the many different candidates for this year's Initiation. He could always remember when the star teams of the past were not even formed yet standing in front like they are now. There was a Team Silver, or SLVR, who became famous ten years ago for leading the efforts to stop a Grimm incursion into the city. Farther back, Team Aster, or ASTR was responsible for covering the retreat of many refugees from Mountain Glenn.

And then there was Team STRQ.

His hand tightened around his cane.

"Headmaster, it's time."

Another sigh.

Ozpin stepped forward and kept his gaze neutral. "For years you have all trained to become warriors. Here today, your abilities will be evaluated within the Emerald Forest."

Glynda resumed her place beside him. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put those to rest. Each of you will be assigned teammates today."

Nodding back at him, Ozpin gave himself a small moment to quickly scan over the applicants in front of him. All were no doubt trained and experienced to some degree, but – ah. The little things, such as their demeanour, how they composed themselves; some were more promising than others.

And then his eyes fell upon that of one Miss Ruby Rose.

The daughter of Summer Rose, she was a mirror image in both appearance and mannerisms. Her incident with Roman Torchwick cast aside all doubt and assured him that there was much potential in her future.

Then of course, there was the silver eyes. Looking at her briefly, he felt the remnants of his own magic react to that of the Brother of Light and did his best to calm it.

And yet, why did it stir so, filling his heart and veins with energy and power?

Shaking his head, he addressed them once more. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. It is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. Such will be determined by the first person who you make eye contact with."

He turned and lifted his cane, pointing it towards the forest. "Make your way to the end, and you will find a ruined temple. Relics lie there; bring them back to complete your initiation."

"You will be graded on your performance to survive and bring them back. Any questions?"

"Uh, sir?"

Ozpin met the boy's eyes, and for the smallest moment felt a _surge _of power within him. The last time he felt his own magic react to that of another, it was near one of the Maidens, and a descendant of his from a past life too.

If that was a river, then this was a torrent.

He briefly narrowed his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you dropping us at the bottom of the cliff so we can go?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy once catapulted from the cliff."

"Wait, so is this what these platforms are foooor-"

The rest of the candidates followed Jaune in quick succession as they were catapulted into the forest, ready to begin their initiation. He looked at the direction of where the blond swordsman travelled before looking back at Beacon's tower.

"Is there something wrong, Ozpin?"

_Perceptive as ever, Glynda_. "Nothing of the sort. Just wondering about the potential of some of our young students."

Though he wished them all success, a few in particular he definitely hoped to see make it into his school. Miss Rose and her sister were for sure on that list…and so was the blond boy.

Yes. He would like to them pass and enter. After all, it wasn't every day he was confronted with someone since Salem who possessed more magical power than he did.

One who was also unaware of that fact.

Ozpin lifted his coffee mug to his lips and took a sip.

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Hey all!**

**Welcome back to another chapter of Legends of Remnant. Firstly I just want to say again, thank you to those who decided to give this a go and read the first two. In addition, thank you to the first four (as of this update) who left reviews. I'm starting to understand how many new writers get their motivation, hehe. It is honestly very encouraging, and I hope to do my best to not let any of you down. That being said, if anyone of you feel like perhaps one part could've been done better, I also welcome constructive criticism. There's nothing better than learning and improving your craft.**

**In any case, onto the more serious stuff. ****I will do my best not to abandon LoR - I know how frustrating it can be when there's a really good story which suddenly stops because of various reasons. However, ****like many other new writers out there I am currently juggling both school and work, though this was born out of a genuine passion for both universes, and with such a personal project I will see it done to the end. **

**So, here's the rundown. I expect to update / publish new chapters a minimum of every two weeks. It can be more than that or less if circumstances permit, but I wish to give somewhat of a set schedule so as to push myself while remaining flexible, mentally refreshed and satisfied that what I'm writing is up to par. I will give the rough estimate on my profile beside the link to the story.**

**Once again, thank you all for both reading this and the story so far. If any of you have questions please feel free to ask. Hope to see you all soon!**

**\- Loreseeker**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	4. (I-3) A Link to the Past

**Arc I: Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 3: A Link to the Past**

* * *

He was falling.

At least that was certain enough, if the loud rushing of wind and barely being able to hear himself think past his screams were any sign.

Jaune could safely say that free falling from the sky against his will definitely did not rank on the list of things to do before he died. And as if being rejected by two of the most gorgeous girls he met so far was bad enough.

Or perhaps it was his question to the headmaster?

_Maybe it was kinda stupid to ask Ozpin if he'd help us in a test to prove ourselves._

However, his thoughts were reduced to nothing as his screams doubled in intensity at the sight of a rapidly approaching spear from direction of the cliffs. Jaune closed his eyes as if he could wake up from it like it all just some dream.

He definitely did not know what to expect after, though there did happen to be the sound of a loud _thunk_, accompanied by a jolt of pain throughout his back as said spear caught his hood and crudely guided him down past the forest canopy, pinning him securely several feet up on a tree. The shock of the impact forced his eyes open and drove the air from his lungs in with a raspy _hrk_.

Shaking his head to clear some of the dizziness and looked at the rather ornate red and gold coloured spear pinning himself to tree not two inches above his head.

_Ah. Must be Pyrrha's. _Feeling grateful for what would've been his demise, he looked in the vague direction of where he came from.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled, hoping but not entirely certain if his voice would reach to her considering the distance of launch.

"...orry!" Came a familiar and slightly apologetic sounding voice in response.

Nodding his head, Jaune looked around, taking in the rather serene surroundings of the Emerald Forest. No Grimm just yet, but not too far off if the sporadic yelling, gunshots and explosions were to blame.

However, the Grimm wouldn't exactly wait patiently by until he extricated himself from his wooden prison, and this was still Initiation. Jaune remembered that not only did he still have to survive, but to fight his way past opposing Grimm – and race against others – to bring back relics from ruins deep within the forest. If he did not, then there was no succeeding and he would fail the test.

And with going back to see his family at that point, especially with nothing to show for all the trouble, he'd take death by Grimm over that any day of the week.

Jaune twisted himself around, planting his feet on the tree trunk and gripped the spear with both hands, he gave it a mighty pull, looking like an awkward squat perpendicular to the ground.

It budged barely an inch.

"Damn, it's wedged in pretty thick." He tried pulling a couple more times, until giving up and letting himself hang limp.

_Maybe I should cut off the top of my hood?_

_…_

_Nope. This was a limited edition sweater that I won in a prize from the cereal box. I'm not going let this get ruined!_

He glanced back up to the spear.

_…__any more than it already is._

Fortunately for Jaune, as he began contemplating the likelihood he'd win another one in unblemished condition, two familiar faces popped into view from a short distance away, one of which who immediately broke out into a grin upon seeing him, other a slight frown.

"Hey Jaune!"

"Hmph."

"H-hey, Ruby…"

Face burning with embarrassment, he squirmed around uselessly a little more before shrugging and offering a timid smile.

"You alright up there? Must've been a painful fall with the spear and all that."

"Oh I'm alright. Just, ahem, hanging out."

Ruby formed something between a pout and an amused grin. "Ugh, you sound like Yang! I don't need to hear that from you too!"

Weiss sighed and stepped forward before Jaune could make a proper retort to that. She looked up at him with mild annoyance before glancing back at Ruby. "You two need to stop bantering so loudly. We do not have time to waste, especially considering the Grimm which are most likely on their way."

She fully turned back to Ruby. "Let's go."

"Wait! We can't just leave him here! He'll become food for the Grimm!"

"Ruby…" Another sigh. "We are taking a test to enter a school which teaches their students more than just the basics of fighting Grimm. How can him, or anyone for that matter, expect to become a Huntsman, much less pass when he can't even get down from a tree like this?"

Said words silenced Ruby, and more so Jaune himself. The blonde looked at Weiss, who looked back not with an expression of disdain or annoyance, but rather one of disappointment. It simultaneously motivated him to yank out the spear to prove her wrong, yet with the truth presented in such a harsh way, he could only stop and stare.

"I'm sure Pyrrha will come by and collect her weapon later. Until then, we need to go. And go we must now." Weiss spared him one more glance and turned on her heel, walking deeper into the forest. Ruby looked torn between helping Jaune and following Weiss and offered an apologetic half-smile.

"Jaune... I can't just abandon you here, but she's now my partner and all that, and –"

"Do you…have any spots left on your team, Jaune?"

Jaune and Ruby whipped their heads to look at the source of the question, who had a slight and somewhat playful grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Welp! You're saved, Jaune!" Ruby chirped happily before running in the direction of where Weiss left them. "See ya!"

"See you! Heh." Jaune weakly raised a hand up in farewell before lowering it and looking back down at Pyrrha, who came up to stand below him, arms crossed and standing indulgently.

"Or is Team Jaune no longer accepting applicants?"

The leader of said unofficial team pouted, looked away and crossed his arms in response.

"Very funny."

_Maybe this isn't the end after all._

He looked back down at her and smiled back.

===/\===

Pyrrha was quite glad, if not a little worried for her newfound teammate.

It comforted her to know that they both would be stuck together for the next four years as students here at Beacon. Out of all the people who she met since coming to Beacon, she would be stuck with the one who didn't praise her as some sort of untouchable goddess. Sure, he recognized her upon Weiss telling him of her fame. Yet instead, after that went back to his own self – acting with his own brand of dorky and goofy.

But as happy as she was, she also knew that her instincts never lied. After all, a renowned fighter with poor judgment does not make, and unfortunately, she knew for a fact that Jaune was perhaps lacking in the same field. And it wasn't just because he was no champion either.

The way he moved about as they were walking through the forest attested to that. How he carried himself no doubt spoke at some level of training, but it was sloppy and he tended to get easily distracted by the little things – a branch in the face here, thorny brush here elicited quiet, angry mutters from the blonde.

And yet she was scared to say anything and drive him away. She was worried of losing who perhaps may be her first true friend since coming here.

_But…how do I break this to him?_

Pyrrha's mental inquiry was soon answered when she heard a particularly loud _thwack _and grunt behind her, turning to see Jaune tripping out of a particularly dense thicket of shrubs.

"Jaune!"

The blonde gave an embarrassed grin from his earthen seat. "It's okay. Just a scratch."

Pyrrha felt content to let it go and help him up, but she stopped just short of offering her hand after taking a closer inspection at his face.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura," Pyrrha repeated, the seeds of doubt and dread beginning to grow.

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune," She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do you know what Aura is?"

"Uh, pfft. Yeah, of course I know what Aura is." He levelled another camera – winning smile at her. "The manifestation of our soul and all that, right?"

An eyebrow raised. "Yes, that's right. And when we call upon such energy, we can use it to give us strength, or to be a shield against the attacks of our enemies." She pointed to a small bleeding cut on Jaune's cheek. "It also speeds up our healing."

Jaune's smile dropped as he lightly traced a finger over the cut. "Heheh, well, I mean, it doesn't hurt at least?" He tried for another grin, albeit with much less enthusiasm.

Pyrrha gave him a _look, _which, she was sure, told him exactly how she felt about it.

Jaune's smile died again.

"I guess there's no point trying to hide it any longer, eh?" He scratched the back of his head as he looked away in barely concealed shame. "I don't have my aura unlocked. I…wasn't the best at fighting, with my dad seeing that after a couple of spars. He refused to continue training me since then, along without unlocking my aura to try and dissuade me from doing something stupid."

He looked back up at her. "But hey, I'm here now. That's what counts, right?"

Pyrrha gave him a patient smile and stepped up to him, putting her hands on his jaw.

"Close your eyes. Concentrate and listen to the words which I'm about to say."

"Uh, okay." Jaune closed his eyes, and Pyrrha followed suit.

Back in Sanctum, they were taught the basics of unlocking others' Aura, and the importance of harnessing its power through a mantra, words of which differed individually as they represented a person's innermost thoughts and beliefs. Though she never unlocked another's before – that was left to the teachers – she remembered the lessons well enough along with her words.

_Well. It's now or never._

Taking a deep breath, she drew upon her Aura, feeling its warmth and resilience once again rejuvenate her soul. With it, she sought to share it with Jaune, in hopes that it would perhaps spark his own and awaken.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

_There._

She could feel what could best amount as mere trickles of his Aura, but it was there, behind some sort of spiritual dam that just needed to be opened.

Pyrrha's brows creased in effort as she further concentrated her Aura into that feeling. "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul,"

She began to tremble slightly.

"…and by my shoulder, protect thee."

An intense wave of dizziness and exhaustion overtook her, and she nearly collapsed onto Jaune, save for her reflexes jutting an arm out onto his chest to steady herself. Blearily, she opened one eye to see Jaune glowing an intense white light before she fell back and saw nothing but darkness.

===/\===

…

_Huh…what?_

_Oh. Oh no…I'm not dead, am I? Did unlocking my Aura somehow kill me?_

The questions began to assail Jaune as he opened his eyes upon quite literally feeling the presence of Pyrrha and the world around him seemingly vanish into thin air, being replaced with only darkness.

His questions were immediately answered for him as what could ostensibly be called the horizon slowly began to brighten, revealing what appeared to be three blazing forms of the purest and vibrant looking red, blue and green light Jaune had ever seen. Said forms raced across the void, leaving behind trails of their respective colours before spinning together around him; overtaken by the brilliant display, it almost reminded him of the spinning light display his mother put up for his youngest sister's bedroom, but ethereal.

"Whoa…"

It was above him that they collided, and the back of Jaune's left hand began burning fiercely under his glove. He had no time to take it off and check it out, for his vision was soon blinded by bright light.

===/\===

He awoke and sat up to see a large field, shrouded in falling rain, illuminated only by the occasional flashes of lightning. He could barely make out the silhouette of a small farmhouse on a hill in front of him, and the outline of a forest further beyond.

_What…? Where am I?_

His questions were soon answered by the loud whinny behind him, revealing a large man with eyes of the purest evil atop and equally evil looking steed. Jaune gulped audibly as his sneer turned in his direction, and he spoke with a powerful, gravelly voice.

"_Ay yos Ganondorf, Gerudo malhyro. Hyron rayyrdryu vryalre ay!_"

A veritable wave of fear froze Jaune to the spot and left him helpless as the man summoned a ball of crackling energy and hurled it towards him, screaming as it made contact.

"AAAAAGH!"

===/\===

All that Jaune could hear was ringing, the pain of the…vision somehow all very real yet leaving no trace behind at all.

However, it soon gave way to echoes, as if in a cave. Jaune cautiously opened his eyes, subtly preparing to scream in case of another sudden attack, but instead, said sounds would be replaced by a loud _gasp _as he took in the scene before him.

Jaune took in perhaps what would be the first time seeing someone killed before his very eyes: two young men with fiery red hair, one fair skinned and the other brown and tan. However, it was more so the sight of the former having driven that familiar sword through the latter's chest, crying as he did so, with the other comforting him and smiling softly which caused him to stop in shock.

He closed his eyes again.

_Make it stop._

_Please…make it stop!_

===/\===

"Please…no more. No more."

Jaune was awash with fear, shock and a multitude of other emotions that also raged in a confusing thunderstorm within his heart. To say he was just one of any of those would've been a gross understatement, except that they all worked in tandem to inhibit the control he had over his senses.

He could at least tell that there was no more cave in front of him. The sounds of the previous visions have long faded away, only to be replaced by the empty, silent void and a small, brightly lit green hill in front of him.

Brightly lit because of the three golden triangles floating softly just above it, radiating a powerful holy aura that Jaune could almost swear as if he felt it before; it was if he discovered the origin of traces of a feeling he could only feel within the deepest corners of his mind.

The back of his left hand began burning fiercely once again.

_Wait…of course!_

This time he ripped off his glove to discover the sigil of the three triangles once again, outline glowing faintly. Jaune looked up and put two and two together.

Rationality thrown aside and consumed by the desire to claim all of it, he ran towards the glowing artifact, only to stop as a lone figure in black stepped into view from behind it wielding that Gods – damned familiar sword, glowing a furious pale blue light.

_Fear. Desperation. Anger._

_Longing. A desire for simpler times…_

The onslaught of emotions did little to help him as he stumbled back, holding Crocea Mors with a shaky grip out as if it would be enough to ward off his evil counterpart. Dark Jaune raised his sword in reply, the back of his fist beginning to glow with the counterpart to his own symbol, half the bottom right portion a murky black.

His hand began to burn a little more intensely as in response to him seeing it, though oddly enough despite the overwhelming sense of fear the burning gradually subsided to an indescribable _warmth _that, though weak, comforted his soul and gave him the drive to at least bend his legs in a fighting stance.

_I…_

_I'm scared._

_But…I need that! Whatever those magic floating things are, I-I can't let him stop me now!_

He considered simply charging him out of desperation until a deep _growl _behind him caused him to turn around in alarm instead_. _A golden wolf with one eye missing and the other a baleful red pierced into his own, calmly sitting before opening its mouth as if to speak.

_"__A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

The weathered baritone voice echoed throughout his mind with a sense of finality and judgment as Jaune turned back around to see his echo rush him with blade poised to kill.

_Okay, Jaune. Okay – hah...hah. Breathe. Remember your training._

_Looks like he's going to swing there -_

As soon as he got within striking distance, Jaune quickly moved his sword to try and block the oncoming strike –

And sapphire eyes widened as it proved a feint, the glowing blade twisting in such a way as to disarm him and send Crocea Mors spinning into the void. The glowing red eyes of his counterpart seemed all the more annoyed as he brought his blade up to rush his throat and slash it open.

If the white light didn't blind him, then the scalding pain and spray of crimson blood surely did.

===/\===

"…ne? Are you okay? Jaune, wake up!"

"Ack…hrnghh!"

No more evil dark twin. Instead, he was replaced by a pretty young woman of red hair and emerald eyes, of which were twisted in concern and quite close to his face as she held her hands to his neck to check for a pulse.

"I…whoa! Pyrrha!"

"Gah!"

Unfortunately, Jaune's answer to her question consisted of a knee jerk reaction to sit up and bonk her head, of which she fell to her own backside slightly dazed, while he fell back down and unconsciousness threatened to take him again.

_Gods…if this is your way of bringing me back then maybe think twice on how to do it, because I probably won't even survive the 'waking up' part._

Sighing heavily, he fluttered his eyes open and stared at the peaceful and most importantly _actual _sky before sitting up and checking on Pyrrha, who was slightly red, sitting up and looking at him worriedly while panting slightly.

"Jaune, are you alright? You passed out as soon as I unlocked your Aura."

"I mean, I think so?" He quickly patted himself all over and checked if his weapons and gear was secure. "Nothing feels broken, and…oh!"

He ran a finger over where the cut was and found no trace of blood or broken skin. Instead, looking at his hand, he noticed his fingers glowed a faint greenish-white…along with golden light glowing out from underneath his left glove.

Jaune quickly put that hand behind him so Pyrrha wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes, Jaune. That's Aura for you." She breathed out tiredly before standing up and offering a hand, which he gladly took.

"Its your energy which protects and heals you now. I just used my own to unlock yours. And boy," Pyrrha grinned in a slightly playful manner. "You have a lot of it."

"Wow." Jaune gazed at the faint glow surrounding his body and decided to test it by drawing his sword and moving around.

"Its hard to describe. I just feel...lighter, faster. Stronger. I feel like I could bench press a million Beowolves!"

Even the sword felt light to swing. Still not enough skill to wield it at Pyrrha or Weiss' levels, but if he could only take out one Grimm before, then he could at least take out another one or two now.

_It's like a level up in a video game!_

He grinned, only to remember how exactly he got the 'power up' in the first place.

_Evil warlords –_

_Mysterious relics –_

_Death all around –_

_"__A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

"Jaune?"

Eyes widened and Jaune shook his head, smiling at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…thank you, Pyrrha. You don't know how much this means to me."

This time, it was Pyrrha's turn to turn red and widen her eyes as Jaune rushed in to give her a very quick, light hug.

"Um. Heh heh. No problem."

"I just do have to ask you one thing, though. When you had yours unlocked, what was it like?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess could say it was peaceful. I felt myself get stronger and sharper."

"Ah, okay. Yeah. Yeah, that's what I felt too. I feel so much better than before all this!" Jaune grinned at her while she slightly raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

_I don't know why but going by what she just told me it seems like maybe this wasn't exactly normal. I should probably keep that to myself for now._

"Ahem. Well. So," Jaune looked around in an attempt to change the topic, the answer of which luckily came to him in the form of another cave. "Do you think that's it?"

Pyrrha shrugged and both walked in together, Jaune quickly fashioning a torch out of a fallen branch and lighting it. Going further in with the air noticeably getting chiller, Pyrrha shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure this is it…"

"Pfft. Please. Could you humour me for at least five mor-ah!"

Darkness once again filled the cave as Jaune tripped over, the torch doused as it fell into a small puddle of water. Muttering curses, he stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Ow."

A sound that could've been chuckle died in Pyrrha's throat, though it was soon replaced by a contemplative _hmm_.

"Wait. Do you feel that?"

"What, soul crushing regret?" Jaune received a light punch on the arm.

"No. It's…warm."

"…now that you mention it, didn't it feel colder back there?"

Pyrrha tensed and strengthened her grip on her spear, Mil_ó_. "Jaune, keep your guard up. I don't think we're alone in this cave."

The blonde released a quiet but audible gulp as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and made to carefully venture further into the darkness. Part of him screamed to be cautious, or that some mysterious monster lurking in the depths would suddenly come and grab him, never to be seen again. And yet, despite that, the mental images that came with Pyrrha unlocking his Aura had perfect clarity, and he was grateful that it calmed his nerves a little.

After all, how much worse can it get?

Pyrrha whispered quietly, though the sound slightly echoed around their portion of the cave. "There's something up ahead."

Jaune snapped back to reality and focused in front of him, seeing a pale yellow light shaped like some sort of cocoon at just about his head level, floating softly in the void. He turned back around to face her, face now slightly visible against the backdrop of the cave wall.

"Please tell me that's the Relic."

"I'm not so sure. It does seem to be getting warmer by that light but be careful."

Nodding, he turned his head forward and padded forward, inspecting the light with a curious gaze before reaching out with Crocea Mors to poke it.

And then seeing entire interior of the cave brighten with dark, hazy red light as the origin of the 'relic' was exposed not as what Ozpin told them to collect, but what they had to fight against.

The scorpion – like Deathstalker hissed, the red vein – like lines on its carapace glowing as it reared in anger.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as Jaune made an astute observation followed by a tactical, quick thinking decision.

"Oh shit. Run!"

The two immediately turned on their heels and began literally running for their lives as the Grimm scorpion violently chittered and began clawing forward in an attempt to chase them. As they ran, the walls and ceiling of the cave cracked and splintered, raining dust and pebbles upon them.

Ironically enough, the ever – encroaching Deathstalker somewhat helped them from tripping as it got slowly and slowly closer, providing the bare minimum amount of light to remain running.

Eventually, Jaune followed Pyrrha around a slight bend and was immediately assaulted by the bright light of the outside world, and both made to burst into the open as the Deathstalker shortly followed suit, sending debris of various sizes and potential injury capabilities their way.

Team Jaune quickly took cover behind some trees, before emerging to face their arachnid enemy. It was easily several people long, with pincers that could crush a man and a stinger – not Relic – that could potentially pierce armour.

And Jaune wasn't exactly in the mood to test that.

"Oh. Oh boy. It's, um. Quite big."

"Jaune, watch his pincers and stinger. Whatever happens, don't let them catch you!" Pyrrha yelled as she switched Mil_ó to its rifle mode and began running around it, taking potshots at what appeared to be its eyes._

Said eyes regarded them with enough hate to melt even the most joyful of hearts as it hissed and began stalking violently towards him.

The blonde deployed his shield as adopted a fighting stance, albeit shakily as he came to terms with the fact that the first Grimm he would ever kill would be one perhaps way too far from his league, even with Pyrrha to even the scales.

He closed his eyes.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_"__A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

He remembered the words of the golden wolf and snapped his eyes open, staring back at it before advancing forward.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hey all!**

**A quick note before we go on with the actual authors' note: As of this chapter, Legends of Remnant (LoR) will be officially renamed to A Descendant of Legends (ADoL). I would like to address this first since I understand it might not only be a bit out of the blue, but this is also something I thought of for a while. Simply put, I didn't want my own work to be confused with other RWBYxZelda crossovers in the sense that some of the other titles can be quite similar to each other. I do not intend to slight anyone by saying that, it's just that I'd like my own work to appear distinct if others decide to search around. When I first started writing this I felt that LoR was best original fit - and it feels weird having to rename it now - but after mulling it over in my head over the past several weeks I'd rather get that done now before the story continues. From this point on, I will refer to all chapters as part of ADoL.**

**Originally I planned to upload this last night (19/09/19) but last minute changes in my work schedule forced me to move that to today (20/09/19), so I apologize for accidentally bamboozling anyone who checked when they saw that I updated the upload date several times. ****As for the Chapter 4, the upload date may be slightly later than the two week minimum as school / work is beginning to ramp up. I do about half of my writing on weekends and as the months go by there are times when I have to go off for work during for weekends. At least if I'm writing for school I can take a break and focus on this. Take a break from writing to do more writing. Heh.**

**That being said, welcome to Chapter 3! Thank you to all who have read, favourited and / or reviewed so far. This one was a bit more fun to write than the others as it finally begins to show more of the connection between the RWBY and Zelda universes, and perhaps how they are intertwined. **

**To address some of the points and issues, yes, as one reviewer pointed out, consistency is indeed important. Compared to OT Jaune from the series, I decided to write him as someone who does indeed have some sort of training and experience, but one who still didn't make the cut. Since his own Aura remained unlocked for the longest time I wanted to portray him as someone who could still be impressed and awed seeing Aura enhancement in action, an almost childlike dorky wonderment as knowledge and personal firsthand experience can be quite different. Regardless, if anything was unclear then I apologize and promise to make things clearer and to keep things consistent. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**And to end on a more lighthearted note, I'm glad you all enjoyed the little changes here and there! Though the plot will mostly follow canon for the next little bit, the little changes in scenes compared to the OT series is a result of the little changes in characters' personalities. I won't go into too much detail on that however as I feel that would somewhat spoil the experience of seeing the changes in action, but nevertheless yes, Zelda aside this version of RWBY will not be exactly like the characters in the show.**

**Once again, if anyone has questions / criticism / feedback feel free to let me know, and thank you all again for reading this and the story so far. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	5. (I-4) A Major Test of Strength

**Arc I: Humble Beginnings**

**Chapter 4: A Major Test of Strength**

* * *

A loud, metallic _clang _rang throughout the forest. Jaune twisted Crocea Mors alongside the Deathstalker's stinger and managed to deflect it to the side, wincing at the pain shooting up his arm as he jumped back and assessed the creature once more.

_If my Aura was still unlocked, that would've bloody well torn my damn arm off._

The arachnid Grimm hissed violently at them, its large size giving it enough volume to sound more like a loud, raspy roar than an actual hiss. It swiftly brought its tail down for another strike, Jaune once again bring up the sword to deflect it to the side as he jumped back and allowed Pyrrha to seize the advantage.

From his peripherals, he watched her leap from a running start and aim to sever the stinger with Mil_ó _in its blade form_._

Said appendage had other plans as he saw the Deathstalker subtly shift its gaze towards the champion and lashed its tail out in response, catching her in the shield she brought up just in time and sending her flying back into the depths of the forest.

And now its attention was back on him, as evidenced by the loud chittering and the rather fast advance, aiming to cover ground and perhaps tear him with his claws.

_Nope. Not gonna have that._

He dodged back as a claw snapped towards him and began sprinting towards where Pyrrha was flung, following the line of broken trees and pieces of local flora. It didn't help, however, to hear the intensifying sounds of falling trees and churning earth as the Deathstalker was covering the distance quite rapidly.

Even more so when he tripped on a low branch, falling forward on his torso and catching a glimpse of a limp form with autumn red hair.

_Shit. Shit! This is bad. What do I do. What do I do?_

Another roar answered him as he turned on his back to see the stinger raise itself once more to strike at him. Quickly, he looked to the sides and thought maybe he could roll…and still get pierced by it as he did. Standing up? No, that would take too long.

_Get your shield up._

_!?_

_"Wh-what!? Who's there?"_

The sharp rush of wind washed away his question as he widened his eyes and quickly brought up his shield in time catch the stinger, dispersing the force across his body with more force and pain than he'd ever felt in his life.

It was also at that moment Jaune thanked his Aura once again, for without it he was sure his back would've been broken from the top to the bottom.

_Damn it. I've got to get out of here!_

A peek yielded the stinger again rearing itself for another strike, and, with adrenaline flowing, the faint rushing of wind causing him to roll hastily to the side, stinger missing and burying itself rather deeply into the ground.

Buying him and Pyrrha some time as the Deathstalker let out a frustrated hiss and tried to pull it back.

Jaune gripped Crocea Mors as leverage to scramble back standing, taking in the soon-to-be-free Grimm and Pyrrha, lying against a tree with the force of her landing indented into the trunk, though she was beginning to stir and move around.

_Great, she's alive. Okay. Think, Jaune._

Resolute, he nodded and steeled himself for a fight, sheathing his sword and shield and facing the beast head on with a determined glare.

Said beast responded in kind with a raspy roar and veritable _crash _as it finally heaved its stinger out, quickly glancing at it as if it were some lost, reclaimed treasure –

And looked back to nothing but empty forest as Jaune ran back, scooped Pyrrha up bridal style and ran towards what appeared to be a clearing just on the outer edge of some of the trees.

"…ugh. Jaune?"

"Uh? Hey, Pyrrha! Come on, wake up, wake up!"

Pyrrha shook her head groggily, some life coming back to her eyes as she blushed upon seeing her position but was soon fully awake after being assailed by brighter light.

Jaune carried her out of the thicket and into a relatively open field. He gently dropped her on her feet as they both dusted bits of leaves and broken branches from the forest. Still wasn't very safe though, if the intensifying rumbling and falling trees were any indication.

_Damn. That thing's still coming but I guess it'll be easier to fight it around here without all the ruts and trees in our way…_

He looked around until some distance away he spotted what seemed to be an old, broken down stone structure and rapidly waving figures in brightly coloured outfits.

_Perfect._

Turning to look at Pyrrha only to see her looking back at him, they nodded and began sprinting to the group of other young studentsbeforea loud _caw _rent through the air. The giant black Nevermore flew in and began circling the field above them, its giant avian body easily casting a large shadow over a portion of the field.

But not so much as to completely obscure his view of a falling object from the Nevermore itself.

One that was coloured white and relatively Weiss-shaped.

He stopped suddenly and was then promptly shoved forward from Pyrrha throwing up her arms as she collided into him.

"Jaune, what's going on?"

"Above us!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she followed his gaze and noticed the falling heiress. She quickly scanned their surroundings, making note of the oncoming Deathstalker and the lack of any suitable nearby cover, save for some scattered trees amongst the plains.

"Okay, listen. I'll distract the Deathstalker and lure it away from you. Focus on catching Weiss."

_Gulp. _"On it!"

He scanned for anything that could resemble anything remotely close to being helpful, seeing only Pyrrha speeding away with an angry Grimm scorpion hot on her tail. Looking up, he could see the Weiss-shaped meteor slowly become larger as she kept falling closer towards him.

Jaune looked around, as if trying to incite a non-present crowd to come to his aid. "Um. I don't know if this will work, but…any ideas, voice in my head? I could really use your help here!"

Silence, and the distant rumble of violent Grimm.

_Damn it. Okay, what've we got? Maybe if I can slow down her fall somehow. Hmm. What's the tallest thing around here…? Ah. Perfect._

He quickly scrambled up the nearby oak tree, testing his foot on a thicker branch until he was certain that it would support his weight.

Weiss was dangerously close now, plummeting really, really fast…

_Three, two, one…_

_Now!_

The blonde leapt off the branch to catch her in midair, slowing her descent so that their Auras could take the fall with minimized damage. He could at least say with some amusement on how funny her expression was when he caught her, a mixture of disbelief and annoyance that was so inexplicably and undeniably Weiss. They didn't have much time to enjoy (or seethe) at their physical situation, however as they quickly remembered that they were indeed still falling.

_Oh shit!_

He briefly noticed the flashes of Aura covering their bodies – his own pale green and Weiss' pure, snow white -

And then quickly maneuvered her so she would land on top of him, in an attempt to prevent her from the brunt of the damage. Said attempt was somewhat ruined by the fact that her face collided directly with the steel of his breastplate, eliciting a pained _oof _from the heiress.

_Whoops._

In any other situation, he would practically pay to have cute girls literally fall on him, but considering the danger of their situation, he was sure that it was perhaps the deadliest cockblock he'd ever gotten.

He wasn't pleased, but right now he couldn't afford to care.

Weiss shook her head and picked herself off him, fixing him a scowl.

"My hero."

Jaune groaned and closed his eyes. "Ugh. My back."

A slight kick to the ribs made him open them back up as he saw her holding out her hand, and with a heave took it, the heiress grunting under her breath as she helped lift him off the ground.

"Well. I suppose I should say thank you."

"You know, I'd really like to hear that but I feel too beat to even ask right now." Jaune breathed as he tried flashing her another one of his award winning smiles, which came out as slightly pained grimace instead. Instead, she rewarded him with a glower.

"Don't push it."

He scratched the back of his head. "Right. Um, yeah. You're okay though, right?"

The heiress nodded back. "Yes, I am." Weiss turned her head to gaze at the rest of their unofficial group. "We should hurry back to them. Looks like they're getting busier."

Following her gaze, Jaune noticed that the Deathstalker had caught up to the group, Pyrrha and the other students fighting a retreat towards the back of the ruins before disappearing behind the trees surrounding it.

It was probably for the better too, seeing that the Nevermore was showering them with its feathers from above.

He made to run, but Weiss grabbed him back with a vicelike grip. Probably enough to crush his wrist then and there, the slight glow of his Aura on his hand proving her strength.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

Another stern look. "Consider this your thanks for helping me down."

"What? What is-whoa!"

Weiss summoned what appeared to be glowing snowflake sigils, spaced out in a line straight to and past the ruins. Her grip suddenly tightened as they basically flew, each of the sigils providing her with a boost of speed and Jaune flapping behind her like a flag on its pole.

Dodging some trees and lethal Grimm feathers, they soon caught up to the rest of them, the heiress gracefully slowing down while releasing Jaune and letting him stumble forward into the dirt.

"Better late then never, eh, Vomit Boy?"

He looked up with a deadpan expression at Yang, coughing out dirt before taking her offered hand up. "Gee, thanks. She practically flew me over here but it's a wonder I didn't just vomit right onto you here."

The female blonde laughed before smiling and activating her Aura, covering her in a deep yellow shine.

_Well I'll be damned._

…_she's hot._

"Let's not have a repeat of that again, shall we?" Yang added a bit more intensity to her grin, turning it almost a bit feral and – were her eyes always red, or purple?

A familiar voice interrupted their conversation before he could stare any further for confirmation. "Perhaps it would be wise to keep your stomach contents inside and that we move soon."

The two blondes turned to see Ren approaching them, flanked by the rest of the group of students he saw at the ruins previously. Weiss stood beside Ruby, albeit with a bit of distance, while Pyrrha and a girl with black hair and a large, prominent bow on top stood next to her, scrutinizing him with a neutral expression.

"Ren!"

A polite nod and smile. "Jaune."

"Nora!"

He made to shake his hand if not for the spontaneous burst of pink, orange and unrivalled enthusiasm. Said colours glomped Jaune with enough force as to slightly damage his Aura, stopped only by the intervention of her much calmer partner.

The blue of the sky was immediately covered in shadow, however as the massive Grimm bird of prey flew overhead, cawing loudly before perching on a cliff in the opposite direction of the cliff. An even louder rumble came from behind them, the group turning in sync as the Deathstalker arrived in a burst of splintering trees and debris.

Jaune subconsciously took a step back and found that the rest of the group did so as well, forming a loose circle against the oncoming Grimm.

_Hmm._

Looking back, they were more or less against a cliff with ruins on one end, with the bird perched on a valley wall across it and ready to dive in for the kill. A thick forest with an angry scorpion that can outlast us in any run was the other option in front of them.

Two Grimm, and eight of us. Perfect.

"Everyone!" the blonde quickly called out, eyes not once leaving those of the Deathstalker. Like the Nevermore it seemed content to react to whatever move they would make, thinking that both of them would enough to handle these young upstarts.

In the pit of Jaune's mind, he was tempted to agree.

"Me, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren will take care of the Deathstalker. Rest of you guys go for the Nevermore!"

"On it!" Came Ruby's voice from behind him as he felt them break off and head towards the cliff. The cry of the Nevermore and hiss of the Deathstalker replied as the Grimm began advancing in earnest, ready to permanently fail their exam.

Jaune quickly looked to his sides, seeing the three that were left with him give reassuring nods and steeling themselves for the fight ahead.

He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and charged, trusting the rest to follow alongside him.

=== /\ ===

Ren steadied his breath as he, Nora and Pyrrha ran alongside Jaune towards the Deathstalker, leaving the Nevermore to the other four girls behind them.

If it was one thing that he was really thankful for, it was Nora. The girl somehow managed to find him after they were launched to ensure that they remained partners. Statistically, considering the amount of other people launched it was unlikely it would've happened.

_And yet, I wouldn't have it any other way._

Upon seeing their advance, the Deathstalker made to charge as well, claws snapping and preemptively readying its pincer for the first to reach it. Fully expecting one of the students, its claws covered its face as Nora unleashed her hammer Magnhild, switching to its grenade launcher form and blasting the scorpion with its high explosive Dust rounds.

_Welp. You can always trust Nora to bring the boom._

"Uh…hey! Nora! Keep it up and keep it in place!"

An enthusiastic laugh. "On it, captain!"

"Ren!"

He stopped and looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Let's circle around and hit him from the back!"

Nodding back, the three simultaneously rushed to try and flank it. A loud roar was their enemy's response, the Deathstalker suddenly rearing its tail and lashing out in a wide arc, hoping to catch all of its distractions at once.

Ren leapt and ducked under the tail, noticing Pyrrha do the same before hearing a loud _clang _and see Jaune fly back, clutching his shield defensively in front of him before colliding on a tree trunk and slumping down.

"Jaune!" The ninja yelled before he grit his teeth and jumped back again, narrowly avoiding the claw which tried to snap forward and crush his spine.

"Ren, go get him. I'll distract the Deathstalker!"

He nodded and ran towards the fallen blonde, finding that he was already coming to, though still quite dazed if the slight swagger in his demeanour could tell.

"Ugh…" He looked blearily up at him. "Everything hurts."

"At least you're still alive, then." Ren sighed as he took Jaune's arm and helped him up, the blonde testing out his shield arm before picking his weaponry back up. "Hmm. We need to find a way to pierce through the shell."

They both gazed at the rapidly oncoming Grimm, Pyrrha and Nora fighting a tactical retreat closer to the cliffs and consequently, their position. It seemed said Grimm was more aggravated than actually hurt, though moved a little more sluggish and haphazardly swung its claws and stinger around compared to before.

A stinger connected to a thinner tail…

"Perhaps first we relocate to a safer position?"

Jaune nodded back. "Agreed, and I may have an idea."

=== /\ ===

The two burst forth from the treeline, joining the two girls as they showered the Grimm with a deadly hail of various Dust projectiles. "Hey guys! The stinger! Get the stinger!"

"Alright, let's move!" Pyrrha shouted as she and Nora jumped to the side, dodging as the Grimm surged forward with its claws. Turning around, the stinger came in for another sweep but the blonde jumped just as it would've made contact, giving a few slices to its side before falling back.

As he landed he noticed its right claw attempt to grab him, were it not for Pyrrha, who _slammed _the claw out of the way, the force of the impact reverberating even through his body.

"Careful, Jaune. Wouldn't do to lose my partner during initiation now, would it?"

A small wave of happiness coursed through his heart, though it was promptly cut short as the other claw snapped at him. Several pink coloured explosions rocked the ground around him, as Nora let loose another barrage to cover for Pyrrha and Jaune to charge up to it and give it several more slices. The champion then hopped back and threw Mil_ó at its face, scoring a shot to one of its eyes and causing it to roar in pain._

Momentarily stunned, it also dropped its claws as it fought to regain its senses.

"Ren, now's our chance! Cut that stinger off!"

"On it!"

Said ninja dashed forward, firing his pistols before leaping once more on top and delivering a quick one-two with its blades to the tail.

It failed to sever, hanging on as if by a thread.

Another roar, and his balance became unsteady as it twisted around to shake him off. Ren jumped off safely and looked back, eyes momentarily widening at sudden oncoming claw. It sent him flying until his back connected with a ruined stone wall.

The ninja struggled slightly to stand, but eventually collapsed and remained unmoving.

This time, the entirety of the team's eyes widened in shock, more so when the Grimm noticed his lack of movement as well and made to capitalize on it with pincers and certain death.

"Ren!"

"Renny!"

"Nora, focus! Go get Ren, me and Pyrrha will distract the Deathstalker!"

The ginger haired girl wasted no time as she sped in his direction, launching salvo upon salvo of grenades while Jaune and Pyrrha rushed towards the Grimm.

_Damn. This wasn't supposed to happen! _

He glanced at Pyrrha, who was currently holding her ground and deflecting the pissed off Grimm's claws with her shield, though since she was without her sword she was slowly being pushed back little by little.

And that wouldn't be a problem, if not for the fact that they now moved almost beside the cliff, right across where the other team of four where battling the avian Nevermore on the other side of the cliff.

Ren, meanwhile, was still knocked out though his ever faithful companion had arrived to take care of him.

"…une!"

_Huh?_

_Pay attention to what's in front of you._

_Huh!? Wait, what!?_

"JAUNE!"

The blonde felt an instant pang of regret for taking too long to stare, as his lack of situational awareness was rewarded by Pyrrha's desperate screams, followed by a very large claw colliding just in time to hit his shield.

That did nothing to stop the monumental amount of force behind it, causing him to yell out as he was tossed away from the battlefield and into the crevasse below.

As he began to fall from the cliff, all he could see now behind his building panic was the Deathstalker turn its attention towards Pyrrha, who literally _summoned _her sword back and began hacking with all her fury at the creature who just killed her friend and partner.

_Mom, Dad…guys, I'm sorry. I guess this is the end, huh?_

…was this what it felt like? To know that these are your final moments?

…_but I don't want to die, __not when I my friends are in trouble, all because I failed them!_

One more last, desperate idea.

_Please, voice in my head, I don't know who you are or what you are and I'm surprised I haven't completely panicked and lost it every time I hear you. But please –_

One more glance back up top, seeing Pyrrha struggling against the Scorpion –

_Whoever you are, if you can help me now, please, now's the time!_

Nothing.

The rush of wind as he began to fall in earnest after being launched.

And then the world seemed to slow as his vision faded to black.

=== /\ ===

_Darkness._

_Once again, as far as his eyes could see, shadow reigned in the vast expanse of the void._

_Yet this time, there was a noise, growing louder and louder as time went on._

_And with it, a sickish, yellow light at some distant point._

_Jaune blinked, and suddenly, he was in what appeared to be some sort of throne room, giving off ominous light and lightning as his gaze drawn to a figure floating above the floor - the same one from his earlier vision._

_The evil man seemed to have cast some sort of spell, as his face glowed with the purest form of malicious enjoyment as a green clad warrior wielding that familiar blade fell into the depths, laughing as he did._

_He ran over and peered over the edge, only to gape as what he saw not only shocked him, but caused his head and hand to burn with unbridled pain, releasing such a strong sense of nostalgia caused him to keel over and begin to black out once more._

_But not before hearing the warrior yell with resolve and seeing him somehow initiate a flying spinning attack to rise back and challenge the evil man._

…_wait._

_That's it._

_His hand continued burning with light as the darkness overtook him._

=== /\ ===

Upon opening his eyes, the daylight blinded him but it mattered little as he felt the _surge _of power overtake him, the raw courage reigniting unknown memories as he drew his sword back to spin back up.

He narrowed his eyes and with every ounce of his will screamed and simply _desired _to get back up there, feeling the natural inclination to use that burning power to swing his blade.

One swing became another, until the world revolved around him in a blur that soon changed from foggy abyss to dirt and stone as he flew up and over the ledge, crashing his sword into the Deathstalker and rending its tail in two, having the fortunate side effect dropping its stinger right through its body and eliciting an enraged roar from the beast.

=== /\ ===

Pyrrha was confident in her abilities as a championship fighter, but that also meant recognizing when she faced an opponent of equal or greater strength. And sure, she has killed her fair share of Grimm too. Beowolves, various types of Ursai – variety was definitely not lacking.

A Deathstalker, one on one, however?

Yeah. With an elder Grimm of this strength and endurance, even she wasn't so sure she could face it alone and win, at the very least survive.

At least she had a team with her – Ren was coming to after being hit hard, and Nora did what she could to ward it off by supporting her with grenade fire. Still, after going all out with her partner being thrown off the cliff and another injured, at the most it was an even fight, and not for long either.

All the more why her expression morphed from one of barely concealed rage to one of bewilderment as she noticed Jaune _launch _himself from over the edge, spinning so furiously towards the Grimm that as soon as his sword made contact with its tail, it completely severed it, driving the stinger through its bony plates and saving her.

Meanwhile, her partner landed roughly behind it, panting heavily and falling to one knee as the Deathstalker roared in pain from being stabbed by its own appendage.

_No. This has to end, now!_

Angling herself so as to be not visible to the rest of them, she sheathed her sword and took off in a full sprint before jumping and launching herself downward into the stinger, using Ako_ú_o to hammer the stinger home and finally end the Grimm threat into gurgling noises and slowly dissipating wisps of black smoke.

"Hah…finally. Jaune? Where are you? Jaune!"

And there was the matter of her partner. She spotted Nora supporting Ren as they slowly made their way over to him, and she jogged to quickly closed the distance.

_Hmm, he seems to be alright, _Pyrrha thought as she knelt by his lying down form. His Aura was shining particularly bright – especially for some reason his left hand, as light was practically streaming out from other his glove – but soon began to fade away, and Jaune opened his eyes after, blinking away the bleariness.

"Ugh…man…are y-you guys alright…?"

She gave him a genuine smile. "Jaune…how did you…? No, it doesn't matter. We're all fine, see?" She swung her arm and pointed at Ren and Nora, who joined her in kneeling beside him.

"It'll take more than a few Grimm to break us, Jauney boy!" Nora exclaimed, though she also had a soft and caring look in her eyes. Such a statement was soon echoed by a loud caw as the group and turned to look at the cliffs where the other team went off, seeing the Nevermore get eviscerated by their teamwork and collapse into smoke running down the cliff.

"It seems they too have finished up." Ren grunted as he sat and crossed his legs. "Well done, Jaune, we did it. We passed Initiation."

"Oh! That reminds me! What pieces did you guys pick?" Nora asked, pulling out a ivory coloured rook that looked like it belonged in a particularly expensive and ornate chess set.

"Hmm? Oh…uh. Are those the relics we have to get?"

Pyrrha laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, just stay here and rest. I'll run back and get our own."

Jaune watched her run off towards the direction of the ruins before collapsing his down with a sigh and closing his eyes, feeling the exhaustion take over and lull him to sleep.

_I can't believe it. It still feels like I haven't._

…_hey, voice. If you're in my head somewhere, just wanna say thanks for helping me out there. If you haven't, well. I don't think I'll be able to tell you this._

…

…

_You have much to learn._

Jaune sighed and passed out completely.

=== /\ ===

"…_from this day forward, you will be known as Team Juniper, led by Jaune Arc."_

"_Congrats, Jaauunne!" followed by a glomp from a very happy rose._

"_Ooh, Jauney boy! Do I get to call you captain now?"_

A slight gasp and said blonde opened his eyes, startling awake. He rustled slightly in his bed, still not fully used to the mattress and room where he would be spending the next four years of his life.

He was also feeling the sorest he ever felt in his life.

After Initiation came the actual ceremony, where – surprisingly – he was appointed his new team's leadership role out of the blue.

Him! The least and qualified person in the team, leading people much stronger and experienced for the next four years.

_Four!_

…at least moving in and unpacking was easy.

"Ughh…" He groaned and shifted to his side, turning away from the wall and coming face to face with an equally awake Pyrrha, eyes widening as he met her own.

"Ah!"

"Ah! Jeez, you startled me," Jaune whispered as he settled back down and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah…sorry. I couldn't sleep and I heard you mumbling, so I thought you were having a nightmare." She whispered back sheepishly, moving back up to the backrest of her bed and sitting upright.

"Oh. No worries, I'm fine. Thanks."

A slight smile, and the two lapsed into silence, staring at the darkened ceiling and letting the ambience of the outside and Nora's slight snoring dominate their eardrums.

"…"

"…"

_Come on, Jaune, think! What do I say to her to make this not so awkward?_

He looked back at her for inspiration, only to catch her in the act of turning to look at him, causing both to look away with blushes on their faces.

"Uhh….so!" He nervously began, looking back at her and realizing how the moonlight shone gently, accentuating her emerald irises, enhancing her smile as well as her fi-

_No! Bad Jaune!_

He turned away again in embarrassment, before hearing a stifled giggle and looking back with curiosity.

"I'm sorry…I'm not too good at this myself," Pyrrha breathed, looking away from him and letting her head fall back to rest on the wall. "Is…is there anything on your mind?"

The embarrassment faded as he leaned against the wall flush against the side of his bed, and took a deep breath.

"Well, I mean…yeah. It's just, I can't believe I actually done it. I passed Initiation and I'm actually a student here now. Not only that, but Ozpin made me leader too. Like, right out of the blue. Is that normal? Is any of this normal? It's just a lot to take in."

_Especially since Ozpin kept looking at me like something he's never seen before, or hasn't seen in a while, even after our turn on the stage. Come on, man! The pressure is real here!_

He sighed and looked down, before looking back at her. Pyrrha herself looked lost in thought before smiling slightly and making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, it's a lot, isn't it? I'm sure we'll get used to it in time, and we are a team now. Whatever comes our way, we'll face it together."

Jaune nodded back. "Yeah. Guess it's just a step by step process, eh?"

"Hah…yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…ahem." She coughed and brought her knees up, hugging them close. "I…do you think we worked…well enough together? If I messed up or couldn't help you in time, like when you were knocked off and I thought that you were gonna –"

"Pyrrha."

She looked up. "Yes?"

He gave her the gentlest smile he could muster. "I think we worked well. Like, I'm not exactly the best fighter, or the…most confident, and I actually owe you for saving my life!" Jaune spoke up a little with excitement, putting his fist into his open palm. Pyrrha blushed a little at that statement, but returned the smile all the same.

"I…yes. I'm glad," She returned. She held his gaze for a little moment as if scrutinizing something, before smiling slightly and sliding back under the covers. "Jaune…thank you. I…look forward to being your partner."

A quiet chuckle. "And same to you. Good night."

She turned her head slightly and gave him a soft and sleepy smile before turning her back to him. "Good night."

The blonde laid back down and as the memories of the previous day came back to him, his lips pulled into a slight frown, drifting off to sleep upon remembering his last ditch attempt at not only passing Initiation, but also saving his life.

_I could have never pulled that off without…whatever is going on with me. Dad never taught me anything like that too._

He looked over, and upon seeing Pyrrha turned the other way withdrew his left hand from under the covers and examined its back.

_Nothing. And yet…I know that's not true._

…_What are you?_

Jaune sighed and turned to his side, content to let it be a problem for another day.

=== /\ ===

Darkness.

Once again, as far as his eyes could see, shadow reigned in the vast expanse of the void.

Light.

A dim, white light, cascading in intensity before blinding him with its sudden peak, Jaune having to close his eyes and let it slowly adjust.

He took note of his surroundings, taking in the gentle white fog collecting around his legs and stretching into far distances – into horizon of which there was, in front of him, the beginning of a large forest, in another a range of snowpeaked mountains, to his right the edge of a vast expanse of desert and behind him –

Perhaps the largest – and to be fair, only – castle he had ever seen, standing tall and proud as one fit for the most powerful of kings.

Yet, despite the landmarks, what caught his eye was the figure turned away from him, facing the castle as stiff as a statue could be.

Despite that, he felt no immediate sense of danger; instead, a distant longing and desire to get closer.

And so closer he became, Jaune walking slowly as if almost in a trance, mesmerized by the sight of the red caped figure until stopping a good several feet away from him.

Enough to react in the case of a sudden ambush.

Said figure seemed to have read his mind as he slightly tilted his head to the right.

"Long has it been since I walked this world."

"…!"

"You…you're that voice, right? The one who helped me? You must be!"

The figure stood silently for what seemed to be an eternity before turning around and looking him in the eyes. His long, sandy golden hair was swept neatly to the side underneath an odd looking green cap, completed by a green chainmailed tunic that he wore underneath a red cape and shoulder guard.

Yet, what shocked him the most was his face, because despite the pointed ears, there was something in his eyes; there was a sense of judgment and criticality that defined his gaze, the intensity from which he quickly found himself looking away from, before looking back at him again.

But most importantly, it looked almost exactly like his, and once more gave that sense of misplaced longing.

"…you know nothing, do you?"

"I…who are you?"

The man narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I am you, Jaune Arc. My name is Link, and I was once the hero chosen by the gods."

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hey all, and welcome to Chapter 4 of A Descendant of Legends!**

**Have to say, this was perhaps the most difficult chapter of the story to write so far. Never written a battle scene before, and even with the show to guide me on how it plays out, I still wanted to add my own little twist to and man, the demand for creative juice required for that - especially after having to write a couple of essays due this week - was quite heavy. Even then, I still feel it's a little rough but can't shoot for the stars without building a spaceship. As per the title of the chapter, this was also for me a major test of strength. I also planned to update this the past weekend but alas, life and work gets in the way and you have to take care of things. Also, a quick warning - do not be alarmed if you see updates within the next day or two as I will be editing the previous chapters not for content, but to fix general formatting and appearance for consistency.**

**In any case, with this chapter also ends the first arc of the story and its true beginning. Up until now this was basically the prologue story and setup, but now it begins. The Zelda involvement will now begin in earnest, since as from the past few chapters Jaune is beginning to awaken to the notion that perhaps there _might _be a bit more to what's going on with him.**

**Once again, thank you to those who have favourited / reviewed the story, and if anyone has criticism / feedback on how to improve please let me know, and thank you all for reading this and the rest of the story so far. In addition, I'll be trying a new format for responding to some feedback as well. If this is method well received then rather than being vague in future ANs I'll be using it from now on to respond to be more personable in responding to further reviews.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Spartastic 4**: Yes! For sure. I planned to add my own twists here and there and though the story will follow canon for a little bit, I felt that the overall "atmosphere" of the story would change alongside Jaune's progression. Otherwise yes, I do want to be a bit more adventurous and to spice things up a bit, following alongside canon rather than in it.**

ENDDRAGON369**: Ah well...spoilers? I can say for sure that I won't take Zelda out of this story, but saying now what happens (or happened) to the concept of Zelda the person would be spoiling a bit too much at this time.**

hirshja**: Yes, so regarding Chapter 3 my thought process was to have Jaune still be amazed when seeing Aura-influenced actions, as he himself hadn't unlocked it yet and thus displays that kiddy excitement until he gets it. Sorry if I didn't make that clearer back then.**

* * *

**Lastly, thank you to all those named previously above along with **kenmadragon, The Good Life Creator 678, Fyr RedNight, MeraHunt, Unknown Hunter, 6tailedninja, **and **Dragon lord Syed 101 **for the reviews. Seriously, knowing that people liked some of the things I wrote helps immensely.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively. **


	6. (II-5) Masks and Truths

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 5: Masks and Truths**

* * *

Jaune stared at his maybe-doppelganger and once again found himself at a loss for words, thus promptly articulating his confusion in a cohesive manner.

"Bwuh."

Said doppelganger – Link, if he was to be believed - narrowed his already judgmental eyes, and stepped forward, causing him to gulp in apprehension as the other blonde scrutinized him, feeling as if he was under a particularly brutal interview.

"Um…sorry. I…I don't know what to say."

Link tilted his head slightly, golden locks cascading along with it. "Hmm. Judging from your earlier martial performance, I assume you still have much to learn on that front. It is nothing we cannot remedy with training."

"I…"

He stepped and turned back, facing the massive castle in the background. "But at least tell me this. Have you not heard of the legends which tell of how we came to be?"

"What?"

Link faced him once more. "Do you not know of the Three Goddesses? The stories of old, of the heroes and princesses who spend eternity fighting the darkness?"

Each of those words stirred some small feeling of nostalgia but did little to quell the amount of questions he had for him. "I-I-heroes? Gods? Darkness? I don't even-I don't even know who you are!" Jaune exclaimed, feeling the onset of a terrible headache.

Silence, followed by even more judgmental scrutiny. Jaune was quickly coming to believe that Link had only two expressions – annoyed, and even more annoyed. However, after what felt like forever, he saw him brush his cape to the side and hold up the back of his left hand.

"Do you at least know of this?"

Jaune's eyes widened.

"_No way…he has it too!_"

Feeling compelled by the sight of the symbol of the golden triangles, he held up his own left hand as if to reach out to Link, only to gasp and do a double take as he noticed his own mark pulsing softly and brightly in response.

He looked back to his doppelganger, seeing him gaze back with expectation.

"…what are these? How do you have it too?"

Link lowered his hand, the triangles fading away as he lost his determined expression and was replaced with resignation.

"…I see. Everything truly has been forgotten."

"What has been forgotten?" Jaune pleaded with him as he ran up to him. "Please. All this here feels like some sort of messed up dream. Actually, I think I'm dreaming right now! You have that," - He pointed to his left hand - "and you're telling me there's all sorts of mystical fantasy stuff out there. I don't even know if you're real or not! All I know is that you sound like the voice in my head so I'm going on a leap of faith here."

Link sighed and took a step back. "Very well. Let us start with what you feel like you know, then. What do you know of this?" He raised his hand once more, sigils flaring to life with a bright, steady glow.

"Alright. Um, to be honest, nothing." Jaune replied as he looked back at his own. "All I know is that I've seen them in my dreams, and that they seem to…activate whenever I'm, like, in a lot of danger. And when they do, it, I don't know, comforts me? I feel kinda relaxed and more focused."

He looked back to Link, cutting him off as he was about to reply. "And go easy on me. I'm trying not to have a panic attack here."

"Hmm. Alright then. What you have on the back of your hand there is the symbol of the Triforce. Does hearing that trigger any memories?"

Jaune thought about it for a bit. "Um, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, it still sounds familiar but it's not – oh!"

Momentarily, his vision swam white as he tested that word in an attempt to try to remember something he did not know.

()===|=====+

The sight of brilliant red, blue and green streaking across a cloudy sky assailed him once more, but he quickly realized that there was perhaps more than what he originally saw.

As the three colours combined in a shower of holy light, he was no longer blinded and instead saw the object of his unknown desires, glowing brightly and headily, drifting gently down towards him.

His hand began burning painfully in response.

"_Argh! I see. So that's the Triforce._"

For some reason, he expected the Triforce to be a massive object but as it came to drift in front of him, it was no larger than perhaps a dinner plate. He wondered, however, magical appearance aside, how such a smaller object could drive him mad with desire to claim it.

"_Well, might as well._"

Jaune reached out, but just before he could grab it his vision was blinded once more.

()===|=====+

Instead of grabbing the golden triangles, his vision cleared to see him stretching out towards Link's face.

He retracted it with a confused and somewhat slightly embarrassed expression.

"Uh. Sorry."

"Hmm. Well?"

"To answer your question…yeah? I think? I think hearing you say that did trigger something but…I still have so many questions. Like, what really is it? How do I keep blacking out and seeing things?"

"I cannot answer all of them now, as it would not do to overload you with information as well as for the fact that you are awakening soon."

"Huh?"

Link pointed in the direction of the horizon, which Jaune noticed was quickly darkening from a dull, foggy white to an encroaching solid black.

He turned back in alarm.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question though!"

"Worry not. I am part of you, and since unlocking your spirit has awakened my soul as well, I will be here to guide you."

Link pointed to his hand.

"I will answer this, though. The Triforce is the source of all magic; the greatest gift and curse the Goddesses of old have given this world. It has been our prosperity and downfall. In addition, it is comprised of three pieces, one for each triangle on your mark. As you can see," – Link held up his own – "You possess one of the pieces, the Triforce of Courage. Or, to be more precise, only half of it."

Jaune's eyes widened in alarm, partially out of confusion for the unknown – like, what!? Magic existed? - but also because the realization sent a chill through his spine, as if reminding him that something deep down inside him was not whole.

As if he was not fully himself.

"Wait, hold on! What does that mean?"

"Remember these questions for the next time we meet." Link said as he stepped back, beginning to be consumed by the darkness and the echoes of the void. "For when we do so, we will begin training in earnest."

Jaune called out and made to reach him, but both the sight of Link and his voice was swallowed by the darkness and all was black once more.

()===|=====+

"…"

"…_ne…_"

"…_Jaune_…"

"Jaune! Wake up! It's almost time for class!"

Said blonde's eyes opened and gasped as Nora was basically poundingon his chest in an effort to wake him up.

It was super effective.

"Nora!" Jaune gasped as he quickly sat upright, head swimming with his fast ascent and the memories of meeting with the voice in his head.

_Yes, and you would do well to begin remembering things we learn as well._

"_Whoa! You're still here?_"

_Of course. Much like your spirit, I have been awakened and so once more walk upon this world._

"_Okay, but you really have to explain what you mean by all that too._"

_I shall. But perhaps you should respond to one trying to catch your attention right in front of you first._

"_Huh?_"

"JAUNE!"

"Ahh!" Nora's face was right up against his, close enough so as to really see the teal of her irises. With a sharp gasp he fell back down onto bed.

"Wake up, silly! We're already up and about to go!" She hopped off the side of his bed and joined Pyrrha and Ren.

He briefly thought about asking Link if he knew the secret of how the ginger remained so energetic in the morning.

…he could do with some of that if he was to remain awake.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked. Looking tired and bedraggled as he was, he offered a hand and helped him up. "Perhaps it's the morning or the new environment, but you really seemed to be passing in and out of attention there."

"Ugh. Yeah. Just give me a sec."

He made his way to his drawer, where, after taking out his pristine, unused school uniform for the first time, a series of loud knocks resounded throughout the room.

"Hey guys! We're gonna be late for class!"

Team JNPR's eyes all widened collectively as Ruby's muffled voice came through the door. Pyrrha quickly checked her scroll for the time before glancing back at them.

"It's eight fifty-five. We have five minutes until class."

"Well, no time like the present then." Jaune remarked as he quickly sauntered over to the washroom and changed.

"_Welp. At least I showered before I slept last night._"

He soon emerged and joined the rest of his team in rushing out the door, watching and joining in vague amusement as Team RWBY haphazardly exited and made to run towards their first class of the day.

As they were making their way to class – a Grimm Studies lesson taught by one Professor Peter Port – the blonde took the time to quickly take in the breadth and scenery of Beacon's campus.

It was, quite frankly, beautiful. Its alabaster walls and columns, coupled with the clear blue skies provided a sense of order and tranquility, which, Jaune thought, was somewhat ironic given the nature of their education.

Travelling from the eastern wing, which housed the dorms and cafeteria, to the western wing's lecture halls they soon passed by a large statue in the centre of campus, to which Jaune stole a quick glance and eventually stopped.

"_Oh._"

The statue, which bore the plaque "_Alastair Arc_, _Hero of Vale_", stood beside an unnamed ally as it raised its version of Crocea Mors into the sky as if in salute, rallying its troops for one last battle.

_An ancestor, I presume?_

"_Yeah, my great great grandfather. One of the reasons why I wanted to be a Huntsman in the first place._"

_I see. It would also explain why you carry the same weapon._

"Jaune, what are you doing? We've got less than two minutes before we're late for class." Pyrrha ran up beside him, panting slightly from their run. When he didn't respond, she glanced at him before following his line of sight. The two then fell into companionable silence, lost in thoughts all alone as they gazed upon his immortalized ancestor.

"Hmm. You know, he kind of looks like you."

"Yeah. That's my ancestor, who fought in the Great War." Jaune sighed as he looked pensively at her. "He's also a big part of the reason why I'm here, and honestly, seeing him like this makes me feel…distant? Small? Like, whatever the word is to make you feel like you have big shoes to fill."

"How about potential, Mr. Arc?"

The blonde and redhead's eyes widened as they whirled around to see Headmaster Ozpin standing serenely with his ever present mug of steaming coffee while Glynda Goodwitch merely stood and glanced at her watch.

It had the side effect of sending beads of sweat down their backs.

_Be careful around him, Jaune. He may be friendly but I sense that he possesses powers of immense capability. He hides it well, so be on your guard._

"_Wait, so you noticed it too? That something's kinda off about him-_"

"Is there a problem?" Glynda asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

Jaune spluttered. "Oh! Uh, sorry. Just didn't expect to see you here. That's all."

"I see. The campus can be quite lovely at this time of year." Ozpin began as he walked past them and looked up at stone Alastair. "Your ancestor, I presume?"

"He is." Jaune gestured towards the statue. "Most of my family and relatives were Huntsmen too. I guess it's a bit of a family business."

"Yes. I still remember when your father was a student within these very halls. Rather…unyielding in combat, but no less one of our best. Richter and his team were amongst the best Huntsmen we graduated in recent memory." Ozpin chuckled as he turned and focused on him then, and there was _something _within the man's gaze that caused him to briefly become disoriented. Something powerful. Something unknown.

…were his eyes shining, or was he just seeing things?

_Jaune. Keep your guard up. He knows that you possess the Triforce._

"_I…a-alright. Just give me a second here._"

The blonde took a step back and sighed. "Um. What is it sir?"

"You entered in a profession which requires you to risk life and limb without any formal training or tactical experience, much less an unlocked Aura or Semblance. Why did you choose to become a Huntsman?"

Jaune's eyes widened as Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward. "Mr. Arc, while it is true that we allow some to enter without attending preparatory schools, we still expect them to have at least an unlocked Aura or to be skilled enough to waive concern for their aptitude in the field. You held yourself well, but without the assistance of your teammates it was highly likely you would not have survived."

He made to reply but Pyrrha stepped to defend him. "Professor, Headmaster, please. While what you're saying is true, surely he earned his place through Initiation. Jaune made it back and you even appointed him as team leader," She remarked in Ozpin's direction.

"Yes, and while we are not here to begrudge his success, the question still stands Mr. Arc."

The Headmaster focused on him once more and Jaune strained to meet the man's piercing gaze. He could feel the Triforce beginning to activate, his hand getting warmer and warmer.

_Steady, Jaune. Be honest and speak your mind._

Said blonde sighed. "Yeah, I know it was a bit reckless to come here without fully preparing for it, especially with how dangerous it was. And I fully understand that now," Jaune nodded in Glynda's direction when she made to interject. "Especially with the Grimm here being the first I ever killed. But to answer your question, Headmaster…I have to say that it's because I'm just a little bit selfish."

He turned back to the stone statues. "I've always heard the stories about how my family were such powerful warriors. Seeing my dad and sisters come back after a successful hunt, there's nothing that I want more than to be like one of them. Yeah it seems childish, but being a Huntsman is my dream, not being a failure. That's why I want to be better. I want to be a hero."

"I see. I would caution you on your motivation though. As you have no doubt realized, you are now blessed with a team that worked admirably together and a partner who loyally stands beside you."

Ozpin tilted his head in Pyrrha's direction, who turned away with a slight blush.

He walked forward and put his hand on Jaune's shoulder, tensing slightly as he looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze. The burning and brightness on his hand increased tenfold, and he quickly put it in his pocket to hide it, silently grunting in pain.

"Though there is nothing wrong with seeking to better yourself, the life we live is not one of glory and fame. It is dirty and brutal work, as Initiation has shown you only a fraction of what it truly is. Knowledge differs from experience."

Jaune lowered his head, and Ozpin took it as a sign of acceptance and let go. As he turned to leave, he offered one more word of advice.

"However, remember this. Being a hero is a choice. I have lived regretting the past and faced those regrets. If only I could do things over again…"

Ozpin looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Arc, when it matters most, will you have the courage to choose what is right, even when your heart fights against it?"

"…"

"_I…_"

"Oh, and because of the time we spent talking, I will inform Professor Port to excuse your lateness to class. But as you start your new year here, think upon our discussion. Good day, Mr. Arc. Miss Nikos."

As Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch left, Jaune and Pyrrha were left alone under the immortalized gaze of his ancestor, his Triforce calming until its burning essence faded away.

Soon, they were left with only the slight breeze of the campus courtyard, its ambience and scenery returning to its sense of peace. Despite that, the blonde's mind was far from it.

"Are you okay, Jaune?"

Silence, save for the occasional chirp of a distant bird.

"Jaune…?"

"I…I don't know. I've known from the start that being a Huntsman is my dream, to be as strong as my dad and not let my family down. Have I been too selfish this whole time? Was I too focused on myself to think about anything else?"

Pyrrha sighed as she patted his shoulder.

"Believe me, I know the pressure of wanting to make your family proud. And…I think we're all selfish to a degree. We need to help others…but we still have our own dreams too. It's about finding the balance between them."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I've been too focused on myself to the point that I forgot about everything else." He reached up and scratched the back of his head as he nervously laughed.

Pyrrha smiled and let out a soft giggle in response. "Jaune, remember what we talked about last night? I don't think we could've accomplished what we did without working well with each other."

"I…yeah. Right as usual." Jaune grinned meekly and looked to the distance. "Guess we do."

"Yeah."

"Um…Jaune?"

He turned back to the redhead, only to see her hands behind her back and looking away nervously. "Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I…just…want to let you know…that…"

Each word she spoke looked like she was physically struggling to say it, but as he took a step forward, she looked up back at him with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly the best at this. Just…know that I'm here for you," Pyrrha finished as she exhaled. "I…don't have all the answers but let's find them together."

"I…thank you. It really means a lot, and yeah, you know what? I'll work on being a better partner too. I'll be the best partner you've ever had!" Jaune replied as he lightly and playfully punched her shoulder, earning another small laugh from Pyrrha. "An Arc never goes back on his word, and if Ozpin says I gotta focus on others, what better than starting than my partner?"

"I guess you'll be a hero in no time, then." Pyrrha snorted as she tilted her head in the direction of the classrooms. "Well, hero? Don't you think it's time to learn how to save the world?"

"Now you're talking!" Jaune chuckled as they both began to walk in earnest towards their class.

Though the Headmaster's words lingered in the back of his mind, he felt more at ease than before, and walked with shoulders and back relaxed.

_We have much to do tonight, Jaune. Intentions aside, you must think carefully upon his words._

"_Yeah, that's true. But hey, at least I have Pyrrha, right? Hopefully, I think we can become really good friends,"_ he thought as he snuck a glance at her, taking in the way the slight breeze let her crimson ponytail flow freely behind her, revealing more of her content half-smile as she looked around them.

"_Heh..._"

And as they continued to walk together, Jaune couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha seemed to slowly and subtly inch closer, even as she focused on the sights of the campus courtyard.

He couldn't find it in him to complain.

"…_maybe this won't be so bad after all._"

()===|=====+

This couldn't get any worse.

She trained in the finest of preparatory schools and was practically raised by birth to be a leader to the generations to follow, only to be partnered with someone whose age alone should've prevented them from even taking Initiation in the first place.

This clearly had to be a mistake.

"_Damn it, Ruby! I know I said I wanted to work as a team, but you're such an immature child! How can I expect to work with someone who can't even listen in class?_"

Weiss angrily strode through the halls of Beacon, content to let anger drive her after a rather terse exchange with her team leader after class. At least the few students who remained in the hallways were wise enough to think twice about walking near her now.

And yet, as she rounded a corner intent on giving out a verbal lashing, she became a witness to one instead. One that also included a bit of testosterone and a fair bit of pushing around.

"So, Jauney boy? You really think you got what it takes to be a Huntsman?"

"Yeah, of course, Cardin! Why do you think I'm here?"

"Pfft! Please. You passed Initiation because your teammates did all the work! Are you sure you really deserve to be here? Maybe it's time for a little science experiment."

The heiress' eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of a deserted hallway, save for Jaune who was currently backed up against the wall by a much larger and broader student.

"_Hmm…Cardin, was it? His family's one of the more influential here in Vale. Quite the racist one, too._"

Weiss made to approach but stopped as Cardin shoved the blonde roughly into the wall, eliciting a pained grunt causing thin cracks to spider behind him.

"Ugh! Hey, what's your problem!?"

"Well, it looks like I was right. With how thin and weak you are, I suggest you avoid strong winds so you won't get blown away."

The larger man sneered as Jaune dusted himself off, standing up to his full height and looking him down. Weiss noted that though the blonde was actually quite tall – six foot, six foot two, maybe? – the scion of the Winchester family towered over him by at least a head.

Jaune did his best to steel himself regardless, and though she could admire the resolve he tried putting on, it still looked like a terrier facing down a bear.

"I-I'm not afraid of you, Cardin."

"Oh really? Well, of course! You are the big, bad Huntsman after all. But hey, who am I to judge? Maybe you'll have enough time to call your teammates to do your work for you like they did in Initiation."

"…_alright._"

As Cardin made to push him once more, she decided to make her presence known and let out a sigh, crossing her arms as the two boys looked over her way.

"Having fun there, Cardin?"

Both Cardin and Jaune quickly glanced at each other before the former roughly wrapped his left arm around the blonde's neck in a crude version of a friendly hug while ignoring his grunts and giving her an award winning, politically friendly smile.

She'd been around her father and Atlesian politicians long enough to see the cruelty through his façade anyway.

"Oh, hey Weiss! So glad you can join us! I'm just teaching Jaune here why teamwork is important to our work as Huntsmen!"

"I see. And such work is best demonstrated by shoving people into walls against their will?"

"No, no, you got it all wrong. We were just having a bit of fun too! After all, can't have a team that can't have a bit of fun together. Isn't that right, Jauney boy?"

"Hrk…"

"Perhaps he would have more fun if you allow him to breathe," Weiss challenged and stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at the much taller male. "You can wait until combat classes tomorrow to get yourself beat in the ring."

"Tch." Cardin let Jaune go none too gently, the blonde stumbling back as he approached her and tilted his head cockily. "Alright, fine. Seems like you Schnees are as cold and bitchy as they say. Enjoy your time together, lovebirds!"

Cardin stepped back and gave them an overdramatized, mocking bow before heading down the hallway. Jaune and Weiss stared after him until he turned a corner and was out of sight, the plodding of his footsteps receding until it left them in complete silence.

She closed her eyes and sighed, attempting to drain the rage in a healthy and nonviolent manner. Jaune did the same, having sat and leaning by the wall.

"This isn't how I expected my first day of classes to end."

Another sigh.

"_Breathe, Weiss. Schnees are masters of their emotions._"

The heiress opened her eyes and stood over him while he gazed back up at her with resignation. She could empathize with that after having put up with Ruby for the better part of the day.

"No. But then again, it's not like we have full control of the things we'd like, don't we?"

"I…I guess not." Jaune scratched the back of his head. Deep down she was vaguely amused at how dorky and rather…meek he could be, but it did little to hide the fact that the bravado – the confidence – he had shown when they first met was now quite shaken. Taking a closer look at him, she could how see constantly curled and uncurled his fist, and how he too tried to regulate his breathing to stay calm.

Ah, to put on a mask to hide what you really feel. She knew it all too well, from the times should would accept the harshest of punishments from her father, or whenever her mother would ignore her and her siblings and drown herself in alcohol and depression.

And yet, Weiss bitterly thought, what better way to endure it all than to show that you were stronger than it?

Perhaps that was why the sight of Cardin bullying Jaune angered her so – because in her mind, it would've been her father and herself in their shoes. In their moment of weakness which she so desperately tried to hide.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He looked back up at her.

"Huh?"

"It seems like Cardin's made you a target for better or for worse. What will you do about it?"

Jaune gazed in the direction where said bully exited before looking back up at her. "…I won't let it continue. We have combat class with Miss Goodwitch tomorrow, and we'll just settle it there."

"Right."

The blonde shut his mouth then, and they both drifted into weary silence. And yet, as she decided to turn around and leave, he stood up and faced her.

"And you? Are you okay?"

"_What? Am I-?_"

"…"

"…_no._"

"Yes. It's getting late and we've had classes all day. I'm just tired and need to get some rest." Weiss replied diplomatically as he looked back at her, an eyebrow raising just barely.

"Well, alright. I'll leave you to it. And again…thank you."

Jaune pursed his lips in what could be called an attempt to tentatively smile and walked past her, leaving the heiress alone in the dusk light of the hallway.

"…"

"…"

"…_is it even worth trying to find Professor Port now? I just feel so…spent._"

She waited until Jaune's footsteps faded into silence, then turned and headed in the direction of their dorms.

"…_good luck, Jaune._"

()===|=====+

Light.

Pure white, blinding light assaulted his eyes as he woke up, only to realize as he got used to it that, in fact, he actually _hadn't _woken up, but was instead back in…whatever dream world his mind took him to when he slept.

Unlike the first time when he met Link, though, this time he was in some sort of forest. Just as ethereal, but as he stood up and walked over to what seemed to be a clearing, he discovered nothing but miles and miles of ocean, its azure expanse stretching into the foggy horizon. Jaune made to step forward were it not for him noticing that he was on top of a cliff, and that said forest was on the peak of an island mountain. He narrowed his eyes to try and look around, and he could make in the distance the shapes of various rooftops.

"Enjoying the view?"

Jaune's eyes widened at the suddenness of the voice, whirling around to see Link sitting on a log, sharpening a blade with a small red Triforce engraved on the guard.

"It's very, um…nice?"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh. What happened?"

"This is a…shadow, a memory of a place long gone by."

"I…see." Jaune gazed back at the small village by the island coast but turned back upon hearing the metallic _shing_ of a sword being brandished. Link took his sword and his shield – which he noticed had a colourful design with a Triforce and a red bird – and faced him directly.

"Fear not, the questions you have will be answered in time. But for now, a test."

Jaune nodded and deployed Crocea Mors and his shield.

"Alright. I…I think I'm ready."

"I see," Link said and walked up to him. He held out his sword, which, after a moment's hesitation, Jaune carefully crossed it with his own, mimicking a warrior's salute.

"And now it begins."

Almost immediately after Link finished speaking, Jaune's eyes widened as Link roughly slammed Crocea Mors to the side and felt the strongest urge to simply just _get out of there_ as he stumbled back and brought his shield up, Link's cross slice screeching along his shield.

His Triforce mark flared to life, immediately burning with a painful intensity he last felt during Initiation.

Link cocked his head sideways as if in confusion before adopting a fighting stance.

Jaune did the same, though not with the same level of confidence as Link did.

"This is your first lesson, Jaune. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"You-you've told me that before."

"And now you will learn."

Link began advancing confidently, and as he looked over the brim of his shield, he knew that this would be the toughest fight of his life so far.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Welcome back guys to Chapter 5 of A Descendant of Legends! **

**Here we have a chapter that's a bit slower paced compared to the last one - especially since this isn't action oriented on the scale of Beacon's Initiation - and more focused on building up some of the relationships that Jaune has created over the past couple of chapters. Though Pyrrha and Weiss are the main focus here, I fully intend to put more of Team JNPR and RWBY in future chapters. In addition, while I was writing I was having difficulties on some of the pacing and direction this chapter was going. Though I knew what I wanted to address, I had to rewrite entire segments over the past couple of days until I was satisfied, and on top of midterms and other essays - man, it's exhausting, lol. But I pushed through it to write the best I could under the circumstances while still balancing life.**

**In any case, once again thank you to all those who have favourited / reviewed the story, and to those who have read the whole story thus far. If there's any criticism / feedback for improvement please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**See you all at Chapter 6!**

* * *

Fyr RedNight**: Thank you! Glad to know that it flowed smoothly and vividly. But otherwise yes, I understand what you meant about separating Jaune's thoughts from Link's speech in his mind. I've implemented that starting here to clear up confusion between the two. Thanks for pointing it out and see you next chapter!**

The Good Life Creator 678: **Thanks! One of the things I'd like to keep pushing in this story is the set up, the context, etc as I'd like the readers to be as fully immersed in what's happening and with a solid picture on what it all looks like. I'll do my best to keep it up.**

Dragon lord Syed 101**: Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Yeah, action can be a bit all over the place and sudden here and there, but I did my best to try to streamline some of the things that can confuse people - namely, differentiating his thoughts and Link's speech in his head. Otherwise, glad to know you enjoyed it, so thanks!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	7. (II-6) Trials of the Sword

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 6: Trials of the Sword**

* * *

The ethereal forest ruffled slightly in the breeze, seemingly breathing life into a memory long forgotten and washed away by the river that was time. It was the kind of wind which would calm a man from a long day's work under the blazing sun, and sail his boat into the vast expanse of the ancient ocean.

It also had the effect of slightly cooling Jaune as held his shield up in preparation for another of Link's unforgiving strikes.

"_Damn it…it feels like we've been going at this for hours! My sweater and jeans are completely soaked through!_"

And his momentary lapse in judgment proved to be his undoing as Link rushed him, bashing his shield away with his own and driving a powerful kick into his gut, the force of which sent him flying back into a tree trunk.

"Gah!"

"Focus Do not let your mind wander beyond the scope of the fight. The enemy will not hesitate to take advantage." Link chastised, voice mellow but eyes as sharp as iron.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Jaune grunted, pushing himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "Okay, now –"

"And neither will I."

"Whoa!"

As soon as Jaune stood up he widened his eyes and slashed with Crocea Mors instinctively as Link rushed him again, forcing the latter to parry and allowing Jaune to stumble away and create some distance.

And yet it was not enough as Link leapt after him, aiming cleave his skull from above. His blade met with Jaune's shield, a sharp _clang _ringing loudly through the forest and painfully through his arm as it absorbed the impact.

Jaune yelled out as he thrusted above, aiming to skewer the green clad warrior but met only air as Link had jumped back and rushed him once more. Shield met with sword as the two exchanged a deadly series of slices, thrusts and parries around the forest clearing.

What started to wear down Jaune, however, was the fact that despite how exhausted he was, Link looked fresh as ever with an expression that teetered somewhere between boredom and frustration.

As the two came into a deadlock with their blades, Jaune leapt back and sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"_Oh my Gods, this man looks like he barely broke a sweat. Is this like some sort of side effect of being trapped in my mind or something?_"

"Hah…damn, how are you…hah…not tired yet?"

"Tired? We spent only a few moments sparring and you are already spent. Has your experience in Initiation taught you nothing?"

"Hah…what? No! That was…hah…probably the hardest fight of my life until…hah…I met you."

"Hmm. I see. To answer your question, I lost the ability to feel exhaustion since the day I first died. And yet, I still grow tired…"

Link pointed his blade at him, eliciting a groan as Jaune sluggishly assumed a defensive position once more.

"…of you thinking that you can just hide behind your shield when faced with a superior opponent."

"Huh?"

Within a second, Link went from pointing his sword at him some distance away before suddenly closing in. Jaune brought his shield up and held it tight, expecting Link to try and deflect it away, but instead was rewarded by immense pain lancing up his arm as Link _crashed _his sword into shield.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Jaune jumped back, aiming to make space to wield Crocea Mors but Link was upon him again, forcing him to power through the waves of pain shooting through his arm as Link bashed his sword over and over into the shield.

It wasn't long before he noticed cracks appearing on the inside of the shield, loosening the grips a little.

"Whoa, hey! Cut it out! You're gonna break my shield!"

As if emboldened by his cry, Link stepped back and leapt, aiming his sword point down as if to pierce through the very earth itself.

"_Shit, I'm not taking that head on!_"

Jaune felt his Triforce slightly flare as he used all his strength to leap out of the way, not wanting to risk his shield. It proved to be a good call as Link slammed onto the ground, small shockwaves emanating from his landing point.

"Good."

His praise, whispered so quietly that Jaune could barely hear it, was the only warning he got as Link rushed him and drove his blade in a cross slice that forced him to bring up his shield in reply.

The response he got was perhaps the most horrible sound he'd ever heard, steel screeching against steel as Link's sword cut his shield into two uneven halves, the top third falling uselessly onto the grass.

Jaune looked dumbfounded in shock, sadness and rising anger as he switched glares between his family's broken heirloom and the man who caused it so.

"You…"

"But not good enough."

The Triforce flared once more as he focused solely on Link, seeing his blade thrusting forward to impale him on the stomach. Jaune tried to dodge as fast as he could, the blade instead glancing him across the arm.

"Nggggh! You…that was my family heirloom!"

"Would the enemy care if you told them that? Would he deign to listen if you ranted at him so?" Link growled, azure eyes as hard as ice.

"RAGH!"

Jaune angrily swung Crocea Mors in his direction, earning another burst of pain as Link swiftly caught it and disarmed him, sending his weapon flying into the bush out of sight and out of reach.

The blonde's eyes widened as he watched it go, only to swing his gaze back forward as he felt his enemy close the distance and place the tip of his sword on his stomach..

Link's eyes narrowed.

"You lose."

Fully expecting him to ream his blade through, instead he stepped back and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him flying across the ground before coming to a rest against a small boulder.

Slumped on the ground, Jaune dazedly lifted his head to see Link sheathe his weapons, and then fell limp as the darkness claimed him.

()===|=====+

"…"

"…"

Jaune stirred as the sounds of forest ambience slowly began to fill his ears; the songs of ghostly birds and the crashes of waves upon shores long gone chasing away the last of his unconsciousness. He squinted his eyes open, wincing at the brightness before slowly shifting and attempting to move.

"_Agh!_"

He jolted wide awake at the sheer ferocity of pain that instantly lanced throughout his body, his back and arms groaning in protest as he fought through to sit up more comfortably against the stone he lay against. At least that mitigated the soreness somewhat.

He closed his eyes and sighed, the very act of breathing an exhausting act. "Ugh. Everything…hurts."

"I would imagine so. Never before have you fought so intensely against an opponent who outclassed you in every way."

Jaune looked up, only to look back down as a water skin plopped down into his lap. Ignoring the tingling of his muscles, he opened it and greedily drank, all pain and soreness forgotten as he realized just how thirsty he was, how dry his throat and mouth were – and all soothed as he consumed the water as if it were the nectar of the Gods.

He closed it and put it down, noticing that Link sat on a nearby log with his sword and Crocea Mors resting neatly against it.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're too good?"

"There's no such thing as 'too good'. Only experienced." Link replied as he stretched out his arm and caught the water skin sent back in response. "I have been blessed to have great teachers, but many of the lessons I've learned were paid in blood."

He took a sip of water and faced the slumped blonde. "Enough about me, let's talk about you. How do you think you did?"

"What do I think? You kicked the shit outta me!" Jaune wheezed, wincing slightly. "You knew what I what was gonna do, you're too strong…I mean, I don't know. You just completely wrecked me."

"Yes. To say I merely defeated you would be an understatement."

Jaune whined.

"There is no doubt that you have some level of basic training, and that you put the lessons you learned during Initiation to good use. From when you sparred with your father, I can see that you grip is better, your stance is steady and you take greater heed of your surroundings."

Jaune looked at him inquisitively. "Wait. You…you can see through my memories?"

"Yes. Do remember that I am a part of you, awakened when your partner unlocked your Aura."

Link stood up. "But we can get to that later. Frankly speaking, you were outclassed in every way. Without your team, you would dead and rotting on the forest floor.

Jaune sighed. "Yeah…yeah, I know. There's no denying it. It's just that, even compared to sparring with my dad, I've never been so…so…"

"Humiliated?"

He tried but failed to muster a glare at Link. "…yeah. And you could probably beat him yourself. I know he was holding back, but-"

"I know that your relationship with your father was…strained," Link interrupted. "Today, I only sought to test the waters and see for myself where you need the most help. Everything from your strength and technique needs work, and it is something that will come through only with continuous practice and experience."

Jaune's eyes widened as the canteen sailed back towards him, catching it before seeing Link sheathe his blade and walk away towards the cliff. "Your first lesson is to keep yourself fit for battle. Drink up. We're done sparring for now."

"Uh. Right."

With a grunt, the blonde stood and took a swig before reclaiming Crocea Mors and following after Link, who was leaning against a tree with a wide, and, Jaune thought, beautiful view of the rest of the island and ocean.

Sitting down by a tree beside Link's, it was then that he allowed himself to fully be at ease as they drifted into a companionable silence. His…mentor? Guide? Teacher? Or simply just Link, for lack of a better term was lost in thoughts, gazing far beyond the coast and into the horizon. And, Jaune thought, what a view it was. With his heart rate calm and steady, he began to appreciate the little things he couldn't on during the fight – be it the gentle sea breeze cooling the last of his sweat away, or the distant songs of birds up in the canopy.

And as for the ocean?

Well.

Few things could steal his breath away. It almost reminded him of his hometown of Hudson, on the coast south of Vale. Local histories always taught that the area was settled before Vale even became a kingdom, with ruins of the original town by a lake further inland as testament.

And yet, though the sight of the open water was something that he grew acquainted with over time, being on the island filled Jaune with a sense of peace his hometown could never give him, dream or not. Perhaps it was the lack of bad memories in the place compared to Hudson, but aside from the distant, ever present nostalgia buried deep within his gut, he couldn't find it in him to complain, regardless of the similarities.

"Something on your mind?"

Jaune broke out of his reverie, shaking his head before looking over and seeing him still gazing into the distance. "Yeah. Just thinking about how this reminds me a little of home."

"Home…" Link breathed, testing the words as if it was some long forgotten, rediscovered concept. "Yes. I could see why."

"Well hey now, that's cheating." Jaune replied sardonically, earning a loud exhale of air from Link that could've been mistaken as a snort. "How about you? Was this your home?"

"In a manner of speaking. I spent some time growing up in the village down by the coast."

He pointed towards the cluster of rooftops, of which Jaune now had a better view. He could make out several houses as well as a taller tower on the water itself, connected to the mainland by a wooden plankway and used presumably as a lookout.

"Looks really peaceful."

"Yes, it was, at least for the most part. But let's not beat around the bush. Though you are resting, you also need to learn about all this," Link nodded around him before turning to face him directly.

"You mean, about everything? I have, like, a million questions and don't know where to start."

"Then we shall pick up where we last left off. What do you remember?"

Jaune scratched his head. "Uh. Well…something about the…Triforce, and how it's some ultimate power, I think? And apparently, according to you I possess the Triforce of Bravery." He held out his left hand, the emblem pulsing a faint gold against his skin.

"Courage. But yes. It is the source of all magic in this world," Link replied as he drew a small knife and turned to face the tree, carving the familiar three triangles into the bark.

Jaune scratched the back of his neck.

"You know, it still feels really weird that magic is a real thing."

"Well, the warriors – Huntsmen, rather – of your world fight with abilities imbued from energy deep within their soul. Does that not sound like magic to you?"

"Well…yeah. But it's not like any of us can shoot fireballs or create thunderstorms with spells. Just enough to enhance our own strength, you know?"

Link shook his head. "No. At some point in the past, humanity's ability and knowledge to cast was lost to time. All that is left is a sliver of magical affinity sustained by the Triforce and inherited from your ancestors who could, hence what you call a 'Semblance'."

"I…I see."

"Yes. Now, the Triforce has two other parts – Power and Wisdom." Link pointed to the diagram as he listed them off. The back of his hand pulsed warmly as if in response.

"Okay. And I guess, judging from the names…Power makes you strong, Wisdom makes you smart and Courage makes you brave?"

Link sighed. "An extremely simplified understanding but you are correct. Now, hold out your left hand."

"Wait, so do you know what this means? Like, why only half is glowing? I mean, I've been having dreams about seeing the Triforce in full, and someone who looks like me but darker having the other half and how he's always trying to-"

He fell silent when Link turned back to him and raised a hand. "Calm, Jaune. Now, you said you were having dreams of the Triforce and someone…pursuing you for it?"

"Yes. Someone who looked like me, but…darker? Edgier? Like, he looked exactly like me but his eyes were red instead of blue, and he was dressed in really dark clothing."

"Right. Is there anything else?"

Jaune racked his mind for a moment before shrugging. Link made to comment but he quickly interrupted him. "Oh! Yeah, one more thing. He was, um, wielding an interesting looking sword."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. It had a blue guard and it glowed, almost like one of those beam swords from the space movies. I only really paid attention to it because every time I looked at it, it seemed really familiar. Only that I've never seen it before."

Jaune grew increasingly concerned as he listed off the details, Link's face darkening and chest rising and falling with each breath. The two were silent for a moment, though it felt like an eternity as Link closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"_Did…did I say something wrong?_"

"…"

"…"

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"The Master Sword is known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, and the greatest weapon ever wielded by the forces of light against the darkness. It is a blessing and burden to those who carry it. It is an ancient, sacred weapon. In the fight against evil, it will be one of the most powerful tools at your disposal."

"_The Master Sword…_"

Jaune shuddered upon hearing those words, the distant sense of nostalgia present once more. It was beginning to frustrate him, with how much so much seemed so familiar and yet how he knew nothing.

"And…how do you know of it?

"Because I was the one who forged and wielded it over the ages."

The blonde fell silent, waiting for Link's response as the latter dusted himself off and walked over to stand with him eye to eye.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Jaune, and I reiterate again that I will do my best to answer them all in due time. For as you can see, you will be soon be waking up again."

He nodded towards the horizon, and Jaune followed it to see darkness encroaching from the horizon, almost as if choking the very light out of the view.

"Let us start with what you have. You have a fragment of the Triforce of Courage within you. Having that piece, even if not complete, was probably why you were able to push yourself to succeed Initiation, despite your lack of training or experience." Link replied as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess. But wait. You can see through my memories, right? Can't you at least see my dreams, or visions, or whatever they are?"

Link sighed, frustrated and roughly scratching the back of his head. "I cannot. Though I can see your memories and those of your previous incarnations, the visions you are having are likely of a prophetic nature, one for you and you alone."

"Previous…incarnations? Does this have to do with the things you mentioned? Something about heroes fighting evil and stuff?"

"Listen. Within the depths of your mind, you feel as if many of the things you either see in your dreams or hear of from our conversations stir yearning, even if you've never seen them before, correct?"

"Y-yeah. That's right."

Link nodded. "Good. It's because your line of thinking is wrong. And wrong in a special way. You have dealt and handled many of these things, be it the Master Sword, or your dark interloper, for example, before in previous lives."

"…wait. Are you saying that-"

"You are a reincarnation, the successor in a long and ancient line of heroes."

The blonde took a step back, mind ringing with a myriad of emotions – confusion and surprise, he was sure, but also a sense of…emptiness. Numbness. A void, like the darkness that had already consumed the ocean and coastline.

And yet, despite the thoughts swirling in his head, as soon as Link said that, he could almost feel like some sort of light switch deep within him had _clicked_; perhaps he couldn't fully believe it but he had nothing he could deny it with.

Reluctant acceptance in denial at best.

He shook his head as if emerging from a trance, only to see Link having unsheathed his blade and resting it on the ground, hands on the pommel. His eyes were closed, deep in solemn remembrance.

"I…I…"

"I understand you find it hard to accept. Believe me, I know that feeling more than anyone. In more lives than I can remember now, I strove to reject it, to bargain or find another way around it."

He opened his eyes, a steely blue locked onto his own frightened ones.

"But that is the cycle of destiny we must endure. I've done so since my first life, when I fought with the Goddess Hylia to protect our people's escape into the heavens against the demons of the underworld. In my second life, I did it again when the demon god was freed-"

Jaune gripped his head, whimpering under his breath as a headache began to form, along with brief flashes of memory; brightly coloured birds soaring in beautiful, sunny skies.

"I…"

"…I did it when I was a child younger than you, orphaned in a world that forgot the darkness that never reigned…"

The headache and his groans intensified as he saw a face quite like his, along with a beautiful blonde princess face down a monster of terrifying proportions.

"Please…"

"…And again when the twilight invaded and sought to plunge both worlds into eternal shadow."

Ringing.

His ears were ringing as he finally lost control and screamed, keeling over as the images of a chained wolf, the same wolf facing down a demonic boar and a laughing imp assaulted his mind painfully and thoroughly.

"…among many, many more."

"Please! Make…make it…stop!"

The pain disappeared in an instant as he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, and he looked up through tearstained eyes to see Link kneeling beside him. A sorrowful and determined expression graced his face, features slowly dimming as the darkness had finally reached them.

"Jaune. You are my successor, the fated hero of this new world. Though I will be here to guide you, be brave. As ancient evils buried beneath the sands of time awaken, so must you in your duty that destiny has burdened you with."

All that escaped his mouth was an exhale and a whimper as the void finally consumed them both.

()===|=====+

When Jaune did wake up, it was with soft gasp and with a rapidly beating heart.

The sounds of deep snoring echoed across Team JNPR's room as he sat up, eyes wide awake and alert as if on guard for a possible enemy threat.

"Hah…hah…"

"_Holy shit. Holy fuck…what -_"

He looked around, trying to steady his breathing and dealing with the faint flashes of memory that were not his in an attempt to keep his teammates from waking up. Pulling out his scroll, the lock screen clock read _5:01 _while his agenda displayed Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch scheduled as the first class after breakfast.

"…_Damn it, Jaune. What did you get yourself into?_"

Sighing, he quietly left his bed and headed to the washroom. Shutting the door and turning on the light, he washed his hands and face, the cold sting of the water jolting away the last of his tiredness away as his adrenaline began to wear off. Looking at himself in the mirror, he found himself not at all impressed at the slightly bloodshot eyes and heavy bags under them staring back.

At least the physical soreness from their sparring faded, but he was still mentally spent all the same.

"_Looks like it's gonna be a rough day then. Might as well load up on the coffee during breakfast too."_

Jaune glanced at the back of his left hand, the Triforce no longer radiating and hidden from view.

"…_and then there's you, huh? What…what do I ever do with you?_"

He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror, and for a moment he could almost picture his dark counterpart meeting his gaze instead of his reflection. After all, according to Link, he was some sort of evil version of himself, as well as an 'interloper' – whatever that meant. Of that much, he was sure.

And yet, one answer begat more questions. Where did it come from? Why was it after the Triforce? And most importantly, what was going on? Who really is Link, and is hereally the next hero?

The questions assailed Jaune's mind as he padded back to his bed and lay silently, desperately willing himself to go to sleep but unable to. In a way, it reminded him back of school in Hudson, where he would stay up anxious all night before a big test, or field trip around the town.

Only except now, the school he was in taught its students how to be the perfect warrior against Grimm; a school he nearly died to get into. And the only reason he didn't was because he had his team and Team RWBY to help him –

And the Triforce, along with the personification of the voice in his head.

Jaune frowned and turned to the side.

At first, he thought about trying to reach the man himself, but stopped himself before he did. Link himself would probably want him to take some time and process things. Despite everything the man had told him, he still couldn't accept everything that was basically dumped on him. If anything, he knew for a fact that what he said was undeniably true – some part of him deep down inside simply _resonated _with that statement.

So then…why was he in denial? Was it because everything he was taught about the world was all a lie? Or that perhaps some of the fairy tales from his childhood might actually be based on truth?

"_Pfft._" Jaune snorted internally as he thought about that briefly, before remembering that seeing the Triforce give him the strength to save his life, as well as talking to the man who had the answers to almost all his questions, that he was in no position to deny it any more.

And yet, as the adrenaline completely wore off and Jaune began to fall asleep once more, he realized that perhaps he was simply too scared to admit and accept. Too scared to fight have his dream taken away from him.

"…_I'm a Huntsman. I'm gonna be a Huntsman, whatever it takes. I've come this far. I won't falter. It…won't change. Just a…little bit of extra…work. Just…a…zzzzz._"

"…"

"…"

"Zzzzz…"

"…"

As Jaune mumbled and tossed, Pyrrha shuffled and looked over worriedly at him before turning back and falling asleep.

()===|=====+

"Jaune, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Upon hearing Ren's question, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby looked over, while Yang and Nora were engaged in an arm wrestling contest and the girl with black hair and bowtie – Blake, as her team leader introduced her – continued reading a book, although looked briefly over the top to glance at him.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you sure, Jaune? It's just that you really seem…not okay. Like, kinda troubled." Ruby piped up, silver eyes full of concern.

Pyrrha gently laid an arm on his shoulder. "You're barely managing to stay awake. At least have a snack or something light. You already skipped breakfast and class is about to start. You'd need to be at your full strength if you're called to spar then."

"Eheh, well as you can see, it won't really matter as I'm already not at a hundred percent. I'm fine."

"Yeah but even then, um. Still-"

The doors opened, and all classroom chatter died when Professor Glynda Goodwitch strode confidently into the room. So too did many others' bravery when she narrowed her eyes and scanned the classroom.

"Everyone, welcome to the first of many combat classes you will have here at Beacon. Here, and during mandated training time you will all work towards honing your martial abilities – be it in teams or solo practice. Here, in class, you will each have turns to have a quick bout, after which we analyze the fight as well as strengths and weaknesses."

The professor walked to the centre of the platform in the middle of the lecture hall and drew her riding crop. "And now, we start. Do we have any volunteers?"

Silence permeated the classroom as the students looked all over, eager to see if any would put up their hands but also nervous enough to refuse eye contact with the teacher, should they get chosen.

"Yeah. I'll go, Miss!"

All eyes turned to the back left of the classroom, and Jaune narrowed his eyes as Cardin Winchester raised his hand eagerly.

"Very well. You may get your equipment and change. Are there any others, or shall I have to pick one?"

Again, silence. Only this time, as Jaune finished looking around and drew his gaze back to the front did he notice the professor have her gaze stop and meet his.

He gulped audibly.

"Mr. Arc. To the change room, please."

"Y-yes, Professor."

He made his way down to the back, entering the change room and grabbing his equipment from the locker. When he made to reach for the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and force him back, sending him stumbling into a locker with a clang, eliciting an _oof _from the blonde in response.

"Sorry, pal. Winners first." Cardin jeered as he grabbed the door and exited.

"Tch."

Jaune followed suit and met the professor and Cardin in the middle of the lecture hall arena.

"Here are the rules for this match, and for all others in the future. I will be adjudicating, so it would be in your best interests to adhere to it. All of you," Glynda narrowed her eyes and scanned the room once more, as if daring any to challenge that.

Not surprisingly, there were no objections.

"Good. Now, each of your scrolls have been synced to the room's terminal, displaying your overall Aura. Green for full, yellow midway and red when nearing empty. Should the bar reach the red, a combatant knocked unconscious or driven out of bounds, the spar will end and the student with most Aura remaining declared the winner. Any questions?"

She looked over to Jaune and Cardin, who both shook their heads in the negative.

"Very well. Opponents, to the ends of the platform." She intoned as she stepped off to the side.

"Draw your weapons."

They both complied, Jaune deploying Crocea Mors and its shield while Cardin hefted a large, black mace with a red jewel on top.

"_Huh. That's probably Dust or something dangerous. Don't know if he could use it here, but…best be on our guard._"

He adopted a defensive stance while Cardin smiled and adopted an arrogant and confident one.

"_Uh. Link. Link, are you there?_"

"…"

"…"

_I am, yes._

"_Great. What can you tell me about him?_"

_Nothing._

Jaune's eyes widened in alarm. "_Wait, what? What do you mean noth -_"

_There are many things I could tell you about him. What purpose would it serve if I spoon fed everything and not give you the chance to let you think and learn for yourself? Analyze him and fight the best you can. All I will say right now is what I always have. Your blade has no strength unless you fight with courage._

"_Come on! Just a little tip, or-_"

"Begin!"

His eyes snapped back to the front as Goodwitch called the start, Cardin adopting a neutral expression and charging at him. As his heavy footsteps pounded the arena drew closer, Jaune tightened his grip on his weapons and rushed to meet him.

"_Damn it. Okay, so he's big and has a lot of power, especially with that mace. Uh. Um, let's see. He should be a bit slower then-_"

The pair met roughly in the centre. Cardin raised his mace to strike him from above, and Jaune grunted as he raised his shield up, bracing for the inevitable impact.

"…_!_"

Only to stumble and fall backwards as it proved a feint, Cardin not following through and instead swiftly smashing into him, causing him to lose balance and leave himself wide open.

With a sneer tugging at the corner of his lips, it was then he tried to bring his mace onto Jaune, but he quickly flopped to his side, the brutish weapon crashing to the ground but leaving him unscathed. He scrambled back up and away from him, adopting a defensive position once more.

"_Shit, this guy is actually fast!_"

"What's wrong, Jauney boy? You seem awfully rusty for a knight in shining armour, no?"

"Yeah, well…um. Let's see who here really is the rusty one." Jaune retorted, cringing slightly.

"_Now I kinda want to ask Link if he can teach me some insults too._"

"Tch. Well then, I'll entertain you," Cardin smiled as he charged at him again. This time, Jaune made himself nimble, anticipating either any oncoming strikes or feints –

And was rewarded when he swung overhead again, the blonde jumping to the left and earning a swift cut on Cardin's armour for it.

The taller boy flinched and stumbled, responding a loud grunt as he surged back to his right with his elbow extended, catching a glancing blow on the side of Jaune's head but not much else as he already retreated several feet away from him.

When he turned around, he found the blonde swordsman grinning slightly from behind his shield.

"Alright then. Playtime's over, kid."

"Back to bedtime for you, then?"

"Tch."

Cardin walked towards him, mace in two hands and to the side, ready to strike from the waist or from below. Jaune, however, quickly moved forward to meet him, executing a probing thrust.

Said thrust was deflected as Cardin batted it away with his forearm braces, Aura crackling slightly but allowing him the advantage as he stepped in, delivering a solid thrust of his own with the head of his mace to Jaune's surprised face and sending him sprawling backwards.

The blonde fell, slightly dazed and with his own Aura crackling, only to bring his shield up on instinct as he heard Cardin pound his way over to him. It proved the right moved as there was a momentary pause, only to be followed by an earth shattering noise that almost sounded like an explosion.

Pain lanced through his arm and Aura crackled more fiercely as Jaune's shield withstood Cardin bludgeoning it like a hammer, over and over.

"_Damn, I can't go on like this! What to do, what to do –_"

Jaune glanced from below to the holographic display at the top of the class, eyes widening upon noticing his aura already halfway through the yellow while Cardin, while also yellow, was right below the green.

"_Okay, okay. Um. Think Jaune, think! What would Link do?_"

A swift kick to his side earned a pained grunt and also had the effect of him dropping his shield, exposing him fully to Cardin's attacks.

Said opponent hefted his mace with an angry grunt and expression, hoping to end the fight for good.

Jaune's eyes widened in panic as he brought the mace down –

And away as he panicked and thrust Crocea Mors into Cardin's arm, sending him flinching backwards and giving Jaune space. Not wanting to waste the advantage, scrambled to his feet and rushed him, Cardin finally forced on the defensive as Jaune wildly rained on him with slashes, most parried some finding their mark.

Eventually, however, Jaune yelled and brought his sword in his own overhead strike, but experienced a flash of worry as he saw Cardin briefly smile and raised his mace to meet his weapon.

The two weapons crossed –

And Crocea Mors was sent flying away and out of bounds, earning a few gasps from the audience.

Jaune looked back in alarm as his opponent, face set in an angry snarl, brought his mace down again. He managed to get his shield up to meet him, pain lancing again through his arm, although Cardin's stronger physique started forcing him back in the test of strength.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin whispered under his breath.

"No-ugh!"

Excruciating pain spread from his knee, the taller brute having kicked it and forcing him into a kneeling position with the mace still crushing him from above.

He knew his position was precarious, but at least he could tell what his enemy might do next.

Experience helped him as he saw Cardin begin to launch his knee to his side, the blonde scrambling back and barely missing knee or mace, and limping on wounded knee to meet Cardin once more.

The Winchester swung underhand, aiming to catch his chin –

And missed, Jaune having strafed to the side and landing a devastating blow with the side of his shield to Cardin's side, right below the armour protecting his ribs and earning a painful grunt.

"_Yes, just got to keep up the pressure now -_"

Unfortunately, it didn't last very long as despite a few more good hits from repeated shield bashes, Cardin simply caught the next one by the side and, locking Jaune in place, jabbed his mace into Jaune's gut.

"Hrrrrngh!"

Aura flared and nearly failed him, but held. He nevertheless felt the pain and it immobilized him, forcing him to kneel and crutch his stomach.

Vision partially obscured by sweat and by Cardin panting and taking a step back to stabilize himself, Jaune glanced up towards the display, smiling with a slight wince to see Cardin's Aura in the bottom half of the yellow.

It quickly died and was replaced with shock upon seeing his right above the threshold for red.

He glanced back at Cardin, who had since trudged forward with mace to meet him.

"_Ughh…please. Triforce…hey, Triforce of Courage, give me some help here, will you?_"

His eyes widened when Cardin stood over him with the telltale sign of his power missing, his hand clammy and sweaty but without the burning when it flared to life.

Jaune looked back up, and the last thing he saw was the butt of Cardin's mace rush towards the side of his head, before being replaced by nothing but darkness.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hello all, and welcome back to Chapter 6 of A Descendant of Legends!**

**First off, I just want to apologize for the release date. I expected to update this around Monday - Tuesday at the latest, but as life gets in the way, so I must adapt and rejig things to deal with them. I will make sure to update the range for release dates of future chapters closer to when I feel that it's closer to being actually released. Don't want to have people coming back and leaving disappointed when there's nothing new.**

**I also have a quick PSA to make here. Due to upcoming exams / work commitments between now and early December, the next chapter will likely come in three weeks instead of the usual two. I'll will be still working on it, but starting next week I won't have as much time to do so. In short: not cancelled, but will take slightly longer. Updates will be posted on my profile.**

**Now that I got the meta stuff out of the way, we can finally talk a little bit more about the story, lol. I felt that it was a bit long winded, especially during Link and Jaune's interactions dealing with exposing the latter to more and more of the Zelda lore. I will say though that despite that part undergoing a few rewrites here and there, exposing Jaune to Zelda more was one of the more satisfying parts of the story. Finally, the two can tackle some of the more serious things, and see where it goes from there.**

**In any case, thank you to all who have read the story thus far, along with those who have favourited and / or reviewed. Once again, any criticism / feedback for improvement is always welcome. It's always good to hear from the readers, and I enjoy seeing what could've been done better or knowing that some enjoyed parts here and there.**

**Until Chapter 7!**

* * *

The Good Life Creator 678: **100%. Especially as with stories like these, a good chunk of why Zelda and RWBY are successful is the dynamic between the different characters, amongst other things (eg. world building and lore, especially in the case of LoZ). I hope that I didn't overdo the interactions with Link / Jaune, but otherwise, yes. When writing, I rewatch parts of the show as this story progresses so I can remind myself of how characters talk and act in certain situations. Learning how to mix the dynamic well, especially as it continues is one of my bigger challenges but one I am doing my best to keep at it. On a side note, I'm sorry and totally forgot to reply in my previous AN but yes, I've checked out Trollhunters as well. Man, I love the good old Dreamworks charm. I'll start watching the show alongside Rick and Morty S4 and I'd like to see where that goes. In any case, thank you!**

Spartastic 4: **Link as Jaune sees him here is the Link as seen in the Skyward Sword prequel manga. However, you are also correct, as the concept I'm applying is that every individual hero from SS and onwards (including Jaune) are different personalities / consciousnesses, but all within the same soul. That's why Jaune can remember memories from previous lives. I'd also like to add as an informal PSA that I will be adding some OC heroes to the story - not self inserts or major characters, but instead as my attempt to explain some of the things that happened ****back during Zelda times. For example, a concept I really liked was the concept of Link, Ganondorf and Zelda being friends growing up and having to deal with Demise's curse despite that. Anyway, hope I answered your question and clarified it. Thank you!**

ENDDRAGON369: **PM sent.**

MeraHunt: **Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you really enjoy Jaune's character, be it buildup or action. As funny as it sounds, I too am interested in seeing how Jaune also grows and develops as a character, even if I'm the one writing him. It's a good challenge, and satisfying to see him evolve with the experiences he deals with. And yes...it's a mystery of who has the other pieces, isn't it? ;)**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you, thank you and thank you! Glad to know that it was much smoother to read as well. Plus, as one other reviewer pointed out, yes - interactions between different characters are what stories like these are all about. Heavy with Link / Jaune in this chapter, but our main blonde protagonist has to start learning more of what he truly is. Especially with Weiss / Jaune; I'd like to emphasize _why _she seemed much more hostile in the first part of RWBY instead of overtly being rude for the sake of it. Combine that with a more grounded Jaune, and I'd like to see how their interactions would go. Thank you, and until next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	8. (II-7) My Wayward Son

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 7: My Wayward Son**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"…ugh. My…head…hurts."

Beep. Beep. Beep-beep.

The darkness faded away as Jaune slowly and groggily came to in Beacon's infirmary. He gingerly moved a hand to inspect side of his head, finding it wrapped with a thin bandage.

"_Damn. Must've been worse than I thought_."

"It was. Cardin gave you a concussion when he broke your Aura."

Eyes widening, he whirled his head around to the right to see Pyrrha smiling tiredly from the comfort of one of the room's chairs for visitors, likely having woken up recently as well.

He truly found himself grateful to be wrapped warmly under sheets and blankets instead of a sci-fi bathtub.

"Pyrrha! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright," Pyrrha yawned into one hand. "We've been taking shifts keeping watch, so don't worry. We've got some sleep as well."

"No, I mean, didn't you get in trouble or something?"

"Uh...ah, let's just say that we managed to convince Professor Goodwitch and the chief nurse." The redhead gave a nervous laugh before steeling her expression once more.

"Right. Thank you," Jaune grunted as he pushed himself to sit up. "Ugh. Man, this sucks. What happened after?"

"Well, as Cardin knocked you out while you still had Aura left, Professor Goodwitch said that it was still within the rules and so it counted as his win."

Jaune felt a dull anger ache within his heart. "Mhm."

"She said after to come see her after classes, though, so I have a feeling she'll sort him out." Pyrrha shuddered. "Even someone like Cardin is smart enough to not risk angering her."

"Yeah...I guess."

Looking at the clock above the door and seeing 5_:43_ in pale digital green letters, Jaune turned his attention to the open windows. The fact that the lights were off and that the infirmary was in a tower located beside the main one meant that he had a near perfect view of the surrounding area, with Vale's skyline visible in the predawn glow of the horizon.

Nothing compared to Hudson's sunsets on the coasts, however.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Pyrrha approach him, shifting his attention to her worried expression.

"Jaune...is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. I've got a killer headache but hey, it'll go away eventually."

Her expression didn't change. "Right. That's good to hear. The dust enhanced medicine should help speed up your Aura recovery. But I'm not talking about that."

Pyrrha gently touched his left hand. "Is this, perhaps part of your Semblance or Aura? Your hand was glowing and -"

The blonde's eyes widened as he quickly retracted his hand and slid it under the covers, garnering a slightly hurt look from his partner. "Um...no! I...don't know what you're talking about. I don't even have my Semblance unlocked."

She pressed on, uncertainty on her face. "...are you sure? When myself, Ren and Nora carried you here, we noticed that your hand was glowing from underneath the glove and -"

Jaune began to tune her out as panic set in.

"_Shit, she knows! What do I say, what do I say?_"

_"..."_

"...Jaune?"

He snapped back to reality as Pyrrha called out his name. "Huh?"

"You looked like you lost focus for a second there."

"I...I'm fine. But don't worry about me. Look, you're right, maybe it's my undiscovered Semblance acting up again, or something."

Jaune tried to give her a smile worthy of the Arc charm but it came out instead as a mildly pained grimace. Pyrrha did not look convinced as well.

"But Jaune, we don't know for sure. Maybe it's a side effect of your Aura being so critically damaged, especially with Cardin knocking you out like that -"

"It was my fault. I'll be more careful next time."

"And when will be the next time? The moment you leave this room? Since Initiation, it seems like he's going out of his way to trouble you. I...I have to ask now. Are you being bullied?"

"What? Pft-no. I'm fine. I really am. I can hold my own. I mean, I also got through Initiation with you guys, right?"

Pyrrha looked troubled. "Perhaps, but even then...things will only get harder from here. If you need help, you just need to ask. Especially with something like this. We just started the semester. You shouldn't have to deal with bullying -"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune raised his voice exasperatingly, taking her aback. "I'm fine! I...I don't need help. This is something I need to go through on my own."

The redhead in question looked hurt and confused. "But...why?"

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be! Everyone in my family were warriors before me. I mean, you saw the statue in the courtyard, right? They were all heroes!"

Jaune sunk into his pillows and gazed out the window. "Alastair Arc was one of the greatest heroes of Vale during the Great War. Viscen Arc killed the Drake Grimm terrorizing Mistral back in the day. And Dad...Mountain Glenn...Look. I wanted to become one too. To see my father acknowledge me as his son, worthy of the family. You said you know all about how that feels, right?"

Pyrrha slightly nodded. "Yes...I -"

"But in the end...I was never good enough."

She came forward once more and held a pleading look in her eyes.

"Then please, let me help you."

"I don't want your help! How can I be the hero if I can't do anything by myself? I'm tired of being the idiot who's always stuck in the tree while his friends have to fight for their lives! Don't you understand? I know you said that you're here for me, but if I can't even help myself...then what good am I? Just...give me some space. Leave me alone."

Regret lanced through his heart the moment he said those words, leaving both in an uncomfortable pause until Pyrrha took a step back, joining him in gazing out the window, the first few rays of the sun beginning to peek over the horizon.

Jaune looked back at her, only to see her turn away with a defeated expression and make for the door.

"...if that's what you think is best."

The sound of her leaving and closing the door gave rise to an oppressive silence, compounded by the mix of guilt, anger and confusion reigning in his head.

"_I'm sorry, Pyrrha. But I need to do this alone._"

_Alone?_

"…_!_"

Jaune flinched at the sound of Link's voice. Only this time, because of the silence it seemed to be coming everywhere at once and speaking directly to his soul.

Also because of the sheer _disappointment _with which Link spoke those words.

"_Wait, whoa, hold on. We're you listening to all that?_"

_Yes, I was. Jaune...is that what you think being a hero is?_

"_Well, I know it's not all roses and daises. But…I gotta deal with this myself. I can't bring down the team if I can't do my part, you know?_

_Jaune…I understand the desire to prove yourself. There is no other person alive who knows better about that than myself. But what you said to her in order to justify how you feel was perhaps one of the most naïve, ignorant and dismissive things you could have said in that moment._

Defiance, dulled only by lingering regret welled in his heart.

"_W-what do you mean?_"

_In the many lives I have lived, I could not have done my duty without the assistance of others. Though you have all just begun, being able to open up and trust your friends is paramount to surviving here and as you fight in the field. Do not try to mask your arrogance as selfless desire. Why do you think you failed to activate the Triforce of Courage?_

His eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"_I…why? It always worked before -_"

_Selfishness is why. The most important lesson you must understand about the Triforce of Courage is that like the other pieces, it requires a specific mindset to utilize; humility and selfless dedication is what drives it. When you fought Cardin and lost, I can see the depth of pride in your heart, masquerading as the desire to improve. Cardin may be in the wrong for slandering you, but the rage and thirst for power is unbecoming of a hero – unbecoming of a Huntsman._

Stunned, Jaune sat in silence for a few good seconds that felt like an eternity.

"…"

"_...Link?_"

The only answer was several quiet beeps as the clock chimed _6:00._

Jaune sighed.

"Dammit."

()===|=====+

The washroom door slammed open as Cardin Winchester angrily strode in, not caring at all as it crashed shut after him. Though it would usually piss him off, such a small annoyance wouldn't even register as most of his day was already ruined, seeing that he was called out again in public by the people he was quickly growing to hate the most.

_"...atrocious. I can't stand people like him."_

_"...why won't he leave them alone?"_

_"...ooh! We'll break his legs!"_

Cardin sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning against the bathroom wall.

He hated the faunus. Ever since he was a child, that was a pretty clear and cut view of his that everyone came to know. Though many gave him dirty looks, he cared little for their thoughts and opinions. After all, they combined into a cacophony of noise that made them sound like the very animals they were trying to defend.

What pissed him off the most, however, was simply how weak many of the people he bullied were - faunus or human. Always needing someone to help them. Always needing somebody else stronger and able to hold their own.

_"...where were those people when the White Fang came and started killing -"_

"Tch."

He sighed and steadied himself, willing away the memories of his past and instead focusing on current events. More importantly, current people.

Though her family may have been richer, Weiss Schnee was practically the first here at Beacon that actually dared to stand up to him. True, Jaune Arc - that blonde fool she came to save - thought he could match mano-e-mano the great scion of House Winchester, one of the most ancient and noblest of Valean families and descended from old Valean royalty, but he instead proved to be a bumbling idiot who couldn't even back up his words in the ring.

And as for the girl...well. She was probably the first one in Beacon to ever fully stand up to him. Schnee she may be, but since the White Fang, he began to take his family's historical motto - "We Yield to None" - more seriously.

He needed revenge, and the thought of that caused him to smirk. And what perfect way than to perhaps cause a little accident during their field trip in two days?

He whipped his Scroll out and dialed a number, unaware of hearing the sound of the washroom door opening.

"Hey, Dove, you there?"

_"Yeah, just skipping class right now. Can't listen to a word that green haired freak is saying. Sup?"_

"Alright, here's the plan. Remember when I told you guys about how much I wanted to make that Schnee bitch pay?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I have a plan. I'll be busy tonight so I need you to go to Vale after classes to get some rapier wasps."

_"Ugh, I hate those things. Why does it have -" _

He looked up and was momentarily startled at the sight of Jaune Arc staring at him by the entrance.

The brunette scrambled to end the call. "Hold on, call you back. Later. Jaune! So good to see you. Hope you've been recovering well after your defeat in the ring!"

"Haha, very funny, Cardin," said blonde griped as it seemed that he slowly regained control of his limbs, though still cautious as if ready to defend himself. Or knowing Jaune, ready to flee. The thought made him smirk, to which Jaune narrowed his eyes. "And what was that about getting revenge on Weiss?"

"Oh! Don't you worry there, bud. Nothing to concern yourself about."

"Yeah? I-it sure sounds like you're trying to -"

"Trying to what, huh?" Cardin sneered as he approached him. To his begrudging credit, he didn't back down. "I see, you're trying to win brownie points by defending her honour, huh?"

"What, no! Cardin - urk -"

The larger teen wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck in rough lock. "I'm so proud of you! Aren't you quite a white knight, eh!?"

Cardin swung the smaller blonde around, using his momentum to launch him into the wall with a resounding oof. He walked towards the blonde, eyes widening as Jaune rushed from the ground and attempted to tackle his legs - and because of the element of surprise, he succeeded.

It proved to be a tactical disadvantage as he was now grappling with someone who lacked the strength, size and stamina that he did, something that Jaune seemed to realize and tried to scramble up and away from him. It didn't work as he caught his leg and caused him to trip, pinning him. He stood up and dragged Jaune against the wall.

"Dammit, I'm - ugh - telling you, I won't -"

"Won't what, huh? It's not like you actually have the strength or balls to stop me. Frankly, I almost feel bad when I see just how shitty you are. Between you and the faunus in the school, I can't tell who I hate more. I mean, are you sure you're in the right place? You didn't get lost and run into Beacon by accident?"

Jaune glared.

"The only accident I'm sure of is when you came out of your mother."

Cardin hesitated, silence filling the washroom for a moment as his mind was racked with visions of gunshots, masked terrorists and explosions.

He screamed in anger, and Aura flared as a heavy blow struck Jaune's face, a second one to follow if not for someone tackling him from behind.

()===|=====+

Ren was quite thankful that he invested time and effort into strengthening his patience as part of his training. Back in his hometown of Kuroyuri, before the…tragedy that befell it, his father Li always emphasized the ability to steel his mind when acting with courage, for indecisiveness and inaction was the worst path you could follow in the face of danger.

And so, after meeting up with Nora, he always made sure to test his mental fortitude during their training to become Huntsmen. Gods above, having lived with Nora for so long proved to be valuable training by itself.

…deep down, one that he found himself quite happy with.

Yet, as he walked towards the washroom, he tried to convince himself that it was more because he actually had to go and not to get a much needed break from Professor Oobleck's class. After all, most of the class - their friends from Team RWBY included - were either daydreaming or failing to keep up with the man's amazingly fast and hard to understand speech.

What stuck out the most though was simply how hollow Pyrrha looked as she sat beside him.

_"Ever since we took Jaune back to the room, they both seemed to be a little…down, as if they're walking on eggshells around each other. We tried asking them what happened during her shift, but…well. None of them seem like the talking mood then and now."_

He rounded a corner, lost in contemplation and made for the washroom but froze upon hearing what suspiciously sounded like a large weight being slammed behind the door.

_"...what's going on?" _

Narrowing his eyes, he opened the door and entered, only for the sounds to stop and see Cardin Winchester pinning a slightly roughed up Jaune by the lapels of his uniform off the ground and against the wall.

"Dammit, I'm - ugh - telling you, I won't -"

"Won't what, huh? It's not like you actually have the strength or balls to stop me. Frankly, I almost feel bad when I see just how shitty you are. Between you and the faunus in the school, I can't tell who I hate more. I mean, are you sure you're in the right place? You didn't get lost and run into Beacon by accident?"

"The only accident I'm sure of is when you came out of your mother."

A momentary lapse, and then Cardin screamed and raised his fist to strike him, but missed as Ren rushed and shoved Cardin away, barely missing the fallen blonde. The taller boy quickly lunged back but Ren slid under it and deliver a swift knee to his stomach, Aura pulsing as he was pushed away onto the tiled floor.

Growling, he used the sink to help him stand, still clutching his lower torso.

"I think that's enough roughhousing, Cardin. You're in a confined space with two of us, and you're injured. Not very good odds if you don't want to return to class beaten and bruised." Ren calmly retorted before Jaune could make a snippy comeback.

"Tch. Fucking animals..."

"And enough racism as well. Your hatred of the faunus is something that you should be ashamed of."

Jaune stumbled as he came to stand beside Ren, leaning on one of the stalls for support. "Seriously man, I don't care if you hate me or not but what have they ever done to you?"

A brief trace of sadness flashed over Cardin's face before being quickly replaced by anger.

"It was because of the faunus that...that my...no."

He focused his glare at Jaune.

"Make no mistake. I will do what I said, and you or your little boy toy here can't do anything to stop me," Cardin sneered as he limped for the exit. " And if you do, you'll end up worse than the first time."

The door slammed shut and the two boys of Team JNPR were left in silence, until Jaune sighed and lowered himself to sit against the bathroom wall.

"Jaune. Are you okay?"

"Hah...yeah, I'm fine. My Aura's up and running again so I'm just a little sore."

"Right. And what is going on here?"

"Cardin's...being himself, as usual. He ran into me the other day before the spar in Goodwitch's class and it almost ended horribly for me. Luckily Weiss ran into us but suffice to say that also painted a target on her back."

"I see."

"Besides, it's not like I followed him around on purpose. I really was about to use the washroom but I overheard him talking about how he wanted to get her back on that trip to Forever Fall in two days."

"And then he discovered you."

Jaune slumped. "Yeah."

"Right," Ren motioned to the door, exiting with Jaune following in quickly behind him. "But...what reason does he have to pick on you? Did you do something to him?"

"Well...yes and no. Again, he's just being a bit of an ass as usual. The Weiss thing set him off too, but he just doesn't like me."

"Hmm. But did he explain why?"

Jaune seemed to stand a little more rigidly at his question. "Well...at one point he said that he hates how weak I am.

"So he targets you because he thinks that you're weaker than him?"

"He targets me because I am weaker than him," Jaune frustratingly retorted. "But it's not so much Cardin that really upset me."

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the two rounding a corner and stopping by the wall opposite the classroom door. "It's more that its true. The spar proved as much. It's just, I've been thinking...what have I done to really contribute to the team? Nothing! I know we kinda just started and that I'm team leader, but look at you, Nora and Pyrrha. You guys outclass me every way. I need to become stronger so I can pull my weight."

The metaphorical gears began turning in Ren's mind as Jaune spoke those words. "So, you feel that it must be you and you alone that must shoulder the responsibility of improving yourself?"

Jaune turned to him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Ren..."

"Does this have to do with why both you and Pyrrha are distant towards one another?"

The blonde in question looked like he wanted to argue, but instead went for a begrudging acceptance. "Well, kind of..."

"Jaune -"

"No, let me explain," Jaune replied as he fully turned towards him. "I get that she's trying to help. I really do, and as her partner, I'm thankful. But this is something I can't always rely upon others to do for me. I can't just...accept help all the time I need to do my part. Me. I didn't join this school to become a charity case. I like Pyrrha. I really do and I think we'll both be good partners, but she took it way too personally -"

"She -"

"And now she won't talk to me over it," Jaune lamented as he through his hands up in exasperation.

"Jaune, she's your partner for the next four years. She was concerned and think about how she might best help you so you can become a better Huntsman, and grow together as partners," Ren sighed as he looked him in the eyes. "She's hurt that you just brushed her off like that."

"Because she wouldn't get that I'm also my own person! Again, I know we're just beginning but I've also gotten this far. I don't need someone to baby me. I can't become a hero like my ancestors if I do none of the work myself?"

"Do heroes also shun their teammates in pursuit of personal glory?"

Jaune's eyes widened, before they sharpened with anger.

"...what?"

Ren calmly met his stare. "Do you think that a hero would cast aside and neglect the people who would be there to support him, instead of respecting them?"

"Well..."

"How do you think Pyrrha felt when her partner and team leader essentially told her that she was useless and that he wouldn't consider her opinion?"

"It's not like that -"

The bell rung and the classroom door opened, students beginning to exit into the hallway.

"Dammit, it's not like that, Ren!" Jaune responded exasperatingly, too caught up to realize his voice kept growing louder. "She kept pushing and pushing when I made it clear I didn't want her help!"

"Even if you didn't say it like that, the implication was as crystal. If she was being a little pushy, then let her down gently.

"Look, I'm sorry it came out so harshly but I tried to let her know, and she wouldn't understand -"

"So you yelled at her when she came to visit at the earliest possible time, because it was her choice to support you?"

Ren stepped back and shook his head.

"Jaune...you're right. It's only been several days and we all just recently became a team. But when my team leader fails to care for his teammates...I don't know how I would feel about being under them, much less respecting them."

The team leader froze, ignoring the small crowd that began to form that included a shocked Team RWBY and the rest of the very mellow Team JNPR.

He looked down and stared blankly at the floor.

"I..."

Nora came and stood beside Ren.

"Jaune..."

"Nora...I -"

He looked up to see Ren lead her away, the ginger haired girl sparing a sad gaze back at him, while Pyrrha completely ignored him and followed after them.

Jaune sighed, tearing his gaze away and headed opposite, guilt gnawing at his heart with every step.

_"Dammit. This is not how I thought learning to be a Huntsman would be like...what have I done?"_

()===|=====+

The moment the Bullhead opened its doors, Jaune Arc ran out and off to the side, heaving and retching as he once more thanked the Brothers for bringing him safely back to Remnant. Despite all that happened between him and the rest of Team JNPR two days ago, the immediate relief outweighed the dull ache of regret.

Such weighed heavy on his heart. Lunch was awkward to say the least, with Team RWBY sans Weiss doing their best to add a little cheer to their day, although Jaune and the rest of his team remained distant. Spending a large chunk of the afternoon in the gym didn't help as well; true, after some weightlifting and sword drills against the training bots the blonde could say that he got some of his anger and vitriol out the system, but also at the cost of blowing up on Weiss when she ran into him after - one step forward, two steps back.

And once he finished and returned to his room, winter had practically come early as Ren and Pyrrha gave him the shoulder, with barely so much as a glance as he entered.

At least Nora tried to offer a comforting smile.

In the end, he didn't get as much rest anyway as Link told him that he needed to be mentally rested for the trip and so they would meet again the next night, leaving him to the mercy of the thoughts in his head.

"You okay, Jaune? You're staring off into space there."

The blonde coughed out the last of his nausea and turned around, finding Ruby looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I...I think so. At least I didn't puke on anyone when we landed."

"Heh. Well, Yang looked like she was about to punch you when you almost did that to her," Ruby giggled before she patted his back.

"That would've just caused me to do it anyway."

Ruby snorted. "You would regret that soooo hard if you did," she said as she began to walk away towards the congregation of students. "Come on, Jaune. You get airsick, not groundsick."

The blonde in question sighed, following her and joining their teams along with several others in a small clearing surrounding Professor Goodwitch, who was in the middle of answering a question while some took empty glass jars from a box beside her.

"...understand? Good. So, let me reiterate. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, as Professor Peach from Plant Science needs multiple samples for her research. However, as this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, we will also use this as an opportunity to develop the bonds between you and your partner. With your team, head out into the forest and split into groups further in. We will regroup back here at four o'clock."

The deputy stepped back.

"I will be patrolling around in case anyone has questions or requires assistance. Otherwise, good luck, stay safe and have fun."

At her word, the students broke apart into their teams, chattering excitedly and heading off in different directions into the crimson canopy of the forest.

"Come on guys, hurry up! Hey Dove, did you bring the..."

"Hey Blake, with how beautiful this place is, I can't help but feel quite sappy."

"Ugh. Let's go."

Before he could regroup with his team, however, Ruby tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to whisper in his ear.

"Um...I'm not exactly the best at...talking or these kinds of things but if you need someone to talk to, well...you know." Ruby nervously shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with you and your team, but...good luck. I hope everything'll be okay."

Jaune opened his mouth to retort, but instead closed it and nodded. "Thank you. That...means a lot."

Ruby nodded back and dashed off to receive a cacophony of teasing from Yang, while he looked towards his and saw that they were already starting to head off, with Pyrrha facing away and waiting for him. He jogged up to her, and upon catching up they followed Ren and Nora, the former walking almost serenely while Nora occasionally skipped.

"..."

"..."

Except for the morning birdsong and the slight breeze rustling through the leaves, along with distant laughter from teams scattered elsewhere, silence and the forest ambience reigned as Team JNPR kept walking through the woods. Despite the awkwardness, he could at least appreciate the scenery around him; it was his first time in Forever Fall, and it was known throughout Vale as a forest whose trees were perpetually frozen in the height of autumn, as the leaves were always some shade of deep, rich red. Jaune blandly noted that were it not for the Grimm, it would probably make Vale decent money as a tourist attraction for nature walkers and sightseers to indulge themselves in.

Suffice to say, it did somewhat ease the tension within their group as the further they walked, the more he seemed to feel...looser, and not as on edge as before. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha seemed to feel it as well, Jaune noting that Nora gradually added a skip to her step, while Ren began walking as if he seemed refreshed after a good night's sleep.

He took the opportunity to sneak a glance at Pyrrha, who was looking around them at the scenery without any of trace of hurt on her face. For the first time in a couple of days, she seemed at peace and had the hint of a soft smile, sunlight gleaming off her skin and giving her a sense of radiance -

And it was gone, as she noticed his gaze and they turned away, all the familiar emotions rushing back to them at once.

_"Dammit, man! Come on, at least say that you're sorry or something. Try to talk it out."_

_"...no, we have a mission to do and the Grimm might come at any moment. Now's not the time for this."_

_"And if you let it fester, when will it ever be a good time?"_

"..."

Jaune sighed and turned beside him.

"Hey...Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"Um..."

_"Think, Jaune. Think!"_

"So, uh...pretty forest, isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Um, Pyrrha -"

The redhead stopped and faced him, while Ren and Nora went to a group of trees further on ahead and began tapping the trees. "Look, Jaune...you're our team leader and I have faith that you know exactly what you're doing," she said with her voice sounding as if she was fighting to maintain an even tone. "Let's...let's just collect the sap and...go back."

She handed him a spare bottle and walked away before he could reply, over to a thick looking maple tree and knelt with her jar.

Jaune sighed.

"...okay."

He walked the direction opposite her, finding a tree and sitting down by it, beginning the slow, arduous process of doing his part for the team.

And yet, so lost was he in his thoughts and regrets that as early morning turned into early noon and as they progressed further into the woods in search of new, suitable trees, so too did JNPR increase their distance from one another. Standing up and stretching, a slight chill raced up his spine as the blonde noticed that Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were no longer to be seen. More so, looking back, some of the trees were familiar, but he couldn't exactly seem to place where he came from before.

"Dammit."

He was officially separated from his team, and internally cursed at being too distracted and not paying the slightest bit attention.

At least he was not hopelessly lost, however, as his head perked up at the sound of a familiar voice to his right, arguing with some others just a small distance away.

"...Weiss, is that you?"

He breathed a sigh of relief until he heard another familiar one join hers.

_"Wait. That's Weiss, and...oh no."_

Weiss and Cardin, Cardin and Weiss.

Momentarily, images of the larger boy threatening to get revenge on Weiss back in the washroom flashed through his mind as he dropped his jar and rushed with haste towards them.

...

...

He would, however, curse his inattentiveness once more for failing to notice a set of imprints the size of his chest and in the shape of hooves running parallel and slightly away from the direction he was heading towards.

()===|=====+

"Hee hee hee! You know, Watts, once our Goddess amasses an army of these beautiful creatures, none of the Kingdoms shall be able to stand to our might!"

"Indeed. It looks like her research into the forgotten legends of old is paying off quite well," a taller, moustached man replied as he stood back up, watching the latest addition to their Queen's army gallop below the cliff. "Whoever she is dealing with has provided us with tools and an advantage no other asset has before."

"Ohh, I can imagine it! The killing! The slaughter! Can't I please, please please join our little friend in waging war against those boy scouts down below?"

"Not yet, Tyrian, not yet. Our orders are to stand back and observe how it performs from a position where Ozma cannot find us. The time will come, rest assured."

The scorpion faunus cackled.

()===|=====+

The heiress to the SDC growled and glared daggers at a smug and cocky Team CRDL.

"Ugh, hey, what's wrong with you!?"

"Why, what are you talking about? It was just an accident!"

"Since when do accidents involve throwing jars of sap from behind the bushes like some sort of coward!?"

"Hey, can't help it if you trip, ya know. I'll make sure to give good old Dove here some lessons on balance during sparring," Cardin winked and wrapped an arm around Dove, who also smirked at her, along with his teammate Sky Lark, although Russel Thrush merely looked away as if in disgust.

Weiss made to retort but Cardin interrupted her, spreading his arms in a mock display of reasoning. "Don't worry, princess. Besides, you should be happy that most of it missed. The wasps aren't swarming you otherwise."

The heiress inaudibly gulped at the thought of a swarm as she glanced over to the broken jar several feet away, a horde of rapier wasps buzzing greedily around it.

Luckily, though her fighting style relied on summoning and glyphs, she still put plenty of practice into fencing and agility. And now finally, such lessons really, really paid off, with only a few smidgens splattered on her combat skirt - visible, but not enough to attract the rest when they have the source.

"I swear, Cardin. At this point, I feel like all of you should be taught a lesson."

Cardin perked up, his smile increasing to an almost feral point.

"Oh? I'm not one to back down from a challenge, and neither are we," Cardin responded, gesturing to his team who walked up to stand side by side with him. "There's four of us and one of you. Even if you were to tell the teachers, you wouldn't have the evidence to prove it."

Weiss growled and took a step back, her hand resting on Myrtenaster.

The leader of Team CRDL stepped forward, smiling as he drew his mace.

The leader of Team JNPR burst out of the woods and interrupted the fight before it began, startling the two heirs of the two families.

"Wha-Jaune!?"

"Huh? The fuck you doing here, Jauney boy?"

"Making sure you don't do anything to Weiss," Jaune panted as he jogged the remainder to stand beside Weiss, and noticing the jar of sap some distance away. "Or at least, making sure you failed."

"Easy talk from a failure of a white knight who always gets his ass beat," Cardin sneered as he took a step, causing Jaune and Weiss to deploy Myrtenaster and Crocea Mors.

"Jaune, what's going on here? How did you know we were here?"

"This guy mentioned something about getting revenge on you for standing up to him," Jaune replied, sparing a glance as he held out his sword and shield in a defensive position. "I remembered and I tried to find and warn you, and now...well. Here we are."

Weiss pursed her lips.

"Jaune...I -"

"Enough talking!" Cardin roared, the rest of Team CRDL having drawn their weapons and begun circling around them. "Let's keep this simple. I know you don't want to go back all beaten up and bruised so let's make this simple and quick. Give us your jar, Weiss."

She raised her weapon and switched to the lightning dust chamber. "No."

"Well hey, remember that I offered to make this easy. But if you want to play then I'm all game!" Cardin laughed.

Jaune and Weiss narrowed their eyes and took went back to back, surrounded as their bullies began to advance.

"Uh, Weiss, any plans?"

She twisted her head in his direction though she kept her gaze on Cardin. "You're a team leader here. Shouldn't you be making those decisions?"

"Oh. Uh, well..."

"No, forget it," She sighed, and assumed a defensive position. "We can't take all of them, so I'll distract them while -"

_Boom-boom-boom._

"- while -"

_Boom-boom-boom._

Jaune narrowed his eyes in confusion as Weiss went silent at the sound of distant gallops, as if a particularly heavy horse was approaching from the distance.

_Boom-boom-boom._

"Weiss, what's going on?"

"I'm...not too sure," she admitted. Even Team CRDL lost interest in them and instead faced the source of the noise towards the east.

"Are there horses around here?"

"There are no ranches or stables around here, you dunce," Weiss retorted as he turned towards the rapidly increasing gallops. "Might be a Grimm. Get ready."

_Boom-boom-boom._

"Right," Jaune replied as he shifted his position to stand alongside her.

_Boom-boom-boom._

Birds began flying away as trees shook and looked like they were almost ripped apart in a line coming straight for them. Jaune glanced to the side and noticed Team CRDL regroup, Cardin's face set in a fierce scowl.

_Boom-boom-boom._

"Huh, wonder what this Grimm might be. Maybe an Alpha Beowolf, or -"

_Boom-boom-BOOM._

Jaune and Weiss's eyes widened in shock as the trees at the edge of the clearing in front of them were all but destroyed as a large...creature probably three times the size of Cardin crashed through. Its skin was an earthy, dark brown, and it sported two large horns from its head, which was covered in a long, wild mane of red hair.

Jaune initially noticed that it looked like some kind of centaur from the myths of ancient Vale, except that, frankly, its malicious looking expression and the fact that it possessed a large sword, shield and bow - _it wielded weaponry!_ \- also ruled out the fact that they were dealing with a new kind of Grimm.

Simply put, they were dealing with an actual monster.

"Wh-what...is...that...!?"

"Whoa! What, the fuck!?"

Weiss and Cardin voiced his thoughts exactly.

_Jaune. This is a monster I have faced in many of my lives and was amongst the toughest to kill. You have numbers here, however, so it will help reduce its advantage._

_"Wh-Link!? What's going on?"_

_Do not worry, I will be here to guide you in your fight. But you must clear your mind from the thoughts and regrets plaguing your heart right now. Give it your all. Field trip or not, this is a life and death situation._

The blonde gulped. _"Right, right...I understand. Lead the way."_

_Very well._

Jaune breathed in, steadying his breath and racing heartbeat as the monster locked gazes with their group - noticing with some dread that it was mainly him it was looking at - and let out an ear piercing, primal roar - as if a lion from the plains of southern Vale was possessed by a demon.

He breathed out.

The monster drew its sword, and facing them, charged full steam ahead.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hello all, and welcome back to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Man, what a busy three weeks it has been. Exams, papers, etc - it's that time of the year. I'm happy that at least most of them are done, but alas, pumping effort into various exams and papers has also taken a bit of a toll on my creativity, and so when time came to start working on this one, it was slower to start. Honestly, though, it feels good to be back with another chapter, most of the schoolwork for this semester is now out of the way. ****I also want to make a quick apology - this chapter was about 80-90% finished and I was on track to upload it Sunday, but as life gets in the way, somethings have to be accommodated.**

**In any case, now that the life update is complete, welcome to Chapter 7! Originally I had a bit of trouble figuring out how the timeline between the fallout from the duel and up to the field trip to Forever Fall should occur, but finally, here's something that I was satisfied with. Halfway through writing this I took out about a third and rewrote some other parts, but now I'm happy to see the Zelda universe begin to interact more and more with RWBY's. Hehe, I hope the ending was a pleasant surprise.**

**In any case, once again thank you to all those who have stuck around so far; to those to have read, reviewed, followed and . or favourited. Again, criticism / feedback for improvement is always welcome, and to see both what could've been done better and what people really liked.**

**For any students currently reading this, and have their own exams coming up or ongoing: best of luck! I hope that reading this gave a bit of a break and helped refresh your mind a little.**

**See you all at Chapter 8!**

* * *

The Good Life Creator 678: **The big bad will definitely come for sure, lol. I myself look forward to what ideas may come in terms of how to best combine both worlds, and the lore that supports them. But yes, there's more to hand to hand combat / CQB than just whatever weapons wielded. They must be an extension of the wielder. Yes, for sure, I will keep that in mind going forward, especially as the next chapter will feature a bit of action. Thank you, and happy writing with your story as well! Gladly waiting for the next chapter.**

Spartastic 4: **Sounds good to hear! I hope that for anyone who was wondering that had their questions put to rest. Plus, when there are times that I have bursts of some inspiration but not enough to commit to fully writing long segments, I spend it by building up the world and its lore. It makes me happy to see some ideas come to life, and I hope to share it with you all soon as well when the time comes. In any case, thank you and thank you!**

MeraHunt: **Ahaha it's not the Child Timeline per se, but for this fic I've decided to follow the notion of how BOTW combined all three timelines - especially since if I put ADoL on the timeline in the context of this story, it comes way, _way _after BOTW. Kinda like how BOTW shunts the rest to the "Era of Myth" - only difference is that I won't be doing that, as knowing the past is a theme I'm keeping throughout this story. In any case, thanks! Glad you enjoyed the sparring scene. I can say for sure that the concept of "experience is the best teacher" will be something Jaune definitely learns by as he progresses in the story. Again, thank you!**

Fyr RedNight:** Thank you! Overall, the relationship between Jaune and Link will be quite an important one, and seeing them progress as characters is quite the satisfying one - especially at times when Jaune must go it alone - for example, yes, the spar in Miss Goodwitch's class. Again, thank you!**

ZenithTempest: **Honestly, I want to thank you for being critical and pointing out several flaws / concerns that you have about the story. Hell, I've reread it multiple times because some of the points raised are thoughts I've had myself. Chances are that many who read it also have the same fear, that same inkling in the back of their minds that eventually I'll slowly give up until its abandoned. Rest assured, I want to reiterate to anyone reading that ADoL will not be abandoned - I said it when I first started it back in August and I'll say it again. Only difference is that now that, as you said, I'm 30k + words in; me saying that back then was naive, and now I'm more aware of what it means to go through with it. I need to be realistic, so I will say that chances are there will be times when I'm either busy, or life comes up and I'll have to shelve it for a bit, and come back to it. I don't claim to be an experienced writer or but with a project like this one I want to see it done, and I've read enough fanfics myself to understand the pain of an unfinished story. It will not happen with this one, and I will always do my best to communicate what's going on when I can. As for the second point - hugging canon and feeling too much of a RWBY retelling with sprinkles of Zelda mixed in - I can understand how you feel. The writer's perspective is an...interesting one, I admit, being able to be both a reader and the one advancing the story. Looking back and seeing the progression of the chapters, I can see why some might feel that way. When you say that crossovers should change how the universe(s) functions...yes! I can agree with that. There's nothing more I'd like to see than in words RWBY and Zelda characters / lore actively at odds and doing things with each other, but personally for me, I cannot allow myself to simply plop things in without building up context behind them. ****I too can agree that sometimes if the slowburn is _too _slow / long winded etc, than yes - kick it up a notch. I need to find the balance between context, buildup and plot progression. But ****you're right, it's not fair to me as a writer; at the same time, as a writer, I want to deliver something that I am personally proud of and share it with you and those who have stuck around this far. In the end, I too want to see Jaune learn the gritty reality of what it means to become a hero, and yes, knowing RWBY's canon timeline, it will be difficult. But hey, nothing gained if it's not a challenge. In any case, though, thank you for taking the time to read and leave critical feedback. You vocalized key concerns, and I really do appreciate that. Once again, thank you, and hope to see you around!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	9. (II-8) Fight, Not Flight

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 8: Fight, Not Flight  
**

* * *

Forever Fall.

Situated directly north of Vale's city limits, its perpetual autumn splendor granted many a student a relatively peaceful stroll through the woods, with the occasional Beowolf or Ursa Minor little more than a hindrance to enjoying the local ambience.

Yet, as Jaune breathed out and found himself locking eyes with the monster's own, he could not help but feel that what would've been easy marks for the picking had now turned into a sightseeing adventure for his near-future grave.

The beast in question evidently agreed, as it roared a mighty challenge and drew forth a wicked, jagged looking blade more akin to a hunk of metal than an actual sword, and began charging at them.

He grit his teeth and unconsciously took a step back, seeing Weiss do the same in his peripherals beside him.

_Jaune. What stands before you is called a Lynel. How one survived here is suspicious, but in past lives, they were amongst the toughest of monsters that I have ever fought. They are beasts of incredible speed, strength and cunning. Unless you are already very far away if it sees you, you cannot outrun it and escape. Do not underestimate it._

_"Damn. Well, alright. Got any -"_

"Jaune...what...is that!?" Weiss interrupted.

"Uh, it's a Lyn -"

_Careful. Do not call it that, lest she become suspicious._

"_Then what am I supposed to call it!?"_

_Anything but._

Jaune sighed. "Um, it's -"

"Scary as shit!" Cardin helpfully interrupted, causing the two to quickly glance over to Team CRDL and seeing them retreating several paces backwards.

"Grimm or not, that thing looks like it'll fuck us all over real quick. We're out!"

"I don't think we can outrun that...that beast!" Jaune yelled back. "We have to fight it here!"

CRDL froze, and their leader took a quick look at the clearing they were in. The surrounding treeline basically encircled them all in a sort of natural arena against twenty one feet of rushing death. Realizing this, he looked back and forth between them and the monster, now barely a hundred yards away, torn between holding onto his pride and deciding to try it anyway.

The blonde swore internally as Cardin joined his team in making for the treeline.

_Steady, Jaune. They like to get a measure of their opponents, and so have a habit of opening with a charge. As such, it cannot stop or make sharp turns at this speed. Prepare to dodge left._

Link's voice snapped his attention back to the forefront, eyes widening at its glare and just how tall the beast was now as it closed the distance.

The blonde loosened his legs and made ready to dodge -

The Lynel growled and drew its sword low, charging with the force of a raging bull -

Jaune jumped -

And the beast missed its swing, roaring at a wave of weaponized ice dust impacting its side. It slowed down to a trot and came to a stop at the other end of the clearing, affixing them with a glare that somehow proved to be more threatening than the first one.

If anything, it only seemed more agitated than hurt, snorting in dismissal.

_With your compatriots gone, you need to find a way to deny its advantage of mobility around this field. Do note as well that while it may be tough, a solid strike to its face may stun it, at least temporarily._

Jaune growled under his breath. "Right, right. Hey Weiss! Got any more where that came from?"

"A whole weapon's worth of it," the heiress replied sardonically, running to stand beside him. "It looks like it'll be the old fashioned way, though, unless I drop a literal iceberg on top of it."

Another boom-boom-boom rang throughout the forest, the two looking and seeing the Lynel begin to charge with sword outstretched once more. Switching to fire dust, Weiss let loose another wave, although the Lynel quickly deployed its shield and caught the attack.

"Well, can you?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and shot him a look, to which he shrank back and apologized.

"Listen, you dunce. Can you keep its attention occupied?"

Jaune gulped. "I don't think I'll enjoy that very much."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

The heiress summoned a glyph. "Good. Do that. We'll hit it from two sides at once."

"Got it."

Nodding, she used her glyph to speed off behind him, landing behind a small crest and out of sight. Turning back, Jaune raised his shield and began moving backwards as the Lynel bore down on him once again, and twice as aggravated.

Galloping to meet him, the beast drew its sword high to cleave his skull in two -

Jaune prepared to dodge to the right -

And was flung face down into the dirt as he jumped by the force of the Lynel driving its might and weight through the sword as it slammed into the ground around them, shockwaves and dirt flying in all directions.

"Hrk!"

Spitting earth out of his mouth, he scrambled up to see the Lynel turn towards him only several feet away. Scrambling up, he just barely missed it rear up and attempt to stomp him into the ground. Annoyed, the beast drew its sword back and sliced in a wide arc. Another swing, another near miss. His heart rate, already pumping with adrenaline, spiked every time the blade came close to even nicking him. At one point, the beast actually managed to slice his sweater, though thankfully managed to avoid cutting his skin.

Grunting, he sidestepped just in time to miss another overhead strike, and quickly lashed out with a few strikes of his own.

The Lynel let out a low growl, and though Crocea Mors drew some blood, he was shocked to find that he couldn't even cut that deep in. The beast was simply too tough.

Cursing, his eyes widened as he immediately jumped back and barely avoided the Lynel swing its sword back reflexively.

"Dammit, I can barely harm him! He's too strong!"

_Focus, Jaune. Remember, a sword wields no strength unless it -_

"- it has courage, I know!" Jaune argued, momentarily distracted. "Kinda hard when one hit can, like - whoa!"

No time to lose, Jaune raised his shield instinctively and pulsed all of his Aura to the front as the Lynel delivered a solid punch with its own shield, the crash of iron on iron ringing loudly throughout the forest and painfully throughout his arm.

"Argh!"

Sliding back several feet into the dirt from the impact, Aura coursed through Jaune's arm and shoulder as he felt the beginnings of a bruise form. Looking back, he saw the beast make to charge, but grunted in pain as Weiss dashed out from cover, the ichor of Grimm dissipating off her clothes as she delivered a powerful, Semblance enhanced thrust to its side. In response, the Lynel jumped back and charged Weiss, although with the use of her glyphs she not only dodged its opening strike but also managed to quickly get back in and out with her own.

With the heiress engaged and taking the heat off him, Jaune quickly scrambled out and away, taking out his scroll and noticing _64%_ in his Aura display.

Even worse, when he made to call his team for backup, he noticed that there was no signal.

_"What the fuck! But we're so close to Vale! How can there be no signal -"_

_Jaune, watch out!_

He immediately pocketed his scroll and looked up, only to see a Weiss shaped mass collide with him and, with a loud _oof_ from the both of them, tumble roughly across the field, only to collide painfully into the side of a tree.

"Ugh...ow..."

Shaking his head clear of stars, he leaned on something soft and pushed himself up, wincing at the sound of another pained grunt and the promise of a future telling off coming from below him.

Weiss glared at him with a murderous expression, which was magnified by bits of dirt smudged all over her face. "Ughh, what...is...wrong with you?"

"Sorry," he replied, extending a hand for Weiss to take up.

_Behind you!_

The Lynel rushed in immediately after and delivered a brutal pincer strike with his sword and shield, aiming to pulverize the two students. Instead, however, all it destroyed was the tree, and churned the earth around it.

It was as if Weiss herself heard Link, as her eyes widened and forcefully grabbed both him and Myrtenaster, using it to summon a glyph and barrel them away from certain death. Tumbling across the dirt, the two came to a hard stop once more with Aura flashing across their bodies as they collided hard onto some rocks.

A moment of darkness, before light filled his vision once again. Panting and coughing, Jaune fought the urge to fall into the darkness and scrambled to stand, with Weiss leaning on his arm despite the ringing and dizziness in their heads. They turned back towards the beast, which returned the favour with a fierce glower.

He turned his head and looked at her. "Dammit...I don't know if...hah...we can beat this."

Man, his voice sounded so...hollow. Like an echo.

Weiss was no different. She looked back, the dirt contrasting with her pale, crystalline blue eyes, and responded by summoning another glyph. "Just...keep...fighting. It bleeds, so...we can...kill...hah..."

They both turned back towards the Lynel, who, to their surprise, didn't seize the moment to charge at them.

Mainly there seemed to be what looked like fire forming inside its mouth.

Through the ringing in his head, Jaune could vaguely hear Link trying to tell him...something, for sure. Probably about how all you need is courage to do things and blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, well, wasn't courage the will to keep on going despite how scared you felt? Sounded like something worthy of a hero and all that, enough to activate his Triforce. And all this time, it didn't help him a single bit. Realizing that, he slowly widened his eyes and felt a pang of hurt lance through his heart, and not the familiar burn upon his left hand.

All around him, he could feel the darkness beginning to close him. Right there, by the sides of his eyes. It felt so easy to just give in. Though he knew what being scared felt like, for the first time, as Link's voice began to fade into nothingness, he began to feel fear. His heart rate spiked at the realization.

Funny, how all he wanted was to become a better warrior. A better fighter. A better Huntsman. And now, he was faced with an enemy far more dangerous than all of those at Initiation combined. One where he truly might not make it out alive. Where was it in odds so impossible, no matter how brave you could try and think yourself to be?

And all because he wasn't good enough. For both himself and his team. At the thought of the arguments between them, regret further tightened its grip on his heart.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, and in, and -

He felt Weiss tap his shoulder, say something to him and gesture towards the beast, which sounded even more hollow as he stumbled back slightly, the smaller girl steadying him with a worried expression.

"...re you...kay?"

_"No. I don't know."_

Jaune nodded, and slowly turned around to look back at the Lynel, the heiress following his gaze.

The beast let forth a giant ball of flame.

()===|=====+

The Beowolf was crushed into the ground, exploding in a shower of fire dust as Cardin brought down the Executioner upon its head. Panting slightly, he wiped a brow and turned around to see Dove deliver several precise thrusts into a Boarbatusk, skewering it and firing it off with his gunsword's revolver. Elsewhere, Russel delivered a cross slice with his dual blades and decapitated another, while Sky impaled an Ursa with the end of his halberd and flung it into a tree baseball style.

After killing the Grimm, the team waited in silence for several seconds to make sure there weren't any more hiding with only the breeze and distant roars in the ambience. After what felt like an eternity, Cardin whistled and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, guys, bring it in," the ginger breathed. "Look, we can't keep fighting every single Grimm around here if we're to make it back to Goodwitch safely."

"Kinda hard when the whole fucking forest is filled with them you know," Sky quipped, leaning on his halberd.

"Shut it. In any case we need to avoid the ones we can and finish off the others quickly," Cardin responded and holstered his mace. "Bad enough that signal's fucked around here. How we looking, Dove?"

The brunette in question reached for his scroll. "It's better here. Compared to back to where Jaune and Weiss are, I'm actually getting reception."

"But that's kind of weird, yeah? How come it can't get anything when Vale's literally right over the horizon?"

"Sky, since when can you get anything?" Russel piped up.

Dove hummed in agreement, nodding sagely.

"You little piece of -"

"Alright, boys, chill. Any more of that and the only thing he'll get is more Grimm." Cardin smirked at Sky's indignant pouting and the others' cackling. "In any case, let's go. How long until?"

"Should be a couple minutes. We're not too far away, according to the compass. Just gotta keep going west."

Sky sighed. "And then we'll finally be home safe and sound."

Yes. Safe. As the team began to run back towards the pickup point Miss Goodwitch set, he began to think about the fact that they just simply left Jaune and Weiss behind to deal with that...that monster. Sure, he could wholeheartedly admit in his dislike for the both of them. But even he could also admit to feeling the slightest twinge of guilt in his heart for leaving someone behind. Brusque as he carried himself, he always made sure his teammates would go back home safe and sound. Unless someone was White Fang, he would never leave any of them - or anyone - out there alone to fend for themselves.

And yet, he abandoned Jaune and Weiss. The look of betrayal and anger gnawed at his conscience. Even if he tried to justify it by telling himself that his team took priority.

Such was enough of a distraction that he failed to hear his teammates calling for him to stop and watch out, and took in the frustrated looking forms of Team JNPR a little too late. Out of instinct, he stumbled to the side as he tried to avoid crashing into Nora - who he later recalled looking almost disappointed that he didn't.

"Ugh, hey, watch where you're going!"

"I could say the exact same thing," Nora remarked and crossed her arms.

Cardin rose and dusted himself off, with the rest of his team coming to stand beside him.

"Have you seen Jaune? We've been looking for our leader after Miss Goodwitch messaged everyone to return immediately," Ren asked in a calm and measured tone.

He forced away visions of the blonde facing down a ruthless monster and shook his head. "No, I haven't."

At his hesitation, Cardin noticed that Nora and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at him, forcing him to shirk off the lie and stand to his full height.

"Get lost, losers. We haven't seen your boy wonder anywhere."

"Maybe if you spent more time looking for him instead of stopping us, then you'll actually find him."

Sky and Russel came to his defence, while Dove merely crossed his arms and glowered.

Nora pointed at Cardin. "Are you so sure? Cardin himself seemed to have trouble believing that."

"Tch."

Cardin frowned. As his team and JNPR kept bickering back and forth, regret and indecision once more began to paralyze his heart. Though he was looking Ren in the eyes, he was no longer looking as his mind became carried away with voices warring to go back, and voices urging him on despite the other team. In the corner of his mind, images of Jaune slowly faded into those of his brother, standing defiantly and outnumbered against a multitude of -

He widened his eyes as a loud _shing_ snapped him back to the present, Sky and Russel having deployed their weapons while Dove reached for his own. In response, JNPR shifted into fighting stances, with Nora deploying her behemoth of a war hammer and Pyrrha unsheathing her crimson spear.

"Who cares! Just get the fuck out of our way!"

"Oh please. Pyrrha alone could take all of you and more! Jaune could be in danger, so tell us where he is!"

Russel pointed a dagger at Nora, pressing a button and brightly coating the blade with a layer of lightning dust. "Stand down or we'll cut you down."

The ginger gleamed at the sight of the electrical blade, and Pyrrha pointed her spear at them. "You don't want to do this. You wouldn't want to upset Miss Goodwitch now, would you?"

Sky swept his weapon back, while Dove sighed and drew his gunsword. "Last chance."

Ren narrowed his eyes and deployed his automatic pistols. "For Jaune, we'll take it."

"Enough!"

Sky and Nora made to charge at each other, if it weren't for Cardin unsheathing his mace and slamming it loudly into the dirt, silencing all and causing them to turn and look at him.

Sighing, he sheathed his mace and rubbed his eyes. "Guys. Put your weapons away."

Sky pointed a knife hand towards Pyrrha in exasperation. "Oh come on! We can -"

"We will not!" Cardin roared, turning towards his teammates. One by one, their shoulders drooped in frustration and stepped back, holstering their weapons. In return, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha did the same, although gazed wearily at him, the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Do you know where Goodwitch and the others are?"

Ren remained expressionless. "Why?"

"Because your answer will determine if we can help Jauney boy in time," Cardin breathed, with the team opposite narrowing their eyes at him once more.

"Keep going west, in the direction right behind us. They should be just a little but past that hill."

Cardin nodded. "'kay. Sky, Russel, get going."

The two looked at each other in confusion, then back at him with determination. "We're not gonna leave you and Dove alone, boss."

"That's alright, we have these runts here," Cardin gestured towards JNPR. "Grimm are probably onto us now, so both of you stay together and run to Goodwitch. Warn her and call for backup. Me, Dove and these guys will go back to Jaune and Weiss."

Hearing Weiss' name, Pyrrha immediately took out her scroll and began typing, while Ren approached him. "Cardin, what is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way. Get going you two," Cardin ordered, with Sky and Russel nodding and running off. "This way."

Ren nodded, and the group began running in the opposite direction of the rendezvous point. Yet, as soon as they split, Cardin was proved right; smaller Nevermore, though easily dispatched, began to assail them, along with the occasional charge by Boarbatusks from deep within the forest.

The sounds of monstrous roaring could be heard growing in intensity as well.

Tired, Cardin called for a quick break and leaned on a tree, panting heavily and spitting all the while. Ren, Pyrrha and Nora approached him, while Dove joined him in leaning on the tree.

"So, Cardin. Do you mind explaining to us now just what exactly was going on with you and Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"And if the sounds of Grimm that way have anything to do with it?" Ren added.

Sighing, he pulled out a canteen and took a quick swig. It was warm, but after running nearly non stop and fighting Grimm along the way, it was essentially the nectar of the Brothers.

"It's...not...hah...Grimm that's out there."

Another loud roar almost seemed to confirm that statement.

"Huh? Not Grimm? What, is he fighting a dinosaur or something?"

Ren brought his hand up and rubbed his chin. "There are mountain lions which live in Forever Fall, but none of them sound like that."

Holstering his canteen, he began jogging away, only for him to hear the sounds of them catching up. As soon as they did, they shielded their eyes from the flash of light as they burst into a large, flat clearing. Fighting the pit of fear that came with him laying eyes upon that...that thing, he pointed his mace at it. "That's because it isn't one."

Ren grunted, while Nora and Pyrrha gasped at the sight of burnt grass emanating in several directions from a slightly bloodied centaur-looking beast, which swing a massive, jagged sword against a dirtied Jaune. He was able to dodge of each of its swings, but it looked more akin to him diving out of the way. He looked like he was slowing down as well.

Weiss Schnee was kneeling in exhaustion some distance behind him, clutching her right arm.

"What...is that?"

"Good question," Cardin snidely remarked.

Dove piped up. "Even with a whole team, we wouldn't have been able to stop it."

Pyrrha looked at them with a twinge of resentment, saying nothing before dashing towards her team leader.

"And so you'd leave them both to die out there!?" Nora angrily exclaimed. She was held back by Ren, who cleared his throat and brandished his weapons.

"...let's go, Nora. Jaune and Weiss need us."

"Hmph."

The two dashed off, leaving them in the ambience of roars and yells from the clearing. Left alone, Dove walked up to him and sighed.

"What are your orders?"

"...yeah, I hate them, but I only wanted to protect you guys. My team first before the rest."

"Yes, and I'm grateful for it. But I've known you since Signal, and I know that you're better than that."

"Tch."

Delivering a friendly punch to Cardin's shoulder, Dove turned towards the fight. "...look. In times like these, just ask yourself, what would Phoenix do?"

His eyes widened as Dove ran towards the beast, who was now being engaged with grenades and dust rounds from the rest of Team JNPR.

"...you always know what to say, don't you? If you weren't my friend I'd kick your ass."

Hefting the Executioner onto his shoulder, and before his hesitation could kick in once more, he sped off away from the treeline.

()===|=====+

As he jumped back from the beast slamming its shield into the ground, Ren noted that not since the Nuckelavee that rampaged through Kuroyuri had he faced a monster so large, strong and intelligent. If anything, looking at it reminded him of it, except that it was twice as angry and definitely not a Grimm.

Shaking his head, he fired off several more rounds as the beast roared and aimed to slice him in two, only to miss as he jumped back again. With its sword stuck in the ground, Nora shot out from behind him and quickly ran up its arm, yelling as she made to swing a devastating blow to its face.

It did not connect, as the beast immediately ducked its head and reared up its horns slapping her away. Getting up, Ren quickly fired off shots into its face, earning a growl and its attention. Reloading, his eyes widened as the beast knelt and jumped, bringing its shield back and aiming to land a devastating blow.

Ren sighed and immediately ran away, giving off a loud _oof_ as he stumbled forward from the shockwave of its descent. Turning back, it trotted over to its sword, and with a mighty roar, pulled it out in one stroke. Almost immediately after, its roar of strength changed to one of irritation as several dust rounds exploded into the sides of its head and torso, with Dove Bronzewing joining the fight and running around in a hail of dust bullets. Several pink explosions soon detonated around it, causing it to growl in pain, and then once again when Pyrrha dashed from behind and drove Miló into its flank.

"Hah...this thing is tough, eh, Renny?" She panted, jogging up to stand beside him and leaning on Magnhild. "Never mind the fact that its a freaking centaur!"

"Agreed," Ren replied, with the pair jumping to the side in time as a large fireball whizzed past them, dissipating by the treeline but leaving a trail of singed grass in its wake. "And definitely not Grimm as well."

The ginger glanced at him with a roguish grin. "Say, Renny, I wonder what it would be like if we had one as a -"

"That'd be a pet you'd take care of all by yourself," Ren sighed, earning a chuckle from Nora before she switched her weapon back into its grenade launcher form and began lobbing shots around it. A large boom resounded as the monster delivered a devastating wallop onto Dove, the flat of its blade causing his Aura to spark all over and tumble back into the dirt. Roaring in pain, it kicked back as would a horse, but only managed to catch Pyrrha's shield. Regardless, she was forced back as well. Looking forward, the beast weathered the rain of dust grenades as it eyed Dove's fallen form, and began to charge once more.

"Damn. I better get back in there."

As he made to sprint, however, a white form whizzed past him and delivered a precise thrust into its hind knee, piercing clean through and earning a loud howl from the beast. Weiss, firing waves of fire dust from Myrtenaster, dodged back with a glyph as the beast swung its shield in her general direction.

Once it looked back forward, it was met with a solid, powerful hit from Cardin's mace as he jumped over his fallen teammate. He then detonated its fire dust crystal, forcing the beast to stumble back and shield his eyes, and used the time to pick up a coming-to Dove and dash out of the danger zone.

Ren stepped forward, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaune stood beside him, brandishing Crocea Mors against the monster.

"Together."

He nodded, both picking up the pace together as the beast was distracted with Nora weaving in and out around its sword swings and delivering the occasional hammer blow. As she made for another, Ren gasped in anger the beast raised its shield up and deflected it, stunning her momentarily and proceeding to bash her away with its horns.

She tumbled into the dirt besides Pyrrha, pink Aura flashing. The redhead stood back up and changed weapon form into a rifle, defending the fallen Valkyrie as her shots landed around its head.

The beast, annoyed at being warded off, turned around, only to be met with the sight of Ren and Jaune running full speed at it. Roaring, it brought its sword up for an overhead strike, crushing and churning the ground but missing as the two boys of JNPR sidestepped, stumbling slightly at the shockwave. With a grunt, Ren unleashed a salvo of shots along its horse-like body, while Jaune yelled and delivered powerful slices along its side.

Roaring in pain and overtaken by anger, it blindly swung its sword in Jaune's general direction, with him ducking low to the ground and striking back with a thrust to its side.

"Guys!" the blonde yelled, jumping back as the monster made to strike him again, instead being met with Pyrrha and Cardin dashing in for some hits, before jumping back. "I...I think it's working! We can kill it!"

Panting, Ren jumped back, giving him a safe distance from which to view the creature. It definitely had multiple injuries, some of which were serious if the amount of blood leaking out was a sign.

"'Kay! Um, Ren! Dove! Weiss! Distract it with dust! Pyrrha! Nora! We'll stop it from moving here. Cardin, finding openings and smash it apart!"

Ren gave a subtle smile.

_"...as per your wish, team leader."_

Jaune's commands were met with a cacophony of acknowledgements as the students moved forth once more, both firing and intending to deliver brutal punishment onto the beast. As if in its own reply, the beast jumped back and, panting slightly, surveyed the assortment of Huntsmen in training ready to end its life.

Ren seized this opportunity to dash forward, steadying his aim and firing shot after shot into its torso.

And as the others came dashing forward, the beast reared up on its hind legs with a low growl.

It was at this point that Jaune suddenly yelled for everyone to get back immediately, but it proved too late as the beast drove its sword into the ground with devastating force, unleashing a wave of fiery energy that sent him and the rest tumbling back and seeing nothing but darkness.

()===|=====+

No.

This couldn't be.

He shouted Link's warning too late, resulting in the beast knocking them all back with brutal, fiery energy. Spitting out dirt, he saw that the various Cardin, Ren, Dove and Nora were knocked out cold with broken, flickering Aura, while Pyrrha used her spear to stagger back standing.

_"No...I failed them..."_

His eyes widened at the realization, gripping Crocea Mors and forcing himself to kneel. His shield was blown away somewhere, temporarily lost in the grass.

_Jaune, steady yourself! Your team still needs you! Do not give up now!_

_"But...I...look -"_

_Focus! Keep pushing yourself! Do not..._

Link's voice clashed with his, looking down at the dirt as shock, shame and disappointment at being a team leader bubbled to the surface.

_"I...I'm not strong enough. I can't even protect my teammates. I can't -!"_

A loud cry of pain snapped his head back up, seeing Pyrrha catching a devastating blow with her shield and tumbling out cold into the dirt. The beast, panting in injury, slowly eyed him, and the stumbling form of Weiss between them.

The beast sheathed its shield, and with a two handed grip, prepared to charge.

Weiss looked up, paling in fear and eyes widening at the sight of twenty one feet of rushing death.

Adrenaline spiking, Jaune rose to his feet and half ran, half limped to meet the Lynel, brandishing his sword in the same fashion as his enemy.

_"No...no! No, Weiss! Please! Weiss!"_

And yet, though the heiress began limping in desperation away from it, it looked like he would not be the first one to meet her.

"NO!"

With a cry, he dashed with all his might as the Lynel bore down on her with a snarl, its jaw wide open in anger.

Roaring fiercely, the Lynel brought his sword down with merciless force -

Jaune's left hand burned, all sounds fading away with holy ringing as he yelled and brought his sword up to meet its own -

And unimaginable pain lanced through his arm, shoulders and back, parrying the force of a sword that weighed just as much as he did. His Aura crackled, about to break but reenergized from the Triforce; divine light streamed from underneath his glove, filling him with unnatural, refreshing energy - but most importantly, the fire to keep on fighting and protecting his friends.

Roaring, the Lynel withdrew its sword, drawing it low and swinging forward in a crescent.

It was as if time itself was tired, with the Lynel's swing slowing further and further. Almost instinctively, From the depths of his soul, he could almost see flashes of a swordsman in blue leaping forward and delivering fast strikes onto his poor enemy.

_Now!_

Jaune breathed out, and with great calm jumped back just out of reach of the Lynel's sword at Link's command, and rushed forward. Blood sprayed onto his face as he delivered slice after thrust after slice into its front, with the beast yelling in pain and falling to its knees.

Adrenaline dissipating, he too fell to his knees and drove Crocea Mors into the ground, both man and beast sizing each other up.

His heart and anger raced once more as the beast awkwardly and clumsily stood back up.

_"No...what more will it take?"_

Looking back, Weiss had fallen to her knees too, the same resignation evident on her face.

The Lynel began trotting forward -

And let out a loud, painful roar as Ruby Rose sped by with her Semblance, carving a slice along its side.

"W...what?"

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" Ruby sped over to him, concern manifesting as she knelt by his side.

"I...I think...?"

A laugh threatened to bubble to the surface as he looked past her, seeing Yang propel herself out of the woods with her gauntlets and land a devastating punch into its back. It stumbled around to face them, roaring in pain again as Blake weaved through its strikes and landed several hits with Gambol Shroud.

Behind them, Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin emerged, along with the rest of the student group. Above them, Bullheads flew by, circling above and preparing to land.

"Students! Recover the fallen. Get them to safety," Ozpin ordered, brandishing his cane. Glynda, meanwhile, used her Semblance to rip several large trees out of the ground and began beating down the Lynel. The Headmaster dashed right in front of it, earning a roar and bringing its sword down several times, only for it to look like it simply went _through _him harmlessly. Rearing it up, it summoned a ball of flame, with Ozpin summoning an electric green shield with his cane and effortlessly withstanding its fiery blast.

As the Headmaster and Miss Goodwitch began engaging the dying Lynel, various students began to run towards them and gather his fallen teammates. Jaune sighed in relief.

"We...we made it..."

Ruby nodded and gave his head a quick hug, with Yang and Blake coming over with worried expressions. "You'll be fine. You're all safe now. Have you seen..." She looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh my...Weiss! Sorry, be right back!"

Speeding off at the sight of her partner, Jaune coughed in affirmation, fatigue beginning to overtake him as the power of the Triforce faded away. And as he passed into unconsciousness, all that he could think about over and over was the fact that his team - his _team _\- lived. They made it through.

Breathing out, he welcomed the darkness with a smile.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Ah, finally it's out. Good to have it in time for Christmas too, lol.**

**In any case, welcome back to A Descendant of Legends! Bit of a short AN as I haven't been feeling well over the past 48 hours, and suffering from burnout since exams a week or so ago, so I'll make it quick. I'm happy to see Jaune & co. finally take on one of the more challenging and fun enemies to beat, so here's my vision of how it all went down. Hopefully you were all entertained by it!**

**Again, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, followed / favourited, and to those that have stuck around thus far. ****I pushed to publish this by the 25th as a thank you gift, and it feels satisfying giving something. Respectful criticism / feedback is always welcome, and look forward to what I can improve upon in the future for better.**

**Hope to see you guys at Chapter 9! Merry Christmas and happy holidays, all.**

* * *

The Good Life Creator 678: **Yeah the Grimm and monsters from Zelda are completely different from each other, and for now I plan to keep it that way. And thanks! I understand the generic bully trope, but sometimes I get tired of it. I thought it'd be fun to build reasons as to why Cardin and CRDL are the way they are. Thanks again, hope to see you next chapter!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Yep. Maybe I should put menus and eating food mid fight to restore Aura if they fight them again, lol. Hope you liked it!**

ZenithTempest: **It is true that RWBY and JNPR are very much naive, especially in the first season or so. Ruby herself is very black and white in seeing the fight against Grimm and being a Huntsman / hero. Looking back, yes, I can see how Jaune's dispute with his team seemed relatively OOC; Ren's attitude especially. Personally, I wish that maybe I fleshed it out more, or give further detail and depth to why they acted the way they do, but I'll take it both as a lesson and in stride, and I want to find a way to have that conflict - OOC as it may seem - compliment their original characters more. After all, people can and do change, but at least for JNPR, I'd like to keep them as close as possible to their canon personalities. I do also agree that Link is rather an enigma; he felt like a blank slate of a character, and so, as I build up CRDL, so too do I want to build Link up, and give him depth. Though he may be the first Link, he's not perfect - even as a teacher - and I seek to include and explain how it fits the ideas I have for his character. In any case, thanks! Hope to see you next chapter.**

The Real Hell Fire: **He's not just weak, he's weaker than weak. A bit more competent than his canon counterpart to start, but yes, nowhere near that level of heroic prowess. However, in this story I want to show Jaune's development and change as a character as he tries to find the balance between being the Hero and fulfilling his own goals. I don't want to give him too much of a boon, and here he already has the power of (half) the Triforce of Courage - not to mention access to past memories and a teacher in the form of his first life. He'll only get better and stronger for sure - and a hero who is simply handed everything to them on a plate honestly doesn't feel too heroic to me. In any case, thank you for bringing it up! Hope to see you next time.**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Hope to see you in Chapter 9.**

Spartastic 4: **If it was, it's probably an unintentional one because I've never heard of TigerBunny before, lol. And yes, with RWBY the show it can be kinda confusing at first to see when things happen chronologically. With this chapters - and honestly, pretty much all of them in varying levels - I refer to the RWBY Wikia to make sure I'm within the right time frame. Exams are done for now, so there'll be more to come for sure in 2020. Thanks, and hope to see you then!**

MeraHunt: **Lol yup, popular opinion states that be it Child / Adult / Downfall, BOTW happens somewhere down the line anyway. I'd like to explain the three timelines and how they unite as some part of the lore, but I don't think I'm quite far enough in the story yet. And yes, honestly yeah a lot of people have been feeling like its RWBY novelized. My intention was to never cling religiously to canon events in the sense that it's just sprinkled with the occasional Zelda reference, but to start in a familiar place and grow apart as the story progresses and the truth / history / destiny / of the world becomes evident - much like how Jaune discovers that everything he was taught was not all as it cracked up to be, and go from there. It's deliberately a slow burn for now, and if it allays people's concerns, I can say for now that there will be a significant, dramatic moment in the story from which it'll take a _completely _AU turn. In any case, thank you! Hopefully I'll see you again next chapter.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	10. (II-9) Chicken Soup for the Huntsman

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 9: Chicken Soup for the Huntsman**

* * *

Pulling a door open, Weiss strode into Beacon's indoor gym. Located in the west wing, it was filled with perhaps everything a fitness enthusiast could ask for; benches, squat racks and deadlift platforms, along with machines targeting different muscle groups. In the back, there lay various treadmills for cardio, as well as open spaces and rigs for bodyweight workouts.

She made her way along the side, ignoring the shouts of encouragement as she passed by a group of boys all surrounding another lying down at a bench, grunting as he struggled to finish his set. It was by the back did she find was she was looking for; as Beacon was an academy for Huntsmen-in-training, there were multiple small arenas down a hallway where one could freely engage in sparring duels against others or training bots, freely provided by the Academy. All of this was beside a larger amphitheatre that had multiple platforms suitable for simultaneously hosting duels between teams. The arenas themselves were relatively simple, and although the sounds of dust and combat could be heard muted through the sound resistant glass, the platforms beyond were nothing compared to Atlas' technological advancement.

She breathed out, some small part of her easing slightly despite reminding herself of home.

Putting that memory at the back of her mind, she grew increasingly agitated as she passed room after room, occupied with someone - or something - getting beat around. And yet, the farther down she went, the sounds of yelling and ringing metal only grew louder, far beyond what the glass would've allowed. Though that was enough signal for her that perhaps all available rooms were taken, the familiarity of the voice echoing down the hall was enough to continue onwards with curiosity.

_"Hmm...is that...?"_

Narrowing her eyes, she stalked forward in the direction of the sound, all the way at the end of the hallway. The ambience from the others quietened down too, being slowly replaced with ones which were labelled as "Under Maintenance" on the doors. Reaching the final arena, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Rather than entering right away, she glanced to the side, through the glass wall -

And let out an undignified yelp, jumping back in surprise as the reinforced glass received in full force the flying, severed head of a training robot. It was almost like one of those Spruce Willis movies, with the bad guy slowly sliding down onto the floor after being knocked back. Only that it was a a hunk of metal instead of some nameless thug. Yet somehow, its blank, hollow expression seemed to just emanate exasperation.

It needed a raise.

Steadying herself, she patted herself down and looked down the hallway, nodding in satisfaction at the sight of it empty. And now, to find the person responsible for startling her in the most...undignified and rude of ways.

Jaune Arc looked rather haggard, shoulders heaving with exhaustion as he jumped back from the swing of another training bot's sword. He jumped forward, screaming angrily as he aimed to slice vertically from above, but the bot jumped back just in time, with Weiss wincing at the sound of Crocea Mors' tip scraping its steel chassis.

Sensing he was down, the bot made to slice from the side, but, with a loud curse, Jaune managed to catch it with his shield while kneeling. The blonde on the defensive, it lunged forward in a kick aimed directly at his face, and Jaune scrambled out of the way, missing the would-be disrespect but overdoing the dodge and falling on his back, defenseless.

Weiss' eyes narrowed and felt the barest amount of anticipation well in her chest as the predator moved forward to end its prey.

It didn't work, however, as a loud clang and grunt echoed through the chamber. The bot had flipped its blade around for a mordhau grip, aiming to hammer him into the ground, but Jaune caught its strike just in time on the shield. As it reared up for another, he quickly hooked his legs around the bot's and swung around with all his might, catching it unaware and tripping it. The bot whirred loudly as it attempted to get up, but he let out another loud grunt as he elbowed its head, twisting it sharply to the side. Scrambling back up, he quickly jabbed his sword into its head before it could do anything, eliciting some machine - like whirring noises before it became limp and lay inert on the ground.

Jaune followed suit, lying back down like a starfish and chest rising up and down as he breathed heavily. It also looked like he was talking to himself, as his face immediately scrunched up and the sounds of talking once more began emanating from the hall. Taking this as her cue to enter, Weiss slipped in through the door.

"...yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me twice. I set myself up for that kick. What...? ...yeah, thanks. I think I'll - wait. What do you mean that someone's -"

The blonde swiveled his head around on the ground, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Weiss approaching him.

"Talking to yourself?"

"Oh, uh, hey Weiss!" Jaune smiled, scrambling to stand back up. "Didn't know you were here."

"Clearly, since you were already engaged in conversation," Weiss deadpanned. Jaune let out a laugh that sounded like a cross between embarrassed and tired, although considering his current situation, perhaps it was accurate to see it as that.

"Well, just gotta...you know. Remind myself of...what to do better next time. Haha."

Weiss slightly arched an eyebrow.

"Right."

"Yeah." Jaune shuffled, scratching the back of his head. "How about you? What're you doing here?"

"I finished Professor Oobleck's assignments early, so I was looking for an empty arena to train in. In trying to find one, I stumbled onto you. Clearly, you've been busy," the heiress gestured around them, bringing to mind the various broken bots scattered around.

Jaune gave her a lopsided grin. "Ah, yeah. Well, if anything, maybe I should thank the good old Arc charm. After all, it's led you straight to me, right?"

The heiress frowned and sighed in disgust. "Oh, please. Keep that to yourself. Maybe one of these training bots hit you on the head too hard."

"Alright, alright!" Jaune frantically waved, causing her to pause mid step when she made to head back to the exit. "Sorry, just couldn't resist."

Weiss turned back to him and let out a _hmph_ in response. A moment of silence filled the air, and the heiress noticed a weird and slightly gloomy look overtake the blonde's face as he faced away from her. Just before she could comment, Jaune suddenly fished around in one of his pockets, before gave himself a satisfied nod and walked up to her.

"Here, take this." Reaching her arm out, Jaune dropped a small key into her open palm. "Just...remember to return it to the front desk when you're done."

She hummed in affirmation, but as the blonde began to walk away, her inner curiosity overpowered her self control and so turned after him.

"Jaune.

He stopped and turned around. Said Arc looked rather surprised that she called out after him. "Huh? What's up?"

Cursing herself internally for letting it get the better of her, she looked him in the eyes. "Is this all because of what happened earlier today?"

Jaune looked confused, although with the barely noticeable frown that formed in response to her question, chances are he had a feeling what she was referring to. "Um. What do you mean?"

"Back at Professor Oobleck's class. You and your team made quite a scene a there. I assume you also came off to blow some steam?"

Jaune froze, looking to the side and mumbling.

"What? I can't hear -"

"Uh, yeah! That's why I'm here. Just to get some training in. Gotta be a better fighter and all that," Jaune laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Seriously, don't worry about it. It's fine."

Looking skeptical, Weiss pressed on. "Jaune. What happened back there? I admit that I'm not too well acquainted with Ren, Nora and Pyrrha just yet, but it looked to be as if all of you were beginning to get along -"

"D-don't worry about it, alright?" Jaune interrupted. He also grew increasingly looking desperate for her to drop the subject. "There's just some...things going on. Inter-team stuff. You know."

"Right. Look, if you want to keep that close to the chest, that's fine. But don't you think that you should at least talk with your team about whatever is troubling you?"

"It's precisely because I talked with my team that I...that we fought in the first place. So, no. Didn't work with them and it won't work if you keep pestering me about it," Jaune breathed in exasperation, before another look of guilt appeared on his face.

She narrowed her eyes. "Jaune -"

"I'm sorry," said person interrupted, pushing past her. "There's a lot of things on my mind right now. Just...give me some space. I don't want to lose control of my emotions again. I'm sorry."

Weiss watched him head to the edge of the arena, occasionally hearing whispers as if he was talking to himself, before exit and close the door behind him. She was left lost in thoughts, all alone in the silence of the empty arena, surrounded by the various broken shells of training bots.

Deep down, though she could feel just the tiniest bit of concern, annoyance ruled in her mind.

_"Huh. What exactly is his problem?"_

Sighing, she whipped out her scroll.

"Well. I suppose I might as well make use of the rest of my time here, at least. Now, to connect to the arena's systems...ah."

A robotic voice boomed over the arena, announcing its pairing with her scroll. However, just before she could activate more training bots, a loud boom rumbled from outside, coupled with a shockwave that nearly caused her to trip.

_"Wha - what was that!?"_

Training forgotten, she unsheathed Myrtenaster and dashed for the exit, slamming the door out of the way before stopping in utter surprise and shock.

A large, open field stood before her, ringed by a treeline of the deepest autumn reds. In the middle stood an all too familiar creature, menacing as it was tall and wielding that horrific, jagged blade. Yet, as she stared at it, she could not help but feel that perhaps it looked just a little bit stronger, or perhaps a little bit scarier.

She could never forget the look of absolute hatred in its eyes, however, far beyond what any creature known to Remnant could possess.

Through it stood injured, Jaune, just as bloodied, valiantly faced it down all the same.

Her eyes widened as fear lanced throughout her body, with only her ironclad Schnee will preventing it from completely freezing her to the spot. Instantly she turned around, intent on making it into the safety of the training arena, only to stick her arms out instinctively to prevent her colliding face first into the trunk of a maple tree.

_"No...no! What's happening? Why am I here!? where is the -"_

A loud crash and a painful scream rent the air, causing the heiress to spin around and witness Jaune lying motionless on the ground, Aura flickering.

The beast withdrew its blade and focused on her.

Immediately she took off in the other direction. The trees of Forever Fall all melded into a crimson and wooden blur as she ran and ran. Heavy galloping and the splintering of the woods behind steadily grew louder and louder, with Weiss at one point just barely dodging what sounded like arrows as they whizzed just past her head.

And then she tripped.

With a loud _oof_, Weiss stumbled and rolled for a bit, coming to a hard stop upon colliding with a tree. Aura flashed and crackled as it gave out, sparing her the worst but leaving her dazed and immobilized. Though the dizzy haze, however, she could nonetheless make out the overwhelming fury and hatred present on the monster's face. And try as she might, she felt completely unable to move despite everything telling her to run.

All that she could manage was to scream internally as it charged and brought its sword down on her neck, plunging the world into darkness.

()===|=====+

Weiss gasped, and her eyes shot open, laying stunned and frozen in shock as what was once a landscape of eternal fall was instantly transformed into a darkened and mostly quiet dorm room. The sounds of crashing trees and growling, abyssal monsters changed into the laboured breaths of her own breathing, and for a moment, she just lay their hyperventilating, waiting for the moment the monster would come in and smash it all apart.

It didn't come. The only sounds left present in the room other than her was the faint ticking of their room clock and Yang's rambunctious snoring. Honestly. That could've been mistaken for a monster itself.

The clock ticked on, and she quietened her breathing, trailing a hand around her neck to give her that extra bit of reassurance that no, everything's okay and it was all just a dream.

Sighing, she sat up, took a quick glance at Yang and Blake sleeping soundly - and safely - on their fire hazard of a bunk bed. And though the room was dark and peaceful, in the back of her mind she could still picture Forever Fall, and their fight against that beast. Funny how what was supposed to be a simple field trip a day or two ago turned out to be a fight for survival.

_"What a terrible nightmare. I do hope that Jaune...Jaune -"_

Her eyes widened at remembering Jaune standing up against it both in her dream and in the fight. She remembered fire and smoke all around them at the height of her fight. And yet, despite her injuries and the raw fear coursing through her body at the sight of oncoming death, in the end, it was Jaune who stood up to it when everyone else fell. How, despite her broken Aura and dizziness, she could remember as clear as day the blonde screaming her name in distress and relentlessly driving his sword over and over into the beast.

Without a thought for his own safety - and survival - he literally saved her life that day.

_"...I need to talk to him. I don't know what was going on beforehand with Cardin, but at the very least, I suppose I should at least thank him."_

Taking a quick look at the clock and deciding that 3:30 was perhaps too early in the morning to do so, she lay back down on her side, hoping that she could at least have the rest of the night without incident.

()===|=====+

Jaune barely fared any better. Once again, he lay in bed blinking and awake, unable to fall asleep in the early hours before the dawn. Despite his and Link's tensions, the latter informed him that he would give him the night to rest and recuperate.

Good. He was already low on Aura and sore physically and mentally burned out. He didn't feel like adding a "spiritually drained" category to the list. At least him and his team were cleared to go back to their dorm after the first night, the dust enhanced medicine working wonders for their Aura.

Yet, a side effect he had earnestly forgotten to prepare for - probably courtesy of having so several nights taken up by his dream state training with said mentor - was that though his body found itself with a case of insomnia, it was worsened by his hyperactive mind, faint glimpses of battles with Lynels and other horrid creatures from past lives interspersed with memories of the field trip a couple days back.

Oh, what a bother.

Never before had he fought so earnestly to save his life, and those of others. True, in terms of pure skill, he felt that his duels with Link proved him to be the superior opponent, but excepting their first one, he was always holding back. Just enough to remain at a place he could not get with his current level of skill, but not too far as to beat him without imparting any lessons.

The Lynel was a different story. Simply put, it was strong, tough and cunning. It also had the advantage of surprise - it clearly was not Grimm, and fought at a ferocity that outmatched all the ones the faced so far. It was probably on the level of the more uncommon and powerful Grimm they heard about in class - Megoliaths, Nuckelavees and Berserkers.

Brothers help them if they ever had to face a Wyvern.

Just thinking about it started to give him a headache, forcing him to grunt and sit upright against the wall. Yet, a minor headache was nothing compared to the sheer amount of pain and adrenaline coursing through his body during the duel. Especially when all others but him were blow away when it drove its sword into the ground. He could see it clearly, how the clearing was strewn with the knocked out members of his team and Cardin's, with nothing but him in the way of its fury and an injured Weiss.

He looked at the back of his hand. Though the Triforce remained dormant, he could still picture the outline upon it, half the bottom right glowing. Perhaps if he thought about it hard enough, he could will it to activate it on its own.

...it doesn't work like that, does it?

Of course not. Link said that something along the lines of requiring great courage to use it. Not like wishing upon a magic star would count as such.

_You seem troubled._

Link's voice shattered the silence in his room. _"Yeah. Just...have a lot of things on my mind right now. Don't worry about it."_

_I see._

As several moments passed, with silence and his hesitation at talking to Link returning, said person's voice echoed again, albeit sounding resigned.

_You did well._

Jaune couldn't help but feel a little surprised, so much as he said it out loud. "Huh?"

_The fight with the Lynel. In consideration of your skill level and lack of experience fighting them, you managed to hold your own. You survived and lived._

Anger and resentment welled within his heart. _"I barely even did anything. Yeah, sure, I sliced it a couple of times but I couldn't even kill it. Look what it did to all of them -"_

_Jaune -_

_"- like, how it effortlessly it took out all of us. We could barely land a hard enough hit on it -"_

_Jaune, look -_

_"- and we almost died, all because I wasn't a good leader and not strong enough -"_

_ENOUGH!_

Broken out of his reverie, the blonde let out a small sound of surprise, able to feel a small surge in annoyance and...some other feeling while hearing Ren and Nora shuffle around in their beds, while Pyrrha's was empty.

He raised his eyebrow before he heard Link sigh, and begin again with a kinder and more patient voice.

_Jaune...your strive to improve is admirable, but do not become so harsh on yourself to the point where noble ambition turns into selfish arrogance, too proud too realize the depths of his folly. Tell me. You are the leader of your own team, are you not?_

He blinked. _"Um. Yeah?"_

_Then why do you seek to become strong?_

_The question stunned and confused him. Surely, it was obvious at this point, no?_

_"What do you mean? I w-want to become stronger so I can survive and be a better Huntsman -"_

_Therein lies the reason. If that is your reason, then you shall forever remain weak._

Jaune stumbled in his reply. _"W-what!?"_

_You will undoubtedly improve in skill as you train and gather experience in the field against opponents Grimm and human. However, do you think that without your team, or the intervention of the others that you would have been able to survive at all?_

At that he closed his eyes remained silent, although both of them knew the answer to that question.

_Jaune...you are in training to be a Huntsman. From what I have also gathered, you serve to protect those around you, as well as those unable to. You are also the leader of a team. There is nothing wrong with wanting to improve oneself, but your position is one of responsibility. One where your primary concern is the well being of your teammates._

Instantly his mind flashed back to the infirmary, back to his conversation with Pyrrha and he felt the pangs of regret once more.

_Do not pity and hold yourself to perfect standards when, given the situation you were in, you did the best you could. Tell me. Are any of your teammates, or those of Ruby's or Cardin's currently lying dead in that forest?_

He felt himself hesitate at the thought, before nodding resolutely in the negative.

_"No."_

_Then all is well. You have not failed yourself, nor your team. They came to help you and Weiss when you needed it most, and it was precisely because of them that you survived. It was because you did your part that they lived to sleep safely in their beds here tonight._

"..."

He snuck a quick glance at the sleeping forms of Ren and Nora, seeing them sleep in a way that defined their personalities rather well. Ren looked serene, lying on his back whilst Nora sprawled out and snoring softly. Pyrrha...

The moment he thought of her, he glanced towards her empty bed. Though the redhead was nowhere to be seen, it had telltale signs that someone recently vacated it.

Most importantly, however, they were safe. Alive.

_"Alive..."_

_Yes. And tell me. How exactly did you defend Weiss?_

Fear, a bright light, and the spray of blood as he tore his Crocea Mors in and out of the Lynel.

_"Um. I think it was the Triforce. All I remember is seeing her and...not wanting to get hurt. It was all kind of a blur after that."_

_The Triforce responded to your overwhelming desire to keep her safe. It gave you that ancient, holy strength when you needed it the most because all you wanted to do was to get her out of harm's way, without sparing a thought for yourself. Because of you, she lives to stand amongst her team and friends once more._

At that, he could not help but preen just a little.

_Remember this. Even if you had the full Triforce of Courage, by no means does it make you invulnerable to enemy attacks. Whereas the Triforce of Wisdom depends on one's mental state and the Triforce of Power runs on its user's willpower, as you are no doubt seeing now, how long it remains active depends on the state of your heart. Seeking glory for personal gain does not true courage make. In you wanting nothing more to keep your friends safe from harm lies true bravery - and true strength._

_"I see what you mean, don't get me wrong. But, don't you think it'd be easier if you kinda just...power me up or something?"_

_Explain._

_"You said that I have all these previous lives before me. Chances are they're all better swordsmen than me. Can't you just, I don't know. Download all the information into my head or something?"_

_Download?_

_"Um. Like, is there a way for me to learn all their...knowledge, experience and stuff instantly? Maybe through the Triforce? It'd really help me out here. It was probably easier for you too, right?"_

_No, there is no way. You must learn and gather experience yourself, as we all did when we were alive. Reliving past memories may perhaps help you adapt faster to learning techniques other incarnations have mastered, but no true knight or hero was born a knight or hero. As you grow more proficient, I will teach you skills and techniques honed by our past lives, but the only thing given to any of us at birth is the destiny for which we exist. And it is not exactly a gift, but a burden. A responsibility._

_"I see."_

Silence once more filled the void, though the quiet was not an unpleasant one. Though he still needed to talk with his team, some of the tension had gone from him. Sighing, it was easier to see now why Link was right; in his drive to improve, he began ignoring some of the most important things about being what it truly meant to be a Huntsman.

_"Link."_

_Yes?_

_"Thanks. I think I needed it."_

His spectral mentor didn't reply, but he sensed a feeling of...approval in response, as if he was somehow nodding back.

_"I gotta ask you, though. You've always mentioned my past lives and all that. What were they like? Did you have the Triforce as well?"_

_I'm afraid it would take more than this night to talk about your predecessors. But in short, yes and no. In some lives, I was born with it, as were you. In one I had to reclaim it, and in another, sail the seas to piece it back together. I've been a royal knight, an island villager and a forest child. In one life, I could not pass on, and so taught my successor skills to fight the shadow._

_"Do you think that I could, maybe, meet one of them?"_

A moment of hesitation.

_I'm...not so sure. In only one life was I able to interact with a successor, and that was because in that life was cursed, unable to forgive myself and pass on. I will have to look into it myself._

_"Okay. And one more thing. Who was the one before me?"_

Silence.

_"Link?"_

_I...cannot recall._

_"What? I thought we were all the same -"_

_I can vaguely remember only pieces of memory from the life before you. It is… fragmented. It is also full of darkness. When I try to remember that life, there is an overwhelming sense of anger and sadness, at a level I have not felt since I was the Hero of Time._

_"Hero of Tim -"_

The door to their dorm opened and Pyrrha stepped in, looking worse for wear as she too was not immune to the effects of insomnia, and froze as she made eye contact with him.

For a moment that felt like an eternity, the two stared as if almost surprised to see each other, but the redhead quickly gave him a hesitant smile, one as if being polite to a stranger, then padded over to her bed and made to go back to sleep.

He could almost swear he felt his hand start to tingle when he pushed past his hesitation.

"Pyrrha."

The champion stilled in her bed without saying a word.

"Um. We...we need to talk."

()===|=====+

"...we need to talk."

Pyrrha stilled in her bed upon hearing Jaune speak, the words quiet, yet deafening in the relative silence of the room. It almost made her forget her initial confusion at seeing him awake, as well as her own fatigue. Since the field trip, JNPR was more or less confined to their beds to rest up, be it in the infirmary or now, thankfully, back in their own rooms. Ruby piped up and offered to lend them notes for the classes they would miss at least, although both Yang and Blake seemed to pout at the prospect of diligently taking them now that their resident heiress, the most studious out of all of them, had to rest as well.

Most importantly, however, there existed a young, but blossoming dynamic within their team. True, Ruby and Weiss apparently had some tension between them but that seemed to be swept under the rug for now. Until it reared its ugly head again, they felt and looked like a team.

An actual team.

For the past two nights since the end of the field trip, she could not find either ease or peace in sleeping; constant worrying about her partner, Nora and Ren, as well as nightmares of that horrible, horrible day. She could still see its ruthless, vicious face, eyes green with hatred and looking unlike any other creature they either studied or fought before.

And yet, her constant concern for Jaune's well being brought both happiness to see that he was recovering as well as they were, and an awkward sadness since their little...fight from before. Even Ren seemed more stoic as usual; her and Jaune had come to know him as quiet, but thoughtful and always in control. Upon hearing what him stand up for her brought gratitude, but also felt a little hurt deep inside, to see their team, which had so much promise at the start, already being torn apart.

She had to leave home and reject Haven with the help of her mother in order for her to find freedom from the burden of legacy, from her family and her own accomplishments. The only thing she would ever ask for was a good team in which she could be just Pyrrha Nikos, member of Team JNPR, not Pyrrha the Invincible Girl.

And despite accolades of her bravery in the ring and field, and trying to get her thoughts in order after returning from the washroom, she found herself dreading as she turned around and sat up on the edge of her bed, facing an equally awake partner.

"Seriously, the Mistrali media was much more intimidating than this. Come on, me. Just say what you need to say."

"Um..."

Her eyes widened and quickly looked to the side, momentarily distracted and not at all realizing that she stared off in not just the distance, but at Jaune's eyes as well.

"...I'm sorry. I'm a little tired."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah. Me too."

The two fell into awkward silence once more, and Pyrrha began to fidget, internally warring about what to say to him. By looks of it, he was as well.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Jaune -"

"- I'm sorry."

She blinked. Not wanting to fall into a routine of hesitant silence, however, the redhead pressed on. "Pardon me?"

"Nothing! Just...I'm sorry," Jaune replied, his voice slowly rising as he began to speak more. "Look, honestly I was thinking of how to say this, and I felt like I had some big, grand speech in my head all for this, but then you caught me here and...ah." He paused to catch his breath. "I was a jerk. You were only trying to help, especially during the field trip, even if I didn't deserve it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn't right, and I should've listened -"

"Jaune."

Said blonde instantly stopped and focused his attention on her.

"Yeah?"

"It's...okay. Thank you for apologizing," Pyrrha began, voice slightly hesitant, trying to find words that couldn't come as easily as they should've.

Though her heart weighed heavy with buried pain, she sat up a little straighter, filling her with a little bit more energy. She gave him a kinder, though just as tired, smile.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know. I think that...going forward as a team, we all need to be there and help each other when we struggle."

She slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Especially when some of us feels like they don't need it."

Jaune let out a soft but mirthful chuckle. "Heh. Yeah, you're right. If only that person knew."

Pyrrha matched his quip with another tired smile. "Yes. If only. Before I forget though, do remember to talk to Ren as well. I don't think that have yet, no?"

He shook his head. "Not about this, and not beyond...what we've needed to say when we had to, I guess. I'll talk to him as soon as I can tomorrow."

She nodded back. "Okay."

Ren's voice drifted from across the room, startling them both. "There's no need for that. I'm already up."

"Wh - Ren, you're awake!?"

"Awake enough," he sighed, getting up and plopping down beside Pyrrha. Nora herself yawned really loudly, hearing her get up and slowly walk over before collapsing onto his bed.

"Ughhh. I'm. So. Tired."

"Watch your eyes," Ren responded.

He turned on a bedside lamp, causing them to momentarily blink away in response to the light.

Pyrrha coughed and looked away, while Jaune felt a little red flush his cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry. I guess we were too loud, huh?"

Ren shook his head. "You and Pyrrha were by no means quiet, but I had difficulty falling asleep. The events from two days ago are still fresh on my mind."

Nora groaned in agreement.

Pyrrha nodded. "It was a very troubling time. Jaune and I couldn't sleep well too."

"If at all," Jaune added. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Most of it. To be honest, it was rather hard not to."

"I see. Ren, I'm sorry for being a jerk and treating you all like that." The blonde sighed and made earnest eye contact with Ren. "I totally deserved it when you stood up to me."

He quietly nodded back in response. "I'm...not the best with words myself. I let my emotions get the better of me, and it came out harsher than I intended. As for that, I'm sorry. Plus, Pyrrha's right, and we still have four years ahead of us. It's plenty of time for all of us to become better fighters."

Jaune gave him a solemn nod, which was returned in understanding.

"And Jaune," Nora yawned, slowly sitting upright, before adopting a kinder but more serious tone. "We haven't forgotten about the kid we met in line to go to Beacon back then. You'll be a great leader, okay? We just know it. So don't doubt yourself, alright? Trust us! It's what we're here for!"

Pyrrha noticed a brief look of anguish cross his face at her heartfelt plea, before smiling determinedly. "...I'm sorry. Doubt's something I've struggled with for a while. But I promise to all of you," - Jaune made a point of locking eyes with each of them - "that I'll do my best to improve that. And to be a better leader to repay our trust in me. And...most importantly trust in myself."

He suddenly gulped as Nora, tired as she was, quickly engulfed the blonde in a crushing bear hug, earning a few chuckles from Ren and Pyrrha.

"Urgh. Nora. You're choking me...!"

The ginger just laughed while Ren shook his head, although Pyrrha could see the hint of a smile on his face. When she did finally release him, he took a few big gulps of air before speaking to them again.

"Man, I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel there," he groused in good nature. "But seriously though, I'm tired. Can we all get some rest now?"

"We can most certainly try," Pyrrha offered. "It's been rather difficult. I keep thinking back to the field trip two days ago."

"So have I," Ren replied. "It should be a little easier now that we've woken up before dawn, but that fight, and that...monster...was rather peculiar."

"Agreed. What do you think it was? It definitely was not Grimm. It couldn't have been."

"Dunno. It looked like one of those centaurs straight out of an Achilles Johnson movie though. Oooh, Renny! Maybe it was a runaway prop from one of their movies!"

"Nora, I...don't think it works like that," Ren sighed. "What do you think, Jaune?"

"Hmm. What happened after?" Jaune piped up.

"Miss Goodwitch and the Headmaster had the rest of the students evacuate us. Apparently they finished it off, but that's all we know. They're keeping a tight lid on it otherwise, with official word for anyone else that might hear about it being some sort of rare Grimm that was in hibernating. Kind of like the Deathstalker we faced in Initiation."

The blonde was silent in contemplation for a moment. "Ah. I see. Well, I guess there's really nothing that - oh, wait! Weiss! How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Ren replied. "Worse for wear like us, but otherwise she's safe."

Jaune, who actually began to rise as he became more and more concerned, sat back down in relief. "Right. That's good to hear."

Ren nodded.

"Alright then, I guess if there's nothing left to do, then let's all just...go back to sleep, I guess."

Pyrrha yawned.

"But guys, again. Thanks."

The blonde was met with a chorus of nods and grunts as Team JNPR went back to their beds and settled in. Pyrrha turned off the light, and before she climbed in her bed, she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, Jaune?"

"Pyrrha, um. Before I forget. I know I don't deserve it, but...I mean. If you're still willing. Can you...help train me? Can you help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha started blankly in response, slowly turning Jaune's expression from one of hope to anxiety. However, she instantly let an impish grin take over her face and she reached out, shoving him lightly onto his back on his bed.

"Wh - hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

Disbelief painted his expression, although it changed into a goofy grin and let out a chuckle, settling into his bed.

She smiled back at him, going back to her own bed. And as silence, darkness and Nora's snoring once more began to fill the void left in the room, she finally began to relax, her heart and conscience no longer weighing as heavy as it was before.

Jaune's whisper cut through once more. "Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"...thank you. And good night," he replied, before shifting to his side.

She couldn't help a small smile form on her face.

"Good night."

And as she began to fall asleep in earnest once more, she no longer had dreams of monsters and dark forests that night, but of her team instead, and of her partner which led it.

()===|=====+

"You know, Ozpin, you can't keep this a secret forever. Not that it's a secret anyway, with this many people knowing about it."

"I know," the grey haired Headmaster replied, playing the video recording of him and Glynda killing the creature which nearly killed their students.

"That looks like it came from some low budget monster film. What the hell is that?"

Glynda Goodwitch sighed. "We don't know. The closest Grimm in appearance to this is a Nuckelavee, but even then, one hasn't been seen in Vale in decades, and this monster was probably just as difficult as one. Furthermore, as you can see, it wields weaponry."

Qrow Branwen nearly spit out his whiskey as he watched the man-horse thing on steroids try to chop down Ozpin, but stumbled back after the Headmaster summoned a luminescent green shield and deflected it.

After watching a few more seconds, he glanced at his flask, back to the screen and then back to the bottle again, deciding that perhaps another swig prove that he was in some sort of alcohol induced dream and that he would wake up from it all afterwards.

...wait. That's not how that works. Especially since the monster remained there on the screen.

"Well. That's something you don't see every day. How are the kids?"

"Your nieces and their team are fine. They arrived with the other students to evacuate the ones who were ambushed. And as for those who were, they were injured but nothing critical. The infirmary cleared them to return to their rooms tonight."

He nodded and took another swig in toast to that. "Good to hear. Welp, I suppose that'll be more work for me then, right?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. Take the rest of the night off, and when you leave in the morning, focus on reports of any unusual looking Grimm when trying to find details about the Queen."

Qrow grunted in reply.

"And as for this...well. Firstly, Glynda. At some point we will have to let James know, as well as formulate an excuse to give to both the Council and the Valean public when word of some 'super Grimm' spreads through town. This will likely have an effect on the security details for the Vytal Festival."

The Branwen snorted, muttering some choice words about an 'irondick' whilst Glynda produced a tablet and opened it, scrolling through its contents. "I'll deal with James. In the meantime, perhaps it would be prudent to show the Council that we successfully killed it and remain in control?

Ozpin sipped a mug of warm coffee in response, with various growls and yells from the recording's audio playing out in the background.

"Hmm. Perhaps so. Rumours spread quickly, and soon they will be demanding answers. Very well. I will formulate a response for their inevitable video call," the Headmaster groused, leaning back in his chair. "However, tomorrow morning, send Jaune Arc to meet with me here. I wish to talk with him regarding him and his team's fight with the beast."

Qrow perked up. "Ooh. Arc? That one of Richter's?"

"His only son," Ozpin replied, gesturing towards the screen. Qrow and Glynda looked over and saw the image of a blonde haired boy being carried away from the fight.

"Huh. Thought the man was done with his kids becoming Huntsmen and all that."

"His family history and legacy have always been a...sensitive issue, to say the least. But he was one of my best students, and one of the finest Huntsmen around. But that is his son all the same, and according to some friends of his, held his own for a little while against it."

Qrow whistled, followed by the telltale glug of another drink.

"What will you do now, sir?"

"I will talk to young Mr Arc soon. Until then," Ozpin grunted turned his terminal off, standing and walking around his desk. "I have work to do."

"Heh? What kind? Making more coffee for yourself?"

"Fairy tales, Qrow. Fairy tales," the Headmaster responded, with Glynda following close behind him towards the elevator. "There are things that I have not delved into for quite some time that I need to consult. I just hope that it will shed more light on our vicious friend."

And as their resident crow flew out an open window, he could only wonder what Salem was planning now. Was this even something in which she had a hand in? He had so many questions, and oh, so little certainties. Hopefully, if he investigated the past once more, even myths and legends from before his first life, there might be a clue or lead into what was going on.

Until then, he would just have to wait and see what happens. Perhaps even young Jaune Arc would know something about it. Any information about their encounter or the magic in his soul could prove useful to their fight against the Queen of the Grimm.

The Headmaster of Beacon sighed, and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**/AN\**

**(Late) Happy New Years and welcome back to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Ah, the first chapter of the year and decade is finally out. But firstly, I want to apologize as I had severe writer's block for the past two weeks. Although I had several ideas floating in my noggin, for the life of me it was rather difficult to write things down in a way which I was satisfied with. At this point, I'm happy to have pushed through and got another chapter down - not for the sake of publishing chapters, but publishing one I feel satisfied with. I know things aren't perfect but hey, if I've done my best and strove to improve then I'll take it.**

**In addition, a life update: as it's my final semester before graduation, things are ramping up and I will be busier writing for school compared to last year, courtesy of an increased course load. Work's quietened for now, but I do work the occasional weekend as well - prime writing time. As a result, new chapters will potentially come out a minimum of every three weeks instead of the usual two. Any changes to the posting schedule will be quickly updated on my profile.**

**In any case, here's Chapter 9! A little bit longer than my norm, but I felt like I should also flesh out some of the things others and I felt were a little too thin to start, so I hope I gave a little more meat on the bone.**

**Once again, thanks to all who have stuck around so far, and to those who have reviewed, followed and / or favourited. Constructive criticism and feedback for improvement is always welcome.**

**Cheers and see you all next chapter!**

* * *

ZenithTempest: **I've always liked seeing decent teamwork and seeing characters other than the main protagonist contribute to a fight. I guess it's a bit of personal taste that I've emphasized that during the fight but yeah, personally, looking back I would've liked to expand Jaune's parts in the fight even more, pre Triforce usage and during it. Alas, I'd like to take better heed of what I want to emphasize during fight scenes like that, and what I want to build up. As for the whole "boon" thing, apologies if I didn't explain it well before. What I meant by that is I want the Triforce of Courage to, yes, act as an ability booster that will, in videogame terms, not only temporarily increase his stats dramatically but also help him draw upon the memories of his predecessors into helping him; such an ability is still weak because he has only half the piece on him. I myself would like to see where I'd take that and develop it as time goes on. Hope that clears things up, and thank you for the feedback. Hope to see you next chapter.**

The Good Life Creator 678: **Ah, so the reason why Jaune refers to it as a Lynel is because he found out what it is, courtesy of Link's knowledge. The others involved have no idea about anything Zelda related so that's why I had them refer to the Lynel as, for example, monsters or comparisons to other creatures. Hope that answers your question, and see you next chapter!**

Spartastic 4: **Thank you! Yup, I'm honestly starting to look at this chapter as one big after action report from the fallout of both the fight and the previous drama. Thanks, and hope to see you next chapter!**

MeraHunt: **Thanks! Honoured to hear that. Lynels are at first no joke, but once you get the hang of it they're mighty fun to fight against. And as for the others finding out about the truth of Jaune, Triforce and history, well. I agree, it will definitely be bound to be interesting, and it'll be fun writing those interactions and lore in. RWBY and JNPR still remain relatively clueless, but as for Ozpin? Well. Man's getting a little curious, eh? Let's see where it leads him. Thanks for reviewing and hope to see you next chapter!**

dragoon109: **It's true, while maybe not on the same level as our sunny little dragon, Jaune's strength is still no joke. As for Link, the way I want to write him in is someone who, despite experience, is still not perfect. He too has done his share of mistakes, and will mess up from time to time. Sometimes, he'll go too far, even if Jaune did err in a certain moment. The specifics on how I write that in is the real challenge, for as **ZenithTempest **puts it, beyond a few generic heroic traits he doesn't have a canon personality for me to base it off of. At this point, I believe his character development will be directly tied to that of Jaune's, the specific of which I'll have to think about as well. And yes; pride can be a very powerful motivator. Perhaps I didn't emphasize this, but I wanted to have them focus on not overdoing it. Pride is important for self esteem and motivation to get things done, but there's a line between that and being too full of yourself, instead clouding your judgment on how you act and deal with people. In any case, thank you for the feedback, and hope to see you next chapter.**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Glad to hear you really enjoyed it. See you at Chapter 10!**

Shlags: **Thanks! And yes, I understand. I looked back at some of the endings and I see what you mean. Thanks for the feedback, and hope to see you next chapter!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	11. (II-10) Of Students and Soldiers

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 10: Of Students and Soldiers**

* * *

"Hah!"

"Nnngh!"

"Raaagh!"

Steel rang loudly through the arena as Crocea Mors deflected the Executioner. Jaune ducked under a wide swing by Cardin, but was promptly shoulder checked by the larger boy and collapsed to the ground. Before the taller boy could drive his mace into the fallen blonde, he quickly rolled around just out of harm's reach and used his momentum to try and trip him.

Damn it. Cardin proved to be too heavy and stable, failing to trip him though he did stumble sideways to regain his footing. Without missing a beat, Jaune used the momentary lapse to jump back up, just in time to catch his opponent's mace by his side, arm and shield practically melding into his side from the sheer brute force of the swing.

In response, Jaune jutted his right leg out behind to stabilize himself, grunting under the impact and the effort needed to jump sideways after Cardin brought the Executioner up and crashing down in an overhead swing. Though the ginger proved faster and more street fight savvy than expected, a couple of seconds was all he needed, delivering a couple slices and a thrust to the larger teen's exposed side.

"Argh, fuck that hurts! You're gonna pay for that you little twerp!"

"Over my dead - whoa!"

Cardin rushed him with another shoulder check, to which Jaune caught on his shield. The momentum forced him to stumble back, while also allowing him to concentrate on securing his balance. Distracted, it was too late when he felt a hand grab the side of his shield and force his arm roughly away, leaving him wide open for a powerful kick that sent him sprawling several feet away onto his back. Aura crackled lightly as he fell; glancing to the side, Jaune noted with disdain how his Aura meter indicated the lower yellow, although Cardin's was not too far above his.

_"Huh. Well, at least it's better than last time."_

Shaking his head clear, he scrambled back up as a loud yell interrupted his thought process. Cardin was just several feet away, running in an attempt to pulverize him into the arena training floor.

Yet, dangerous as it looked, with the majority of his senses screaming for to either raise his shield or dodge - to do anything, really - there was some part deep inside him that felt in control. Aware of the options before him. What he could do to respond, and how to execute them.

The best part was, he didn't feel that familiar burn on his hand. Certain as he was that the Triforce was somewhere in his soul, waiting to be the clutch that he was growing to see it as, it wasn't any of that. Instead, it was something just as valuable: experience. Instinct. This was no Lynel, no Deathstalker, and certainly not Initiation.

Though Link said before the spar that he would remain silent for the duration of his matches, Jaune could feel the muscle memory from both his duels against him and fights against the Grimm begin to kick in.

Narrowing his eyes, he raised his shield and held his sword to the side, patiently waiting those long few seconds as Cardin rushed him.

The taller boy raised his mace -

Jaune began to raise his shield to meet it -

And his eyes widened just a little bit in surprise as he saw him smirk, almost missing the whispered "_gotcha_" under his breath. Cardin feinted, shifting his weapon to the side as he brought it down so as to miss Jaune's block and instead strike the shield from the edge and sending it flying out of bounds - noting simultaneously that they too were quite close to the edge.

The two watched it clatter off the platform, before slowly turning their heads in unison to face each other, one with a grin and the other a glare.

"You lose."

Instincts screamed like crazy throughout Jaune's mind as Cardin struck his elbow out in an attempt to strike his face, but muscle memory and training kicked in, ducking below and to the side so that it only glanced across his temple. Aura flashed but Jaune gritted through it, stepping forward with a yell and landing a powerful strike with the pommel of Crocea Mors into Cardin's gut right below the armour.

Aura crackled and flashed across the taller boy as he stumbled back and wheezed, coughing several times as he clutched his gut.

Stepping back, Jaune felt confidence, determination and a smile form on his face as he realized that he had a chance. This was it. Cardin was wounded and left wide open.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he rushed forward, preparing to thrust his sword into his opponent. Senses kicking in, Cardin glanced up and with his mace deflected the oncoming blade to the side and pushed him back. For the first time in the spar, he was truly forced into the defensive as Jaune relentlessly swung and struck, aiming to wear him down not through sheer strength but to press on while the ginger still recovered. Steadily, Aura declined as the blonde's sword landed several successful hits and pushed him back against the boundaries.

Better still, Jaune couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as through all the adrenaline, he heard in the background Ruby cheering him on, with Pyrrha, Yang and Nora joining in a cacophony of voices.

Jaune feinted from the right, successfully duping the heavily breathing Cardin's guard and instead struck from the left, sending his Aura deep into the red, and the taller boy to his knees.

_"This is it. One...more...strike!"_

Feeling victory just within reach, he yelled and committed to one more thrust which would end the match once and for all -

And so it did, as Cardin glanced to the side with the last of his strength, grabbing the blonde's wrist and forearm as the blade scraped harmlessly across his chestplate.

The cheers died out and Jaune's expression morphed from conviction to shock as the ginger heaved with all his might, collapsing at the effort of hurling Jaune off the arena and out of bounds. A loud _bzzzzzzzzzzt_ rang throughout the arena, Glynda Goodwitch stepping up to the stage and heralding the end of the match.

"Students, as you can see, Mr Arc has been thrown out of bounds, and in an official tournament style duel, an official would call the match as a win for Mr Winchester by ring out."

Jaune, dazed from the fall and in denial of defeat, slowly sat back up and looked at the Aura status. Cardin's was just above the threshold for defeat, while his, though red, was clearly much higher than his.

_"No...how? I was so close! I could've won, how -"_

"Mr. Arc."

Goodwitch's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he swiveled his head to meet her piercing, critical expression.

"...yes, Professor?"

"As you no doubt feel, this was a winnable fight. Just because an opponent is wounded does not mean you should sacrifice your guard for a killing stroke."

Jaune nodded numbly, too caught up in the shock of his defeat.

"However, your offensive and defensive skills have much improved. You took advantage of several openings to the best of your ability and you fought with much more focus and drive, considering the field trip to Forever Fall not too long ago. Do you feel any excruciating pain or injuries?"

He shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine."

She nodded and softened her gaze just the tiniest bit. "I see. Remember to be cautious, and refrain from overextending past your ability to retaliate effectively. All things considered I commend you for your improvement."

He gazed back at her with a slightly more resolute expression. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Mr Winchester," she called, turning towards the kneeling teen. "You used your location and surroundings well, as you turned around what would've been a clear defeat for you. Opponents adapt, sometimes what may have worked before will no longer do so in the future. A decent performance, but a fight is mental as it is physical. Do you feel any injuries, or need medical attention?"

The ginger grunted as he used his mace to help himself up, putting it away upon doing so.

"Got it, Miss. And no, I'm fine."

"Very well. This is the last fight of the class, and you both may return to your seats." She turned back towards the class. "Remember, everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The school bell rang and she glanced at the clock above the door before turning back. "Class is dismissed. Have a good day, everyone."

Sounds of chairs scraping back and students beginning to chatter immediately filled the room, with some rushing towards the door to avoid the horde of people trying to get out. Meanwhile, as Jaune sighed, about to get up himself, a tall shadow immediately blocked out some of the room's light and caused him to look up.

Cardin stared down at him with a frown and an expression that was...rather hard to place. Weirdly enough, though he would hardly call it a look of respect from a victor to loser, Jaune couldn't feel any real malice in his stare.

For a few long seconds, the two looked at each other before Cardin offered a gloved hand out. The sight of it momentarily confused the blonde, before snapping out of it and accepting it out of instinct, letting the armoured teen help pull him up. At that, he stared at Jaune for another second before walking away wordlessly, regrouping and heading out the door with his team.

"You alright, Jaune?"

Pyrrha's voice surprised him, and the redhead came to view as he turned in the direction of her voice, finding her walking up to him. Behind them, he could see the other two following behind Team RWBY as they walked down the stairs from the stands; Yang and Ruby were jostling around to get ahead first, with Nora all the while yelling -or agitating - with encouragement, Ren trying to rein her in, Weiss simply just shaking her head and Blake failing to react at all.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be concerned about," Jaune nodded in the direction of their teams.

Pyrrha glanced back and stifled a chuckle at the sight of Yang at the door holding Ruby away by the head, grinning her trademark smile while the smaller girl flailed around uselessly and complained about something regarding milk.

"I see," the redhead replied. "Poor Ruby. Siblings can be so cruel."

A snort. "Oh yeah. Believe me, I know. As if having seven sisters wasn't enough."

She turned back with a wide-eyed expression. "Seven sisters!?"

"It's exactly as bad as it sounds," Jaune groaned, eliciting flashbacks of tea time and sibling favouritism at his expense, to Pyrrha's not so hidden amusement. "My youngest sister Amber was the worst. She never missed a chance to pester me to play games with her."

A chuckle. "Sounds horrible."

"Heh. Well at least I always won. Or most of the time. The worst was when she made this cute, sad puppy face, and then I'd feel all bad and -"

"Guys, hurry up! I wanna eat already!"

Nora's voice cut through his thought process as both of them turned around, seeing Team RWBY exit, the ginger waving at them and Ren standing silently and politely. Seriously, he wished he could have even a fraction of his patience.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked back at each other. "Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta go shower first. And don't worry," he interrupted as she raised a finger, as if to interject with a question. "I feel perfectly fine. It's only my ego that's been bruised. But thanks for asking."

Satisfied, she lowered her arm and flashed him a smile. "Alright, don't take too long. We'll be in the cafe."

"See you then," Jaune replied with a smile of his own, watching her walk away to regroup with the rest of their teams. Soon after the voices of RWBY and his team faded into silence as the training hall was emptied once more, he couldn't help his thoughts begin to come crawling back - ever so slowly, but certainly. And as he reached the door to the communal showers, he hesitated in opening them, picturing for a moment that instead of his palm resting on the door itself, it was gripping his shield in preparation for one of Cardin's blows.

_Your performance in combat was much better than the last time you faced him. Your professor gave you both crucial advice and an honest assessment._

_"Yeah...I know. Low key, it still kinda stings, but you know what? I've thought about it. Considering the Lynel couple days ago and sitting down with my team, it's kinda easier accepting losses now. Obviously I still want to win, but hey. Just gotta take things as they come, right? I'll do it eventually, you know?"_

_Hmm. Good. It's good to see you approaching this without thinking it's the end of the world. Tonight, we'll continue our practice sessions, but don't forget about Pyrrha's offer as well. Now, I believe we've been standing here for too long. Why don't you finish up and regroup with your team?_

Jaune nodded, the sting of defeat dulled, and pushed open the door.

()===|=====+

"So. There we were...in the middle of the night..."

"It was day..."

"We were surrounded...by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

Nora suddenly shot up, eyes wide in fear as if recalling a haunting memory, though the effect was somewhat diminished by the grin on her face.

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them." Ren added with a tired voice.

"But they were no match!" the ginger continued, animated and looking for all the world as if telling a particularly epic story to a group of excited primary schoolers. "In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

She plunked down, enjoying Yang's enraptured attention and Ruby's curiosity for all things adventurous. Even Blake, whom Jaune quickly learned to be a rather avid reader, glanced up every now and then. Ren merely sighed, taking a sip of green tea.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now. One night it's Beowolves, then Ursai, then Beringels."

"Variety is the spice of life! If anybody's interested, Nora has wares, if you have lien~"

Jaune sat munching away on steak and mashed potatoes, listening to her beginning to explain the merits of effectively starting a Grimm trapping company. At the same time, Pyrrha took a sip of water and turned to face him.

"If only Nora could actually get that money from her dreams, we could probably afford to buy our own Bullhead by now."

The redhead hummed in agreement. "Yes. Though knowing her, she'll probably spend most of it on weapon upgrades more expensive than the ship itself."

"Yup. Somehow I don't doubt that. If you had that kind of money, what would you spend it on?"

She looked to the side with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm. Good question. I honestly don't know," she admitted with a half smile. "I wouldn't say my family was rich, but...let's just say I didn't grow up worrying about finances. But that doesn't answer your question. So...maybe a vacation?"

"Right. So a trip to Vacuan beaches then."

Pyrrha shrugged. "Sure. I've never been to the beach at all, so why not. How about you?"

This time, it was Jaune's turn to be introspective. He closed his eyes, droning out the loud, animated ambience of the cafeteria. All his wants flashed through his thoughts and memories, remembering feelings of desire throughout his childhood. Amongst all he could've asked back then and now, being a Huntsman aside, was none other than -

"- a copy of the first edition of the original X-Ray and Vav," Jaune proudly declared, opening his eyes and resolutely gazing at his partner like a man with a lifelong mission.

Pyrrha snorted. "I see. You know, I used to read some Detective Universe Comics here and there," she remarked, causing Jaune to almost choke while drinking some water. "I know how you feel."

He turned back to her and smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand, delivering the guilty verdict. "That settles it. This weekend, when we go to Vale we'll check out some of the bookstores in town. All the X-Ray and DU Comics you could ask for, in the palm of your hand. Just..."

He reached for his wallet and quickly rifled through the contents. "Heheh. I really wish Nora's business was a thing now."

Pyrrha giggled, both of them turning towards the boisterous ginger, who apparently had just finished another epic tale, standing with one foot on the seat like a pirate captain, accepting applause from her crew mates. Only difference was, Yang, Ruby - and the rest of their teams, for that matter - suffered from a serious lack of eyepatches and blunderbusses, though perhaps Professor Port could help with the latter. Ren looked exasperated, as if coming right out of an exam he was sure he bombed, though, upon looking closer, he did have a small smile on his face.

"_...news. Huntsman Joe's was broken into early in the morning, bringing the total number of Dust shops robbed in the Commercial District up to five in the past two weeks alone. Lisa Lavender has the story."_

The sounds of the breaking news, playing from some of the cafeteria's wall mounted televisions, had several people, including the entirety of their tables, to turn towards the nearest one.

_"Thank you. At about three thirty in the morning, Huntsman Joe's was robbed, leaving the human run shop it dry of its lien and Dust supplies. Vale PD is currently investigating, but has so far confirmed that there were no deaths or injuries in the incident. For now, wha - are you sure? I...gotcha."_

The televised reporter, shown against a backdrop of a vandalized store, touched her ear and looked offscreen for a moment.

_"We have just received confirmation and footage from official police channels that infamous criminal Roman Torchwick, along with the White Fang is responsible for this attack. Cyril?"_

The screen transitioned towards one of slightly grainy CCTV footage, showing a white, unmarked van pull up to the street beside the store, and several figures hopping out of it. Though in black and white, The most famous criminal in all of Vale was clearly recognizable with his bright white suit and bowler hat, all the while surrounded by familiar masked goons running to and from the shop, carrying dust supplies.

Jaune heard a loud clatter right behind him, but paid no mind, instead watching as the news network played the last of the footage and transitioned back to the lavender haired reporter.

"Damn, that's the, how many has it been now? Five? Six?" Yang wondered aloud, causing the two teams to look back.

"The fifth, I believe," Ren answered.

"Huh. No wonder Dust's so expensive these days!" the blonde girl exclaimed, leaning back and stretching. "And now Torchwick's working with them. And it makes me so proud that my lil' sis actually fought and beat him!"

Ruby gave a strangled _hrk _of surprise when her older sister suddenly appeared behind her, hugging the smaller girl tightly while she struggled to get free.

"Ugh. Yang! I...didn't...let...guh. Go!"

She fell forward and gasped as oxygen filled her lungs, recovering from her smiling sister's loving assault.

"Beaten or not, Torchwick is still free. And has proven himself low enough to work with those despicable murderers."

The group turned towards the white haired heiress, who was still focused on watching the TV screen with punitive interest.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"All I'm saying is that it's only natural that a criminal of his station was bound to end up working with those filthy...murderers. Degenerates."

"But are they all murderers and degenerates?" A new voice popped up. Weiss and the rest turned to see Blake having put down her book and focusing squarely on the heiress. "I don't think all of them actually joined up just to kill other people."

"True," Weiss evidently agreed. "Perhaps one or two, but it doesn't matter now. They joined an organization who do nothing but terrorize and murder innocent lives -"

"The same way the Schnees do to faunus in their mines?"

Jaune - and perhaps the rest of their teams, if by the sudden stilling of backs and breaths were any indication - felt the temperature around their table drop by several degrees.

"...excuse me? What are you -"

"I think that you shouldn't be so quick to judge," Blake chastised, meeting head on the heiress' piercing gaze. "Working with Torchwick and robbing stores is bad, but it's rather hypocritical for you to preach about what's right and wrong when your own company abuses people and breaks apart families themselves."

"I am not my father's company," Weiss growled back through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? You were basically lumping all faunus together as thieves and murderers."

"I never said anything like that!"

"What did you call them? Filthy degenerates?"

"Because they are! They're a radical group of terrorists!"

"Stop being pretentious and thinking that every faunus is out to get you!" Blake all but yelled, angrily glaring at Weiss.

"Well, stop defending terrorists who kill innocent people! They're nothing but pure evil!" the heiress yelled back.

Blake began to slowly rise, until she was standing above the heiress. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss rose in response. "Like me."

The black haired girl nodded back. "Yes. You're discriminatory!"

"I am a victim! You know why I can't exactly trust the faunus? It's because you never know which one of them is okay, and which one is secretly plotting to slit your throat that night! I've had relatives, friends and company workers disappear and found dead two weeks later because of the White Fang. They are liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe it's because -"

"Guys!" Yang interrupted with a pleading tone. Blake paused, her angry glare briefly roving to her partner before returning to Weiss. "Guys. Can't we just...sit down and talk about this, or something?"

Though the two girls continued to glower at each other, chests rising and falling with emotion, Jaune felt relieved when, in the end, they both sat down without further argument. The cafeteria ambience replaced the yelling by the table, a sense of normalcy descending in all but name as the two teams sat stunned, and in silence. A few people were also looking their way, though they quickly dispersed once they realized that the drama was finished.

A few tables over, a brown haired girl with rabbit ears quickly left the dining hall, taking full advantage of the distraction to escape a team of human boys giving her dirty looks.

_Tell me. These...faunus. They face discrimination in your world?_

Link's voice surprised him, earning a slight jump that rattled the table, and caused Ruby to briefly glance over to him. He gave an apologetic smile.

_"Yeah. The people with...uh...animal parts are called faunus. I honestly have no problem with them, but a lot of people don't like them for some reason."_

_Fair enough. Racism is an age old weakness of the heart, disgusting as it is unfortunately enduring. The one with the bow is called Blake, correct?_

_"Yeah, that's her name. Why, what about her?"_

_I see. Just lost in thought._

Link went silent after that, and his attention was soon drawn back to their table. A tense hostility emanating from Weiss and Blake caused an atmosphere of awkwardness to hang over the rest of them, with even the normally bubbly Nora looking rather sad.

"Hey, guys. So...are we still on for this Friday?" the ginger piped up. "There's this new pancake place that just opened up downtown, and I'd love to try it!"

"Totally! We've all the time in the world," Yang agreed, taking the cue for what it was. "Right guys?"

"Yep, sounds good to me!" Ruby added.

"I'm fine with that," Pyrrha also added, to which Jaune, with a mouthful of steak, gave thumbs up instead.

Ren merely shrugged, while Weiss and Blake remained focused on either a TV or a book.

The bell rang, calling the end of lunch and the start of the next period of classes.

Teams RWBY and JNPR stood up along with the majority of the cafeteria, carrying their trays towards one of the nearby trash bins.

"What class do you have next?"

Jaune, focused on not getting lost in the throng of students jostling to either dump their trays or head out the exit, turned to see Pyrrha scooting up beside him as they both were pushed in with the crowd.

"Uh. Weapon Maintenance with Professor Mulberry. You?"

"Intro to Politics with Professor Oobleck," Pyrrha replied, complete with a subtle undertone of dread to his amusement.

"Heh, good luck with that. Um. By the way, are you still up for...?"

His partner perked up. "Oh! Yes, I am. I'll reserve an arena for then."

"Sweet! Sounds good."

Pyrrha smiled and hummed in agreement.

A few seconds passed by with the two standing around awkwardly, shuffling in place.

"I should really get going -"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I should be off -"

"Come on, Pyrrha, we're gonna be late for class!" Nora interrupted. Pyrrha elicited a surprised yelp as the ginger grabbed her hand and was led away, sparing a polite smile that screamed "help me" back towards him.

He realized he kept looking in her direction a little too long when he heard a cough, finding Ren standing politely beside him and clearing his throat.

"You ready for class, Jaune?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's go. Just...thinking about earlier," the blonde replied, beginning their trek towards the next class."

"I did not expect Blake to get as emotional as she did," Ren admitted with a wince. "I could understand Weiss, but I guess it's why they always say it's the quiet ones."

Jaune sighed. "Yeah. It kinda makes me worried how this weekend's gonna go. It's supposed to be a fun time to chill, considering we've finished most of our work for now with the end of the field trip earlier this week."

The two shuddered at the memory, a slight chill going down their spines as images of a rampaging monster breathing fire flashed before them.

"Agreed. All things said, a little break every now and then wouldn't hurt."

"Heh. With Nora by your side all the time, do you ever really have any, anyway?"

Ren looked to the side with a nostalgic expression. "It's a lifestyle. You get used to it," he finished with a shrug. "But do you ever wonder, though?"

"About what?"

"Forever Fall. It's not...something we ever faced, nor were ever taught about."

Jaune felt the urge to explain how the Lynel was, in fact, a beast of malice from beyond recorded history, a champion of darkness against heroes of the light -

"No. I mean, yeah, like, it's impossible to forget, but I didn't know what it was either," Jaune admitted, scratching the back of his head. "The teachers said the next class anyway that it was a Nuckelavee, or some other sort of rare Grimm like that."

Ren was silent for a moment, before breathing out. "I see. I assume it was to help us and some of the other students cope after dealing with something like that."

"Yeah."

The two boys of Team JNPR were silent the rest of the way, passing by some other students in the usual hustle and bustle of Beacon Academy. Eventually, they got to their class, but before Jaune could open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"You...did well today, in the spar before lunch. You may have lost, but...your skills have improved a lot. Just wanted to let you know."

The blonde's eyes widened, before he settled down from surprise. "Thanks, Ren."

His teammate nodded, opening the door and heading past him inside. Jaune soon followed suit, contentedness replacing the last of his disappointment.

_"Hey. Baby steps, right?"_

()===|=====+

"Yes. Baby steps. Not much so far, but anything is monumentally more useful than nothing."

Glynda Goodwitch sighed, before pulling out a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and sitting down with a tired expression, looking over at the mess covering his desk. They two sat in silence for several seconds, basking in the sunset of the sun and letting both the muffled churning of cogs and the occasional sound of coffee being drunk fill the void. Various older looking tomes of different colours and thickness were spread across his desk, complimented by even older looking parchments and scrolls as well - the written kind. Some of them, she noticed, were written by languages either long dead, or so rarely spoken these days that they, in fact, might as well be. In addition, his terminal screen displayed a series of characters, some of which had translations to modern day letters.

"I see. And what have you found so far?"

"As we both know, the Grimm has been a plague towards human and faunuskind since recorded history, at least, since my first reincarnation. And as we also both know, that beast in Forever Fall was no Grimm. From its appearance, combat strategy and death, it was clearly a monster, and not some rare or undiscovered Grimm."

The deputy nodded. "Yes. I still remember the looks on some of the students' faces when they realized that as well," she sighed. "The official explanation is somewhat mitigating concern, but they are Huntsmen in training. They knew the truth when it stared at them in the face."

Ozpin leaned back, sipping some coffee. "A clearly dangerous truth, no doubt. The Council called earlier this morning, but they believe our story for now. I'm sure rumours have already begun to spread as well, so it won't be long before they come back to us about this."

He pointed to one of the opened books, which she noted was written in the same script as displayed on the screen.

"What does it say?"

"Sometimes, the stories told to keep us safe at night were once inspired by truth from an age long past," he replied, taking another sip. "I pulled some strings, and managed to discreetly...requisition some artifacts from the Valean Museum of Natural History. All these books here tell of histories, myths and legends before the time of the Kingdoms, and some of their predecessors as well. This particular item here is one of the last surviving copies of the Book of Mudora, a guide to some ancient cultures and folklore written in their original languages."

She could feel a vague feeling of impatience rise within her, although she firmly squashed it in favour of both dealing with her longtime boss and the need to understand how this could help in their fight against their enemy.

"And does it say anything useful?"

"Possibly. Looking back, I'm rather grateful to remember some of the languages of the times I once lived in," Ozpin sighed. He then pointed at a particular segment in the ancient book. "This was written in the Calatian language, perhaps a thousand or so years ago and an incarnation or two back. It tells of a story where villages in the south and east of the country were occasionally assailed by fearsome beasts."

She looked over at the page, and the few parts that were not too faded by time - Atlesian preservative technology was simply just too _good _\- showed a couple of diagrams which featured houses on fire and terrified villagers running, all away from a creature that was easily the size of one of those houses, with a design that looked eerily close to the monster at Forever Fall.

"The untrained eye could confuse this for a Nuckelavee."

"Which is why our story still works in our favour. But this is proof that something like this is not alien to this world. Mentions of creatures like this, along with others that do not match any description of known Grimm, are seen only in the oldest of transcripts. Nothing from the previous one, two or five hundred years, but up to at least two thousand years at a minimum."

Glynda leaned back, all traces of exhaustion gone as she steeled herself in focus.

"Ozpin...this is unprecedented."

"In our current lifetime, yes. Which is why it worries me so," the enigmatic Headmaster sighed, taking his cup of coffee and standing by the window, looking out into the horizon. "Why now, out of all times? Even in my first life, before I came back into the world...these were merely bedtime stories, the kind of which were perhaps told to only those in the most remote of villages where oral tradition was at its strongest. Never once had I faced a monster such as this."

The clicking of heels echoed through the room as she joined him, standing side by side at the window. "Perhaps the young boy would know more. Not only has he faced it in single combat, but you said that he also reacted to your magic."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. There is something within him that...jumpstarted my own, for lack of a better term. Magic which I had thought almost completely gone since the creation of the Maidens, and something that may be the key to figuring this out," he replied, turning towards her. "I will speak to Mr. Arc tomorrow. We will make no mention of this to anyone for the time being. Not even James. I do not want to cause panic and drive security of the Festival away from Beacon."

She hummed in agreement, producing her tablet and firing off some messages. "I've sent a notification, and scheduled for him to come by during a spare right after lunch."

"Thank you. Any updates from Qrow?"

"Nothing yet. Only that he's investigating some potential leads in the frontier villages to the southeast of the city."

"I see. Alright then, that'll be all for now."

He walked over to a coffeemaker by the side of his desk and glanced over to her. "Coffee?"

The deputy humphed. "I refuse to drink your overly caffeinated mix, Ozpin," she retorted, instead producing a canteen filled with, if the smell was any indication, some sort of herbal tea. "But thank you for the offer. If you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with seems to be some sort of prank by the fourth years," she ended with an exasperated note, earning a chuckle from the Headmaster. After the elevator doors closed, however, his smile dropped, and he once again turned to face the window, ancient tome in hand.

_"These old records tell of villages and armies falling to the onslaught of these Lynels, along with...what did they call them? Moblins here, Darknuts there...it seems I have to look further into the past than expected."_

He sighed, looking out into the distance.

_"I sincerely hope that the fairy tales of that long, lost kingdom remain to be just that, but...it's starting to look like that is not the case. Salem...whatever are you planning?"_

Ozpin lifted his mug up and downed the last of his coffee.

()===|=====+

The door closed, and Pyrrha, standing in the centre of the arena, turned around to face him.

"Hey Jaune!"

"Hey," he waved back, smiling in response. "So. Here I am, I guess."

His partner nodded. "Yes, you are. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I think. Still kinda sore from this morning, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I see. As good as a fight you put up, Grimm won't care whether you're tired or not."

Miló was unsheathed with a loud _shing, _followed by Crocea Mors in response. Gold faced crimson as he hopped up to join her on the platform, and adopted a fighting stance, feet shoulder width apart.

"See? I'm learning your lessons already."

"You won't have a bed to fall back on this time," she replied, adopting one of her own along with a smile that bordered on excited. "Or much time to prepare."

And all of a sudden, the sight of her almost blurred as she dashed towards him, easily dodging a thrust given instinctively by the blonde, resulting in her counterattacking with what was essentially a clothesline, tripping and disarming Jaune.

"Oof! Hey, no fair!"

"Heheh. Sorry, couldn't help it," she chuckled, offering a hand to which he graciously accepted. "Always be on your guard, Jaune. Even when you feel safe."

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. This morning kinda proved that. Guess I haven't learned my lesson yet."

Pyrrha hummed. "I see. So. Shall we remedy that?" she offered, holding her sword out towards him.

He looked at her weapon, and then to her smiling expression, before clinking the sword with his own in a warrior's salute.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Welcome back to Chapter 10 of A Descendant of Legends!**

**First of all, I just want to say thank you to all you guys for sticking with me on this journey thus far. When I first started writing this, and up to now, it was still an "experiment" to see exactly what the limits of my creativity for writing could be – something which I have honestly never done before. Writing for school essays and other assignments, be they in high school or now at the end of university is a different, yet related beast; one where I have indeed learned to improve writing over the years, but not in the same vein as making a story out of two of my favourite communities. Sometimes, it's hard for me to believe that I'm still writing this now since starting last August, but overall I'm glad that I both pushed myself to continue despite the occasional life event, and that you all have stuck around thus far in a journey to see both these universes cross over. Ten chapters later – technically eleven, if counting the prologue – is a milestone for me, so I just want to say thank you all for reading and sticking around so far. To those who have left reviews: thank you. From the simplest compliments to in depth analysis, it honestly feels amazing to hear genuine feedback, especially when some go out of their way to point out flaws and things that could be improved to make it all better. Without holding up the rest of the AN further, thank you to all of you, and ADoL will keep delivering for as long as I am able to (spoiler alert: I am).**

**In any case, on with the AN! I intended this chapter to be a little bit more slice of life, as well as both character dialogue and to showcase a bit of the day to day routine as a student at Beacon. Or at least, if you were a student named Jaune Arc.**

**Beyond that, again, thank you all for sticking around thus far! Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**

**Cheers, and hope to see you all next chapter!**

* * *

The Real Hell Fire: **I understand. Thanks for sticking around for the time that you did, and happy readings ahead to you!**

MeraHunt: **Haha yup, bit of a stubborn bugger, eh? Who knows what our Headmaster will do as he learns more about the hero to be. Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Thanks! Good to be back. To be honest, I want chapter titles to mean something, and be indicative of what the "theme" of the chapter is about. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like it can help set the mood for what's to come. And yes, fair enough. Despite the showcase of routine, hope it did have a little bit more as well. Thanks, and hope to see you next chapter as well!**

ZenithTempest: **Thank you! I was honestly debating whether including the Weiss flashback would be a detriment to an otherwise JNPR centric chapter, but glad to see it paid off. Out of all the things I've done so far in creative writing, writing character dialogue, and their conversations have been the toughest challenge so far. I set a mini goal this chapter to work on that, and looking back, I feel that it's perhaps more "natural" than previous ones – I see what you mean when you meant that the conversation was awkward. I will admit that I did have to force myself here and there to write some of it down, and thus translated onto the story. Link's personality, yes, is supposed to be that of an asshole / tough but fair character. I feel like I haven't made him enough of an asshole, and honestly I feel like I should perhaps use his training personality (as in much more unforgiving, aggressive) to help mold and counterbalance his otherwise patient demeanour, without sacrificing justification. But maybe that's just me. In addition, yeah, perhaps I've written a bit too much focus at the start with the whole "being wrong" trope. Better mitigate a problem at the earliest point, and though I want to focus on a change and transformation – developed properly – in Jaune's character later through the story, I agree when too much of _anything _can wear people down. To address your last point, there are some things in which I have already decided for lore and to be "canon" within the context of the story, and many other in which I have not just yet. To be honest, this is mainly due to just…real life. I do have a headcanon right in which I know where he stands relative to others in terms of power; perhaps I didn't write that in well enough? It is somewhat tough and freeing to come up with ideas for the lore, but I want to do my best to keep things consistent. I'd rather not come up with major changes to key details in either character or world development suddenly. I agree that it is unfair for, everyone, really, and I want to do my best not to have the readers go through that with my story. In any case, thank you for the feedback, and looking forward to see you next time!**

KlonoaFan64: **Thank you! Who knows what Ozpin (and Remnant) will find as he digs into the mysteries of the past. Hope to see you next time!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thanks! Seems like including the Weiss bit was the right decision. Awkward as they were, glad to also know that Team JNPR's moment touched the hearts of more than just the team itself : ) Who knows what Ozpin may or may not do? Sometimes, he mysterious enough that even I wonder what he would do in certain situations. Again, thanks a lot, and see you next time!**

Dased22: **Thanks a lot, cheers bro!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	12. (II-11) Buried Beneath

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 11: Buried Beneath**

* * *

Amongst the noise of the tavern, a mug was gently placed back down onto the table, joining a plate half full with chicken roast and garlic mashed potatoes.

It was a common sight; the tavern, filled with much of the village's population in celebration of some local festival, bathed in the atmosphere with sounds of cheer and merrymaking. And he couldn't blame them; the men and their families celebrating a good harvest, with some local travellers filled with liquid courage leading their matches for the night into the inn's rooms behind the bar.

Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to he was on a mission, one whose objectives required him not to partake in the festivities. Even his table was far removed; located at the far corner, back against the wall to keep in sight the main entrance, back door and anyone entering who might look even remotely suspicious.

Lo and behold, as soon as the thought crossed his mind did he notice. A figure cloaked and hooded slipped through the entrance, his presence lost in the noise and energy of the tavern. With rather impressive agility, the figure weaved through various groups of people, none caring at the presence of the figure so much as to be too drunk to care if they even noticed. Eventually, on the other side of the tavern, the figure found a table half shrouded in darkness and sat, seemingly sitting still for a second or two before another one leaned in, face nonetheless still partially obscured.

The unmistakable face of Arthur Watts held a bored, yet cunning expression, though it annoyed him that his moustache helped conceal his mouth from being read. As he conversed with the cloaked figure. Eventually, the two stood up, Watts donning a bowler hat that helped conceal his face amongst the dim light of the tavern, and meandered through the crowds before slipping away by the back door.

_"Welp. That's my cue."_

With one gulp he finished the last of his whiskey, leaving some lien on the table as payment, and followed the pair out. The cool breeze of the night air hit him like a truck, a fresh pleasant change from the stifling indoors. Most importantly, the streets were deserted, allowing him to see and easily follow the two as they walked away.

After what seemed like an eternity hiding in the shadowed alleys and perching on rooftops, he watched them disappear into what looked like to be an abandoned barn. Transforming once more, he flew to the top, finding a broken window from which to glide through…

And finding absolutely nothing.

Watts and his companion were gone, and the building was empty.

"_What the -? The hell they run off to?"_

Landing back on the ground as a human, he wandered around and saw nothing out of the ordinary; broken timbers on one side, rusted equipment on the other. All the cozy amenities one would expect of a building condemned.

That is until he noticed that he stepped on a patch of faintly sparkling ground, and the world soon went white.

()===|=====+

When he came to, no longer was he within the confines of a run down mill or even within the boundaries of a small frontier village. The sparkling ground still remained, but instead of buildings he found himself surrounded by trees and dense shrubbery. In the light of the broken moon, the forest gave an eerie, almost melancholy atmosphere; no trace of fear or danger, but instead the knowledge that wherever he was, it was in a place that was very ancient, an unwelcome visitor in a place frozen in time.

He did a double take, rubbing his eyes and blinking away the bleariness accustomed with being in the field without much sleep. "Huh. Have I been drinking too much again?"

The unmistakable sounds of rustling, faintly heard over the breeze drifting through the trees, caused him to immediately duck for cover and check his surroundings with one hand on Harbinger. Hearing them drifting away, he changed into a bird once more, flying within the treeline and perching on a nearby branch as he found his targets walking side by side in an old, beaten down path.

A path which ended at the entrance of what looked like some sort of shrine or temple, flanked by broken down columns, and too dark for him to see into from the forest.

"...hee hee hee! Is that so?"

"Oh yes. The magic mirror she discovered, broken as it may have been has proven most useful, and so I have full confidence that what we find here will be instrumental to her plans."

He flew to a closer branch, perching and listening in as the two stopped by the entrance to take a quick glance at it.

"Ooh, I just can't wait to find out what it is. Some type of Grimm or monster perhaps? Or maybe an ancient weapon that can rend our enemies to dust?"

"And finding out's all part of the fun, Tyrian."

His bird eyes narrowed at the sound of the second name, seeing the two head on in with a faint light coming from Watt's scroll.

"And all part of the job too."

Leaping from the perch, he flew in behind them, taking due care not to make unnecessary noise in what could potentially be a cavern that could easily echo.

Such was his gratitude that birds could not gasp at what he saw at the end of the tunnel.

()===|=====+

Water splashed backwards as Jaune dodged, leaning back against a wide swing aiming to slice open his torso. He pivoted, setting a leg backwards to support his guard and proving a wise decision as a blade screeched across its surface with an ear grating sound.

Gritting through the force of impact and cringe of the noise, he bashed forward with his shield, aiming to disorient the enemy, but met only air as his opponent danced back, and quickly sprung forward in a jump executed almost too fast for his eyes to track.

If it weren't for a glint of light to reflect off of Link's sword midair for what seemed like less than a second, he was sure he would've been eating a face full of sand and water. His knee crashed into the surface, soaking his knee through his jeans and eliciting a loud grunt of effort in response to Link slamming down the tip of his blade onto his shield from above.

Before he could think of a response, the hero kicked off of him, sending him stumbling off balance and open to further counterattacks. Sensing his weakness, Link dashed forward and met Crocea Mors, Jaune struggling to hold him back as ancestral steel warred for dominance against his knightly blade.

"Hmm. Good! Your guard is stronger and you move quicker than before."

Jaune grinned, though soon backstepped in a hurry as soon as Link tried to force his way past his defence, ducking beneath a slice meant to chop his head off. In return, he swung diagonally from right to top, though the hero nimbly sidestepped without much effort. Swing, parry, riposte and dodge. Both blondes fell into a steady, familiar rhythm trading blow for blow until Link rushed forward and locked Crocea Mors against his own.

"Unfortunately, there is still much to be desired."

The younger blonde grunted, straining with effort as he was slowly pushed back. To his immense annoyance, Link still seemed relatively bored, not at all breaking a sweat even during the height of his attacks. It wasn't like he could actually compete with him on the same level, but, deep down, one clean hit, or, barring that, any sign of him struggling would be enough to make him feel accomplished.

But Link was right; he himself noticed that every swing just that little bit cleaner and more precise; his movements a bit more nimble, and quicker to react to oncoming threats. If he was to face himself from Initiation now, he would beat past Jaune soundly.

"And yet, as your professor said, a fight is as much a mental game as it is a test of physical prowess."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, but felt a surge of fear and danger instantly lance through his body as his opponent shifted his footing ever so slightly. Alongside the panic came the thoughts as well: what now? Is he going to overpower his guard? Will he attempt to disarm him, or knock him off balance?

Most importantly was that he acted on that instinct as he felt it, doing his best to fight through the anxiety and thinking of only his opponent's next possible moves.

Feeling the heat of holy energy tingle in his left hand, Jaune went on the offensive, using momentum to help force Link's sword back and weaken his guard. Though he failed so much as to budge him, he did earn an almost inaudible grunt and a slight stagger as he drove his knee up into Link, successfully making contact with his mentor's crotch.

He turned his gaze back towards the hero, who returned it with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Hmm. Interesting."

In that moment, stars filled his vision as Link immediately delivered a cross with the side of his shield into Jaune's temple, deliberately holding back so as to not knock him out. Instead, he stumbled back with a loud oof. Dizzy in body and disoriented in spirit, he fought to remain standing despite the anxiety beginning to seep in. What felt like a long while was only a few seconds; yet as he saw Link approach him, the panic gradually gave way to a calm, steady clarity, time slowing as if this very moment would be his last one alive. It was in that moment that a simple question echoed through his mind.

_"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."_

Jaune looked up at Link.

_"Does yours?"_

His Triforce piece hummed loudly as it suddenly flared, strengthening his resolve and flooding away the last of his doubts. Despite the pain, Jaune launched forward with a cry, aiming to cleave his opponent in two. In a few seconds he closed the distance, jumping to ram Crocea Mors into Link -

And instead drove his blade into the water. His back burned with pain as Link sidestepped him at the last moment, gracefully rolling around and delivering a series of quick and devastating slices that brought him down and out of the fight.

Lying face up in the pond, completely soaked through, it was then that he allowed his consciousness to drift into the void.

()===|=====+

"…"

_Shing._

"…wha...? Where am...I?"

_Shing._

Jaune stirred as the sounds of forest ambience slowly began to fill his ears; birdsong and the gentle lapping of water upon the bank gave him the strength to slowly open his eyes, giving him a beautiful view of the orange twilight sky. Grunting as he felt his body creak in soreness, he pushed himself to sit upright, taking in the local scenery.

At least now that their spar was over, he could finally appreciate the simple peace of the spring in which their fight was held. Water fell smoothly in streams down from a large crag, several rocks jutting out before it and decorated with what looked like faint, but distinguishable tribal designs. To his right, Link sat amongst a cluster of oddly shaped grass, having finished sharpening his sword and now wiping it down for a final clean.

"How are you feeling?" the hero asked without so much as glancing at him.

"Ugh. Everything...still kinda hurts," Jaune grunted, laying back down with a wince. "Nothing serious, just a little sore, is all."

"I see. So. What did you think of your performance?"

He looked to the side, taking a moment to think before shrugging. "Um, better, I guess. I know that at least I've lasted longer than our last match. What did I mess up this time?"

"Do you remember what your professor said after your spar?"

"Oh, yeah, about how I shouldn't leave myself open when going...for...ah. Right. I see what you mean."

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson at all."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Apologizing will not matter when you're dead, the people you've sworn to protect now helpless against the horde of monsters," Link retorted, grabbing his gear and walking over to him. "I trust that after once a mistake, and twice a stubborn habit, that you will hold yourself better in the real world against real opponents. There will be no waking up once you lose a fight like that."

"...yeah."

"Hmm. In any case, there's no need to dwell on that point. Beyond that, it is as I said earlier; your reaction time, dexterity and strength have improved. Your defences hold stronger and your mind is getting used to adapting fast as your fights progress."

Jaune perked up at that, helping to dull the pain of his failure. He fully sat up as Link walked over to him and plopped his kit beside him.

"Cleaning supplies."

He grabbed a cloth, beginning the process of wiping down Crocea Mors. "Thanks. By the way, since this is like a...dream, in my mind or whatever, can't I just, like, wish my sword to be always super sharp, or clean all the time?"

"You cannot wish yourself to instantly develop good habits until you put in the effort to make it stick."

"Ah, fair enough. In any case though, it just feels...disappointing sometimes, you know? Yeah, I guess I am getting better but...well. I'm not even close to the level where I can just beat you. It's like if I had to spar against Goodwitch or any of the other profs all the time."

Link grunted, taking a seat beside him on the sand. "Training against opponents of higher skill is the only way that you can improve as a fighter, especially as we would be able to see where and why you make the mistakes you do. That being said, constant defeats will dull your morale, especially when you lose a fight that was yours to win, against an enemy whose skill level you now match."

Jaune cringed at the memory of his last fight with Cardin, and reached for a whetstone to both sharpen his blade and distract himself. Welp, at least the Winchester heir was...cordial at the end, though whether it was because of immense self control or the fact that Goodwitch was watching them like a hawk was the real question.

"You will still face me as we train. However, I too have been thinking of giving you easier opponents and enemies at your skill level to practice your basics and tactics against. Next time we meet...I'll see what I can do."

He stopped sharpening the sword and cast an inquisitive gaze at Link. "Ooh, okay, so someone I can finally beat. Who will it be, then? Cardin? His team? Maybe some sort of Grimm? I don't know how I would feel if I went to sleep and all of a sudden, Lynel in my face."

Link shook his head. "Not too soon. I will think on it. Whoever or whatever you face will be within your skill bracket. As you get better, so too will the opponents you face."

_"Heh. Seems like he can summon memories of past lives for us to train in, so it makes sense he could spawn enemies too. Almost like a video game, grinding for experience,"_ Jaune thought to himself, nodding in response to Link.

"I will say this though. What did please me during our spar was your growing mastery over wielding the Triforce."

Jaune looked to his hand, and though the familiar golden triangles were missing, he knew that somewhere deep beneath did they lurk. "Yeah...I guess so. It's not like I wanted to activate it and give me powers or something too. It just sorta happened."

"Do you know how?"

The blonde thought about it for a moment, before looking towards the front. With his thoughts he almost lost himself in the serenity of the ambience, the pond of water laying calmly and the forest surrounding them tranquil. Of all the places he could've chosen, Jaune began to wonder why Link chose here to do battle.

And yet...so too was the Emerald Forest a peaceful and beautiful place. At least, with the Grimm taken out of the picture. You could never let down your guard, or think that any place would be immune to the creatures of the dark. It was this acceptance that these thoughts did not even cross his mind at the start, for there was only him, Link and a fight to win. That resolve kept him focused throughout their spar, even if he ended it with a rather careless mistake in the heat of the moment.

"Because...I wanted to win," Jaune replied. "I know I was scared at some points here and there, but I had a job to do. An enemy to fight. I kinda just thought about what you told me a while back, about having courage with strength."

He glanced at Link, who, just like him was also admiring the scenery and nodded at his answer.

"Yes. Arguably, the Triforce of Courage is the hardest piece to wield. Not that I have experience with the other two, but as I said before, the strength of your resolve and the purity of your desires are what will determine whether it will assist you or not. Even when fighting against Pyrrha, you strove to win, no?"

()===|=====+

Panting, Jaune gritted and held firm as Pyrrha repeatedly thrusted Miló over and over into his shield, before spinning and delivering a low roundhouse kick to his knees. The blonde dodged back and held his ground, taking the champion head on and weather another flurry of attacks.

"Come on, Jaune. You can't hide behind your shield forever."

"I know. Just need an...opening. Hah!" the boy in question yelled, sidestepping and walking into another thrust so as to make her spear glance off his shield as he stepped forward, jabbing out with Crocea Mors. She responded by pulling back, deflecting it with her spear and then thwacking the back of his knees with the butt, bringing him down flat to the ground with a faint flash of Aura. Growling, he made to stand but stopped dead in his tracks at the feeling of the spear point suddenly positioned at his jugular.

"Ugh. Dirty," he panted heavily, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Heh heh. Sorry," Pyrrha replied as she extended a hand that was gratefully accepted. "Well, at least now you can plan against that in the future."

"Another thing completed from my bucket list," he retorted with a hint of amusement. Wordlessly, he stepped several paces back and adopted a defensive stance once more. Pyrrha cocked her head sideways in curiosity.

"Again? You haven't even taken a break in the past hour. Don't you at least want to rest a little?"

"Well, the Grimm don't take breaks either, and I have to thank you guys for this. I'm stronger than I was at Initiation, and I want to get even more stronger. Besides, I'm also...well. Having fun."

She glanced to the side for a bit, face turning slightly red before looking back with an expression that looked like she was trying to force down a grin. The champion brought her spear up, transforming Miló into its sword form and pointing it at him. "Well. If my leader insists, I shall obey."

"Heh. That's the spirit."

The two smiled at each other mischievously before rushing in.

()===|=====+

Realizing he was staring off into space with a smirk, he shook his head and this time it was his turn to become slightly red.

"Yeah, I did."

Link hummed. "Your conviction is what gave you courage. Even being comfortable enough to admit it is a step towards gaining confidence. Master your emotions, as that is what will be your greatest asset when striving to become a better warrior and leader. Remember, it is what helped you survive Forever Fall and save your friend."

Jaune nodded back, looking forward once more and letting silence wash over them both as his thoughts began to take it all in on a new perspective. It wasn't that he felt conflicted either; instead, the blonde felt his shoulders relax as memories of his past fights flashed through his mind. From the odd victory to his most decisive defeats, he couldn't muster the energy to feel rage. All he felt was a dull acceptance, which only served to fuel his desire to keep fighting. To become, as Link said, a better warrior and leader.

Sighing and finally feeling the oncoming mental fatigue he unscrewed his canteen and took a large swig, feeling refreshed as he finished the last of his water. Turning to Link, he found the hero with eyes glazed, this time completely lost in thought and staring idly at the scenery in front of them.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

A grunt.

"And, um, honestly I gotta say that you sure picked a peaceful place to fight here."

"Indeed. The Ordon Spring, as it was known, was once a tranquil place where a spirit of light used to live," Link replied as Jaune's curiosity grew.

"Light spirit?"

Link took a swig from his own canteen and sighed. "Yes. He watched over this land and protected it against the darkness." He cleared his throat and gestured around them. "I used to come here every now and then, to bask in the peace of the spring. But tell me, Jaune. Do you ever feel a...strange sadness as dusk falls?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Um. I mean, I guess?"

A stifled snort, almost as if he knew his real answer. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

At hearing those words, he felt a vague, but distinct sense of nostalgia deep within him, muddled and opaque yet desperately feeling like it was trying to reach out to him.

Link turned and faced him fully. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"I...I think? I feel like I've heard that before, but I don't know where, or who said that. Definitely familiar, though."

The hero sighed. "I see. And tell me. How familiar are you with your predecessors? The heroes of old?"

"Um, to be honest, not very," Jaune replied, scratching his head and looking up towards the orange sky. "Most of what we learned in history classes are of how the kingdoms came to be and the Great War. Everything before that's just generally glossed over. But sometimes when I sleep I get these weird, familiar dreams, like they're distant memories from when I was younger even though I know that I've never actually experienced any of that. Every now and then I still have a hard time accepting that I apparently am some sort of reincarnated fairy tale hero."

Jaune then shifted in the sand, fully turning towards Link. "And now I have you. Thinking about it too, I can't help but be curious. What were they like?"

"Hmm. I suppose it is time to start learning about the lives and legacies of those who came before you. Here, I was known as the Hero of Twilight. Like almost every other life, it all changed when I had to face my destiny. Started right here, too, when monsters stole away my friends and vanished into the shadow; into the influence of a people banished from light by the Goddesses."

Each of those words slowly faded into the background as memories flashed briefly, yet clearly; a white wolf blind in one eye sitting calmly in the centre of the forest, it's one red eye piercing through his very soul. Most importantly there was that small, floating imp he'd once seen before in another flashback, smirking sarcastically right back at him. He could say that almost reminded him of Yang, but whereas she was playful and liked to tease, this one bordered on cunning and vindictive.

Yet, remembering how they came to love each other so deeply through a journey filled with trials and losses, only to see her now as a beautiful woman leave through a portal with no chance of coming back?

It rent his heart. Even though he'd never met her, the pain from a lifetime so long ago still felt fresh and recent, the wound buried through time but never once healing.

"...Midna...no..."

"Yes, that was her name."

Link's voice snapped him out of his flashback, finding himself with an arm outstretched as if trying to reach out to someone. Jaune glanced at him, and noticed that despite the fact that he was physically older than him, for the first time he really looked it too. Whether it was a trick of the light or just his imagination, his face seemed to take on a weathered appearance, eyes holding an almost feral intensity yet projecting a melancholy gaze.

The hero sighed and cocked his head to the side, revealing the dimming dusk giving way to the blackness of the void. "I don't have the time to explain as you will soon awaken. But as you grow as a warrior, and follow your destiny, so too does darkness once more encroach upon this land. I can feel it..."

"Wait, Link!" Jaune called out, voice echoing throughout the blackness that was now devouring the spring. "What darkness? Who's Midna? And the other heroes? What were they like? Will I get to meet them?"

Link remained silent in contemplation, for once - and worryingly - looking troubled and uncertain.

"Until next time. Keep training and grow stronger. I will be with you, and do not lose your way."

Link turned and walked into the void, consuming the hero, and then soon after, himself.

()===|=====+

The quiet sounds of battle echoed throughout the empty office. The terminal's audio was used more to drown the silence and joined only by the turning of pages and the occasional sip of fine, hot coffee. Geisha was his favourite; imported fresh from Mistral. Whenever a long night of paperwork, Council business or other...clandestine activities demanded his attention, it had always been his first choice to help cope with the workload. Funny, with how many years under his belt was he able to sample essentially every blend known to Remnant. Life - lives? - sure had its quirks.

The same could also be said about the work at hand. Ever since Forever Fall, one Jaune Arc always remained in the back of his mind. The Lynel, as he came to learn its name, was also a mystery, and a dangerous one at that. Yet, it's not like the beast reacted to his magic - whereas Mr. Arc had done so before during Initiation, and again when classes first began. All the while not knowing that he was doing so.

Headmaster Ozpin sighed, taking another sip and gently flipping a page. This particular tome looked like it could crumble to dust if he was just that bit more forceful. It was an interesting record, written just after the Book of Mudora, that recounted an attack on a caravan by some Grimm.

Only that not all were.

_"...the vanguard fought with valor, and with desperation; but creatures of shadow were not lacking in number...assaulted from many sides at once. Fiercest amongst them...clad in blackest armour, wielding ruinous swords and axes."_

The few parts he could still read matched no known Grimm, instead bearing striking resemblance to the monsters described in a few other records like the Book of Mudora. While it could've been that rare, once in a lifetime event that coincidence decreed would happen, his intuition silently screamed otherwise. It worried him on a deeper, profound level that despite his many lives, he had absolutely no experience dealing with the monsters of forgotten mythology essentially coming to life. Especially when the only other person who would remember such things is Salem herself - of whom he was not certain was indeed behind this in the first place. What experience he did have dictated that he could not immediately dismiss that theory, as even before she became the Queen of the Grimm she was still a princess and a scholar of ancient history and mythology due to the time spent imprisoned in her tower.

But he couldn't solve everything in a night, and as he looked to his terminal's clock, he closed the video file and stored the book in a desk cabinet, waiting to receive his guest.

He would have to be...delicate. Subtle. The boy must not know what he was truly after, even if he knew not what he was searching for anyway.

Right before the clock struck one-thirty, the elevator door let out a small ding and opened. Jaune Arc, son of Richter Arc and leader of Team JNPR silently walked in beside the deputy headmistress. It was like looking at a smaller version of his father when he was younger and happier; at a time before Team STRQ existed, and before the events of Mountain Glenn shattered his team's lives.

"Ah, Mr Arc. Please, take a seat," Ozpin calmly said, nodding for him to take a seat as he stood by the window behind him, trusty mug in hand. "Thank you, Glynda. I'll take it from here."

The blonde deputy, stern as ever, nodded once before retreating back to the elevator. The blonde student approached his desk with a slightly nervous expression, though as soon as he did, it was almost as if a switch was turned on. He could feel the power within him stir to life as if strengthened, reacting to his presence.

Jaune pulled out a seat, albeit with a particularly...focused expression, and sat down the effort of someone to be gentle while under stress. All the while trying to hide it all and appear normal.

_"So, that answers my first question. It seems that my magic does have some sort of effect, based on proximity."_

Ozpin, meanwhile, continued to stare out into the sunny expanse of the campus, with cityscape of Vale visible in the horizon. The blonde sat quietly, fidgeting in mild discomfort and glancing around his office before mustering the courage to face him directly.

"Sir. I-I'm not in trouble, am I?"

The Headmaster shook his head as he turned and walked back to him, taking a seat opposite. It really did look like he was about to dispense punishment on a misbehaving student. A scene no stranger to his office.

"Brothers, no. Be at ease, Mr. Arc. How are you doing today?"

At that he visibly relaxed, though not by too much. He then shrugged in response to the question. "I'm alright. Nothing really going on."

"I see. Your studies and friends are treating you well?"

Jaune visibly perked up at that. "Oh, yeah. I think we're all finally starting to get along. It's funny to watch Ren have to sit through Nora's antics and still try to hide a smile every time when she pulls a prank on Yang. She deserves every one of those for the puns though," Jaune mumbled the last to Ozpin's chuckle. "But yeah, it's fun chilling with the other team too. Ruby's really nice and seems practically married to her weapon, and as for Weiss? She's...uh, smart, and Blake's kinda quiet, but nice too, I guess. I don't think they really get along, but overall, I like them."

_"Seems like distraction and having his guard down mitigates his power."_ The Headmaster noticed that as Jaune went on, he felt his magic calm. He then nodded at his answer. "I see. And your partner?"

At that, the blonde looked off to the side, pausing for a moment before turning back to him with a small smile. "Amazing. Pyrrha's...well. There was a bit of a rocky start, but we've made up and are back to being partners. She's even helping me train to become a better fighter. I don't think I could've ended up with a better partner."

Ozpin hummed in agreement. "These are the bonds which will last beyond your time here at Beacon, so to hear that you are all coming together is wonderful news. As a teacher, there is nothing more satisfying than to know that the students you trained have stuck and succeeded together. Yet you are all in first year, and the trials that lie ahead pale in comparison to the ones you have gone through thus far. Including Forever Fall."

At that statement, Jaune's smile settled into a neutral expression, tensing subtly as he did. Ozpin took a sip, letting silence reign for a few seconds before turning his enigmatic gaze back towards him, feeling a small spike in his power as well.

_"Interesting. Maybe his power is driven by focus, or the state of his emotions?"_

"Mr. Arc. Prior to Beacon, where did you learn to fight?"

"Uh, Pharos Academy."

"Ah. Pharos. As it says on the transcript, no?"

Jaune nodded, and began to fidget more under the Headmaster's deadpan gaze.

"...My dad also helped train me at home."

"I see. Well, despite the...nature of your past education, you did pass Initiation as well as your first field trip, so I consider the matter closed," Ozpin said, much to Jaune's relief. "But that still begs the question. What exactly happened out there?"

Jaune leaned back, letting the memories of that day flash through his mind.

"Honestly, sir, I don't know," he admitted. At the Headmaster's raised eyebrow he soldiered on. "We were just doing our thing, collecting sap for the assignment when all of a sudden a big, uh, Grimm came out of nowhere and started attacking us. My team, Team RWBY and Team CRDL held it off as long as we could before you guys arrived."

"Mr. Arc, there is no one here but yourself and I, and I think we can be candid enough to admit that what you encountered out there was no Grimm."

At that, Jaune's eyes went wide and looked away, scratching his left hand as he did so.

Sighing, he stood up and walked back towards the window. "I mean not to call you out, Mr. Arc, nor am I threatening you with disciplinary action. But it is still in bad taste to lie to your headmaster, and what you can tell us may help save lives in the future."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I really don't know anything," Jaune stuttered. "Yeah, you're right, it wasn't Grimm at all. Heh, like, what Grimm wields a sword? But honestly though, I don't know anything beyond that. All I wanted to do was to protect my friends."

"...I see. And protect them you did," Ozpin remarked, gesturing for the team leader to join him beside the window. "Your performance in combat against a monster of that strength and cunning was commendable, even when the rest of your allies were incapacitated. Were it up to me I would have sent in professional Huntsmen, or perhaps a couple teams of upper year students."

Jaune nodded. "Thank you."

Ozpin turned back towards the window, feeling the surge of his power slowly start to die down. Being in close proximity to him seemed to almost supercharge his magic, and, judging by how relaxed the boy had become, he felt what he learned enough for today.

_"Best not to keep pushing. At this rate, it looks like he would spontaneously combust if I thought so much as to ask him if he knows anything about magic. However, this could be the key to figuring out what he may be hiding, so..."_

The Headmaster cleared his throat and turned to him. "The past is the past. As long as you and your teams are safe then all is well. That brings us to another matter though; in several days, there will be an announcement to the entirety of the freshmen regarding the next field assignment. Unlike Forever Fall, this will not merely be a stroll through the woods. Each team is to accompany a professional Huntsman outside of Vale to experience firsthand the life and routine of the missions you will all undertake after graduation. And don't worry," Ozpin interrupted, raising a finger when Jaune made to ask a question. "Each mission is relatively low risk, perhaps clearing a collection of Grimm at the most."

Jaune nodded. "Okay, got it. But why tell me this now?"

Ozpin breathed out. "Call it a sign of faith, Mr. Arc. A sign of faith in the abilities you and your friends have shown. A sign of faith in your potential. JNPR is amongst the few teams this year that will be assigned one of the more...adventurous options. Details will be sent to your scroll shortly."

The moment he said that, a quiet ping rang through the office, causing Jaune to take out his scroll and stare at the screen.

"Reports of an increase in Grimm attacks on frontier villages in the southeast of Vale... I-I can't believe it. My first real Huntsman mission!" Jaune whooped in delight, all traces of his hesitation gone, though he quickly settled down with an embarrassed flush upon seeing Ozpin's amused expression. "This is really happening, is it?"

"It is, Mr. Arc. You're not dreaming. All I ask now is that you and your team take the extra time to prepare."

The blonde nodded happily. "Will do, sir."

_"...it's time for something a little more direct."_

Ozpin nodded back in return, mentally steeling himself as he extended his left hand. "Glad to hear it. Dismissed, Mr. Arc."

Instinctively, Jaune reached to shake the Headmaster's hand, only for both their eyes to widen upon making contact. Immediately, brilliant golden light, accompanied by a ringing that grew in volume and seemed to resonate through his very soul, flashed from their hands and bathed the room in a warm, otherworldly light. This time, he felt the magic within him swell and rage, churning within his Aura at an intensity he had not felt since the creation of the Maidens.

_"What on Remnant!?"_

"Agh!" Jaune agreed, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, severing the connection and with it, silencing the golden light. Ozpin himself stumbled back, gasping as his emerald Aura crackled faintly with energy throughout his body. Most importantly, he felt what could only be described as revitalized, as if he suddenly gained the strength to take on Salem and half the Grimm in Vale here and now.

In short, though he wasn't completely restored by any means, magic power aplenty lay buried beneath, even more than when he gave the gift of flight to Qrow and his sister.

Shaking his head, Ozpin looked towards Jaune, who was scrambling to get up from the ground, his right hand using his desk as support.

"Mr. Arc -"

"Gah! I-I'm fine!" Jaune gasped as if he had just run a ten kilometre race. "S-sorry. My...hah. My Semblance does that...sometimes."

"Look, Jaune -"

"Sorry! Just...remembered I had to do something before class starts," he interrupted, the last few words coming out fast in a pant. "Thanks for the talk! See you - hah - later, sir!"

Cradling his left hand, Ozpin made no move to stop him as he stumbled towards the elevator. When he reached the door, it suddenly opened, surprising the lad with a yelp and once more sending him to the ground on his rear.

"Geez, kiddo, if you're trying to give me a heart attack you're doing great," a tall, wiry black-haired man remarked, taking a swig from his flask as he lazily sauntered around the fallen Arc. Said Arc muttered an apology, rushing and making it into the elevator just in time before the doors closed. It was at that moment Qrow raised an eyebrow mid drink, spinning around to look at the lift.

"Wait. Wasn't that, what's his face. Joan, Jonathan -"

"Jaune."

"Same difference," he replied, walking to his desk and plunking down on a seat. Upon noticing the Headmaster's slightly disheveled appearance, he narrowed his eyes. "What'd he do?"

"...something that he may not fully understand just yet," Ozpin sighed, taking a seat opposite of him and taking a relaxing sip of coffee long gone cold. "Something that too eludes my understanding. What is certain is that he must not be allowed to fall into the hands of the enemy."

"That important, huh?"

Ozpin responded by gazing directly at him before snapping his fingers and holding one out, a small flame dancing innocently at its tip. Qrow's eyes widened, whistling in surprise as he put his flask away. "Oh? I thought you had no power left?"

"Until now. But this is another issue. So tell me, what happened in Akkala?"

At that, Qrow's lackadaisical demeanour vanished and he leaned forward with a serious expression.

"You're not gonna like this, Oz."

()===|=====+

The faint light from Watts' scroll reflected off the walls of the cave, allowing Qrow to navigate with relative ease the twists and turns of the tunnel. Every now and then he could see the faint outlines of some creatures of the night, bats hanging upside down and the occasional one flying away with a chitter.

He was at least thankful in this claustrophobic nightmare that the echoes of Watts' and Tyrian's footsteps, combined with the sounds of water dripping down stalactites helped mask the sound of his wings flapping as he flew.

"_Man, what could these two have something to do in this place? It stinks and I've got not scroll reception down here._"

Eventually, after what seemed like hours flying in a straight line with the the odd turn and break to keep his distance, the natural walls of the cave slowly started to give way to one of artificial construction, the jagged rocks fading into smooth, almost flat surfaces. The cave floor even gave way to the odd brick or two, indicating that once in a lifetime before his, there was somebody that cared enough to give this place the urban treatment.

And yet, all it did was increase Qrow's anxiety, an unnatural feeling starting to build up the further he flew in. Even the remaining wildlife was gone, the only trace of which was the random sounds of skittering, almost unusually loud and clear in the echo of the tunnel.

That's when he saw the light, and with it, the murals.

Watts and Tyrian had entered what looked like a chamber at the end of the tunnel, but the pale blue light emanating from some other source reflected back far enough that he couldn't help but stop and perch on a ledge to gaze at what lay painted red on the walls. Though faded by time, one painting seemed to represent a large man on a horse, wielding a trident whilst leading a band of other smaller riders against a burning town. Another showed what he assumed was the same man, if the trident was any indication, facing towards a floating crest of three interlocked triangles, and the three women behind it - one painted a deep crimson, one painted an ocean blue and the last one a verdant green.

"_Okay, seriously. Is Salem starting some sort of cult now? The further I fly in, the further it just feels...wrong. Like the air can literally choke you. Something's seriously not right with this place._"

Briefly he considered taking photos with his scroll, but decided against it as it would alert Watts and Tyrian to his presence. Memorizing the images, he flew deeper down the tunnel to follow them, only to stumble upon something he'd never before seen in all his years as a Huntsman.

Such was his gratitude that birds could not gasp at what he saw at the end of the tunnel.

He immediately flew up to the side, nesting in a small crevice that gave him some darkness as protection, along with a vantage point to see the whole chamber. Roughly several times the size of Beacon's courtyard, the circular chamber was lit by several torches which burned an almost ethereal flame, glowing a pale blue and perfectly illuminating the place. Though cracked and decayed through time, the walls had lines of engraved letters written throughout them, reaching up into a ceiling that was shrouded in darkness and could not be seen.

Watts and Tyrian stood in the centre before an altar which held a giant slab of stone that looked to have been cut out of a large monument, now leaning against the wall, inscribed with the same archaic characters.

And embedded in the centre of the stone was that same trident on the murals, black as night with a blood red jewel at its core, emanating what seemed to be a pinkish black aura.

Qrow stood anxious at the sight, the urge to get the hell out of there screaming in his mind. He stood curious and entranced instead, watching Watts approach the altar with the obvious intent to seize the weapon.

_Drip._

A small sliver of what looked like...water fell from the blackness of the ceiling, causing the scientist to wipe it off his coat in annoyance and make for the weapon.

_Drip._

Qrow's heart sank as he realized the water...wasn't exactly goopy, which was followed by a very large shuffling emanating from said blackness. This time, both Tyrian and Watts took a step back and looked up.

Following their gaze, he nearly transformed instinctually back to his human form to grab his weapon, though the other two had no such qualms. He could even hear their gasps from across the chamber.

"_What the hell is that!?_"

A large yellowish orange...eye now glowed in the shadow of the ceiling, staring at the two who were directly below it.

And then it moved, crawling slowly into the light before revealing itself as a large, ugly and - was it armoured? - arachnid.

He _refused _to call it a spider because they were not supposed to be that big.

It was all Qrow could do, staring dumbly at the scene rapidly unfolding in front of him; Tyrian cursed loudly, firing off some shots that echoed deafeningly throughout the chamber. Watts shouted something, lost in the noise of the gunfire, to Tyrian, and ran towards the slab, intent on stealing the weapon. Before he could touch it, however, the spider monster shot out a beam of energy, catching the scientist from behind and sending him into the wall, Aura crackling. With one prey taken care of, the spider then began crawling back upwards with its eye closed, blending into the darkness while dust bullets from Tyrian bounced harmlessly off its hardened skin.

Eventually it's eye reopened in another corner of the ceiling preparing to fire another beam of energy at them. The scorpion faunus was quicker and more accurate though, letting off another hail of bullets as soon as that orange orb reappeared in the darkness. It emitted a loud squeal like roar, losing its grip from above and falling to the ground in a crash that shook the foundations of the chamber itself.

"Hee hee hee! Come to papa, you big, beautiful creature!"

Tyrian dashed forward with a gleeful, murderous expression, letting loose a series of quick, brutal slices onto the helpless spider. Several, powerful shots rang out from across the chamber, Watts' revolver unloading rounds into its body and causing what honestly looked like ichor to spill out from it.

With an angrier squeal, the arachnid righted itself, though Tyrian jumped back just in time to avoid getting crushed. As it began climbing back onto the walls once more, it began ejecting a series of little eggs onto the ground, which in turn quickly revealed themselves as its children.

Qrow grimaced internally at the sight, checking behind him just in case there wasn't one sneaking up behind him as well.

Tyrian, on the other hand, met the small group of younglings, slicing through with ease as Watts continued to fire away at the spider. Eventually its eye opened again, firing a beam that the scientist sidestepped and responded to with a hail of his own projectiles. It closed its eye this time, weathering the shots but proved to be a fatal mistake as it missed the sight of the scorpion faunus running to a wall and leaping off of it, delivering a slice to several of its legs.

This time it squealed louder in pain, losing its grip and falling to the ground once more. Its fall cracked the stone floor, several fissures opening around its point of impact. Stunned, Tyrian's laughter echoed past the noise as he delivered even more brutal strikes to his downed opponent. In the meantime, Watts reloaded his revolver and, upon the spider's predictable recovery shot out two of its legs permanently, paralyzing the creature with a roar of pain.

Stuck in the middle with no way to move, it emitted what could only be described as a cry for help, though no one came. Instead, Watts nodded, apparently satisfied with his work and turned for the trident. Meanwhile, Tyrian slowly sauntered up to it, smiling cruelly as he did so, and in a perfectly executed acrobatic jump, plunged his stinger deep into its eye.

Its scream could only be described as horrifying as the faunus jumped back off. The beast slowly started to shrivel up, curling in on itself and then exploding in a puff of black smoke that left no trace of its origin behind.

"_...holy shit._"

Qrow stood there motionless, cursing internally but otherwise remaining frozen in shock. He snapped back to the present at the sound of a metallic _shing _which echoed distinctly throughout the chamber, and turned to the sight of Watts holding the trident in his hand.

"Let us return," the scientist declared, to Tyrian's excited, fervent clapping. "Our Queen will be well pleased."

"Ooooh! Let me see, let me see! I wanna touch it!"

"You'll get plenty of time for that later, Tyrian. For now we...must...exit."

Qrow stilled at that as well; a tremor rumbled through the cavern, causing dust to rain from the ceiling. It went on for several minutes, causing him to curl his wings on himself and lay flat to try and ride it out while Tyrian and Watts fought for balance. Eventually it subsided, though it was soon replaced by something they all decided was infinitely scarier.

A literal _horde _of the spider monster's children began emerging from the cracks in the walls and ground, the multitude of beady little eyes on spindly legs oozing out as if blood from a wound and making towards the two.

And him.

"..._I've seen enough. I'm outta here. Ozpin's gotta know about this immediately._"

With that, he took flight, dodging the little spiders that also began falling from the ceiling and weaving through the tunnel. Watts and Tyrian had also begun pursuit of the exit, taking with them their prized possession.

A small tremor caused them to stumble, a stalactite dropping from the ceiling and hitting the ground in front of them. Watts dodged back at the last moment from getting hit but in the process, tripping and falling down.

The trident went skidding out of reach, into the mass of oncoming spiders.

"No! Not that! Get back here!" Tyrian yelled angrily, cutting through some of the spiders before Watts held him back.

"Forget it, Tyrian! We'll die if we stay here!"

"It's nothing compared to the disappointment of our Queen! Let...go!"

"Dammit, won't you listen!? We can always come back for that, and we can't serve her if we're dead!"

Tyrian turned his crazy eyed look towards him, and then back at the horde of spiders before growling loudly, turning away from their objective and running back into the tunnel to escape.

Outside, Qrow watched from behind a tree, this time in human form, taking a breather from remaining in bird form for so long. Cursing the fact that he had to let both of them go for now, he transformed once more, taking off into the night sky in the direction of Vale.

()===|=====+

The chamber lay still and empty; the denizens that dwelt within having retreated to the darkest of crevices from which they came. What was once an ancient temple, a prize to be found by the most renowned of historians and archaeologists lay ruined and disturbed.

In the midst of the chaos, the treasure it held was stolen and then lost; no longer did it find itself in the pedestal. Instead, it had fallen through the cracks of the chamber it called home and now lay flat on the cold stone floor of another room, once sealed off from access and memory, faintly glowing a pale pinkish aura that radiated with pure malice. Whispers echoed through the empty chamber, quiet at first, before the evil that lay within it began to grow and writhe as if attempting to expand beyond its limits.

Malice seeped forth from the weapon, steadily in one direction, revealing a cracked stone cover protected only by a magical seal weakened by time and evil. It put up no resistance; the power of light was overpowered by the power of darkness and it poured into the grave through the cracks, the voices growing louder in intensity.

The whispers reached their peak when they reached the sole occupant of the hidden tomb, whose memory was lost to the ravages of time and gods long forgotten. Preserved by divine curse the evil invaded the corpse, filling its heart with unholy energy and allowing the lungs to fill with air once more.

And suddenly, all voices were silenced as the remains, no longer a corpse but a body of a young, handsome man with pale, blonde hair, opened its eyes - one blood red and the other formed of the malice which gave it life.

On his left hand flared the mark of the Triforce of Courage, incomplete and shining faintly in the shadow of the tomb.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Welcome back all to Chapter 11 of A Descendant of Legends!**

**First off, a PSA: ****assignments are beginning to ramp up, and soon finals. Considering most of them are in the prime time zone for when I usually work on and update, there is a chance that the next chapter may or may not come later than usual. Should my schedule allow for it I will try to update earlier, but, as duty calls, so I must answer.**

**Bit of a shorter AN as I've worked for most of the night finishing this up, but ****this was perhaps one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Not that it's a bad thing; I had several ideas floating around for this chapter, but little on how to actually execute it. Took a lot of rearranging on my story outline until I ended with something I was satisfied with.**

**In any case, onto the chapter itself! I wanted to use this chapter to begin some of the transitions from a RWBY-centric story into a Zelda-based one, mainly by beginning the setups for the things I've planned for the future. And man, was it a lot. Sometimes I was still wondering whether I could've saved some of the materiel for future chapters. **

**Again, thanks for reading and sticking thus far! Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**

**Hope to see you all soon at the next chapter!**

* * *

ZenithTempest: **Thank you. Yeah power scaling has been one of the earliest issues I had to tackle as even though I wanted to start Jaune off as more competent in this story compared to canon, showing the pacing of his growth and improvement well - and that he is improving in the first place - was indeed one of the challenges, especially when every opponent is basically at a higher level than him. I do like the video game level analogy and how it can visually show where characters are at - Jaune here is at the point where he accrued enough EXP from fighting against higher level opponents to the point where he caught up with CRDL at Lvl 10, although to reach his own team's proficiency standards he will still need to train and fight against tougher opponents. I won't send him constantly into way-too-high-level fights all the time because I feel that it's a bit too masochistic to have constant defeat and loss without any gain, and that training a lot is necessary to become better at anything, really, but I'm aiming to find that balance between almost an "arcade" style level of getting better and realistic growth in experience. In addition, I'm trying to aim for Jaune's physical, mental and emotional struggles in discovering what it means to be a hero to help drive his importance and relevance to the plot. Finding that sweet spot for progressing plot / development / etc without sacrificing the necessity of explaining why some things are the way they are is key. And yes, if the whole Ozma and relics showdown was shelved, then it would make my job a bit easier when combining both worlds, although I'm also curious as to the butterfly effect it would have not just on the characters but the direction of the series as a whole. I agree, it becomes a different beast to talk about. In any case thank you for your insight, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you next time.**

MeraHunt: **Agreed! Lol. Jaune's a learning, growing boi. Hard work does eventually pay off, no? Plus yeah the whole slice of life theme helps keep things a bit more relatable and rather chill, especially as I wanted to emphasize a bit more of the "high school" like environment that I would have also liked to really see more in the show. And as for Ozpin...well. Now Jaune _really _knows he's onto him, eh? Wonder what the enigmatic old man has in store next. In any case, thank you and hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Thanks! Yes, I plan to keep the story to follow alongside the original for now in a chronological manner, changing and evolving as the world that the gods of the Zelda universe left behind are unearthed. Rest assured, I have already begun planning for the point where it truly breaks from completely following the original storyline. And thanks! We'll just have to see where the worldbuilding takes us. Should be fun seeing the characters learn about the world buried beneath their feet. Hope to see you next chapter!**

Anonymous: **Interesting idea! Thanks for your input. Hope to see you next chapter!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Fully agreed, seeing Jaune and honestly other characters evolve in response to the challenges they face is really one of the more satisfying things in creative writing. And thank you! I feel that using some of the original quotes in different places and times can add a certain flavour while keeping true to the heart of the issue. And we'll just have to see what happens when the characters begin to learn that the world they grew to be familiar with was not all it cracked up to be, eh? Thanks and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	13. (II-12) First Responders

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 12: First Responders**

* * *

Dizziness and the urge to vomit hit Jaune like a truck. Honestly, it seemed like no matter how many Bullheads he took in the past, he would never get used to that feeling.

Said symptoms heralded themselves when the Bullhead finally touched down, the small force of which proved to be the tipping point as he was the first to rush out of the door and upend the remnants of his afternoon snack into a nearby trash bin.

"Ugghhoo…"

"There, there," cooed Pyrrha gently as Nora, Ren and Team RWBY followed behind. "Just let it all out."

"Hah...I think I puked my whole stomach out," Jaune groaned as the nausea quickly began to fade away the moment he found himself upon firm, solid ground, free of the slight twists and turns that came with riding a plane.

"Well, better here than in the restaurant," Pyrrha replied as he leaned on the bin to stagger back up.

"I'd rather not puke at all. I don't think there's an air ride in which I didn't get sick," Jaune shuddered.

"He's Vomit Boy for a reason," Yang announced, walking up to her fellow blonde and patting him on the back. "You should've been on the Bullhead before Initiation. A certain someone had the wonderful idea to decorate my shoes right before we landed."

Ruby giggled and Jaune nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Heh. Sorry."

"Water under the bridge...or maybe air under the Bullhead?" Yang waved it off before holding her chin in thought.

"Can we eat yet? I'm. So. Hungry!"

Nora interrupted, turning them to notice her particularly hungry and angry - hangry? - expression. As if in response, and probably because it was now empty, Jaune's stomach rumbled loudly.

Pyrrha chuckled while Ren sighed, patting a hand on his own abdomen. "I suppose we might as well get going. It's already rush hour on Friday night."

"Where are we going again?"

"To Benny's, Blake! The best all day breakfast served twenty-four seven!" Yang exclaimed, gripping her by the sides of her arms and shaking her as she finished her sentence. "Hot dogs. Hash browns. Omelettes. And most importantly -"

"-pancakes!" Nora and Ruby finished, the same voracious glint in their eyes as if they just stumbled upon a particularly small group of unaware Grimm.

Weiss deflated at the sound of a particularly diabetes inducing meal. "Ugh. Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love us, Ice Queen!" Yang responded with the cheer of a primary schooler who was just informed that all the ice cream in the world now belonged to him. "And besides, you can't deny the promise of good food."

"Oh please. You're talking about an excess of carbs, fat, cholesterol - ah! Yang! Unhand me!"

The taller blonde took Weiss by the arm and started leading her away while ignoring her sputtered protests to their amusement. Turning a corner into a busy side street, the heiress reached back in an attempt to call for help, her desperate gaze managing to land on Jaune...

...only to morph into a defeated one after seeing him shrug and hesitantly smile back while the rest of their teams stifled laughter.

_"Rest in peace, Weiss. May the Gods be ever in your favour."_

Snorting, Pyrrha cleared her throat and cocked her head in their direction.

"Well, shall we?"

()===|=====+

"Cheers!"

"Woohooo! Cheers!"

Weiss gingerly toasted her glass of orange juice to the rest of their teams'.

"Aw, come on, Weiss! What's wrong? Are you not having fun?"

"What? No, I'm fine."

"...or maybe we're just too boring to be around? Yeah. That's it!" Yang declared, lightly slapping the table full of food with her fist.

Weiss crossed her arms. "Excuse me? You guys are plenty fun, thank you very much. Wait," she paused, only to let out a squawk in surprise as Ruby immediately threw her arms around her partner.

"Awww! Weiss! You really do care!"

"Let go of me, you dolt!"

"Hah! Weiss-cream's too easy," Yang crowed, raising a hand that Nora enthusiastically high-fived back.

Despite their banter, Jaune couldn't help but smile at how the heiress tried desperately to wrestle her way out of Ruby's grip, looking like she was fighting down a smile despite how much she refused to admit it. Yang, deciding to celebrate her success had turned her attention to the last remaining pancakes on her plate - with Blake watching curiously as the blonde bombshell voraciously devoured her way to victory.

"Eeeee! Aren't you the sweetest, Ren? Come on, give it here! Gimme gimme!"

He looked to Ren beside him and chuckled at the sight of Nora gleefully accepting the starchy food, consuming them with a contented noise.

A willing offering for the queen of the castle, no doubt. Can't go wrong with breakfast food.

_"Maybe if we offered the Grimm some pancakes, they would stop attacking us. Hell, maybe they're attacking us for our pancakes!"_

Jaune sighed, taking a bite of a breakfast sausage and leaning back, letting the loud but energetic ambience wash over him. Pancake diplomacy aside, the diner was nonetheless quite busy, being rush hour smack dab in the middle of Friday night. Though it was his first time at this specific location - the one back in Hudson was a tad smaller and definitely less busy, even at its peak - he quickly saw that it also seemed to be a popular haunt for Huntsmen and students in training, if by the number of teens and older people with holstered weapons was any sign.

Glancing around, he picked out a few familiar faces he remembered seeing once or twice in the hallways. In a table by the entrance sat Team CRDL, the hulking form of the Winchester heir towering over the booth, although his...personal history with him and the fact that he was flirting with a waitress took away the apprehension. In another corner sat a team that he recognized as being a year or two above them, one member of which was a rather beautiful girl with a beret and dark cream coloured clothing, rocking for all Remnant to see a pair of shades indoors. He felt the urge to question why despite the fact she rocked it with gusto, and that the equally pretty rabbit faunus beside her - presumably her teammate - looked like she was trying in vain to convince her to take it off, to the rest of her team's amusement.

_"And that guy over...why does he keep glancing over here?"_

Another teen - a monkey faunus, with sun kissed skin and gripping his bottle of juice with his tail - sat with his team by the window, with Jaune noticing that every so often his eyes would wander in their direction, snapping back just before they could make eye contact.

"Excuse me! Sorry, coming through!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Jaune shifted and moved his seat in, allowing a waitress to walk by with a tray full of food fresh and steaming from the kitchen, watching her stop by a table with others he didn't recognize. International students, perhaps? The Vytal Festival was approaching soon, and some exchange students have already begun arriving from Atlas, Shade and Haven. These three were probably one of them, noting how a rather cute girl with pale green hair flashed a smile and take the food from the tray, handing it out amongst her team: a teen with grey hair who paid no attention to the waitress whatsoever, attacking his omelette with the grace of a honey badger -

\- and an absolutely gorgeous girl with a coyote coloured cutoff vest whose raven hair fell elegantly down the front of her shoulder.

_"...whoa."_

It must've been several seconds too long as said girl, after the waitress had left her table, turned her head in his direction, slightly raising an eyebrow and giving him a curious, almost dangerous looking smile.

He replied by immediately snapping his head and attention back towards his table, face going red and feeling like his Aura was beginning to heal his neck from how fast he turned.

"Are you alright, Jaune?"

"Huh? What?"

He turned to his right to see Pyrrha giving him a concerned and puzzled expression.

"You looked like you were blanking out there."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just looking around," he brushed off, scratching his head though his partner didn't seem all that convinced.

"Look, you know when you kinda just phase out and stare blankly, then realize that you've actually been staring at someone the whole time?"

Pyrrha chuckled, sipping some orange juice. "Heh. Yes, I know what you mean."

"It means that Vomit Boy may have found his vomit girl at last!" Yang crowed, leaning forward with a predatory grin.

"No, Yang -"

"So who is it, huh?" she ignored him, looking around the restaurant. "Is it her? No, she looks like she's taken. Oooh! What about Miss Purple Hair over there? Man, you're a player tonight, eh, Jaune? How you gonna do it?"

Each of her statements caused him to further sink into his seat in embarrassment and groan, even with Ren patting his shoulder in brotherly sympathy, no doubt gained from years of experience.

"Please, Yang. Contain yourself," Weiss interrupted with a relatively bored looking expression.

Jaune sent a grateful nod over to her, sitting up as he felt invigorated by the support of his friends and allies.

"After all, there's nothing to be surprised about him acting like his age. I suppose I should be grateful he's at least out of the house," she replied, performing a detailed inspection on her nails and steadfastly ignoring the look of betrayal he had begun to send to her.

"Wait, what does that mean? Weiss!"

Pyrrha made to respond but Yang beat her to the punch. "Oh please, Weiss-cream. That's rich coming from someone who couldn't keep her eyes off the boys on the way here, yeah?"

This time, it was her turn to go red, eyes indignantly widening at their laughter, with Nora in particular sounding like she caught red handed the little kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

And it wasn't even Ruby.

"E-excuse me!?"

"Yes, I think Yang may be onto something," Pyrrha replied, the redhead also leaning forward with a look that bordered between smug and giddy. "There were a lot of transfer students on the Bullhead ride to Vale."

"Wha-well, that's because -"

"The Vytal Festival is coming, yeah, yeah, we know," Yang waved a hand dismissively. "With someone as studious as you, there's plenty more material to study from now, eh? Eh?"

Nora flashed her a devious grin. "Ooooh! And what kind of homework you gonna take home, huh?"

"N-no! I object to this line of...questioning! I may be dedicated and proper, but I know not of what you're insinuating!"

"Yeah, Yang! Are you saying that they came all the way over from Mistral just to give her homework!?"

His teammates chortled and made gleeful accusatory noises, while even Ren and Blake looked away to try and mask their laughter.

"Ruby, you're not helping..."

()===|=====+

And as the two teams made to leave after they finished their meal - quickly followed by a monkey faunus and the rest of his team - they were unaware of the gaze that a certain raven haired girl had fixed upon them. There was that boyish looking blonde who managed to catch a glimpse of her as his eyes wandered around, but was sent into embarrassment with but a smile, and didn't look at her at all as they left.

Oddly enough, though, she felt a faint trace of magic that emanated from his direction. Something that was almost like the power she stole from Amber, and yet...more ancient. Deeper. Buried, and undeniably more potent.

It almost felt rejuvenating just by basking in it. She would have to keep an eye out for him.

What piqued her interest more so was the fact that her main person of interest sat across from him - the small redhead conversing with a cheerful attitude and eyes of silver displayed for all the world to see.

Just like the white rose which the Queen had plucked several years ago.

With an innocent smile, she downed her glass of cider.

()===|=====+

"Ugh. So many things to do. Places to see. And so little time!"

"Relax, we have the whole night!" Yang grinned with a dangerous glint in her eye as they stood outside the entrance to Benny's. "Tonight's curfew is at midnight, and it's only, what, six thirty? We're gonna make our mark and rock this town!"

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

Ruby and Nora cheered Yang for her war speech while the rest of them looked on in amusement. She couldn't help but crack a smile and give a chuckle; looking around, Jaune grinned while Ren did his usual and try to hide his amusement, with Weiss and Blake attempting the same with various degrees of success.

"So! War plans, everybody," Yang cracked a fist into her palm. "What's it gonna be first? I'm digging this new place just down the street. Forgot the name but I heard they have live music, and the first band starts in half an hour!"

"Yang, aren't you too young to dri -"

"Ehhhh!" she interrupted, holding a finger to shush her and covering Weiss' mouth to which she earned an irritated glare. "Don't worry about that, Weiss-cream. I checked the law and it says sixteen is the limit if we're Huntsmen or students. Sorry Ruby."

"Eww, no! Last time I tried booze it was like eating dirt, except that it was on fire!"

Yang nodded in satisfaction. "Good! Means you'll behave."

"So, what's the plan then?" Ren asked. "You'll be heading straight to the club, then?"

"No, not interested."

"I'd rather not, no."

Weiss and Blake spoke over each other at the same time, to which they glanced at each other with a mildly annoyed glare.

_"Hmm...are they still annoyed over their cafeteria fight a couple days ago?"_

"Aww, come on, Blakey!" Yang crowed, coming over to her with a tearful eyed expression. "You're gonna abandon your partner all alone, huh?"

"What? No! I just don't like loud party music and excessive amounts of alcohol."

The blonde took a step back, acting hurt and affronted. "You...you wound me..."

"Oy! Why are we just standing here?" Nora complained, jumping onto Ren's back for a piggyback, though judging by the stumble and _oof_ the teen let out he wasn't exactly prepared for it. "There's a weapon shop right over there, and it says that upgrades are on sale!"

Ruby immediately rushed up to Yang and Weiss who both immediately let out undignified sounds in surprise as she grasped them both with a steely, deadly serious expression. "I have found my true calling. We must go forth so that I may fulfill my destiny."

"Uhh...Ruby? You alright there?"

"Of course I am! This is basically heaven for me!" Ruby excitedly replied.

"But...but -"

"Look, Yang," Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We have some time to spare. Why don't we go down the street and take a look at each of the shops before we hit your...bar?"

The blonde perked up. "Huh? Really?"

"You're obviously not going to let it go, and if anything, it's on the way. I'm sure you'll have your fill of fun too."

Yang's grin returned full force and roughly wrapped an arm around her partner, while Blake sighed in defeat.

"Wait, hold on, sis! I'm too young to even enter!"

Said sister glanced over to Ruby, staring at her for several seconds before resuming her predatory smile.

"I'm sure Weiss-cream would love to accompany you around, then, eh?"

The heiress blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me! We'll just text you guys when we're done!" Yang crowed, eliciting from Weiss indignant protests at losing her freedom while Ruby cheered from behind, mentioning something about becoming BFFs.

"And don't worry, Blakey. I haven't forgotten about you. Any bookstores you wanna hit?"

To this, she looked towards her partner in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not so selfish as to deny you all the fun," Yang grinned back, though this time in a softer and friendlier manner. "Tonight's for all of us. Isn't there at least one place you'd wanna check out?"

She paused and looked to the side. After several seconds, she shrugged slightly in response.

"I'm not hearing a no!" Yang hollered, Blake burying her face in her palm. "Right then! That settles it. We'll go together to the club and split up once we get there. Sound good?"

Cue a mass nodding of heads, shrugs and affirmatives.

"Right. Off we go!" Yang and Nora whooped, the former grabbing Blake by the arm and dragging her along with them while the rest followed behind.

()===|=====+

"Excuse me, coming through!"

"Yeah, can I have the, uh, sausage, please?"

"I think she's totally into you, bro. Oh, dude, she just looked this way again!"

Upon exiting the restaurant, Pyrrha found herself subject to the hustle and bustle of the neighbourhood; many shops and eateries such as the one they had just taken advantage of were full of students like them, local and foreign. No doubt did these people - their competition in the fighting Festival to come - sought to enjoy every pleasure and luxury that their home for the next several weeks would offer.

And as Team JNPR along with Ruby and Weiss walked, the litany of voices filled her ears. Those as well as the vendors, small shops and various cafes all around them gave a sense of stillness and energy at the same time; peaceful, yet dynamic and full of life. The cool, still night air contrasted heavily with the atmosphere of the Valean nightlife. Upon exiting the restaurant, Pyrrha found herself subject to the hustle and bustle of the neighbourhood; many shops and eateries such as the one they had just taken advantage of were full of students like them, local and foreign.

It was almost like going on vacation and getting graded for how much you have fun, except that said fun also included rendering any of their newfound friends unconscious. At least the streets were bright and lively, if a bit cramped. She could definitely picture it as something that many would check off their bucket list, or a place she would be made to go to and photoshoot if she advertised her social life instead of her combat prowess.

The redhead shuddered at the thought. Her fame already made that hard to maintain; it was quite annoying how back at Mistral or when she went home to go see family in Argus that almost everybody recognized her, asking for pictures and autographs on her memorabilia. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that before all this she was actually quite a shy and reserved kind of girl - the kind which had to be forced out of its shell against its will in the name of power and family.

Her thoughts were shaken from her head at the sound of Ruby and Nora gasping loudly. Looking forward, she was treated to the sight of Ren and Weiss following after them like a pair of best friends patiently following after their shopping-crazy partners, which, to be fair, was more or less exactly what was happening in the first place.

"Ruby, this is the fifth weapons shop you've been to."

"I know! And there's five more just on this side of the street alone!"

"Oh my Gods, Ruby, check this out! Not only are those Dust grenades on sale, but they have two types of dust in them too!"

"And not only are these dust bullets armour piercing but they have fire Dust in them! Nora, incendiary ammo!

The two looked at each other with the gaze of two comrades charging into battle for the last time before immediately breaking into cries of joy and entering the store. Weiss took a step forward and sighed, glancing back at them with a weary expression.

"Ren...how? Just, how?"

"You don't want to know," he replied in solidarity. "Come on, let's go. Jaune? Pyrrha? You coming as well?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not," their team leader replied.

Ren nodded and followed Weiss as she entered the store, the remaining members of Team JNPR close behind. The first thing that they noticed - and really, it was rather impossible to miss - was a mannequin resembling the statue in the courtyard of Beacon. The likeness of Alastair Arc brandished a sword and shield as its inspiration, and around it lay various mechanical swords, axes and guns all chained securely to the table. Around the store hung various promotional posters interspersed with the occasional crossbow or mechanical pike; long story short, it was the dream of any weapons fanatic.

Pyrrha walked over to one of the sample swords, picking it up and feeling its balance. It was a simple weapon; according to the display it held Dust in its guard and could be used to coat the blade in an element of the wielder's choice, similar to Weiss' rapier.

"Like what you see?"

"It's alright, I suppose." She turned around to face Jaune, who held a curious look as he eyed her first and then switched over to the weapon. He took it from her grasp, noting with the occasional grunt and nod of the head about his opinion as he tested it as well.

"For a mass produced weapon the quality is not too bad, but it will never match any custom crafted weapon. The blade is sharp and is only slightly off balance though, so it works."

"Huh, okay. And what's it supposed to transform into?" Jaune inquired, leaning down and squinting at the item description. "Shield...? Hey, it's just like mine!"

Pyrrha leaned down beside him and read the display before inspecting its scabbard beside it. Sure enough it was indeed a sword and "shielth", but whereas Jaune's was brighter in colour this was was grey and black, dull in appearance as was the level of production that went into it.

Jaune huffed as he placed the sword down with a vaguely offended look. "I don't know about you, but I almost feel personally attacked."

She let out a small laugh. "Well, if it makes you feel better maybe they copied it because they liked yours well enough."

The blonde turned towards her. "Oh yeah? What if we come back Monday and find your spear and shield here but black and white? And many of them on the shelves across the wall?"

Pyrrha followed his gesture down the aisle, noting the various racks of weaponry as well as Ruby arguing with Weiss about some of the products on the shelves.

And now she replaced that with the sight of _her _weapon instead, being sold like some sort of mass produced commodity.

...she cringed at the thought.

"...yeah. I see your point," Pyrrha groused, facing back towards Jaune. "I wonder if Ruby, or Weiss or any of the others bought their weapons from a shop like this."

"Beats me, though I feel like they could probably use any of these well enough to kill the Grimm anyway," Jaune replied, walking back towards the entrance. "By the way, I'm still feeling kinda thirsty from the club. Is there any place to get a drink out here?"

"Yes, there's plenty of shops," she replied, looking towards Ren in the hopes of him seeing her as he watched over Nora like a protective parent. After several seconds he finally glanced around, making eye contact and tilting his head in an inquisitive gaze. In return she pointed between herself and Jaune and then the door, to which he nodded and pulled out his scroll.

_Text and meet in front of the club when you're done_

Pyrrha replied back on her own scroll with a thumbs up before following Jaune outside.

"Okay! So, there's a ton of places we passed by on the way to the club and stuff. Let's go check those out."

Bemused, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Aren't you still full from dinner? You're acting like you won't make it another day without eating."

"I also like my stomach full, thank you very much," Jaune retorted as they continued walking down the street that they walked up on. "Besides, being in that club really made me tired."

"Eating food makes you more tired, though."

"Don't question my logic!" he replied, sarcastically aghast. "As a Huntsman in training, I require lots of sustenance every day. How will I kill Grimm if I don't?"

Pyrrha giggled, linking her arms around her back. "Alright then, Mr Huntsman in Training. Let's go get what he needs to be a big strong hero."

"Exactly, you see the li - hey, are you mocking me?"

Instead of replying she merely shrugged and smiled, walking ahead and forcing him to catch up. The two continued to bicker on for some time whilst weaving through the throngs of fellow students and Huntsmen. Despite the large number of people the cool night breeze still blew through the buildings surrounding the street; enough to relax but not to chill. What made it better was as they passed by an open restaurant or other shop, the fresh scent of various foods drifted out into the sky, creating a menagerie of heavenly smells as they walked.

It was at this point as they were continuing to walk and Jaune rambled on about their brief stint in the club - Yang absolutely destroying her dance floor competition while Blake sat at the bar and dealt with the advances of a charming looking monkey faunus did a sudden thought enter her mind. Initially, she surmised that at this point several hours after dinner that Yang and Blake would've already have left the club, but her thoughts rounded back on the fact that all of this here in the nightlife of Vale, from eating out for dinner and going on a shopping spree with teammates, and even having one or two beers at the club - it was something that people her age would go out and do to have fun. The normal thing to do.

Normal...

She looked to her teammate, remembering how he was the first in Beacon to fail to recognize her.

"...finally, we're here. Looks like there's some seats still left too..."

For once she felt like a normal person. Not Pyrrha Nikos, tournament champion and a proud scion of the Nikos family. Just...herself. Just Pyrrha.

"...umm...are you okay?...Pyrrha...?"

And that made her happy.

"...Pyrrha? You're...um...scaring me..."

The redhead suddenly came to her senses, realizing that she'd been staring _at _him as she blanked out. His face was a brilliant shade of red, a hand loosening his collar as he darted back and forth between looking at her and their surroundings. Eyes widening and face turning to match his own she quickly followed suit, coughing and mumbling apologies under her breath as she too looked away.

"Sorry. I, uh, may have blanked out on accident."

"Y-yeah! No worry. No worries," he stuttered, looking down and tapping his feet. For a couple more seconds did they awkwardly stand until she garnered the courage to speak and cleared her throat.

"Um. Do you want to...?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Let's, um, get a seat before they're taken."

()===|=====+

"Ahh!" Jaune exhaled loudly, planking down his empty glass of mango milkshake. "Just like momma used to make them."

Pyrrha grinned at his antics, taking a bite of the remainder of her cherry ice cream. "I never knew you had such a sweet tooth, Jaune."

He shrugged in reply. "Hey, if it's good then it's good. Not exactly gonna complain, you know?"

Nodding, she took another bite and gazed out the window, watching the fussiness of the street play out as people went about their lives. They had lapsed back into mostly companionable silence, looking at everything else but each other, and though none of them said it aloud the memory was still fresh in the back of her mind. Glancing back at him, she immediately regretted and looked away again as she saw him about to do the same, and then look away as they made eye contact. Both their faces turned red once more.

Deep down, however, she lightly cursed herself. This was her partner, the one she should've been most comfortable with. The one who, deep down, saw first for the person she was. And now she can't even talk to him, let alone face him and look him in the eye. And yet, she could face the Grimm. What kind of warrior was she? What kind of partner -

"_Come, on Pyrrha! You've faced worse odds than this. You can beat it, girl!"_

"Ahem," came out instead, clearing her throat as a knee jerk reaction. It actually startled her poor partner, jumping slightly and hitting his knee against the bottom of his table.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine, Sorry, I kinda just phased out myself," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So...lien for your thoughts?"

She looked back at him with a slightly unsure expression. "Um...it's nothing, really."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion, some of his own nervousness dissipating as he began to sense potential concern. "Really? It, uh, must be something if it's been on your mind this long."

"I...I was just thinking."

"About...?"

"Um. Things."

"...things?"

Pyrrha nodded furiously, quickly taking advantage even though she knew not where she was taking this.

"Yes. I was just thinking about...things. And...places. And, um...people!" she declared, putting on an air of false confidence. To be fair, it did seem to work as Jaune leaned back with some amusement.

"You like people, places and things?"

She solemnly nodded, glad he got the point because Brothers knew she sure as hell didn't.

For several long seconds that was probably akin to years they stared at each other's eyes before they both broke down in fits of laughter.

"I...okay then. Good to know!" Jaune chuckled, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying," she replied with a bit of mirth in her eye. "I think the beers at the club are getting to me."

"But you only had like, two."

Pyrrha shrugged, to which Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that I know your, um, diabetic preferences, I guess its only fair that I even the odds," she replied, leaning forward. "I...don't exactly have the highest tolerance."

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Yes. I still remember the first time I ever drank. I could barely finish the bottle of beer they gave me," she said sheepishly, though she couldn't help the grin as he snorted in response. "Being the...generous...people that they were, they made sure to always have some left out for me. And since I can't just turn them down, well...let's just say I made the bathroom my home for the night."

"Ooh, yikes," Jaune replied, leaning forward with a sympathetic expression. "That bad, eh?"

"The next morning was the worst," Pyrrha agreed. "My Aura was still recovering a tournament from earlier the previous day so I had nothing to help absorb the pain with."

Her partner reached out and patted her arm. "My condolences. I'll make sure to bring you plenty of painkillers and powerade next time."

She snorted, and the last of their mood faded away. "Thanks, Jaune."

"But I have to ask. Why didn't your parents stop that from happening?"

At this, she made to reply but closed her mouth, looking outside the window as she fought for a way to...delicately phrase her answer.

"...I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no! It's fine!" she stammered. "Really, I insist. It's just that...well. Remember when I said a while back that you're not the only one who feels the burden of family expectations?"

Jaune's gaze hardened and he nodded.

"My father is a...demanding man. He has always fought to uphold the reputation of our name, especially in many of the tournaments I've fought in. At the same time, he expects a lot of us. Perfection. Loyalty, That kind of thing. And so every time I take home another trophy it really inflates his ego, as if it was he himself who won it," Pyrrha replied, closing her eyes and her fist, the latter beginning to shake. "He's always the first to get drunk whenever something like this happens. All while never once looking after mom and my little brother. Never once -"

"Pyrrha."

She opened her eyes wide as he said her name, his voice gentle and reassuring.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Really, I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you want to stop talking about it, that's fine -"

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes and gave him a grateful smile. "No...it's okay. I've, um, never actually said that to anyone so I'd appreciate it if you keep it under wraps, but I will say that it felt, uh, what's the word...cathartic, to say."

She reached forward and gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Just...thank you, for listening to me."

Jaune smiled back.

They both held their gaze for some time; this time however, neither of them felt the awkwardness nor regret as before. Instead, Pyrrha noted, a feeling of mutual understanding and gratefulness on her part, filled the space between them. From the cozy booth in their cafe to the heart to heart they had, it helped give back a sense of normalcy to the atmosphere. That same normalcy that she had desired, and now restored by the one who introduced it to her at first.

She couldn't help but smile.

Such thoughts were interrupted, however, as she felt the scroll in her pocket vibrate. Her eyes narrowed in concern as it continued to vibrate over and over - fishing it out she opened it up and quickly read through the texts Ren and Yang had sent her.

"What's going on?"

"It's from Ren and Yang. They said that they - oh. We need to get to the docks right now."

At this, Jaune too narrowed his eyes as they both stood up. Slamming down several bills of lien on the counter they hurried to the exit, the blonde yelling back to keep the change as they headed down the road.

"Pyrrha, what exactly is happening?"

She sent off a flurry of replies before turning back towards her partner.

"We have to call our weapon lockers from the school. The White Fang's attacking the docks."

* * *

**\- Important Announcement -**

**Before I get into the AN proper, I need to make an announcement. Due to unavoidable work obligations with the global pandemic, I unfortunately have to put this story on hiatus. It pains me to say it as school itself had just finished and would've freed up even more time to work on this story, but because work commitments tied to the uncertain length of how long the pandemic will continue, there will be little spare time to sit down and write, much less even have access to a computer. That being said, let me be clear that the story is not cancelled - only delayed. I am not going to abandon this story, and any time I could spare I will devote to brainstorming and finishing up the next chapter. In fact, Chapter 13 is almost fully fleshed out. The real question is when I can have time to finish it and upload it. I am truly sorry for this to pass but just like our heroes in green, so too will this story return. Updates will be posted on my profile.**

* * *

**/AN\**

**In any case, welcome back all to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Here, I wanted to continue from where Chapter 10 left off - though this time having fun enjoying the nightlife after school as befits a treat after a long week of schoolwork. Definitely shorter than the previous, and tried to make it somewhat topical too - might as well go let out some steam and enjoy the end the week, and, honestly, I don't think it would be completely enjoyable to write several thousand words of our protagonists just sleeping. Though the visual of them just chilling around for a bit as befits a late morning weekend does sound like a fun, minor idea. I myself consider it an achievement if I could honestly make it out of bed before noon, lol. It was rather amusing seeing people fall asleep in online lectures.**

**Once again, thank you all for reading and sticking around! Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**

**Hope to see you all next time! Cheers, and stay safe.**

* * *

Anonymous: **Honestly yeah, it's quite interesting. I sat for around for a while on the wiki reading about the various items and lore some time ago, and have to say it looked pretty well done. But thanks, and hope to see you around!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Gotcha. And hey, you gotta give credit where and when it's due. Thanks and hope to see you next time!**

KlonoaFan64: **;)**

MeraHunt: **Uh oh indeed. Looks like there is another force of evil now walking the face of Remnant, eh? And yeah, Ozpin's had the advantage of time and experience before with Salem and the Grimm - now faced with Jaune and what lies beneath, it really does look like he's on uncharted ground. In any case, thanks and hope to see you soon!**

Anonymous: **Thanks! Hope to see you when I do!**

Spartastic 4: **Thanks! Writing in more of DL as well as other Zelda villains is definitely one of the more satisfying aspects of this story. And yes, stories are more than just tense moments and drama. I figured here to tackle two birds with one stone - more interactions between the characters as well as to develop a feel of how they can enjoy themselves in my own take of how the city of Vale could be like. Hope to see you next time!**

HallowedExistence: **Thank you, and gotcha. Hope to see you next time!**

SkyArk: **Glad to hear it! It was my love of lore - especially that of the Zelda series - which were one of my main inspirations to begin writing this story, even without any prior experience in it, lol. I would definitely recommend you sit down and give the games a try. Many people fell in love with it for various reasons, and honestly there is something magical with the lore, universe and quests which tell us the characters' stories. I'm sure you'd find yours, too. Thank you, and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth, respectively.**


	14. (II-13) Honour Among Thieves

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 13: Honour Among Thieves**

* * *

"Hey! What's the hold up? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment, so maybe why don't you animals try and pick up the pace?"

If any of them showed any offence to his choice of words, he didn't see any of it, courtesy of the masks they wore to conceal their identities. As he considered himself something of an expert regarding fashion, wearing those was, by his standards, outright garish. But, after also considering that he cared little about the White Fang goons who wore them, he supposed he should be thankful they at least did their job.

Sighing, Vale's bowler hat rocking master thief took a final puff of his cigarette, leaning on the side of the Bullhead entrance and looking around the docks. Yet, either the cigar brand dipped in quality or the stress was reallygetting to him as the nicotine and tobacco seemed to be less potent than before.

...but then again, this wasn't just like any other regular dust heist that he was on before. Brothers, it wasn't like _any _job he'd done before.

"How did it come to this, huh, Neo?" Roman Torchwick announced to the air around him, dropping the cigarette and stomping the ashes out. Several seconds later, the air beside him seemed to shimmer before a small girl with chocolate and pink berry hair - with equally mismatched eyes - stepped forth, tilting her head at the taller man with a confused expression.

"Where did we all go wrong? Weeks ago it was just. So. Simple. Rob a dust store here, a weapon shop there, then go home with nothing to fear!" he complained, lazily twirling around his gun cane as he disembarked the Bullhead.

"And now we have to deal with increasing security with the Vytal Festival, White Fang monkeys who are literally as useless as the animals they look like and Cinder won't even tell me exactly what kind of cargo we're importing, much less why we're doing this in the first place!"

He felt a hand gently pat his arm, and upon looking down saw Neo glancing up at him with a concerned expression.

Roman sighed, rubbing his temples and softening his gaze before slightly lowering his voice. "Yeah. I know. Thanks. It just feels...wrong, like something's off. And you know me. I hate taking a job without knowing all the ins and outs. Something we're doing exactly now, and...well. You know why I hate it, from back then."

He stepped off the Bullhead, Neo following beside him with a look that crossed between curious, sympathetic and determined. The orange haired thief patted her shoulder. "Go on ahead and take overwatch, Neo. I'll take it from here."

With an imperceptible nod, her body and the air around her shattered as she used her Semblance to teleport to Gods-knows where. Careful to not let the animals in front see him like this, he once more plastered that cocky smile on his face that the Valean media and public grew to know him for - alongside a host of his various criminal enterprises. Wading into the dispersed groups of White Fang grunts, he gazed at them all with a critical and demeaning eye. Officially, their job was to steal as much dust as they could from the yard. Originally meant to be used in the Vytal Festival, this shipment had arrived in tandem with some students from some of the other kingdoms, as evidenced by the giant snowflake emblem of the Schnee family emblazoned on the side of the shipping container.

But he knew that it was also a secondary objective. According to Cinder, she had contacts in Atlas add a little extra cargo to the shipment, hidden amongst all the dust on top. It was these packages that he was to extract first and without question regarding its purpose.

"_Well, the operation's going smoothly so far. At least that bitch gave me the serials to the sea cans they're in._"

Upon hearing a metal door open he looked around and found several goons stream-out of a container with blank, inconspicuous looking suitcases and jars of various coloured dust. Before a few more empty handed ones could go in, however, he whistled over and snapped his fingers.

"Oi! You four! Over here. See that container over there? There's something important at the back of that one, as are with these," he shoved his scroll into the faces of the White Fang who gathered around him. "Get those before you steal any of the dust."

The goons silently nodded before the one to his furthest right cocked his head towards the container and the four ran off, with Roman following and watching as they began making quick and quiet work of what would've otherwise looked like a heavy duty lock designed to prevent theft in the first place.

"_Huh. These ones look more competent than the others I've had before, even than Junior's own men. Probably that bullhorned freak's doing."_

But just as the thought passed his mind did he feel his sense of caution and combat kick into play, vaguely hearing the footsteps of somebody trying to stealthily rush him from behind.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulsed his Aura to his back and prepared his cane to defend himself, but before he could fully turn around, his assailant was already on him, and held the cold, black steel of a blade to his neck. Grunting in surprise, held himself still despite his shock giving way to immense annoyance. Hearing the commotion, the terrorists quickly dropped their cargo and rushed towards him.

"The fuck -"

"Nobody move!" A young, feminine voice called out, causing them to halt and brandish various swords and guns. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this...this _scum_?"

At her address, the goons seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, two of them taking a quick glance at each other before raising their weapons once more.

"_Huh? She sounds a little young to be a real Huntress. Is this the best that Beacon and Vale have right now?_"

He cleared his throat and subtly flicked Melodic Cudgel's safety off. "Hey, take it easy there, little lady. Aren't you being a little too harsh?"

She ignored him and pressed her blade tighter against his throat, scratching faintly against his Aura. "What's going on here? Talk, Roman!"

"It's called business. You know, something which grownups do to make sure they have food on the table when they get home and have a little money left over," he sniped. "You see, the White Fang and I so happen to be going on a joint business venture."

"And tell me what it is or maybe I'll put an end to your little operation."

He glanced to the right and saw the telltale signs of moving, distorted air making its way towards him while the faint whirring of scramjet engines grew louder with each second.

"Gasp! I'm offended you think it's little. I believe I'm a bit more successful than that," he mockingly replied, nodding to the faunus in front, the ones with guns to cocking them in preparation to fire. The girl behind him held him tighter and forced him to retreat a step back, but not once did he feel threatened at all. Mainly because a couple of his Bullheads chose to fly over them at that exact same time, hovering in front of them and drowning the area with wind and noise.

"W...what the..."

A smirk he'd been holding in finally spilled over as he felt her grip slacken for just a moment. In that instant he sharply butted his head back, eliciting a pained _oof _from the girl and sending her staggering back. Jumping forward out of the line of sight from the White Fang grunts, he took in her measure: a young, black haired faunus girl who now looked just as pissed as the cat she took her heritage from - and then unwillingly dunked in a tub of water.

As she made to rush him, however she let out another pained cry as the distorted air which snuck up beside her morphed into another girl - this time with pink and chocolate hair - and was promptly roundhouse kicked flat into a container.

Neo hopped back with a cruel smile on her face, unsheathing her parasol's hidden blade and nodding to his raised eyebrow.

"We got most of the cargo off? Good. And as for you, miss alley cat, have to say you've gotten on my nerves just like another little red thorn I know. And good heavens, would you look at the time! There's none left over for you to stay in my way!"

Downed by the container and glaring back at the master thief, Blake grit her teeth as Roman Torchwick and the White Fang pointed their weapons at her and fired. The docks lit up in a torrent of gunfire and pink explosions.

()===|=====+

It was supposed to be a fun night in the town, the best way to end a long week of increasing schoolwork. Instead, Weiss found herself slicing through the air along a line of glyphs as if it were nothing more than a race track. Rooftops and environmental light from below blurred by until they slowly gave way to darkness and the flat, dull appearance of the industrial district closed down and empty for the weekend.

It was going so well too; she didn't know how it was brought up but shortly after they all met back up - sans Pyrrha and Jaune, who Ren said were still out and about - the topic of faunus and the White Fang came up in conversation again, seemingly continuing after being left off back in the cafeteria a couple days ago. From both sides did verbal poison rear its ugly head, along with a revelation that shocked them all down to the core: Blake herself was faunus, and once belonged to the organization she, at times, seemed so adamant in defending. Funnily enough, most of said shock came from Blake herself, probably because she didn't expect to blurt it out in the middle of their heated exchanges.

And then she ran away, with Sun trying to follow behind her. The fact that they didn't have his scroll number as well meant that they couldn't just ping him right then and there, forcing them all to split up to cover more ground. But even as she joined Ruby and Yang atop a roof with full view of the White Fang and their missing friend, she couldn't help but prepare to fight two wars at the same time: one to save her teammate, and one to keep her head in the game.

Though she would forever hold a grudge against the White Fang who attacked her family and killed her company's workers, she couldn't find it in herself to harbour resentment against Blake, especially as she stammered and tried in vain - almost pleaded, really - to let her know that she left precisely because it became too violent, destructive and, almost ironically, just as racist as the people they said they claimed to fight against. Instead, what hurt more was that in the end...she was part of her team. Even though she's a member of the White Fang…. Or was. And even though it technically wasn't, only learning about her history and heritage now almost seemed akin to betrayal, and that hurt her in a way she never expected, even if they weren't even that close from the start.

Weiss scratched her head and sighed in frustration at the swirls of emotions within that she fought to keep still, especially as it was precisely not the time to think about such things.

The guns of a congregation of White Fang and the telltale hair of Vale's most renowned criminal were firing at Sun shielding a downed Blake from behind a container that bore her family's name. Beside them, Ren was busy holding off several masked bandits attempting to flank them while Nora peeked out from cover and fired several more grenades, forcing Roman and his goons to go and seek cover. Ruby coughed lightly before putting a foot on the edge of the building.

"Wait, Ruby, don't -"

Their team leader put one foot on the edge of the building and called out to their friends, waving a hand. "Blake! Hey, guys! Are you okay!?"

The people down below looked up, with Sun and Nora waving back while some of the White Fang raised disengaged and took up positions against them instead. Yang shot her a glance and a wink.

"Don't worry, Weiss-cream. Just a distraction."

"Oh, yeah! Never been better!" Sun called down from below. "Just, you know, in a bit of a pickle here! "

"Ah, hello, Red! Isn't it a bit past your bedtime to play superhero?" Roman joined in, pointing Melodic Cudgel at them. "Time to go to sleep, ladies!"

"Yang, Weiss! From the sides!"

"Heh. On it!" her sister replied, deploying her gauntlets and jumping towards them, firing off some shots the moment Roman and the White Fang began firing back. Ruby took cover and began laying down suppressing fire while she utilized her glyphs to create a path down the building.

Sliding down with grace, she ducked and weaved under the White Fang's shots before her assailants were knocked back in a burst of bright pink light. The Valkyrie from Team JNPR chose to announce her presence then, hollering with a whoop as she charged out of cover, transforming her weapon into its hammer form mid-flight and knocking more of her assailants away.

An angry shout heralded an incoming strike as a goon swung his sword but she gracefully dodged to the side, only to duck as another goon behind her opened fire, aiming for an easy headshot. In an instant she swirled around and spawned a glyph which knocked back two others charging her from behind. She then used it to propel herself forward and blindside her original target and deflect another strike from beside her.

Her eyes widened as she watched her opponent activate his Aura, and in the moment, she was forced back as he saw her surprise and took the advantage. Intensifying his attacks and putting her on the back foot, they struck, parried and dodged in a well practiced routine, eventually locking blades amidst the ongoing chaos.

"Your blood will be mine, Schnee. It's all because of your lot that we suffer, and I will gladly be the one to avenge them!"

"Look who's talking! You are terrorists and the scum of Remnant. You will not threaten innocent lives any longer!"

"Tell that to the people your family enslaves and kills in _your _mines!"

The White Fang grunt used the distraction to headbutt her, dazing her for a second. In that instant he dropped his sword and threw a hook that sent her down with a cry. Stars danced in her vision as she came to with Myrtenaster several feet away out of reach.

The grunt removed his mask and looked down at her balefully. She stared back as fear and disbelief welled up in her heart at the sight of the initials _SDC _branded straight across his forehead, leaving behind a nasty and graphically potent scar.

Freezing, the world seemed to blur as she focused her tunnel vision on the initials of her family's legacy.

"What...no...why...it can't be!"

"Pitiful last words, even for a Schnee," he sneered, drawing a small knife. "Mother...brother...this is for you."

"No!"

He delivered a loud _oof_ instead as Ruby slammed full force with Semblance enhanced speed, knocking the bandit down and out of the fight. Breathing heavily, it took her an extra second to realize that her partner had run back up to her and extended a hand.

"Weiss! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It's just, I can't believe it...it can't be true!"

"What can't be true? What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang, my family's company, and then...this!" she waved her arms in exasperation before she calmed and slowed her breathing. "I-I'm sorry. I suppose it's just a little hard to accept."

Ruby's face settled in grim determination, putting a hand on her shoulder to help steady Weiss' frantic breathing, looking even more worried when it seemed to startle her.

"Look, um, you know I'm not exactly the best with politics and all that other complicated stuff," Ruby giggled with some embarrassment. "But right now, Roman and the White Fang's attacking our friends and I need my partner to help them with me. After we're done we're all gonna sit down and talk about this. Okay?"

The heiress looked at her then, Ruby smiling kindly and holding Myrtenaster out for her. Nodding, she took the blade back, its familiarity helping to return her to the immediate situation.

"Right. I understand."

With a grin, Ruby nodded before speeding off down towards the rest of the fight. To her relief, it looked like it was under control as well; Torchwick, Huntsman trained as he was known to be, was holding his own, fighting off Sun and Yang in a flurry of powerful blows though he was fighting a retreating battle. Ruby rushed to strike a goon encroaching on Ren from behind, who was with Nora as they both held off a small wave of reinforcements from some of the Bullheads behind them.

She narrowed her eyes, and with a glyph, dashed into the fray once more.

()===|=====+

Orange Aura flashing, Roman Torchwick was knocked back by a very much recovered Blake Belladonna, slamming hard and painfully into the side of the Bullhead. Leaning on his gun cane to stand back up, he frowned, gritting his teeth and spitting to the side. Most of the cannon fodder - ahem, _hired help _\- provided to him were incapacitated, strewn around the docks. The few remaining goons were either already in the Bullheads, ready to escape or merely being obstacles against the unstoppable wave that was the local Beacon student population. With the intervention of little Red and her equally obnoxious teammates, their operation ground to a complete halt.

And now, one very irate cat faunus began advancing upon him with a frown, sword-whip-gun combo at the ready.

"_Seriously, these kids are getting weirder by the minute. Have they no appreciation for the classics at all?_"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think that'll do you anymore favours, Roman. You've lost. Give up. Now."

He made to retort before smirking and chuckling to himself, taking out a cigar and increasing the disgust evident on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how you always seem to be a magnet for trouble, my little alley cat!" Roman laughed as Neo phased behind Blake through use of her Semblance while holding several suitcases. Because of her surprise the pink and chocolate terror gleefully walloped the side of her head, knocking her down in front of Roman. "And I assume you got the rest of the cargo?"

She nodded, tossing them into the open hull.

"Well done, Neo. That's an extra tub of ice cream I'll get for you tonight," Shame we didn't get more dust, though, but best count our blessing where they land," Roman winked as she made an expression akin to a kid clutching a terrifyingly close online videogame match. Seriously, Neo was way too damn good at the thing.

"Shame we couldn't get more of the dust, though," he sighed theatrically and each word rising in volume as the students closed up shop and now ran over to circle them, stopping a good distance away out of fear for their friend's safety. The sounds of battle faded away to angry cries as he jolted the dazed huntress-in-training from the ground, holding her hostage as Neo held the cane sword to her throat.

"And I wonder why that could be!" Roman all but yelled towards the students in front of them.

"Blake! No!"

"Damn it, Torchwick! Hurt her and I swear you'll fucking regret it! Quick, Ruby, use your Semblance!"

Amongst the various protests one stepped forward, and was the only one besides little Red - or Ruby, if he was to grace her with her name - that he recognized. Barring the dust thefts he had yet to conduct his business against any of the Schnees directly as it was also literally quite dangerous. Definitely worth the price for a hostage, but with the combined forces of two kingdoms and the most powerful company on Remnant, well, he wasn't sure how long he'd last anyway. Especially since she stood armed with the rest of them.

"Let my teammate go, Torchwick. Your criminal reign ends here."

"Not so fast, snow white. Plus last time I checked, I was just returning the favour as per good business practice," he grunted after Blake stirred and tried driving an elbow back. He tanked it with his Aura and tightened the hold on her neck.

"Sto - Hrk! Hng!"

"Now you know how it feels, eh? I take it's not so pleasant a feeling."

The girl who was presumably her partner stepped forward and aimed her gauntlets at them, eyes red and hair glowing. "Bastard! Let her go this instant!"

Roman shrugged. "Okay."

"And don't you - huh?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll let her go," Roman replied, earning slightly dumbfounded looks from her friends. "In a fucked up world like this, I do what I need to do to survive. That being said, I don't know what they're teaching you back at Beacon now besides how to be naïve, so I say it's time for a real world, practical life lesson."

He smirked and gave her over to Neo, causing them to take a step forward with weapons at the ready but no less hesitant at any sudden movement. Subtly, he eyed Ruby and prepared his mental plan accordingly. "Didn't say _how _I'd give her back, so, Neo, off her and let's be done with it!"

Before they could react, he quickly hefted Melodic Cudgel and shot multiple mini-explosive rounds into the ground in front of them, taking special care to fire in little Red's direction first to buy them some time. Accordingly, he disoriented the lot of them, but only temporarily.

"Ack - wait, No!"

"Damn it, no! Blake!"

"Quick! Get them!"

She roughly forced Blake on the ground, earning a pained cry from her hostage and furious replies from her teammates.

"So long, kiddos!" Roman called out as he hopped into the Bullhead. "Hope you guys have a fun time learning! Pilot, get us out of here!"

The Bullhead began to hover, lifting several feet of the ground and the powerful engines at work driving more of the airborne dust into their faces.

"No, stop! Stop her!"

"Blake! NO!"

Neo cruelly smirked, raising her sword and driving it down -

The weapon was sent flying instead as the crack of a rifle in the distance disarmed her, the shooter sending it flying out of her grip and saving Blake.

Cursing, he looked around the horizon, noticing another flash from a nearby rooftop. He jumped to the side and landed roughly amongst the suitcases just in time to dodge another shot, ricocheting inside the metal hull instead of around his ribcage. Scrambling for the entrance, he met a hail of return fire and Neo acrobatically dodging and ducking her way back inside with weapon recovered. His irritation exploded into fury as he saw that the cat faunus wasn't dead as expected, instead having been carried off to the side by an unarmoured blonde haired swordsman whose profile looked vaguely familiar.

"_Richter...is that you?"_

The Bullhead then shot up into the air, out of direct reach from the students below. Propelling itself into the night sky out of harm's way, he sat down amidst the cargo, with Neo stepping over busted suitcases, broken vials and odd purple liquid before she plunked down beside him.

After a moment he lit a cigar and puffed for a few seconds as the nicotine joined with the adrenaline still running through his veins. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he reached for his scroll and gingerly dialed a number.

"Hey there! So great to hear from you again. So, about that job…"

()===|=====+

"Jaaauuuunnne!"

A speeding object crashed into Jaune at high velocity. Fortunately, since said projectile was Ruby shaped, a side effect of which were the numerous crimson rose petals left in its wake, it did little more than nearly sending him falling to the ground. Instead, he stumbled back into Pyrrha, who absorbed most of the impact and helped pry Ruby off his shoulders.

The aptly named leader of Team RWBY pouted and crossed her arms. "Jaune, you're late! Where were you? Torchwick was here, and then the White Fang, and we all had this big fight and stuff and you both missed it!"

"Yeeaah. Can't run into battle without our fearless leader, you know?" Nora chimed in with a sarcastically raised eyebrow, a hand on her chin and a suspicious glint in her eye. "What were you guys doing?"

Pyrrha nervously chuckled while Jaune stepped forward with a slightly red face. "I-it's not what you're thinking, Nora," he stammered, holding his hands up as she raised her eyebrow higher. Even Ren, impassive as he schooled his facade allowed a little curiosity to shine through.

"We got your text and all, but the traffic was kinda bad on the way. A lot of people panicked with the explosion and sounds of fighting, plus we ran into some people trying to loot a couple stores during the chaos. We came when we saw Torchwick holding Blake hostage, and, well, we figured stealth was the best way to go about it since you guys had his attention." He held up his breastplate and looked to Pyrrha, who nodded back. "And hey, it worked, right?"

"Hmm, it sure did," Nora agreed, looking around the debris, cargo and unconscious goon-filled docks which were quickly filling up with incoming city police cars. "And you didn't even need a cardboard box to do it."

"Nora, this isn't -"

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think," Yang's voice carried over with a somewhat nervous tone, causing them to look behind to see Blake and sitting down on several boxes while Weiss stood in front of them all, the blonde girl trying to plead with her. "Yeah, she actually has kitty ears under her bow and I think they're kinda cute, but she said she left the White Fang -"

The heiress pushed past, coming in front of Blake who arose accordingly to meet her. The rest of them walked over, and as he looked around, Jaune noticed that from the looks of it everyone joined him in sharing concerned or worried expressions. His own eyes grew in surprise when he looked over to Blake, finally noticing that two fluffy cat ears took the place of her bow. Making the connection, he nudged Ruby with his shoulder.

"Is this...? Is she really a faunus?"

"Yup," Ruby replied, popping the 'p' at the end. "It's, ah, kind of a long story but I think it's best if we listen."

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang," Blake continued for them with a desperate tone to her voice. "Back when I was with -"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Where we thought you'd gone and how worried _we _were?"

"Um -"

The heiress gestured behind them to the scene of their battle. "With the past several hours and especially all this, I've decided that I don't care."

They all shared confused looks, looking momentarily at a loss for words.

"Um, you don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger and -"

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't want to hear it!" Weiss waved dismissively. "I know we both haven't gotten along since Initiation, but we're in this together now. Just, next time there's something big, or important...come to us. Your team. And I don't still don't know how I feel about you!" she suddenly jarred in, pointing a finger at Sun and earning an embarrassed chuckle.

"Heheh, don't worry, it's okay," Blake laughed, lowering Weiss' arm. "Sun's, um, interesting, and...kinda funny," she whispered the last bit, "but he's nice. And he did save my life earlier."

Stepping back, she wiped an eye and gave a small, genuine smile which Weiss reciprocated. "I promise. And thank you, Weiss."

"Hooray! Team RWBY's back together!" Ruby cheered, raising her arms and earning a similar whoop from Yang as she walked to stand by her teammates. Smiling at the scene, Jaune turned to his own team, content to let his sister team have their moment. A memory also came back to him, prompting him to turn to the voice in his head.

"_I guess you knew all along, eh, Link?"_

_I had my suspicions. The bow on her head looked out of place, even for a disguise. But be on your guard. Not all of the enemy has been defeated._

"_Wait. What? What do you mean?"_

"Well, decent way to end the week, I guess. At least we have the weekend to sleep it off," Ren commented, breaking his thoughts and earning an exaggerated yawn from Nora as she deliberately fell against him and moaned about battle fatigue. Snorting, he took a good look around the area; by now the police had begun taking some of the White Fang who were stirring to, though there was no doubt that the area was in need of serious repairs. It seemed that RWBY, Sun and his team managed to halt what appeared to be a major theft as evidenced by the multiple jars and bags of dust, along with several broken open suitcases strewn about the area. A murky, viscous looking liquid, presumably the contents of the vials that they carried, seemed to writhe in on itself in their stagnant pools.

But what immediately worried him was the goopy puddle he was looking at started, for a lack of a better term, _rising_, like if it were an extremely unappetizing bread in an oven. Looking around, with the sounds of his friends talking slowly fading into the background, his eyes widened as the various pools of murky liquid all began following in kind.

Most importantly, there was that faint sense of knowledge that coursed through his mind. The familiar warmth of the Triforce slowly grew underneath his glove, all but confirming the possibility that dawned on him.

_Jaune. Prepare yourself. There is darkness at work in front of your eyes._

Link's voice confirmed his fears. Nodding slowly, he watched in morbid fascination - then horror - as the pillars of liquid darkness grew taller with every second.

"_What...what is that?"_

_It is known as Malice - an ancient, primal evil. Or rather, small portions of it. That Lynel which you and your friends fought are amongst the final products of the evil in front of you._

Jaune paled, holding his shield out in front of him.

"No...another Lynel? Here, in the city?"

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha replied, walking over and looking at him. "And what do you mean by 'Lynel' - oh."

"_Oh indeed,"_ he mentally replied. The various yells of concern from amongst the Valean police drew attention to the scene in front of him, and distantly he heard the various footsteps of his friends join him and Pyrrha.

"What on Remnant?"

"Brothers above...what?"

"Th-that's not Grimm, is it?"

"_No. It is not,"_ Jaune gritted. All they could hear was the apprehensive silence around them - followed by each of the liquid puffing out of existence almost simultaneously, to be replaced by what couldn't be described as nothing more than monsters. A few looked like bipedal pigs, some alternating in colour between red and blue. The ones immediately in front of him were some green and blue lizards, and two boarlike beasts perhaps three times his height looked from behind them menacingly.

_Bokoblins, Lizalfos and Moblins, _Link commented, reading his thoughts perfectly. _Creatures of darkness. Bokoblins are not too dangerous unless in great numbers, but be wary of the lizards and Moblins. They move quickly and are sly fighters while the taller monsters have brutal strength. Movement is key._

"_Right."_

Breathing out, he drew his sword and shield, followed by those of his teammates. Judging by the assortment of harried voices over by the police, they too prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, aiming their guns and no doubt calling for reinforcements.

"_Well, we're it," _he thought, adjusting his stance as the beasts finally noticed them. Several long seconds passed as each side seemed to freeze.

"Time for round two, guys!"

The monsters in front agreed, picking up various debris around them to use as makeshift weapons. With various sounding war cries they charged, the docks once more erupting in gunfire and violence.

()===|=====+

"Watch out on the -"

"- left!" Pyrrha finished for him as she ducked underneath a broken stop sign. The red Bokoblin who swung it gurgled angrily as it missed, then in pain as she walloped its face with her shield, stunning and disarming it. With a snarl it then lunged forward to tackle her but instead found the steel of her sword in its head. The champion watched in disgusted fascination as life slowly left its eyes, dissolving in a burst of purple smoke and leaving nothing behind but its small horn.

Pyrrha furrowed her brows and turned towards Jaune, finding him bracing against another one of the same creatures, though blue in colour. It beat down on his shield relentlessly with a chunk of rubble, and her eyes widened as another two others charged from behind.

"Jaune! Two more from -"

"- behind!" he yelled and sidestepped just as the Bokoblin swung down, missing his shield and instead splitting his fellow brethren's skull in two. It emitted a surprised gurgle as Jaune quickly followed up and sliced its neck, much like the final monster who then landed a solid blow across the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

The Bokoblin had no chance to apologize as another loud shot amidst the backdrop of gunfire burst its head open and dissolved it in another puff of smoke.

"You okay, Jaune?"

"Yeah, I was just a bit careless. Just gotta pay better attention," the blonde managed a crooked smile, more embarrassed than actually hurt and sending the building worry away. She couldn't help but chuckle at his expense. "Best lessons learned the hard way, I guess."

"I see. Jaune...do you have any idea what's going on? These aren't Grimm. These _can't _be Grimm, even if some of them are easier to kill."

"...n-not in the slightest," he replied with some hesitation, earning a slightly raised eyebrow as she joined him in taking in the scene. Most of the piglike monsters were going down fairly easily, though the lizard and taller ones were putting up more of a fight. One Moblin picked up a large chunk of rubble and hurled it at a police cruiser, but several pink explosions on its back caused it to cry out in pain and anger. Sun nimbly weaved and dodged several strikes but the Lizalfos caught him in the arm, forcing him to fall back with a cry. Blake used her Semblance to bait said lizard's guard, leaving it open and allowing Yang to rush in and deliver a powerful punch which snapped the monster's neck.

She then eyed several more heading towards them and looked to Jaune to find him doing the same.

"Well. Shall we?"

He nodded grimly as the two advanced and met head on the crowd of oncoming monsters. Jaune parried a Bokoblin's swing and countered with a thrust to the stomach while she used him as leverage to vault over and pounce on a couple of others. Immediately finding herself under attack from several directions at once, she then ducked and, using her sword's spear form, spun it around to knock the monsters down. One blue Bokoblin that managed to dodge her spin quickly rushed in, but with a cry Jaune met it head on, catching its blow pushing it back with a kick to the chest.

She turned back around to cover their rear, finding several more of the lizards and blue pigs flanking from behind. Back to back they stood, and as the monsters charged in, they met it head on; Jaune taking his mentor's words to heart caught most of the blows on his shield and slowly fell back against unfavourable odds while Pyrrha dealt with the foes on her end. Looking back, she saw him take out another pig monster before jumping back to avoid a blue Lizalfos' wide swing. Regrouping, the two shared a look and a nod, holding out his shield and sword while she morphed her spear into its gun form and placed it on his shoulder. Several Bokoblins that charged at them were blown away as they advanced in step, with Jaune pushing or stabbing out against any that got too close. When only the lizard monster was left he broke ranks and advanced on his own.

"Don't worry. I've got this one," he sent her a reassuring grin before they both heard a loud crash; the combined efforts of the police, Yang and Weiss proved a major victory as one of the Moblins fell dead into the side of a truck.

"Take care of the other big guy for me, will ya?"

She felt the urge to protest but quickly forced it down, deciding to trust him instead. Deep down, she decided to hold to her faith in him as a warrior, as a leader, and most importantly, as her friend.

"_You got this Jaune. Just don't take too long."_

"Right," she called instead, running past to join the rest of them.

The blonde instinctively nodded back and focused on her from his peripherals but was quickly shocked back as the screeching cry of the Lizalfos heralded a mighty blow that most likely would've knocked him unconscious, were it not for his shield blocking in time. Taking several more hits, he lashed out with his sword to give himself space and a reprieve, succeeding as the blue lizard jumped back and eyed him hatefully with a hint of caution.

_This Lizalfos is stronger, faster and more wily than its green skinned brethren. Though not the most dangerous of its race, do not underestimate it either._

"_There's even more of them than just these guys?"_

_Yes. None of that matters now, though. You have trained hard and have fought against superior opponents to remain standing in the end. Do not disappoint me._

Jaune grit his teeth in response, and with a cry he leapt forward in a jump attack and swung his sword downward; too slow, as the Lizalfos, wielding a jagged length of metal sidestepped and immediately lunged. He caught it with his shield from the side but the force of it promptly knocked him off balance, rolling with the fall to the side and simultaneously dodging the monster's ending blow.

Scrambling back up, Aura flashed and he grunted in pain as a swing scraped off his shield and into his sword arm. He did so again as the Lizalfos sought to impale him, jabbing his chestplate as it maximized its offensive advantage. As it delivered another strike, Jaune lunged forward with his shield and caught the next blow, using the momentary lapse to deliver a hard kick to its feeble looking knee and sending it stumbling back. With a yell, he pursued and brought Crocea Mors down with a mighty swing, completely severing its left arm and eliciting a howl of pain.

Jumping back to avoid its instinctive swing, the two stared at each other for several seconds before the monster charged at him once more, remaining arm drawn back in preparation to strike. Tossing his shield aside, Jaune dual gripped his sword as he waited for that perfect opportunity. In that moment he could almost picture Link doing the same thing during their sessions, that sense of familiarity guiding his muscle memory.

The lizard swung and his eyes recognized the opening.

"_Gotcha!"_

He backflipped just in time above its swing; landing back down, The Triforce flared and pulsed through his body, clearing his mind and strengthening the resolve behind every swing as he rushed past its guard, swiftly delivering several strong strikes and sending the monster crashing to the ground.

It did not get up, the Malice dissipating and leaving nothing behind but it's horn.

He remained still in that position for several seconds after before slowly standing back up and walking over to his shield. Judging from the sights and sounds from the others, it seemed like the rest of them were taken care of as well; remains of the other monsters lay scattered around the ground while the last Moblin fell down dead, courtesy of a buckshot aided punch from Yang's gauntlets. Breathing out, he felt the power of the Triforce slowly fade away as he sheathed his sword and shield.

_Hmm. How are you feeling?_

"_Oh man. Alive, I guess," _Jaune sighed, wincing at the noise of several Bullheads roaring over the area - though this time, in the markings of Vale and not of the White Fang. "_He got a good couple of hits on me, though. My head kinda hurts."_

_Yes, the Lizalfos stole the flow of battle and managed to strike you. Fight through the pain and keep your head in the game, but you recovered quickly enough and gave it the ending it deserved. Seems we have more work cut out for us, but overall, not bad. Keep it up._

"Yeah. Thanks," he breathed. As police and Huntsman reinforcements began filling the scene, he quickly walked over to join his friends.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I just did that! To..._that!_" Yang exclaimed, looking bewildered but also vaguely excited. "That was like something straight out of a monster movie!"

"And it wasn't even Grimm too," Weiss agreed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Didn't look like it and definitely didn't die the way they do. Just like that monster from Forever Fall."

The group remained silent for several seconds as they realized the implications. Though they proved _much _easier than the Lynel, the fact that there was something else than the Grimm stalking about sent a chill down their spines. Once was a coincidence and deliberately forgotten memory, but twice? And formed literally in front of their very eyes unlike the Grimm that form beyond the city limits?

There was something wrong. Very wrong. And having taken place in public with dozens of civilian witnesses meant that this just opened up a whole new can of worms - a can of which they didn't even know existed.

As they continued to argue and debate what exactly they were facing, Jaune turned slightly to the side, lost in worry and contemplation.

"_Link, this looks really bad. It looked like Roman and the White Fang were stealing these over dust too. Do you...do you think we should tell them?"_

_No. Not yet._

"_But why? We know so much, and so maybe we can help develop a plan to fight them so we can get prepared -"_

_And how exactly would you justify the knowledge you have to your friends? How many know of the truth behind the legend you are destined to fulfill? I understand your frustrations, but it would simply make the situation worse and raise suspicion, _Link interrupted, his firm warning stopping the retort he had prepared. _Especially since a few already suspect something on your part, one of which happens to be your partner._

Eyes widening, he immediately glanced over to Pyrrha and finding her quickly looking away and acting innocent.

"_Pyrrha…"_

_Hold to secrecy for now until we discover more information behind the Malice here. Until then, I also suggest refraining from drawing attention to the Headmaster. It was bad enough when he questioned you in the office, so resist from repeating it now as well._

"_Wait. Now?"_

"Miss Goodwitch!"

"Professor Ozpin!"

The calls of his friends snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to look behind, seeing the Headmaster and his deputy exit a Bullhead and walk towards them.

"Fuck me…"

()===|=====+

A good distance away upon the rooftop of a dilapidated cannery, a green haired girl stepped over the bodies of unconscious security guards and joined her group by the edge of the building.

"I took care of the intruder, ma'am," Emerald supplied, earning a subtle nod from her boss as she continued to watch the commotion at the docks. "More security, probably trying to figure out what happened to his coworkers."

"It seems our presence is no longer welcome, then," Cinder purred as she tossed a pair of small binoculars to Mercury, sitting ledge and letting his legs dangle over the side. "It matters not. Roman's failures aside, seeing the results of our master's work in play has proven to be quite...fascinating, and entertaining."

Smirking, she turned around and began heading towards a flight of emergency stairs as Emerald and Mercury bantered and followed after her.

"What's our next step, ma'am?"

"Adam and his lot will definitely fit in perfectly, though Roman will have to make up for the dust soon. Otherwise we continue to wait. Everything is moving according to plan."

Her scroll vibrated, and she smirked at the sight of the caller ID.

"Oh, and speak of the devil."

()===|=====+

"Don't worry! I'll get it taken care of. Yes, yes, I promise. We got most of the cargo anyway. The dust will be no problem," Roman answered his scroll with fake cheer. "Alright. Yes, I got it. Ta," he sighed, ending the call. For what seemed like a minute, Roman and Neo stood there in silence, staring at the now empty fuselage. Slowly and carefully he sat down on the ground, careful not to disturb any of the suitcases or vials scattered around them. Neo followed suit and laid her head on his shoulder.

He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a cigar and content to let the nicotine numb his mind away, at least until he got back to home base and delved into his private reserve of whiskey. He needed it now more than ever, especially after hearing Cinder's disapproval as well as what happened shortly after he left.

Feeling a hand tap his shoulder and then his box of cigars, he pulled one out and gave it to Neo.

"Don't worry, Neo. If I find a way out of this we're taking the first ride," he remarked as they both desperately sought release through their breathable poison. As they quietly looked out the window he held her close with nothing but the muffled sounds of the engines and the remains of the monsters in the back of the fuselage to keep them company.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Surprise! Considering work priorities I can't say I expected this chapter to be uploaded as soon as it was, but since since I had more down time than I expected, a good chunk of this fleshed out to begin with as well as the fact that it's been uploaded at the prior nigh-monthly rate, it feels like I've never gone into hiatus in the first place. As such this story will become (tentatively) active again, as I can't give the full all clear for a normal return due to the fact that work is essentially on call and suddenly, the decent amount of down time I've been blessed with for the past several weeks will be gone. I'll be pushing to return to the old format of updates every two - three weeks, but if I'm to be honest there's too much in the air to be certain. Now that school is permanently over for me I theoretically have all the time in the world now (after work) to become more productive on this, but life sometimes throws a wrench in the cogs every now and then. If I can make this work I'll consider that my own little post-graduation gift, lol.**

**In any case, welcome back to A Descendant of Legends! It is with this chapter that we are officially halfway through Arc II - with several more arcs on the horizon. We're still following relatively alongside the same timeline as canon, but as the baddies continue to plot and scheme their agenda, so too must Jaune and company respond to their plans. Things are slowly starting to unravel especially now that some secrets are becoming harder and harder to keep, and I'm excited to see how he'll react not just as Jaune the student, Huntsman-in-training, but also as Jaune the destined successor to the heroes of old alongside his friends. As chapters progress and the truth behind both the villains and Jaune's destiny comes to light, they will have no other choice but to adapt to a learning curve on a scale they never could've imagined.**

**Mid arc synopsis aside, thank you all again for reading! Again, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome.**

**Hope to see you next time!**

* * *

MeraHunt: **Oh, good old Arkos, you will forever hold a place in the part of my heart reserved for RWBY. And thanks! This won't be their first bout with the White Fang as well. Hope to see you next chapter, and stay safe too!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Thanks, I really appreciate it. I honestly thought I'd finally have more time for both myself and the story after grad, but then the virus struck. At least work's secure and stable but the biggest caveat is the constant state of being ready for any on call situation. Onto happier thoughts though - yes, the next iteration of Zelda has definitely made an appearance. Obviously, spoilers so I won't go beyond that, but it's definitely there. Again, thanks and hope to see you next chapter! Best of luck to you too.**

jamie: **;)**

Anonymous: **Hopefully I can soon switch this back to regularly active like before all this happened. Life will be life and sometimes all you can do is prepare the best you can and deal with things as they come. Otherwise thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

Axccel: **Thanks! And yes, you're correct - the Hero's Shade is indeed the spirit of OoT Link, as Hyrule Historia itself has stated. I think when I first began writing this fic last year - man, can't believe it's been roughly ten months since then - my thought process was that I'll go by the literal meaning of the term 'hero's shade' as I wanted the Link that mentors Jaune to be one of many remnant consciousnesses within the Hero's Soul, but alas, don't worry I also agree and believe the canon stance on who the HS is. I just added the whole 'I was once' bit for dramatic effect to emphasize his position as a distant predecessor. Again, thank you and hope to see you next time!**

Ferdiad: **Looking back, I think it's probably a personal quirk of mine that I throw in the weapon names as I want to avoid the repetition of, for example, 'sword', then 'blade' when I'm referring to the same weapon or type of weapon within a paragraph. The flow feels smoother when there's a little bit of variety, but that being said, I agree that too much of any isn't good either. Balance is key. In any case, stealth amongst others are some of the skills he definitely needs to work on, but hey, he's one learning boi. Thanks and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	15. (II-14) Tides of Intrigue

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 14: Tides of Intrigue**

* * *

It was the morning of a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming; Beacon Academy was alive and thrived as many students filled its campus in search of food, friends or entertainment. Some were off to the Bullhead docks to take a trip downtown. Others gathered in the cafeteria or outside to simply enjoy the lack of having anything pressing to do before the inter-semester break ended. And through this all, a fresh breeze blew from the east, calming as it was cooling. Just another day in the life of Vale's premier combat academy.

A fact that depressed him as he sat in his office away from it all with an almost unhealthy amount of paperwork and in a teleconference attended by the political leadership of the kingdom.

He sat back as the Council erupted in various shouting matches over what to do about the White Fang and the docks. For all his reincarnations over hundreds of years, politics was one of the few things that still had the ability to evoke a strong, if repressed emotional response from him in the form of extreme frustration, doused often by a healthy dose of warm caffeine. Qrow Branwen, lounging against the wall stifled a snort, while his deputy, sitting on the opposite side of his desk and working on her tablet, raised an eyebrow in concern. He subtly shook his head and instead took another sip.

"This is for the good of our country! For the good of all Valeans! With my support, the might of my family and that of Atlas, we could root out this criminal menace and promise peace to our country right when it needs it the most!"

"What are you thinking, using your own private huntsmen to play politics? Are you planning to force your way through the election after?"

"Police Captain Keeta, wouldn't you like it if your men had better support in the streets against these...scum? These animals?"

"I would like it if you would honour the sacrifice of all our men and women in uniform, as human and faunus bled equally in defence of this city. In defence of our people," Captain Keeta crossed his arms, earning an angry grumble. "And I would not support what is tantamount to a coup of this Council's authority. There is a reason why we placed our faith in the Headmaster of Beacon, and his people delivered that night. There is no better person or institution better suited for the job, and if this comes to a vote, you can count my support for the leader of our nation's huntsmen. Unlike you, he has my respect."

"Why, you -"

"Enough! I grow tired of this," an icy voice cut in, her harsh tone silencing the bickering factions. The stern faced woman let out a loud sigh before fixing a glare that rivaled Glynda's into the camera. "Duke Moltroc Winchester, call a vote if you want but you realize not gonna win, yeah? I don't care if the last King of Vale was your great-great-whatever grandfather, but Ozpin and Beacon's gonna head security for the festival, not you or General Ironwood."

The Winchester patriarch sat down with a scowl, silently fuming.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook either, Ozpin. The people are nervous, yeah? They need certainty that the festival will go alright, as well as reassurance that the...Grimm...won't just appear in the middle of the city like that again."

"Vice-President Ashei, I share your concern along with that of the public. The investigation is ongoing, but I can assure you that we are prepared as our duty demands it, especially as we easily dispatched these monsters as if other common Grimm. I am confident in our huntsmen."

Ashei grunted, leaning back in her office chair. "Right. See that you use them well then, yeah? The people and other kingdoms are watching us. That being said, Council President Dotour, I believe that concludes our meeting for today."

"O-oh, yes, of course," the purple haired man agreed, taking a moment to clear his throat. "The Vytal Festival is, um, coming soon, so let's work together so it can all go smoothly."

One by one, the members of Vale's ruling council dropped off the call, with Ozpin curtly nodding at Moltroc Winchester's narrowed eyes before he too closed his terminal screen. With another sigh he rose, mug in hand to stand over the window, gazing upon his campus down below.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Glynda?"

He heard a hum before she walked over to stand beside him. "It is," she replied, adjusting her glasses. "Headmaster, what news of the council?"

"Even after all these years, it makes you stop and appreciate the little things. The shade under the sun on a warm day, the birds chirping as dawn emerges on the horizon -"

"Ozpin," the deputy interrupted, her tone firm though not without a hint of concern.

"Ah - yes, sorry. Just lost in thought," he lied through the frustration, though she chose not to call him out on it. "The meeting was more...energetic than usual. Long story short, what matters the most is that we remain in control of festival organization."

"Heh. Can't wait to see the look on ol' Jimmy's face when he hears that."

Glynda shot Qrow a look before pressing on. "I see. He will protest this decision."

"Hmm," Ozpin agreed, taking another sip. The coffee had begun to cool, taking some of its relaxing properties away. He didn't know how he'd survive if he ran out in the middle of it. "He will definitely be disappointed, especially as Moltroc Winchester led many other council members in support of that motion. Alas, he lacked enough support and was promptly shut down."

"Hmph. I'd expect nothing less. He was never the same after his wife and Phoenix's death, though I'm glad to see some change in his younger son. Ashei's work?"

"Your old partner is one of the few I can trust in that council," he sighed. "Regardless, James will not take that news well, especially with the security strategies he has in mind."

"His heart is in the right place," she defended lightly, "but yes. Atlesian battleships hovering over Vale might incite anxiety rather than calm it. Have you told him about the incident as well?"

"Only the basics. We're still waiting on the results of the studies conducted on the remains of the monsters, but James did mention that one of the clandestine expeditions he ordered discovered an interesting find. Something old."

At that, Qrow perked up, taking a swig from his flask before plunking himself down with his legs on the table.

"Huh, guess it's more than just Vale, then. More old kingdom stuff?"

"Potentially," Ozpin replied, deliberately moving a stack of papers away from Qrow's feet. "Ruins on the eastern edge of Lake Tabantha, in the old flood plain now overgrown with the Snowbound Forest. Frozen, and undeniably ancient."

"And what of the place I told you here?" Qrow asked with slightly narrowed eyes and a certain edge to his voice. "I know the team missions are coming, but if it takes both Tyrian Callows and Arthur Watts to bring down the monsters in that cave, it's not for students."

"Which is why that will be off the list," Glynda turned and assured him. "We'll be sending a full huntsman team to explore and clear it before the Festival to ensure we have full manpower when it begins."

"Good," the gruffer huntsman replied, relaxing back and taking another swig before turning back to Ozpin. "But that wasn't all."

An eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh?"

"I was over the Akkala Forest when flying back from Crenel Ridge before Mountain Glenn when I noticed something ," he replied, taking out his scroll and putting it on the table, causing the Headmaster and deputy to examine it closer. "With how thick the forest was, I almost missed it. Check it out."

Ozpin's expression remained almost inscrutable as Glynda slowly thumbed through each of the different photos. After they reached the end, he sat back in silence for several seconds.

"Any particular dangers we should be concerned about?"

"Some Grimm here and there, and I guess the local wildlife. There were a lot of wolves in the area and they weren't afraid to show themselves," he replied before his expression turned darker and walked over to his bag. He came back with an old, rusted sword of archaic design and placed it upon the table.

"It didn't feel right, Oz. I dunno if it was just a really bad case of my Semblance, but the place felt old, like I shouldn't be there. Especially since there were some skeletons armed with weapons like that."

Wordlessly, Ozpin picked it up and ran his hand carefully over it. It was archaic indeed, reminding him of his first life when he would wander the halls as a royal warrior and see antique weaponry proudly displayed in the castle halls, though this sword resembled something older. That and the fact he could sense a very faint magical aura in the blade; not enough to call the weapon itself "magical", but perhaps it came into contact with something magical and rubbed off on it, for lack of better terms. Perhaps it also explained why despite its apparent age, it hadn't completely disintegrated.

And the Crenel Ridge...? Not since his incarnation as the last King of Vale was Crenel Ridge and the forests southeast of Vale stretching across Sanus was the area largely inhabited - and even then, only the occasional coastal fishing village. There was Mountain Glenn on the other side of the Kanalet Mountains, but...well, it did not stand the test of time. Akkala Forest was deep, thick and old. He remembered wistfully the one or two times he deployed on royal expeditions around the area, and how the locals' superstitions of what was seen in the depths caused them to stay away. Stories of goblins, pig demons and other foul beings.

...much like those slain at the docks.

This will do. Reckless, but it will suffice. "I see. Anything else of interest?"

Qrow shrugged. "The walls were decorated with that triangle design looking thing you showed us, and there was another room that had its entrance caved in. Couldn't stay for long because that's when you texted me to come back real quick, so I killed some Grimm and snapped those photos before flying off."

He nodded back, placing the sword down gently. "Right. Thank you, Qrow. I can work with this."

"Just don't do anything stupid," he called back as he stood and walked towards the elevator. For several seconds after he left, however, Glynda sighed and buried her face in her palm.

"You'll do what I think you'll do, right?"

"Don't worry. I have faith in our professional Huntsmen to teach and protect the students over the course of their trip."

Sure, it was more of a grove with ruins than a temple now, but Qrow's findings presented the perfect opportunity - especially if it was decorated in symbolism unheard of by anyone else but him and potentially Salem. This was the chance to finally explore what could be his most promising lead to figuring out what arcane secrets she wanted to unearth. And for the first time in years - nay, centuries, here was found a broken monument testament to the forgotten myths of days past.

And he had just the right team in mind to scout it for him.

With an enigmatic smile he downed the last of his coffee.

()===|=====+

With a barely concealed frown, Pyrrha glanced sideways and worriedly watched her taciturn leader play with the food on his plate. The cafeteria, full of their fellow students was upbeat, abuzz with the latest gossip and excitement for the upcoming second semester. That is, everybody but both of their teams.

They were the one pocket of negativity in the otherwise vibrant mess hall, courtesy of the incident at the docks before the weekend hit. She was grateful at least to Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch for being light on their questioning for the time being, sticking to the protocol of checking for injuries and taking statements. Yet, the incident served only to raise more questions than answer them; Blake's surprise revelation and Weiss' acceptance were welcome to be sure, but now it was replaced by their own collective desire just to figure out what exactly the White Fang was doing - the charge being led by none other than Blake herself, ex-member of the same group they considered their enemy.

And then there were the monsters.

Her attention snapped back to Jaune as he finished his orange juice and gently put the cup down. She couldn't deny the small seed of doubt that was slowly and surely beginning to grow in her heart; since the incident, Jaune had been...moody, to say the least. He wasn't angry but instead held the expression of someone troubled by a very complex math question. A quick glance to Ren found him also looking at Jaune before meeting her own gaze, the message of worry communicated silently between them.

"_Jaune...whatever are you hiding?_"

"...all I'm saying is that you promised to come to us if something was the matter!" Weiss filled in, seeing Blake guiltily - and tiredly - fold in from the heiress' scolding. "Seriously. You're being much more quiet, antisocial and moody recently."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked, snatching another grape that Nora catapulted via spoon.

"Which, I get is kinda your 'thing'," she continued, using air quotes for emphasis," but you've been like this for several days now, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to us to let us all know if something is wrong."

"...you're right. I-I'm sorry. I admit I am a little tired, but it's just...how can you guys still be so blasé? The White Fang are still loose in the city with the police nowhere near to stopping them, not to mention working with Roman Torchwick of all people."

Weiss, having raised a finger in anticipation, swallowed her words and slowly sat while the rest quieted down and adopted various troubled looks. Pyrrha noticed Jaune seem to freeze for a split second at their mention.

"All I'm saying is that they're planning something big. Something big's happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"But Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and other huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I can't! This couldn't be just some simple dust robbery. Didn't you see all the other cargo lying around, and the monsters that came from it? How they came from that purple sludge from the suitcases? You don't know the White Fang like I do, Yang. That wasn't normal - _this _isn't normal!"

"I cannot say I have your level of experience regarding the White Fang, but we are just as concerned as you are," Ren softly added after a few seconds, back straight and eyes closed. "The elephant in the room was bound to come up eventually. Personally, I think that it takes some time to process things we cannot or do not want to believe, just like Forever Fall. That being said, you make a good point. I wonder what they're up to, and all the possibilities are dangerous."

"At least they were easy to kill," Nora added, the normally energetic girl seeming rather mellow as she flipped another grape into Yang's mouth, a little smirk breaking out as she hit her target. "Renny, how come we were never taught about these guys in class? I didn't sleep through those lessons, did I?"

"That's because they don't exist," Weiss answered, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Because for all we were taught and what we've seen, they couldn't possibly be Grimm. Has anyone ever heard of a blue lizard Grimm before?"

Predictably, they all shook heads in the negative, though Pyrrha noticed Jaune's coming in a little late and looking forced.

"This...this can't be real, right? Weiss, tell me this isn't happening," Yang worriedly laughed as the blonde turned to the heiress. "Please tell me we're not dealing with knockoff movie bad guys here like Count Draculok or something."

"I didn't see any vampires at the docks that night," she retorted, though without any real heat behind it. "But logically speaking...I really don't know what else to say."

"So does that mean...docks...and then that scary horse dude with a sword in the field trip...this isn't just a one time thing, is it?"

At that, everyone's faces began to sink once more, and Pyrrha herself found herself following suit. For several long seconds that felt like minutes, silence reigned amongst their table as the truth began to really sink in. The champion still remembered being carried off the field of the crimson forest, watching as their teachers finished the job and eliminated the monster. And thought it was leagues harder than what they fought at the docks, she cannot forget the way it dissipated in a puff of ominous purple smoke - exactly the same as the others.

She cleared her throat to voice her thoughts. "That 'scary horse dude' also died in a similar fashion. I'm not sure if we're ready when there could be more dangerous ones out there."

"And we may never be ready!" Blake pleaded. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation. They're out there somewhere planning their next move, and yes, none of us know what it is. None of us know what they're doing with _this. _I...I know I promised not to run off again. And I won't!" she held her hands up, an ear twitching beneath her bow as Weiss leveled a frosty glare at her. Seriously, Weiss was deathly skilled at those.

"But...I can't just sit around. I know we're just students here, but I need to find out what they're planning. Where all this comes from."

"Okay, we're in," Yang supplied, stifling a giggle and weathering a scowl as another grape Nora flung at her bounced off and nailed Weiss in the cheek. "Plus I know Ruby's still in line getting more food but I know she'd agree too. Count us in."

"So that's why - wait, what?"

"We're with ya, Blakey!" Nora replied, with her trademark energy slowly making an epic comeback. "It's our city and school that they're threatening. Plus, you think we're gonna let you get all the action once we bring down the hammer of justice!?"

"Um, no -"

"So count us in," Pyrrha interrupted and earned grins from Nora and Yang, while Ren merely nodded on as she spoke. "We're your friends, and we want to find out more too. We'll help you out. Weiss?"

"We need to form a plan before we commit to action," Weiss conceded, Ren nodding in agreement as well. "We're still students, so we'll need all the help we can get."

A genuine and relieved smile slowly started to break out on Blake's face as the rest started to discuss various plans of attack. "Thank you. Jaune? What do you think?"

They all turned to see him staring blankly to the side, the equivalent of having put on hold with elevator music while his mind wandered off to happier places. She nudged her partner when Blake spoke again, earning a startled look.

"Jaune?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm down," the blonde replied, scratching the back of his neck as he slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Sorry. Just lost in thought. But yeah no, I did hear you, and you're right. We need to figure out what the bo - monsters are and what the White Fang are planning to do."

"See, Blake? Everything's fine," she smiled mischievously, quickly wrapping an arm around her partner's neck to earn an indignant squawk. "Don't worry. When we find them, I'mma make sure they go out with a _Yang._"

The blonde bombshell was met with a chorus of boos and disapproval for her pun, despite Ren hiding a cough that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and Yang yelping in surprise as Nora pelted her with an apple. Nevertheless, as the table erupted into shenanigans as the tension dissipated. While the war of food between her team and RWBY began to escalate, she quickly turned back to Jaune before she could forget.

"Hey, Jaune? Is, um, everything okay?"

Said team leader turned and shrugged, still half interested in how Yang ducked another one of Nora's apples and retaliated with a citrus artillery barrage. "Uh, yeah, I'm all good."

"Right, sorry, it's just that you've been a little tense like Blake ever since the docks. Is there...something bothering you?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Really," he replied distractedly, the last bit hurried as he quickly ducked under stray sausage shrapnel. "It's probably just, you know, the situation sinking in or something."

Pyrrha yelped as a small banana hit and stuck to the side of her head, sending a pout towards an apologetic looking Blake. Sighing, she gingerly peeled it off before turning back to him and shrugging. "Jaune, look. You've listened to me before, and I just want to let you know that if you ever need to get something off your chest...I'm here. Not forcing you or anything! Just, if there's anything else I can help with..."

At that, Jaune deflated, somehow looking simultaneously relieved and even more stressed before smiling weakly.

"I know. It's just that I gotta work some things out myself first. But yeah, even then...it helps to hear that again, so, thanks."

Pyrrha gave a weak smile in return, but before she could reply it quickly morphed into surprise and barely concealed amusement as a flying cheesecake smacked against the side of his face. To his credit, his training seemed to kick in instantly as he snapped back to face the table with a growl. To his undoing, he picked up the first thing his hand found - a lemon cream pie - and instinctively hurled it in the vague direction of his attacker. It was at that moment they both knew he messed up as they turned and found the remnants of the cake slowly plopping off Weiss' face, who, up to that point, tried to maintain neutrality and stay away from any culinary induced engagement.

The quickly gathering rage that drew over the heiress' pie filled expression seemed to knock him out of his stupor as his eyes widened and slowly put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Arc..."

"Oh, uh, hey Weiss!" he nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head and quickly glancing to his team for help and finding them lacking any as his partner covered her mouth in shock, Ren was facepalming and Nora was giving him a thumbs up.

"...when I get over there..."

"I...take it you didn't throw the cheesecake at me...?"

"...I will personally ensure that your line ends with you."

Her furious ice blue eyes seemingly locked on his anxious ocean blue ones, she reached to the table next to them, its inhabitants already beginning to retreat so not to become collateral damage, picked up a dangerous looking swordfish - Myrtefish? - and brandished it straight at him.

"Heheh, um, sorry?"

Weiss Schnee howled and charged.

()===|=====+

Ruby let out a yelp and a squawk as she became one with the floor in order to avoid colliding with the person in front - failing anyway as the orange haired girl tumbled with her. All she wanted to get was more milk from the counter, but that lineup was _waaayyy _too long. Seriously, they have literally every other drink in the vending machines except that sweet 2% goodness. Why did she have to wait behind people ordering like five star gourmet meals when she could've just grabbed n' go? Mild annoyance coursed through her mind as she shook her head and looked to the side, relieved to find her Udder Satisfaction brand of milk thankfully unharmed as well as a pair of bright, curious green eyes staring at her behind it.

"_Wait, what?"_

"Sal-u-tations!" the odd looking girl cheerfully greeted. "Um, hello. Sorry for, uh, knocking you down," Ruby abashedly apologized as several people from the tables around them glanced down at them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking~" she replied, flipping back up in a smooth motion. Ruby followed suit, taking precious care to safeguard her dairy before the girl in front of her gave a quick bow.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" she responded, feeling a little more at ease. "You, um, aren't hurt, right?"

"I'm in perfect condition, Ruby!"

"Yeah. Good...that's good," she replied, growing slightly more awkward with every second. "_Dang social anxiety! Don't act up now!_"

"Good to hear!" came out instead as she slightly retreated from Penny. "I've, uh, got to go back to my team now, so...take care, friend!"

She turned and began heading back towards her team, eyes narrowing as she noticed them beginning to throw food at each other in the distance before widening once more as it was replaced by recently familiar green eyes.

"Guh!"

"What did you call me?" Penny asked for Ruby's grounded form as she darted her head back and forth in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I-I, um, don't know what I...um -"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

Penny's intensely hopeful gaze bore down upon her, all the more cracking her already weathered social confidence - especially as she looked around them and noticed everyone else determinedly looking anywhere but them. Curses.

"Yeah, sure! Why...not?"

"Ahaha! Sensational!" Penny cried, grabbing her hands and essentially launching her up to stand. "This means we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!"

"What's that about cute boys?" a familiar voice called from behind them. Sun Wukong approached them, forcing Ruby to keep her eyes on his laidback expression rather than travelling...further south. Beside him walked another boy with a chill demeanour though sporting a cropped, light blue crew cut to the monkey faunus' blonde. "

"Oh. Hey, Sun!" she greeted while Penny froze, mouth open. "Yeah, Penny was just talking about -"

"Ruby, are these your friends too!?" the ginger gushed as she rushed to greet the two. "Oooh, this has simply the best day so far! If you're with Friend Ruby then you're my friends too!"

"Man, you're a glowing ball of sunshine, aren't ya?" Sun laughed, giving her a thumbs up. "Name's Sun, team leader of Team SSSN. And this fella here -"

"- is Neptune Vasilias," the other boy responded, giving her an easygoing smile. "Just call me Neptune, though."

"Ruby, is this what you people call 'cool'?" Penny asked, with the sight of Sun and Neptune giving each other high fives not lost on her. Welp. She'd embarrassed herself enough and didn't know if she had anything left to give.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Penny."

The ginger nodded back, seemingly oblivious. "And about that? Does throwing nutritious consumables at each other constitute 'fun'?"

"Nutri - what? You mean...food?" Ruby asked, eyebrows raised as she followed Penny's pointed finger and began to take in the situation. Or, rather the oncoming mob of students that stampeded towards the exit - the path of least resistance happening to be in the aisle they were standing in.

"Food fight!"

"Exit's over there, run!"

"Quickly, over the hills, and far away!"

She silently prayed they'd return one day as she pushed herself through the crowd, only to stop in shock as she took in the scene in front of her. Her team took cover behind some upturned tables while the other half was piled to create a makeshift fort on the other end, Team JNPR standing triumphantly on it as the victorious conquerors Nora seemed to believe themselves to be.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~!"

"Penny, stay put, you'll be safe here!" Ruby yelled as she dashed over, Sun and Neptune in tow. "Guys, what's going on?"

"We've taken heavy losses!" Yang yelled from behind cover, clutching a complaining and hissing Blake while weathering an oncoming salvo of honey garlic chicken wings. "You've come just in time!"

"That insufferable fool is mine!" Weiss screeched, hurling citrus fruits rapid fire and managing to nail Jaune a couple of times. Ruby gasped as she turned around, death radiating from a cheesecake filled face. It looked...dare she'd say it..._cheesy_.

"_Ack. You've been around Yang too long. Bad Ruby. Bad!_"

"Huh. Some team you have, Ruby," Sun quipped as he and Neptune dashed over to Yang and Blake. "Is this how you guys usually spend your free time?"

"It will be now," Ruby growled as her sense of duty and valour began to come back to her. She planted one foot on a table and pointed towards them, raising up her milk carton like a general rallying his men. "Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful! And it will be _delicious_!"

Her team yelled their war cries and dashed from cover as they charged to meet them head on. JNPR may have started this and won the opening battle, but she'll be darned if they don't finish it. There would be much blood - nay, _milk _\- that would be spilled that afternoon.

()===|=====+

A creeping watermelon barrage shielded his advance as he threw several cans of soda at his advancing frenemies. Pyrrha and Ren followed suit, lobbing more projectiles though Team RWBY and - hey, was that Sun and Neptune? - weaved through with ease, doing little but slow their advance. Yang struck first, punching her way through several watermelons with her turkey gauntlets while Blake followed closely behind.

"Come on, fearless leader! Nora's hungry, and these guys look mighty delicious!"

"Right! Pyrrha, take the lead!" he called out, picking up a baguette and flourishing it dramatically. "Me and Ren'll hold the flanks!"

"On it!"

"Nora."

"Yes, Jauney?" the ginger replied, having dismounted from her tabletop throne to stand beside him.

"Hammer time."

No sooner than when he uttered those words did she dash off into the fray, taking revenge on Yang by sending her the opposite way she sent Ren - up and through the roof with a crash and startled yelp. It was after several long seconds of really taking in the culinary carnage around him that he couldn't help but chuckle. The past several days since the docks were a blend of mellow frustration and stress over what to do with the White Fang and monsters; now he was faced with a way to let loose via gigantic, chaotic and frankly immature but downright fun food fight. It was something he never knew he needed until this very moment.

It became more comical as the hulking, angry form of Cardin Winchester brandishing a ridiculously oversized meat flank and covered in various bits of a meat kabob joined the fight and attacked Team RWBY; predictably, Jaune watched silently as the totally-not-unwelcome help added to the general chaos, howling something about wanting more than a peaceful meal.

"_Huh. Can't say I saw that coming. Welp, time to join in on the fun._"

Grinning, Jaune picked up a tray and defended through a motley assortment of fruits sent his way. Team CRDL was now falling back that the element of surprise was lost despite their valiant entrance. His team, meanwhile was deadlocked with Ruby, Blake and Yang, recently returned via meteorite express after being knocked into the air by Nora.

Gripping his trusty bread tight, he began to make his way towards the rest, determined to end it and take one home for Team JNPR.

"Arc!"

The voice of the heiress froze him on the spot, Weiss stepping into view while brandishing a nasty look with an even nastier looking swordfish in hand, red splotches along its bill.

He audibly gulped. It was only ketchup...right?

"Oh, uh, hey Weiss! Long time no see!"

"Treasure this moment, Arc, for this is the first and only time I will ever agree with you," Weiss stepped forward, replying with a saccharine smile. "Now stay still. I need to destroy you and I have just the right tool for the job."

"Heh, heh. Um, sorry - ack!" Jaune nervously laughed before yelping as she rushed him and thrusted, sidestepping just in time to prevent death by swordfish. The aggressive smile fully disappeared and was replaced with her trademark irritated scowl, forcing him to wither her assault and be pushed back. She dodged an overhead swing and swept low, Jaune jumping and dodging the prelude to the killing blow. He then bashed outwards with his tray, Weiss taking a step back to absorb the force on her swordfish and then followed up with a standard swing - slice - thrust combo of which each strike was gracefully parried. Taking the initiative, the heiress dashed to his left and suddenly feinted right to catch his guard open, landing a couple of successful strikes before he caught the last.

"_You know, Link, training against someone as blindingly fast as you has never been so useful than now._"

Weiss seemed to reluctantly agree. "Hmph. You're faring better than I expected."

He couldn't help but grin at that, and felt as if Link simply wilted inside, painting a mental picture of him slowly sitting down and burying his face in his hands as he came to realize that all the training and lessons he imparted was all for this one deliciously bemusing moment.

_...the asininity of this situation is profound, _his mentor sighed. _All these lives and it still manages to surprise me. Well, Jaune, you started this so you might as well win it._

He nodded back and began to push harder. "Um...sorry? Or should I say thanks?"

"That wasn't...gah," she growled, eyes widening as she was slowly pushed back, courtesy of his superior strength. Weiss stepped back and allowed him to follow through, stumbling forward and open to a vicious swing that sent him tumbling into several overturned vending machines. Gritting his teeth, Jaune looked up and rolled to the side just in time as Weiss careened into the space he just left, the swordfish impaled through one of the poor dispensers and forcing it to eject en masse its carbonated contents. He tanked another slice with his tray before yelping as she elegantly spun and landed a strike on his shield arm, the tray clattering to the ground. There was no time to pick it up as she dashed against him once more, fish locked on bread in a battle of wills and culinary fury.

_"Damn. She's going all out and her offence is strong," _Jaune grimaced as she glared ice straight into his soul. _"There's gotta be a way to take advantage of that...well, there's one way, but I'll actually die at the end of that. More dead than I already am, anyway."_

Weiss had the edge on skill and speed, but he had strength to boot, a frankly absurd amount of Aura as well as the sheer stubbornness born from months of Huntsman training as well as years of online gaming.

...he'd throw in the Triforce too, but that kinda felt like cheating. He had the slightest feeling that Link would disapprove using the literal power of the Gods to win a food fight. Mighty tempting, though.

Swallowing his pride, he stared right back at her and forced a cocky smirk on his face.

"Not bad, Snow Angel."

Weiss froze, her already frustrated glare somehow reaching even icier levels of anger. "...what did you just say?"

"What, Snow Angel? A pretty name for a pretty snowflake," Jaune grinned, beads of sweat rolling down his neck in fear. "Just remember, you're just the kind of person we want in Team Jaune, my darling winter beauty."

"RARGH!" was Weiss' reply, howling in fury as she increased the intensity of her attacks several times over. He began falling back under a snowstorm of slices and cuts, barely managing to parry and dodge some of her strikes. But the fact that he could even match her faster speed and precise aim meant exactly what he hoped for - provocation nulled her concentration. That and the many, many rounds of training he had under Link, who was no doubt one of the fastest but also the most skilled fighter he'd faced to date, meant that he now had a semblance of a fighting chance.

With that realization he began to step up his own offence, allowing his already bruised Aura to take some of the hits he wasn't fast enough to dodge and push through, dealing single, powerful hits that slowly whittled her down. Strike, parry, riposte, dodge became their deadly dance; both battered and tired, he prepared to meet her charge once more -

And sidestepped as she stabbed forward with a cry, using the momentum to roll behind her and deliver a punishing blow behind her, sending her stumbling forward and breaking his breadsword in two.

"Oh shit."

Weiss noticed immediately, smirking and chuckling as he felt the last of his bravado dissipate. "Oh no, what a nightmare," she cackled, though the effect was diminished somewhat by her panting and heavy breathing. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, Arc. I like my current team, thank you very much."

Leveling Myrtefish at his neck once more, she spawned a glyph behind her and launched forward with a cry -

And the tip of the swordfish stopped precisely right before his neck as an infinitely more terrifying voice echoed through the cafeteria.

"Enough!"

Glynda Goodwitch called out from the front beside the Headmaster, all simultaneously freezing out of fear. Each of their heads slowly turned to see the frustrated deputy wave her crop, using her conveniently telekinetic Semblance to repair the roughed up hall. Some of them took cover as tables, chairs and various dining implements flew around and rearranged themselves, and in a few short seconds, the place looked mostly perfect, save for several students with school uniforms covered in all manners of the day's lunch menu.

"Children, please...do not play with your food."

After several seconds of anxious silence, Ozpin stepped up from behind and visibly calmed Glynda Goodwitch down, something that apparently gave the all clear to Yang as she whispered something in her sister's ear and earned a loud chuckle. One by one they all began to relax with the silence replaced by laughter and joking once more; he himself sighed as the sudden tension dissipated, turning back to Weiss who gingerly placed her weapon of war onto one of the tables.

"I'm sorry."

Weiss turned to face him as she began to walk away, Jaune quickly jogging the distance to catch up.

"Excuse me?"

"About earlier, the whole cake-in-the-face kind of thing. I kinda just reacted without thinking."

For several seconds, anxiety began to grow as she silently scrutinized him until she sighed, shoulders relaxing as the tension left her.

"Very well. I will accept your apology. Just remember to actually _aim_ next time so I don't get caught in the crossfire. That and the fact that I bested you means that you learned your lesson."

"Yeah exac - wait, what? You won?"

She nodded back, seemingly glad at his apparent acceptance.

"Yeah, but...did you...?" Jaune cautiously shrugged as she turned to regard him with narrowed eyes. "I mean, I did get some pretty solid hits, after all."

She turned to the side and muttered under her breath, though he was definitely sure he heard "large", "Aura" and surprisingly "Snow Angel" somewhere in the mix.

"I...suppose you fared better than I expected, but it doesn't matter," she conceded instead. "I had my sword to your throat, and it is only the arrival of Professor Goodwitch that spared you from my wrath."

"Well, it's not like anyone would actually want to face her down," Jaune replied, both of them shuddering in agreement at the thought of her catching them in trouble. Even Weiss, ice queen as she was, would quail under the almighty force of order that was Glynda Goodwitch; she was the main disciplinarian of the school and fit the job like she was born for the role. Jaune couldn't help but ironically find it amusing as she was also one of the main student counselors, all welcome to an office open 24/7.

That being said, he managed to hold his own against one of the better fighters in his year. She was fast and struck with deadly accuracy, but having trained under an opponent that outclassed them both by a long shot as well as his quick thinking gave him extra leverage needed to close the gap. As they joined up with the rest of their friends in heading out the cafeteria, he couldn't help but feel a certain sense of pride at the fact his skills were progressing at quite a healthy rate. From barely being able to hold his own against most common Grimm to almost besting the one and only Weiss Schnee in a (food) fight, it was almost unbelievable, and most importantly - fun. No Grimm or monster would take that away from him, and he could only get better from here.

"And yeah. Kinda hard to argue that. You were pretty fast."

Weiss turned to the side and tried to stifle something with a suspicious sounding cough from the blonde. "Thank you. I have been trained by the finest of teachers to augment my own education here at Beacon."

"Guess it shows," Jaune laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Like, seriously. I thought the Lizalfos at the docks was fast, and, well, it's not like anyone can beat Ruby, but -"

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her as they both walked out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard, finding Weiss staring back with a quizzical expression. "What's a Lizalfos?"

Jaune was about to tell her about the dangers of those sly and quick witted reptilian creatures before his eyes widened and swallowed his words. A cold feeling of dread washed over him, and in his head he swore he could almost feel Link rousing with anger.

"U-um, what are you talking about?"

"I asked you first," Weiss replied, looking miffed. "Lizalfos...docks?"

"_You're supposed to have the mind for strategy as team leader or something. Think, Jaune, think!"_

"Right, um, well I was daydreaming about some comics I read earlier," he replied with a tone that tried to mask his nervousness. "And then it kinda got mixed up in my thoughts and -"

"Okay, okay, never mind. I don't need to know," Weiss dismissed as she picked up the pace to regroup with her team, looking relatively unconvinced but desiring more to waive a subject she considered immature away.

"Heh, yeah...thanks," Jaune nervously laughed before his smile disappeared completely. Just like that, what would've turned into the highlight of the day had done the sharpest about-turn and brought his mood down. Thankfully, Weiss didn't press any further as he effectively deflected it, but who's to say that maybe Ruby, or Yang even his own team wouldn't be curious enough to press him further if he let something slip again? The thoughts that were momentarily repressed from his mind came back full force, wordlessly rejoining his team with the picture of a landscape that wasn't Beacon, but of industry and fire as they fought off terrorists and monsters alike.

It was the morning of a beautiful day in Beacon for him to walk with his friends back to their dorms, lost in thought and all the more oblivious to Pyrrha's worried frown at precisely what he hoped to avoid mentioning.

()===|=====+

People Like Grapes was one of the many companies that offered to sponsor her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as she picked up the can of soda from the vending machine and let the sweet, sugary taste drive away some of her exhaustion. Walking back towards the hallway their dorms were in, she turned the corner and had her vision suddenly filled with black hair and pink eyes.

"O-oh, goodness, you startled me," Pyrrha gasped as Ren stepped back to avoid colliding into her. "Is everything alright?"

"Nora."

Of course. Jaune was fairly noisy in his sleep sometimes, but if he was Yang's motorbike then their bubbly berserker was a Bullhead.

"Yeah, fair enough," she agreed, chuckling slightly at the forlorn look in his eyes. "What are you up to, then?"

"I was thinking that if I walked around enough, I would grow tired enough to fall unconscious when I return," he replied, leaning his back on the wall opposite her and slinking down to sit. She followed suit and took another sip as he tilted his head with a curious expression. "But I could ask you the same thing myself."

"Ah, I, um, also couldn't fall asleep," she replied, head falling and staring at the ground. "I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded back, content to let her continue as soon as she was comfortable to do so.

"Ren...do you remember any of the ancient Grimm Professor Oobleck taught about in history class?"

"Do you mean if I remember anything Oobleck taught at all?" he sighed, eliciting a quiet chuckle from the redhead. "Well, you have some of the rarer ones like Wyverns, Drakes, Leviathans and Megoliaths. Most of the Grimm in ancient times are the ones still seen today."

"Right. So...no Lizalfos, then?"

Ren narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Is this going where I think it is...?"

She nodded. "That's what he called the lizard looking monsters back at the docks."

The black haired boy sat up as focus and clarity replaced his exhaustion. "I see. He has been acting unusual since the docks."

"Yes. I know we all decided with RWBY to figure out more of what Torchwick and the White Fang are doing, but I feel like his behaviour has been...off, for lack of better terms. He's been spacing out in class more often and almost lost that spar yesterday because he wasn't paying attention. I want to ask him what's wrong, but...hah," she sighed, sinking further into the floor and letting her head fall.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. Long story short, I am also starting to suspect Jaune may be hiding something. Have you noticed the way he sometimes seems to talk to himself?"

Pyrrha nodded before dread started to creep into heart. "Wait. Are you saying that -"

"I don't know if he's mentally ill," Ren quickly raised his hands to calm her down. "And I'm not saying he is, only that one possibility is that the monsters at Forever Fall and the docks may have triggered something in him."

"That still doesn't explain the monsters themselves, though."

"It doesn't," he agreed, "and frankly, none of us or RWBY have anything for it either. It's a possibility, but perhaps one of the more unlikelier options. Still, I have a feeling that there's something connecting Jaune to them. You said he called them 'Lizalfos', correct?"

"Yes. He mentioned it again today."

Ren nodded and leaned his head against the wall. "Right. I'll admit, I too am as curious as you are, but there's something going on that he is clearly not comfortable talking about, and...I'm worried."

"Yeah. It's just so...annoying, you know? I want to know what's going on, but we all have our own secrets too. It's weighing him down, and as his partner it's also partly my responsibility to help him out. I don't want a repeat of last time too."

Ren hummed in agreement, remembering the awkwardness but most importantly the genuineness of their talk soon after the nightmare that was their field trip. It truly was a sad irony that here in front of him sat who people called the Invincible Girl, and despite all her victories and accolades have found her greatest challenge in the form of the one who first saw her for who she was, facing an enemy she knew almost nothing about.

It was at that moment that she looked up, with her troubled look burning with some of the fire that held her love for her friends. "But then again, we made a promise to each other back then to be there for each other. We are a team, and...I don't know what's on his mind but I want to help. No, I will help," she stated, Ren following suit as she stood back up.

"I trust him, and...I'd like to think he trusts me as well," she continued, the slightest bit of red dusting her cheeks. "Jaune was there when I needed to get things off my chest...all I have to do is listen, right?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. Just be there for him. For now, though, let's get some sleep. This won't solve itself in one night, but we will get to the bottom of this. It's like you said - we promised as a team to stick by each other, and Nora and I won't leave it a promise unfulfilled."

Pyrrha smiled back, determination returning to her veins. "Thanks, Ren. It really means a lot. Go on ahead, I just have to throw this can out."

Parting ways, she walked over to a nearby trashcan before returning to her room, quietly opening the door so as to not wake Nora and Jaune up. Considering how loud they were snoring it almost seemed useless anyway, but out of habit she made sure to close it just as gently anyway as she could hear the quiet shuffling of Ren sliding back into bed. Making her way back, she almost threw herself into her own were it not for something that nearly slipped through the periphery of her vision.

Pyrrha stared for several seconds at Jaune, surprise mixing with confusion before seeming to realize exactly what it looked like she was doing. Tearing her gaze off of him, she flopped back into her own bed and let the silence wash away her embarrassment. As seconds turned into minutes, however, worry began to take over in full force once more, and all of a sudden even more questions began flooding her mind.

"_Just how many secrets do you have, Jaune? I'm starting to feel like a poor partner for barely knowing my own at all._"

She silently huffed and forced out the dismal thoughts in the deepest corner of her mind, turning the other way to sleep on her side. Instead, she figured that perhaps tomorrow she'd ask when he got that odd looking tattoo on the back of his left hand, which presumably due to dust infusions glowed just a little faintly in the somber darkness of their room.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Heyo! ****Sorry for the delay, all. It was on track to be uploaded just before midnight last night, but slowly and surely I started to lose focus due to my migraine and nausea. To be honest it probably came from the weather as it began to warm up and humidify with some passing rainstorms, but regardless I felt that it should be held off and be edited when I'm feeling better for the sake of my own health. Hopefully the nice temperatures and decent weather continues when work returns next week. Thank you all for your patience.**

**In any case welcome back to A Descendant of Legends! Lots of things going on from various perspectives, and as ancient secrets continue to be unearthed - un-Remnanted? - so too do the stakes for Jaune to figure out a way to reveal the truth. One thing I decided to keep no matter what though was the delicious fun that was the canon food fight, as frankly that was one of my favourite moments from the show, at least with the earlier volumes, and that it'd be a nice break from what would otherwise be a more dramatic chapter despite the implications at the fight's end. Likewise, it's up to his team to see how they can all move forward together in the face of unknown adversaries.**

**Again, thank you all for your patience and for sticking around thus far! To my fellow Canadians, I know this isn't the best start to summer but I hope you enjoy the Victoria Day long weekend!**

**Cheers all, and hope to see you at Chapter 15!**

* * *

Dragon lord Syed 101: **And there is even more of the villains and monsters to come. Thanks and hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Lmaoo seems like Jaune is Snake and Link is Col Campbell confirmed XD And yes, gotta be thankful for the things you can't take for granted. In any case, I look forward to see if you guessed it right when I finally do the reveal for her - now you've got me thinking of when I get to write more of how the characters will interact with each other especially as the world they know around them begins to change. Look what you've done, heheh. In any case cheers, stay safe and hope to see you next chapter!**

Anonymous: **Thanks! I really appreciate it. Hope to see you next time!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. ****Hopefully I'll see you next chapter!**

MeraHunt: **Haha thanks! I want to hit that perfect balance where people can clearly picture the most important parts of battle scenes while leaving enough to visualize how the rest would play out in their own headcanon. Hope to see you next time~!**

Eisouu: ***It was at that moment, he knew, he fucked up.***

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	16. (II-15) Ours Alone To Bear

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 15: Ours Alone To Bear**

* * *

The clear water's surface rippled lightly as a breeze drifted gently through the valley, the small pool reflecting a brightly lit day with equally clear blue skies. In older times, the creatures of the forest would stop by to rest in the glade and drink, all under the protection of the light spirit that cast its watchful eye throughout the woods that bore its name.

And now the tranquility of the spring, existing only in spiritual memory, was littered with the remnants of monsters dead and decaying, water, mud and sand splashing as two blades clashed in a fury of speed and steel.

With a grunt, Jaune sidestepped to avoid Link's thrust, who then ducked under a retaliatory swing and rushed into the opening the younger blonde left. Driving the edge of his shield into his gut below the armour, Jaune fell back with a pained yell and stumbled back, bringing up his own shield to bear the brunt of Link's shock-and-awe. His balance stabilized somewhat as he fell back into a slightly deeper section of the spring. Link crouched back and jumped forward, aiming to slice Jaune's face with his knight's blade, but the former sidestepped just in time. Panting, he kicked out in desperation, meeting Link's nigh-impenetrable guard, and leapt backwards off the shield right before he deflected and thrust out with his sword.

Landing on the bank of the spring, Jaune quickly brought Crocea Mors up as Link effortlessly dashed through the water, nearly buckling under a powerful strike. Rather than lose in a contest of strength, he lashed out from the side and stepped forward, Link chambering the blow and immediately leaning back as Jaune's sword grated alongside his to try and impale the underside of his chin. Swiftly and simultaneously Link used the momentum to backflip in place, kicking his jaw and disarming him with a satisfying _oof._ He then jumped forward with his elbow, Aura sparking as he landed a solid hit to stun Jaune's neck and delivered a devastating spin attack that sent him flying past the bank and into the grass.

Coughing and hacking, Jaune furrowed his brow and rolled to the side with a cry as Link slammed into the ground where he was just seconds ago, grabbing a smaller and slightly rusted sword from one of the blue Lizalfos he trained against earlier, and staggered after taking another strike from the side. Gritting his teeth, he allowed Link to slowly push him back with multiple parries and dodges, waiting for that perfect opportunity - one that he saw after backflipping from a horizontal swing.

Triforce flaring, he dashed forward with enhanced speed and strength, ready to deliver several fast and brutal blows -

And cried out in shock as Link grunted and with greater strength than he anticipated, _reflected _his initial strike in a shower of sparks by meeting it head on with his shield, and simultaneously stabbed forward straight and true, deep into his gut and breaking the last of his Aura.

Jaune fell down with a pained groan, clutching the point of impact below his armour. Grateful as he and every Huntsman out there was for Aura, it sure didn't numb all the pain, especially now that his was all but spent. A low gasp escaped his lips as Link's blade came to rest beside his jugular, and when he looked up, his mentor held a look that might've held some regard but was mostly tainted with disapproval. Jaune flinched as he drove his sword into the soft earth next to him.

"Hmm. Your movement was decent, and you took advantage of the wide open space around us."

Jaune grunted as he pushed himself off the grass, meeting his mentor's impassive gaze. "And where did I go wrong...?"

"You held yourself well. You saw the need to conduct a fighting retreat against superior odds," Link breathed, retrieving his sword and flicking some of the grime off. "It was through a disparity in experience that you lost, something that I will not criticize you for. Only that you continue training and fighting to the best of your ability."

"And my best wasn't enough," Jaune groaned, wincing as he gingerly touched his abdomen and walked over to the shade of a tree beside the bank.

"Yes, not against me," his mentor agreed, walking over to lean on the same tree. "But adequate against the Grimm. Against Bokoblins and Lizalfos, many of whom you bested with little effort here. Do continue to hone your tactical mind as well, however. Your penchant for quick, strategic thinking on the fly served you well thus far."

His thoughts returned to the food fight the previous day, and how he managed to even the scales with an heiress who, by all means held the advantage in martial prowess and technique. It spoke volumes as Weiss wasn't a powerhouse like Pyrrha or Yang amongst their group of friends, preferring a more precise, almost surgical approach with her fencing, but if this was a faster-than-expected sign of improvement then by the Brothers he'd take whatever he can get.

...he'd forever remember the look of pie filled fury on her face as she murderously stalked after him, at least. Scared as he was in the moment, it was a damn funny sight to see. If only he captured that look on his scroll.

"Can't argue with that," he chuckled, fingers idly running across his stolen weapon. He tossed it into the spring, a small splash being the only disturbance in an otherwise increasingly peaceful glen. "Guess it did help with Weiss. Thanks for that, by the way. Raise the standard so high and everything else almost seems easy by comparison. Like I'm pretty sure I got better at dodging and moving around because you're so blindingly fast to begin with. Only Ruby can hope to out-speed you in a fight."

Link grunted. "Her Semblance can be a liability, even if it is her greatest asset. Fighting is more than just strength, Jaune. It is the speed of the mind to adapt and think ahead to best apply the skills you've learned."

He looked up to see his mentor gazing out across the glade. "Yeah? So how would you fight Ruby, then?"

"Her speed gives her an offensive advantage and an easier time controlling the battle space. She also has effective range with her weapon's...what do you call it? A sniper rifle?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. She can shoot different types of ammo too."

"And have you noticed how she relies quite heavily on her weapon?"

He replied with a quizzical look, to which Link idly twirled his sword in front of him, keenly inspecting the edges of the blade for any dents or chips. "In the few instances we have seen her fight, she makes almost no use of any form of direct hand to hand combat, given the length and functions of her scythe. So disarm her with well timed parries and force her to stop darting in and out. Seek to reduce her movement; disable her legs if need be."

Confusion was quickly replaced with a small spark of anger as he narrowed his eyes. "As if I'd do that to her."

"Perhaps, but you asked what I would do. What's to say that your enemies wouldn't do the same?"

Silence was his reply, pushing away the visual thoughts of doing that in their nigh daily spars. Ugly and dirty as it was, he was quickly, if hesitatingly starting to learn that perhaps honour wouldn't always win the day. It was one of the first words the Headmaster said to him as well; knowledge differs from experience, and as much as he forced himself to deny it, training with Link and his trials from both spars and the outside world proved time and time again that doing whatever it takes to win would not always equate to a clean, _heroic _experience.

And who found it pleasant to force themselves to admit the truth when all he wanted was to just try and follow what he wanted his dreams to be like?

"You're troubled."

Link startled him out of his thoughts. "O-oh, um, sorry, did you say something?"

"An observation," he replied, walking off to where Crocea Mors lay and retrieving it. Giving it a few experimental swings, Link nodded and turned to face him, leaning on the blade and adopting a pose that vaguely reminded him of Professor Ozpin. "What ails you?"

"_Ugh. Do you really want to force me and say it?_"

"I kinda have a feeling that you already know."

"Perhaps, but though it seems otherwise I would rather not interrogate you. Nevertheless, keeping your troubles bottled up only compounds the problem."

"Well, in that case, where do I start?" Jaune retorted sarcastically, leaning back. "Monsters in Forever Fall and then the docks. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick working together, and now apparently they're smuggling the Malice which creates said monsters. All the while we have the knowledge of what exactly we're dealing with, and yet...I know what you said. If I blurted this all out it wouldn't go so well either," he finished, taking out his canteen and gulping a much needed swig of water. "I want to tell them, but...I just don't know how. My friends are starting to get suspicious, not to mention Ozpin himself. How exactly can I help while keeping a secret that I can't hold on forever while not looking suspicious?"

"You can't."

He couldn't help but gape in disbelief as the words were delivered with the grace of an Ursa piloting a Bullhead.

"W-what?"

Link ignored him at first, walking instead to sit on a rock facing him. He gently laid Crocea Mors on his lap, all the while Jaune struggled to keep his frustration from bubbling up to the surface.

"Maybe I didn't hear you right. What do you exactly mean by that? Maybe there's some sort of plan of attack here or -"

"You heard correctly, Jaune. You must do your utmost best to not share information with anyone right now."

He groaned and threw an arm up in the air. "So what exactly do I do? I have no excuse to explain all this away, and all the while more and more monsters keep appearing. What if, I don't know, Pyrrha, or Weiss or Ren fall to one of those things? What if someone gets hurt because I held back? I would be responsible for their deaths!"

Link held up a hand and closed his eyes. "Take a seat, Jaune. Let me finish."

As the haze of anger dissipated, he found himself surprised to be almost fully standing up over his sitting teacher, and fell back down against the tree.

"No. Just...I don't know. I can't. Link, they...they have to know. I can't keep quiet about this."

"I agree. Realistically speaking, this charade will not last forever," he sighed, straightening his back and leveling his piercing gaze at him once more. "Tell me. We have, in previous sessions, talked about some of your predecessors, no?"

Jaune slowly nodded, remembering some of the stories. The last time they talked about it, he found the tale of the the Hero of Twilight and his quest to be one of his favourites, although they had glanced over several others in sessions since then - one was the Hero of Winds, who sailed a sea that drowned the land of the gods below, and another being the Awakened Hero that slew a wizard of evil intent on resurrecting a sealed demon king.

"My immediate successor was known as the Hero of the Sky. Long before the royal family established dominion over Hyrule, the people of lands were sent to live atop on islands above the clouds."

"Like those in Mistral?"

"...something like that. Before even he became the Hero, he lived happily and carefree, consigned to a life of adventure soaring through the skies."

Jaune narrowed his eyes. "Until...?"

"His best friend fell below the clouds, forcefully drawn through with dark, arcane magic. And just like the other heroes, he then followed after her to stop at nothing less than ensuring her safety and rescue."

He pushed past the oncoming visions of vast blue skies, endless clouds and a girl his age, encased within a crystalline, amber cocoon within a sealed temple. "And what exactly caused her to fall? What were they fighting against? How exactly can you telling me this help my friends!?"

"Though it was not his true name, Demise was the moniker given by the ancient peoples to the demon god that invaded the realm of the Golden Three and sealed by myself and Hylia," Link continued, standing back up as Jaune froze at the familiar mention of a name he never heard before. "His best friend was known as Zelda, the mortal reincarnation of the Goddess of Time as was my successor an incarnation of me. Demise kidnapped Zelda since as Hylia, she guarded the Triforce from his evil designs and in the ensuing war saw myself killed and her near death in order to seal him."

"The Hero of the Sky and the Princess slew him with the Master Sword when he broke free, but this came at a cost: he cursed our spirit and her blood descendants to be forever hunted by his own incarnations of malice and wrath. To be reborn as that ancient evil rears its head and send it back into the Dark World is why _we _exist. It is something that the Heroes and Princesses of many ages found that none of their friends could understand; once they returned to the skies no one but themselves knew of the truth behind the prophecies and the very weight of responsibility placed upon their shoulders."

Link walked forward and knelt down to place a hand on Jaune's shoulder, who had since drawn up and hugged his legs.

"You're seeing it, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah," Jaune breathed, looking up at him past the memories that weren't his - memories of blood, spirit and hatred. "I-is this really my...my fate? Destiny? The only reason I exist?"

"...you have your own life, but this is a duty you have no choice but to fulfill. The broken cycle of death and rebirth has been somehow restored, and no one alive knows the truth. The incursion of Malice and monsters presents an opportunity for others to discover more of this buried history, so yes, wait for now. As we learn more about the forces at play, it is up to you to find the best way to break the truth to your friends - and make no mistake, Jaune. They will help you, but no one except the Princess will ever truly know the burden that is ours alone to bear."

Jaune nodded, gulping air and leaning back once more. He was still reeling from the relative shock that came to asking what he honestly thought was a simple question. He could almost feel his shoulders slumping as if a heavy yoke was placed upon him, even as the very thought of his team and RWBY fighting the very _evil _he saw in his mind - hair of hottest flame, wicked sword to rip and tear - the Triforce pulsed once more as the sights came to pass, although, ironically, confusion also began to bubble up in his heart.

"I know this is much to take in, Jaune," Link continued with a softer, gentler tone. "But sugarcoating it does no favours for anyone. You would do well to remember that I am still here with you, and in every step of your journey."

He nodded more confidently, despite still being relatively shaken. "Right. Thanks, and...yeah, it's a lot to take in. To be honest, I have, like a million other questions I want to ask right now."

Link stood back up and looked to the side, Jaune following his line of sight as he idly noted the encroaching void of awakening. "I'm afraid we'll have to hold off on most of them tonight."

"Wait, couple of things though. Who exactly is the Princess, or reincarnation of Hylia or whatever? Right now on Remnant, I mean."

"I know not."

A chill ran down Jaune's spine. "What do you mean? How can you be so certain?"

"Be it through destiny or time, the Triforce has...bonded...for lack of better terms, to each of our very souls. Courage and Wisdom have been so inexplicably linked in the fight against the wielder of Power that it became possible to 'sense' the life or presence of the other, tantamount to a gut feeling or certain awareness you'd get in the back of your head. You have not received any of the sort, no?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Precisely. I have suspicions, but let me be clear. _Something _happened to the Princess of Destiny during the era of your predecessor which prevented her from reincarnating in this age. For the first time in all of our lifetimes, we stand alone against the ancient evil."

"_Well. That's not totally ominous news, is it?_"

He slowly nodded back and stood up, glancing at the void about to overtake the spring itself. "Okay, and one more thing. You said Demise was killed so what exactly are we facing, then? And does he have the Triforce of Power?"

Link nodded, stepping back and allowing himself to slowly fade into the oncoming darkness.

"He is the source of the Malice you've seen at the docks," Link's voice replied, echoing in the shadow. "Unlike the Princess, there is no doubt that this Calamity has returned; of this I am certain."

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed as the void reached and consumed him, sending him on the journey back to consciousness as Link's voice whispered in his mind.

"He has gone by many names and incarnations, but to us, he is simply known as Ganon."

()===|=====+

"...on this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression; one much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself..." Pyrrha listened as Ozpin intoned to the assembly packed with the first year students from academies across Remnant. He was flanked by Professor Goodwitch and who she recognized as Ozpin's equal in rank - the leader of Atlas' military and Headmaster of its own academy, General Ironwood. He stood behind and to the side, parallel with the Deputy to Ozpin's right, gazing silently and sternly towards the audience. By merely standing there he exuded confidence, class and a commanding presence, idly making her wonder how a fight between the two Headmasters would look like.

The competitive spirit in her blood pulsed like wildfire at the thought.

"...and by giving their children names which were evocative of colour did they demonstrate their resolve to fight against tyranny," Ozpin continued, breaking her thoughts. "Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas and Beacon - you all stand here as their legacy, a unity of individual diversities fighting not against your fellow man or faunus, but against our true enemy, the Grimm. To that end, as the season of the Vytal Festival dawns upon us today we shall celebrate not with peace, as does the rest of the world; instead, we shall carry on the struggle of the Huntsmen and Huntresses who came before us. General?"

Ironwood curtly nodded as Ozpin withdrew, stepping up to the mic in his place. "You will each be assigned your very first mission in the field, under the supervision of a professional Huntsman. Some require you to stay in or near the city while others will take you far beyond its borders. These are to be staggered over the next several weeks, the final ones concluding days before the official start of the Festival. More details to follow shortly," he finished and gestured to the plethora of terminals set up along the walls, displaying lists of missions as various students began murmuring with their teams over what they could pick and choose.

All chatter died down when Ozpin returned and cleared his throat. "The majority begin at the start of next week, though you can choose a select, pressing few which begin tomorrow morning. Once all missions have come to pass, there will be a dance to celebrate and recognize your hard work before the beginning of the Festival. Most importantly, however, regardless of which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Pyrrha felt herself move automatically alongside her team and RWBY as the school staff finished, the assembly hall once more echoing with applause and excited chatter. As they came by a terminal in the corner before other teams could claim it, Ruby rushed up and quickly began scrolling through the rather exhaustive list of potential missions.

"Ooh, there's so many to choose from! Grimm infestation near Sumire Village, directly south of Vale. Search and destroy a Sea Feilong on the coast north of Forever Fall. Ahh, I wish I could do them all!"

"And run yourself ragged? Do remember that we have our own mission with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick to consider," Weiss snarked, Ruby chuckling and scratching the back of her head in a move not unlike her blonde team leader's.

"But what exactly is our plan, then? It's not like we can just start asking random people where to find them," Yang piped up. "We'd look suspicious and stuff if we tried to do that."

"The fact that White Fang were seen with Torchwick downtown means that they have already established some sort of foothold in the city," Ren offered, eyes narrowed and rubbing his chin in thought. "If anything, we might not have to go far at all."

"There are several safehouses," Blake replied, slightly flinching as everyone immediately turned to look at her. "Not that it would lead to something for certain, though. Things most likely changed since I left the White Fang months ago."

"Better than nothing," Nora shrugged, strolling towards the terminal and selecting a mission located close to the industrial district. Typing 'JNPR' in the console, she pouted as the system replied that it was restricted to the upper years. After exhausting several other similar options, the ginger crossed her arms and huffed, looking as if the terminal would soon be introduced to Magnhild in a very upfront manner.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"Perhaps we should expand our horizons," Pyrrha suggested, turning to Blake. "Do you know of any other place we could check out? Maybe outside the city?"

The cat faunus raised a finger before suddenly stopping herself and looking away.

"...Blake? What's the matter?"

"S-sorry. It's just that...well, I can think of one thing, but...I don't..."

"It may be the only lead we could get," Ruby supplied, eyes firm but pleading. "Please. We need to know."

Blake sighed before meeting her silver eyed gaze once more. "Right. I'm not certain, but it might work from a logical standpoint. Remember what Professor Oobleck went over in class yesterday?"

"Um, uh..."

"This is why you should not doze off in class," Weiss sighed and answered her instead. "We were talking about Valean history post Faunus Rights Revolution. Specifically, recent geopolitical attempts to...expand..."

"Mountain Glenn."

They all turned around to the leader of Team JNPR as he had, for the most part been silent up until now.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Hold up a minute. You mean when they tried to tunnel through the Kanalet Mountains and expand across?"

"Yeah. I guess it'd make sense if they hid some sort of outpost in the ruins. It's not too far, it was overrun by Grimm and the tunnels were blocked off, so it'd be much harder to get there."

"Sounds like a plan, then," Ruby declared, turning back to the terminal and scrolling through the options. "Just gotta look for one in the southeast...ah! And...done!"

The terminal spat out the same reply as Nora's previous attempts.

Weiss groaned. "Wonderful. Any other ideas?"

"We mail ourselves there!"

"Well, that's one option," Ozpin agreed.

Ruby jumped in shock and they all turned to face the Headmaster approaching from the side with a tablet in hand. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students, even though that particular region seems rather popular these days. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you will all make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Pyrrha coughed and glanced around, noting the various expressions of embarrassment and fake innocence. Recovering clumsily, Ruby decided to take one for both teams and respond.

"Eh, whatever makes you say that?"

"I'm still curious to how you all found yourselves at the docks not too long ago, and I certainly do not wonder how much your situation is merely coincidence that you would also interrupt the White Fang mid operation," Ozpin shrugged, glancing at a red-faced Blake with a barely concealed, enigmatic smile.

"O-oh, um, well -"

"I doubt I will ever find the answers I am looking for," he continued, walking around and inspecting their search results on the terminal. "And so instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, perhaps it'd be best if they were a little bent, no?"

Ozpin tapped his fingers across his tablet and her expression widened as her scroll buzzed the moment he finished. Fishing it out, she noticed that her team was given a "Search and Destroy" type mission for Grimm in the quadrant directly southeast to where team RWBY attempted to go. It was more or less confirmed, judging from the similar looks of surprise amongst Ren, Nora and Jaune as they too followed suit and checked.

Ruby looked back up at him with a smile. "We won't let you down. Thanks, Professor."

"Do not thank me for this. I see potential in the eight of you, with your teamwork and persistence carrying you thus far. Do understand, however that what lies beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen at all times, and do exactly as they say. They can have you sent back if your skills prove to be unsatisfactory. Good luck," he nodded, sparing a glance for both Ruby and Jaune as he walked off.

"Well. That was strangely convenient," Yang offered after a few seconds, the eight of them beginning the return trip back to their dorms. "So when do we start?"

"According to what he just sent us, both our missions begin on the last week of missions," Blake answered as she studied her scroll, glancing at Pyrrha. "There will be some distance between us as you guys are a quadrant over, but if anything, this way we can cover more ground in case there are any supply routes from the southeast."

"It would probably be best if we shop for supplies beforehand as well," Weiss added. "We have quite some time to stock up and train, so we should ensure that we're fully prepared to head into the field."

Ren nodded. "Perhaps we should sit down and devise a plan of attack as well? Though we each have our own missions, if we can coordinate certain efforts..."

Pyrrha joined in on voicing agreement as they continued to walk, various ideas floating back and forth between each other. Seeing almost everybody occupied and claiming her chance, she slowly reduced her speed until she fell in step with her partner and team leader, having been content to remain silent and at the back of the group.

"Lien for your thoughts?"

Jaune shook his head as her words apparently brought him back to Remnant from whatever mental plane of existence it seemed he transcended to. She stifled a snort at the sight. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Lien for your thoughts," she repeated and chuckled. "At this rate, you'd be replacing Ren as the silent one in our group."

"Ah, well, sorry," he replied with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. "Have I been that quiet?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "A little bit more than usual."

The blonde momentarily glanced ahead at their group before turning back. "Well, Blake doesn't exactly have a book in front of her, and Ren's talking to Weiss. I'm surprised Nora hasn't killed her over her man yet."

"Really? Have you seen the way she'd glance at her when they'd talk for some time?"

He looked forward once more and noticed the plastic smile said ginger had pasted on her face. "Oh, Brothers. You don't think Nora would, like, cut the rope to Ruby's bed and collapse it on her at night...right?"

Pyrrha lightly slapped his arm and let out a small laugh at the mental picture of the vengeful Valkyrie claiming her due. "Jaune! Don't say that!"

"Heh heh, sorry. It's just kinda funny since she's actually one of the nicest people I've met."

She nodded, easily confirming his sentiment. "And the way she goes out of her way to take care of Ren and us is just simply...wholesome," she breathed, some of the humour dissipating and being replaced with a mellow fondness. Jaune followed suit, returning to his recently adopted silence as they rounded a corner down into the hallway where their dorms lay.

Pyrrha gulped, fighting to muster the courage to take the next step and ask.

"_Our dorms are right there. If I ask in there it'll just draw everyone's attention. This is the last chance before we all go in._"

With a sigh of determination she suddenly stopped and gently held a hand to his arm, stopping him as everyone else entered their dorm. She caught Ren, the last one outside their door glancing and giving her a subtle nod before gently closing it and leaving them both in relative solitude.

"Pyrrha?"

"_Just ask, girl. Just listen to him._"

"I, um, really hate to intrude...and all that," she began, turning to face him and taking in the increasing realization evident on his face. "But Jaune. Is everything okay?"

"Pyrrha, I'm fine -"

"You do realize that whenever people say that, it generally means the exact opposite, right?" she interrupted, offering a small, apologetic smile and a shrug. "That and you've been brooding over the past several days as well. Not just as your partner, but also as your friend, I've been getting quite concerned."

Jaune remained quiet for several seconds, taking in the muffled sounds of both teams within their dorm before quietly chuckling as he pieced the puzzle together. "Man, you guys are sneaky. Nora and Ren distracting them?"

Pyrrha shrugged again, though this time without the apologetic sentiment. "Something like that. We're all worried about you, and understand if you don't want to share it with Team RWBY, but...please. Whatever it is, let me help you. Just talk to me."

The blonde's amusement disappeared completely as he looked to the side, unable to meet her pleading eyes. She lightly bit her lip as she couldn't help but feel the seeds of anxiety begin to grow, watching stress, contemplation and frustration cross his face over the span of several seconds. It almost seemed like he was having an internal debate with himself, if the way he seemed to subtly shake at whatever mental argument came across his mind.

Right before she could call out to him again once more, Jaune looked back up with a mixture of worry, doubt and, with a small boost of confidence to her heart, hope. A few more seconds passed until her team leader eventually conceded, shoulders slumping as he sighed and turned to lean and sit against the wall.

"I...yeah, I guess I've been a bit more distant over the past couple of days. Not that I intended to be," he looked up with an honest expression, watching as she sat beside him. "Sometimes when you have a lot of things on your mind, you just kinda phase out, you know?"

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as he leaned back further. Several more seconds of silence passed until he suddenly turned to her with a troubled expression.

"...I guess it's just got me worried. The field trip and then the docks, I mean," he clarified as she raised a confused eyebrow. "Seeing monsters that aren't Grimm and all. Not too hard to beat, at least, but that beast back at field trip really opened my eyes too."

She resisted the urge to ask if that was the "Lynel" he mentioned in passing. "To what?"

"...about losing you guys," he breathed after a long pause. "I guess it hasn't really sunk in before, but looking back it's been the closest to life and death we've ever been. I know it's the job we signed up for and all, but after seeing more monsters at the docks, it made me realize that there will definitely be more of them. Stronger ones too, maybe even more so than any we've faced before. I guess I'm just scared of losing you guys."

"And you won't," she softly replied, gently nudging his shoulder with her own. "I agree with what you say. I've come to really like our team, Jaune, and I - _we _\- won't let us go down so easily. We've beaten all we've faced so far, and we'll get stronger in time for sure. Enough to face whatever's out there."

Jaune stilled for several seconds before exhaling, though she was uncertain as to whether it was relief. Eventually he turned to look at her with a jaded stare that felt almost uncharacteristic of him; something fierce and hard, as if a man burdened with the fate of the world on his shoulders. Pyrrha saw the emotions he was trying so desperately to quash: not just worry and concern, but most importantly, fear. The fear of loss, the fear of expectation, and the one she could relate to the most - the fear of responsibility. If something happened to any of them, it would eventually wind its way back to him with all the 'what ifs' and things that could've been. It was a dangerous and destructive way of thinking that unfortunately came part and parcel with his position as team leader and selfless nature as a friend.

She grimaced as her heart yearned to comfort him, though his voice interrupted her thought process.

"Enough to face...anything?"

Pyrrha brought in and huddled her legs as she looked away, emphasis on the last word not unnoticed. "...there will always be something stronger than what we can face, Jaune. Sometimes all we can do is train as hard and best we can."

Jaune silently huffed. "And if even that's not enough?"

"Then you have us. You know how much I hate all the...public attention, but I wasn't always called the 'Invincible Girl'. I earned that name, even if it is a bit pretentious," she cringed, eliciting a small snort from the blonde. "Ren and Nora, too. They're tough and resilient to have made it all the way here with nothing but clothes on their backs."

"Pyrrha, I'm not doubting you, Ren or Nora," he amended, sitting up and crossing his legs. "It's just that...what if there was _something _out there that no one could have ever dreamed of or anticipated? What if we had to face something that none of us could've even thought of training for? Like, I don't know, what if a thousand of those _beasts _from the forest come crashing into Vale right now? That was tougher than any Grimm we've faced before, and we barely survived!"

She grew more worried as Jaune ranted with fear and urgency that she'd never seen nor thought to see come from her team leader. A small but increasingly widening pit of fear and suspicion began welling up in her stomach as he finished.

"Jaune...where is this coming from?"

"I..." he began, though it quietened off as he sighed and closed his eyes. Pyrrha watched him breathe slowly and deliberately, calming himself as they sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry."

At that she instinctively moved over to lean slightly on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with worrying about us. To be honest, I feel that there's something more, something else to this...but please, Jaune. Trust in yourself. You and all of us will get stronger as we train and grow, and yes, there will always be things that will prove to be more than you handle. Which is why we're here, for all of us - if my best isn't enough, I trust you to have my back."

Jaune looked back to her with a seemingly incredulous expression. "Really? You really would?"

"Yes, I would," she returned, a small smile beginning to form on her face. "Please, trust us to stand alongside you too. If your best isn't enough, then leave it to us. We're your friends first but we're also your team. Whatever comes, I'd rather we face it together than just leaving it to one person. Besides, we have our own lives and choices too. I would very much like to take part in the fun, thank you very much."

This time he let out a small, but genuine and grateful laugh. "I...I can't deny that. It'd be a bad day for anyone to get in the way of Nora and her smashing things."

"And Ren standing there silently taking it all in," she grinned, easing back into the wall and sighing. She almost jumped as she felt her scroll vibrate, quickly glancing through the text asking of their whereabouts.

"They're not about to send a search party, are they?" Jaune inquired, peering over.

"Don't give Nora or Ruby ideas," Pyrrha chuckled, pocketing it as they both stood up and stretched for a bit. Her lightheartedness died down somewhat as she turned to face him once more. "Jaune, I -"

"Don't worry, you've helped," he smiled back, straightening his posture to reflect his returning confidence. "There's still things I need to think about but I promise I won't be as scarce. Seriously...thanks. You're a really good friend, you know that?"

She grinned back despite feeling a small, surprising amount of..._disappointment_ at that word, though she didn't have time to dwell on it as he suddenly enveloped her in a quick hug. A small blush dusted her cheeks as he then let go, having been too startled to muster enough motor control to reciprocate.

Annoyingly, Jaune himself seemed unaware of what he had done, instead wandering over to a nearby vending machine and dispensing a can with a more relaxed, distant expression on his face. Pyrrha regained her senses when he looked back at her with a questioning look, quickly declining the unsaid offer.

"It's fine, thank you. I'm pretty sure we still have some drinks back in our room."

"Probably, though we seriously need to consider getting a mini fridge," he chuckled, joining her as they walked back to their room. "I'd rather not have to walk all the way down here just to get one of these. Maybe before we go on the mission?"

"You are so lazy," she scoffed without any heat. "At this rate, you'll make me appreciate the fact that you can actually get out of bed in the first place."

Jaune snorted as he waited for her to fish out her scroll and unlock their room. "Bathroom breaks won't take themselves. Now that you mention it, I should also be awarded for even making it all the way down to Vale and back."

"Heh. Well, if you're willing to sit through the hours of getting a tattoo, then you deserve now more than ever." she laughed, opening the door, filling the hallway with the sounds of laughter from their friends.

Jaune froze and his face paled, though she failed to see it having already gone in before him. "Tattoo...?"

"Yeah, on the back of your left hand? Can't believe I've never noticed until now, with the way the dust glows in the dark and how you wear gloves even in uniform. I don't think I'd ever get one, but you need not be afraid about being open with it," she replied, entrance heralded by the various greetings from within. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora were playing a tabletop game she recognized as _Remnant: The Game_, while Ren watched with passive interest and Blake lay propped up against a wall reading a book.

Jaune frantically checked his hand and did his best attempt at an innocent face as he fought to keep hidden the panic upon following in after her.

()===|=====+

"Ugh. I hate waiting."

Mercury's complaining was immediately cut off courtesy of a wallop from the side, and judging by the way Emerald reared her pillow back in anticipation of another snarky remark, perhaps her concentration would quickly go the way of her patience and flee the room like last vestiges of her sanity altogether.

"You know what? Here," Emerald replied, taking her wallet out and withdrawing ten lien. "Because I'm the second most generous person you've met, I'm willing to, get this - _pay _you - to seriously consider shutting the fuck up."

The grey haired teen helped himself off the floor and sat cross legged against a bookshelf, artificial limbs proudly on display. "Wait. Didn't you steal that from some student because you beat him up after he wouldn't leave you alone?"

She shrugged innocently. "Think of him making it up to me. And it can now be yours for the very, very low price of your dignity and five minutes of silence."

Mercury rubbed his chin in contemplation before turning back with an expression that suggested he had discovered the mysteries of life and the cosmos from whom the Brothers came from.

"You know what? I actually think I'll accept your offer," he declared, holding a hand out. Scoffing, Emerald leaned forward to give it to him but he quickly retracted just before she could complete the transaction, resulting in her falling forward with an undignified _oof._

"Heh. Too slow. Too easy. Man, Emerald, I knew you wanted me but I can't belie - mmph!"

Cinder closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sitting on her bed as the other side of the room erupted in what honestly could've been mistaken for a lovers' spat. Or a fight between a dog and cat. Personally, though, she'd have thought the latter as those two were merely pawns to her overall plans. Ah. Yes. Plans…

She cleared her throat, making sure to spice up her tone with just the smallest amount of her mounting frustration, causing Mercury and Emerald to quickly pause and look at her, breaking their catfight up and, most importantly, quieting down.

"Despite the addition of extra students from the other academies, I'm sure there are still a few empty dorm rooms in which you can both satisfy your urges."

The two shared a mutual look of extreme disgust before sliding an extra foot away from each other.

"Sorry, boss."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"_Tch. Truly, dogs and cats."_

A plastic, honeyed smile came across her face instead. "Wonderful. It would not do to stir trouble, much less any attention and raise the chances of outing our cover here."

"You're right, Boss, but I mean, even you gotta admit that waiting around is getting boring. We can't really do anything for the upcoming missions and the Festival is still weeks away."

"Patience, Mercury. True, we will need to go along with those, kill a few Grimm and let the people feel good about themselves," Cinder scoffed, reaching underneath her bed and pulling out a bag with what appeared to be a silken black dress. Smirking, she gently laid it down beside her. "However, time, while of the essence is not quite wasted. On the contrary, we shall make this work in our favour. Emerald?"

The girl's green haired head perked up at the mention of her name. "Ma'am?"

"Any news of Atlas and Ironwood?"

"Nothing of note yet, Ma'am, only what we've heard on the news and student papers. Ozpin's in charge of festival security but the general's not leaving anytime soon."

"_Hmm. Perfect. Strike one."_

Cinder nodded. "Good. If he and his mechanical army's vacation will last well into the Festival then that's one part of the plan we may yet keep."

"We still sneaking into the CCT then?"

"Yes, Mercury. There wouldn't be much of a point if we lacked battleships or infantry droids to hack. We also still need to have the power to disrupt communications between the kingdoms at moment's notice."

"Any news from Torchwick and Adam, then, Ma'am?"

Smile and scowl fought to be shown at the sounds of both names. "Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me," she purred, seeing the elation that such a small amount of her praise could bring. It used to bother her early on that Mercury wouldn't show the same deference beyond calling her "Boss," though the boy had his own charm and uses. That and the fact he did not hold even close to half of the loyalty Emerald had shown, considering she essentially rescued the aptly named girl from a life on the streets whereas they took him in right after he killed his apparently abusive father - already exhausted, bloodied and bruised, the instinct to survive trumped whatever rational thought he had left.

"Roman is still of valuable use. Though he requisitioned only half the required amount of dust, he did manage to retrieve the majority of the high priority cargo," she explained, reaching back below her bed and withdrawing an inconspicuously coloured case that was compact enough to fit inside a small backpack. "He will be making up for his shortfalls over the next several weeks to outfit Adam's forces in Mountain Glenn. And to _ensure _his success, as well as to maintain our cover we will be making use of a certain...multicoloured acquaintance of his as our fourth teammate."

"Neo? You mean that chick who doesn't speak?"

"A Mistrali transfer student whose paperwork must have gotten lost in bureaucracy," Cinder corrected with false innocence. "She will arrive in the coming days."

Mercury reached under his bed and took out a bottle of premium Valean Moon ale he smuggled into the school. He took a quick swig and raised said hand with the bottle.

"Yes, Mercury?"

"Yeah, one more question, boss. Exactly what kind of cargo was Torchwick stealing that he couldn't get all the dust in time?"

Cinder couldn't help but smirk as she reached for the small case and clicked the locks open, retrieving one of the few vials within. Its purple contents writhed and faintly glowed with an ominous light as Mercury looked intrigued and Emerald scooted forward for a closer look.

She herself felt that this was the closest to being a kid in a candy store - not that she had the childhood to feel such in the first place. Until she retrieved the power of the Fall Maiden, this was second best.

"Our Queen has told me that the substance within this vial is called Malice," she explained, passing it to Emerald. "As for what it does...we were there at the docks."

Said girl's eyes widened. "And if only a few of those can create that many -"

"We do not have the necessary quantity," Cinder interrupted, "not enough to commit our full stock in the initial breach. I am also sure Ozpin is already aware of these, thanks to our silver eyed target and her friends."

"Rest assured, there will be plenty of action to come. We shall continue our simple lives as students from Haven as there is plenty of time to plan for our infiltration of the CCT, so for now the ball is in Roman's court to provide and in Adam's to stage the breach. As more shipments of dust and Malice arrive, he will also be responsible for disseminating it amongst the White Fang in the city. Until then, we wait. And time, while fast approaching, is the one resource we do have aplenty."

Mercury shrugged, standing and saying he was going to go buy some food as he left the room while Emerald nodded back respectfully and headed for the washroom. She soon found herself alone in perfect blissful silence; sighing, she stashed both bags deep under her bed and lay down.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to her original goal; Ozpin was hiding Amber somewhere within the school, along with one of the four Relics. Yet, she remembered before she left the Grimmlands how Salem herself focused on something else as she was spending the entirety of her days in the darkest depths of her tower, performing arcane rituals in ancient tongues with the help of wizened tomes and other long lost artifacts. What she did to spawn the Malice was beyond her, but after seeing the monsters in action at the docks as well as what they spawned back at the Grimmlands, they all knew that the plans would have to be adjusted to accommodate such a perfect opportunity.

Cinder smirked and her eyes danced with fire as she remembered what the Malice had spawned. It almost rendered their original plan worthless, but Adam's "loyalty" was still necessary and wasting his effort would surefire lose his support. They would at least test the strength of Vale and Beacon's response, especially as she drew the long straw compared to Arthur and Tyrian gallivanting around the planet digging up the trinkets Salem needed.

...but to recently hear that their most recent find was something that could possibly be some sort of game changer the likes of none of them, sans Salem, would have ever expected…?

"_Tch. Mercury, Emerald, Torchwick...they need not know for now. I shall adjust the plans once I have more information."_

Hunting Amber, nulling the silver eyes and keeping an eye on that blonde boy with the mysterious hidden magic were her top priorities. Salem would update her when convenient - and with how close the first strike was coming, she knew it would be soon. Walking to the window, Cinder gazed at the idyllic and calm city skyline by the horizon and smiled, replacing her mental picture with fire and darkness. Grimm and monsters alike would rain death upon the fools who dared think they would be safe behind a few paltry Huntsmen, while she alone would command the might of the Fall Maiden, and soon, the rest - with the power and will of her immortal Queen behind her, the king was running out of space to retreat on the board.

And he could only go so far until there was nothing left but checkmate.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hey all, and welcome back to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Funnily enough I found that even though the word count for this chapter was similar to the previous two, it felt slower and heavier considering how much setup and exposition there was. Point of the chapter, to be fair, as problems for the characters are mounting and the endgame for Arc II is getting closer – if I'm to guesstimate there's roughly five chapters left. I've hoped to strike a balance between a slower pace to include necessary development and plot progression. There's still a lot of canon things I want to keep, even though some will be chronologically rearranged as others already have been.**

**On the plus side, having worked things out with my job I can now recommit to the original two week upload schedule. Obviously it won't be a perfect every fourteen days, but I'm able to focus on this more now compared to the previous months including pre-pandemic. Now that things are starting to ramp up in-story I'm happy to keep writing and not deny any longer myself or any of y'all the gucci stuff we've always wanted to see written. Alas, the joys of creating a base to leap from.**

**Also, for those who have been slated to graduate, I just want to say congratulations. These are not the best of times for any of us, but the all-nighters, exams and the shenanigans we've shared with friends in either high school or college contain some of the most important milestones and memories of our lives. We've worked for our diplomas / degrees, and though the pandemic took away much of its impact, it can never steal the good times in the past and the expensive pieces of paper we get at the end. I think they're mailing mine couple of weeks after the virtual ceremony, lol. To be honest, I don't like addressing reality in ANs beyond updates affecting upload schedule, and I don't plan to make this a habit as ADoL is a primary source of escapism, stress relief and fun, but I feel that this warrants a rare exception. Be proud of what you've earned.**

**In any case, thank you to all for sticking around thus far! Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome. Hope to see you all next chapter!**

* * *

Jamie: **Don't worry, past incarnations will make an appearance. I've outlined six complete arcs (seven if including the epilogue) and there's a whole bunch of things I've planned for the story. Politician's answer, I know, but this is the most I can say without giving more in depth spoilers. Still, though, thank you for your enthusiasm! Rest assured, more gucci stuff's always on the horizon. Hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Oh yes, that's honestly an interesting concept to visualize. Be through a quick wallop to the head or perhaps a gradual "bleeding in" kind of effect, it certainly makes me think how, for example, Ozpin would react to finding out that he's not the only spiritual reincarnation out there. Quite a relevant thought too, considering its something Jaune would have to address in the future.**

**In any case, glad you enjoyed it! Jaune's in a tight spot to be warring between different motivations, but alas, he must soon decide how he goes about it as time is quickly running out. JNPR and RWBY's bonds will be tested as the strongest ones are, after all, forged in fire. I'm eager to take the challenge writing their own stories in a way that honours their character. Thank you and hope to see you again!**

MeraHunt: **Thanks! Though I've planned Jaune to start out more disciplined and competent in this story, he is in the end still human, destiny notwithstanding. But yes – he slipped, and their reality is quickly following suit as it only keeps snowballing from there. Hope to see you next time!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Happy to hear you liked it. Hope to see you next chapter!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	17. (II-16) The Knight Life

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 16: The Knight Life**

* * *

Beacon Academy lay quietly still under predawn, starlit skies, the horizon beginning to glow with a particularly warm shade of orange. A crisp breeze blew lightly through the campus, not too chilly but just enough to make wearing a sweater convincing. Faint chirps trilled throughout the campus from one or two early birds, seeking to get their worm with a joke that would've made Yang undeniably happy.

Such good cheer would not last forever - if at all, as Teams RWBY and JNPR half stood, half shivered and closely huddled in front of a pair of Bullheads. Ren found himself standing still and ramrod straight, his mind long retreated to comfier thoughts. He couldn't help but note the various sleepy looks amongst the others, however; Nora was leaning on Magnhild with a terrific zombie impression while Pyrrha fought to keep her eyes open. Jaune looked the most alert out of all of them, probably because tiredness seemed little in the face of impending death-by-airsickness.

At least their sister team was wide awake, though that may have had something to do with the fact that Professor - sorry, _Doctor _Oobleck just finished briefing them and ran off to their Bullhead at a speed that put Ruby's Semblance to shame.

Yang groaned, planting an arm and leaning on her partner's shoulder. "It's not yet bright and so very early. What time is it again?"

Blake checked her scroll and momentarily winced at the brightness of the screen before toning it down. "Four fifty-three."

The eight of them collectively sighed.

"Ugh. It's not even dawn and the earliest we've ever been up at Signal was for a camping trip at, like, six."

"Knowing you, I'm honestly quite impressed we were able to wake you up considering it's not even noon."

The blonde weakly threw an arm in Weiss' direction. "Oh shut it, you. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we are embarking on a mission," Weiss replied, completely missing the sarcasm in her tired state. "We should at least be able to get some rest during the flight to Mountain Glenn. With the Kanalet Mountains it's at least an hour or two to fly across. If anything, by the time we land the sun should already be up."

"_Ah. I see you are a person of culture,_" Ren idly noted. Now that she mentioned it, he wondered just how fast he'd fall back asleep once on the Bullhead. Maybe they could unpack their sleeping gear and snooze off in comfortable warmth? He yawned, though a small smile also threatened to come out at such a pleasant thought.

"Oh sweet, then we can have breakfast once we're there!"

He instinctively adjusted his rucksack, filled with several days' worth of food, clothing and dust. Since being assigned their mission a couple of weeks ago, the amount of schoolwork lessened - at least the theoretical based lessons - in favour of increased, mandated sparring between teams and each other. The remainder focused more on the essentials of fieldcraft and other practicals, no doubt meant to help them rough it out in the wilds beyonds the kingdom. Conservative use of supplies and packing smart were of utmost importance, with his team and RWBY having gone to Vale several days prior to stock up extra snacks and other necessities beyond the basics issued by Beacon.

Of course, the cooking utensils and pancake mix amongst other non-ration non-perishables had to be in _his _bag. After being offered a sample by Nora, Jaune clamored just as loudly, though Pyrrha was less animated and also on board with the idea of having a little taste of home. Though he'd never admit it out loud, knowing Jaune and Pyrrha liked his cooking as well sent a small, pleased feeling coursing through his heart, enough to keep him warm for the moment.

Speaking of getting ahead, he turned with the rest at the sound of several others approaching; Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch led the small oncoming party, followed by who he recalled as Penny - one of Ruby's friends - alongside a pretty young woman who greatly resembled Weiss and a gruff, lanky man who looked just as tired as they were.

"Winter!" the heiress yelled in surprise with a wide smile of uncharacteristic delight, all traces of fatigue gone as she dashed forward to meet her sister. "I'm so happy to see you! How are you doing? What business do you have here? And how long are you staying - oh, um. Ahem," she suddenly stopped and composed herself as Winter raised an eyebrow, trying and failing to wipe the happiness evident on her face. Your presence honours us."

"Well. Classified and classified."

"Okay, well you're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!?"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came. I have also come to ensure the...welfare of my family."

"Oh, right," Weiss replied, taking the hint and mellowing in composure.

To her credit, Winter relaxed her stern expression the slightest bit, though her posture was perfectly rigid. "I'm asking how you've been, Weiss. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Yes, Winter. Those four are Team JNPR, and with me here is Blake, Yang and my partner, Ruby. Everyone, this is my sister. She is a huntsman and member of Atlas' special forces," Weiss returned with a smaller, gentler smile, pointing a thumb to her aforementioned members respectively gave back a nod, salute and little wave.

Winter glanced around to them all before settling on her partner. "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming."

Ruby stood with a smile and polite silence that quickly disappeared the moment she realized that Winter's full attention was focused on her. "Oh! Uh...thank you?"

"Hmm. Greetings, Ruby Rose. I trust you will look after my sister in the field."

At that, she stood a little taller and with more confidence. "Weiss is my partner. I won't let her down."

The specialist regarded her with narrowed eyes for several seconds before giving a subtle nod, only to be interrupted with an indignant and unladylike squawk as the man behind her pushed past with eyes dancing with mischief. "Oh my Gods, this isn't an inspection on one of Jimmy's obnoxious parades. Care to..._chill_, Ice Queen?"

This time, it was a different set of sisters which rushed forward to engulf the man with love. Weiss held back Winter from punching him, Yang smirked and gave finger guns in tribute to his terrible sense of humour while he stumbled back with a practiced motion to take full force the oncoming Ruby shaped projectile.

"Hey, old man! Long time no see!"

"Uncle Qroooowwww!"

Said uncle grinned, content to let Ruby hang off his outstretched arm while he gave the blonde a quick hug with the other.

"What's goin' on. Bright and early for your first mission, eh? Good to see both you kiddos."

"Ahh, it's so good to see you too!" Ruby exclaimed, "Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Two long, full seconds of silence passed as he stared into her silver eyes with an impassive expression before breaking out into a shit eating grin and affectionately rubbing her head. "Nope."

Ren watched Ruby grin back and hop off, only to be glomped back by an equally happy Penny. He couldn't help but let a small, contented expression settle on his face; despite being polar opposites in temperament, there was something about having family see you off that was undoubtedly touching - on a milestone, no less. It was enough to help him push past the creeping memories of a destroyed Mistrali village and scared ginger girl desperately clinging to him for safety.

A groan of disgust shook him from his thoughts, however, as Winter glowered at the sight of Qrow taking a swig from a flask.

"Really? At this hour?"

"Hey, gotta start the day off right, Ice Queen. Don't they teach that in your handbook or whatever?"

"The Atlesian military does not recommend alcoholism as a nutritional plan. Despite what some of the soldiers otherwise seem to think," Winter sighed, looking away in disgust and whispering the last bit. "But then again, you were never one for the rules anyway, were you?"

"I prefer to be called a 'dashing rogue' myself. You know, full of mystery, action and all that charm that makes you curious for more," he replied, winking at the specialist and earning another glare.

"Qrow...are you drunk?"

"He's always drunk," Glynda cut in, earning Winter's attention and sharing a look of what could only be called camaraderie forged in the fires of life and death situations. They further cringed as they watched him gulp down another swig.

"Whatever concern you withhold from your liver, do spare some for their sanity and mine," Ozpin sighed. "Good morning, students. I trust you all packed your things and had a good night's rest?"

He joined in the mass nodding of heads amongst their teams. "Excellent. I shall be brief, then. As you are all aware, you each are about to set out on your very first mission. Keep in mind that this is no mere field trip or walk in the park; this here is but a glimpse of the path each of you have chosen to walk on," Ozpin intoned, taking out a thermos of coffee and taking a sip. "How you choose to fulfill your objectives is your choice, and you will be graded on both your success and strategies in solving any obstacles that arise. Most importantly, however, remember your conduct, as public perception reflects on you as students and on Beacon as a whole. Remember your training and follow any orders from the huntsman in charge."

Glynda Goodwitch stepped up beside him. "You will also each receive further briefings in addition to the details sent to your scrolls as you depart. Unless you already have been...?"

"Pro - ah, Doctor Oobleck already briefed us. Very quickly anyway," Ruby affirmed, glancing to their Bullhead behind them.

The deputy nodded. "I see. And Team JNPR?"

"Um, it said that our huntsman would be assigned to us the day we leave," Jaune piped up, glancing at his scroll. At that, Ozpin looked to Qrow, who sauntered over to them amidst a chorus of protests from Yang and Ruby.

"Come on! No fair!"

"You're a traitor. Traitor, I say!"

"Sorry kiddos," the huntsman shrugged, though he had the grace to look a little guilty. "This one's above my pay grade. Don't worry. One day."

Ozpin coughed and pointedly ignored the looks of betrayal from his nieces. "In any case, we bid you good luck. Stay safe and look after one another. Make us proud."

Ren turned with his team towards their Bullhead, taking a moment to wave at RWBY as they headed for a different landing pad. Piling in through a side door, he dropped his ruck and took a seat beside Nora; Qrow was the last to enter, taking a moment to loudly yawn and close the door behind him. Tossing his pack to the back of the aircraft, he signaled the pilot to start up and plunked down next to Jaune.

"You guys ready for your first grand adventure into the unknown?"

"Are we!?" Nora replied excitedly with a slightly raspy morning voice, pumping her arms. She looked and leaned against his shoulder with a grin, egging him on until he caved. Sighing, he weakly threw a fist in the air and cheered.

"I look forward to what our mission entails, Mr Qrow," Pyrrha came to his aid. "Although I'm curious as to what exactly other details Professor Goodwitch mentioned we'd be told about."

"Heh. I like your spirit. And don't sweat it, there's not much extra you need to know. Be good little kids, do your job well and all that," he waved her off. "What exactly did they tell you?"

"You mean you don't know what we're supposed to be doing?" Nora raised a suspicious eyebrow, which grew higher as the huntsman merely shrugged.

Ren fished out his scroll and thumbed through the mission file. "According to this, a team of archaeologists were supposed to study newly discovered ruins in the Akkala Forest. They went to scout it but a large pack of Grimm prevented them from checking more thoroughly. We're to search and destroy the pack, then secure the site for further study," he read off the details, looking up to see Qrow with a bemused expression.

"Huh. Alright, Oz, good enough, I guess..."

"Sir?"

Qrow looked back up, shaking his head. "Wha -? Don't call me that. That makes me feel like I'm twice my age. Mr Qrow or Mr Branwen works just fine," he replied, dodging the implied question. "Anyways, yeah, basically that. We're flying southeast for an hour or two before landing by one of the frontier villages close to the forest. We'll get a room for the night, eat up and then you guys go nuts. For now, feel free to rack out. Or not. I'm not your team leader. Speaking of which -"

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha loomed over the slightly hunched blonde, who had been silent up to this point so as to not trigger his gag reflex. Having prepared in advance, he withdrew a small paper bag from a side pocket of his ruck and tossed to him.

Qrow looked on in concern from a safe foot or so away. "There something I should know about...?"

"Let's just say we're in for the long haul," he sighed, reaching into the same pocket for a small can of air freshener. "Can we tell the pilot to fly faster?"

Their team leader evidently agreed as his eyes began to water, doubling over and sticking his face into the brown paper bag.

"Hrk..."

()===|=====+

Jaune took a gulp of water from his canteen as he sat on a rock, watching the Bullhead fly away. Winded from the ride, he had staggered out and almost fell face first onto the dirt path; upon taking his first breath outside he collapsed to his knees, nearly crying at the scent of fresh, untainted oxygen.

"_Oh, thank the Brothers. I can breathe again. That was even worse than when I flew to Vale from home._"

Qrow seemed to agree, laying flat on his back with, for once, a bottle of water instead of his usual flask. "Kid, is that your Semblance? That's gotta be your Semblance. Seriously, what the hell was that?"

"Something that you can never get fully used to," Ren quipped, standing from underneath the shade of a tree and pulling Nora up with him. A thoughtful look immediately then crossed his mind. "Although now that you mention it, if it can take out a full fledged huntsman maybe we can use it against the Grimm as well."

"I don't think I'd even get past the testing stage," Jaune replied, shooting the black haired boy a flat look. "That, and if we want to have any chance of being welcomed into town."

The five of them looked down the path towards their destination; much like what Qrow mentioned it was nothing more than a small town, a beacon of civilization in an expanse of wilderness nominally claimed by Vale. In fact, it was more akin to a lightly fortified village; a fair way down the hill they were on did the settlement lay, protected by a wooden palisade.

Now that the sun was up, however, perhaps what was most impressive was the largest expanse of forest they'd ever seen behind the town. It contrasted heavily with the path behind them, the road leading away from the town into various pastures, streams and smaller patches of woods. Instead, their route led them towards what was most likely the last repose before trekking into unfamiliar territory.

In other words, it was a beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty!" Nora agreed, taking a few pictures with her own scroll. "Ren, do you think when this is all over we can have a picnic here? Or maybe build a house here when we retire? The scenery is amazing!"

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time out there soon," Pyrrha laughed, hefting her pack and securing her weapons.

"Heh. She has a point. But yeah, it looks nice, eh?" he smiled back to both of them. "Come on, let's go see what's up."

Grabbing their belongings they trekked down the slope, coming to the gates of the town. As they drew closer, however, Jaune couldn't help but notice the occasionally damaged palisade or how the gate guard, armed with nothing more than a simple spear appraised them with an eye that he recognized as sizing them as potential threats. A small reminder, perhaps, but one just enough to keep him grounded to Ozpin's words that this was more than just a walk in the forest.

"Morning," the guard grunted, a rough voice matching his dour expression. "What business have you in our village?"

Jaune stepped up and met his gaze. "We've come from Beacon. We're here about some archaeologists that went missing some time ago."

The guard raised an eyebrow, slightly tightening his grip on the shaft. "Archaeologists? Never heard about any comin' 'round recently..."

Qrow pushed past to stand besides Jaune. "That pack of Grimm wandering around close by the forest? Yeah, we're here for that. We're huntsmen."

"Hey, I remember you. Didn't you come by a while back during the Carnival of Ti -"

They watched with vague suspicion as he immediately leaned in to whisper in the guard's ear before withdrawing a small wad of lien and discreetly slipping it into the man's pockets.

Qrow stepped back as he chuckled, opening a door built to the side of the main gate. "Heh. Well, I'm sure you know your way around. At least the boys'll enjoy an extra drink or two. Welcome to Tarmin."

Jaune followed Qrow through the door, taking in the sight around them; the centre of the town was an empty, open patch of grass and dirt presumably for public gatherings as evidenced by a podium underneath a small clock tower. What looked like various vendors and market stalls were increasingly filling with activity to their left against a backdrop of warehouses and barns; some children and dogs ran around playing freely, while other adults worked in little backyard farms and chicken coops.

"_Huh. At least the place looks happy enough. Almost reminds me of back home._"

_That may be, but do not always take things at face value. And do be cautious as you complete your mission around Qrow. He may try to slip any information about you to Ozpin._

He turned to see Qrow eyeballing a pretty young lady walking by, who in turn huffed and looked away.

"Heh. She wants me."

"_Yeah. Maybe I'll be safe if I try to lose him in a crowd of women._"

"Welp, are any of you kids hungry?"

His hand shot up alongside the others.

"Thought so. This way."

They went east down a short dirt path into which was presumably a residential area if the various log cabins were any sign. At the centre of it all was a much larger and ornate one with a side building from which Jaune could see various rows of sparsely filled tables and benches. Plunking by the window, they were quickly approached by a waitress with dark red hair and fair blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn! My name is Anju. Anything I can get for drinks?"

Qrow raised his hand. "Yeah, just get us some water. We'll also be taking a room for the night upstairs."

Anju laid some menus down and rushed off to the bar where a larger man who reminded him of a younger Professor Port cleaned some glasses and eyed them curiously.

"Alright, blondie. Whaddya think?"

Jaune quickly rifled through one. "I think I'll take the sausage and eggs."

He heard Pyrrha and Nora snort as Qrow slapped a hand to his face. "I mean about the mission."

"Oh! Ah, sorry. Um, well, we are staying here overnight, right? I was thinking that maybe we could go around town and ask for information first. Anything about the surrounding area, the forest and Grimm sightings, you know."

Qrow grunted, quickly thanking the waitress for bringing the drinks and telling her to come back in a couple of minutes. "And how're you gonna do that?"

"Well, since there's four of us I guess we should split up to cover more ground. What do you guys think?"

Nora piped up, looking at her partner. "Ooh, me and Ren'll take the markets! Traders always talk about things they see on the road. Plus they probably have some cool stuff to sell!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You've been out doing this before?"

Ren shrugged back. "Nora and I travelled together to Beacon from Mistral. You're bound to pick up a few things."

"Okay sweet," Jaune cut in before he could ask anymore questions. "Pyrrha, wanna do this side of town, then?"

"Sure. If I may ask, Mr Branwen, is there anything more to this side of town than just houses and the inn? Maybe some sort of library or mayoral office?"

"Mainly just houses," Qrow shrugged. "I doubt people would want you barging into their homes but the building beside this is the town guild. Village officials, CCT and all that. You'd probably want to check that out."

"_And there we have it. If anything, we might even be done by lunch._"

"Sounds good," came out instead. "We'll drop off our stuff in our room before heading out. What'll you be doing?"

The huntsman made to reply but it was at that moment Anju came back with pen and notepad in hand, ready to take their orders. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly, all attention being drawn back to him and instead of asking Qrow to explain he chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Looks like I'll be taking those sausage and eggs now..."

()===|=====+

Ren sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as the merchant tried in vain to sell him some sort of mask shaped like a yellow fox. It was apparently one of many used in a celebration several weeks ago, and though he admittedly found himself interested, he schooled his expression to show no interest and instead politely, though firmly declined before he could be haggled any further. Truth be told, most of the vendors were like this; after a few questions of asking around, it turned out since traffic died down from other villages after the festival, they were left with an abundance of supply but with no demand to meet it.

Making his way down an aisle, he politely declined another merchant who called out from his stall before linking back up with Nora, engaged in an animated discussion with the one in front of her.

"Find anything?"

"So many!" Nora crowed, holding up what looked to be an iron talon attached to some sort of grip and trigger. "Apparently this is called a hookshot. Kids use them all the time to grab things from far away!"

"Right you are, missy!" the blue shirted, red vested and balding salesman replied. "Fine things, they are! Though if you want..."

He reached from underneath and withdrew an even larger one the size of both his hands. "This here's for the adults 'round here! Mighty helpful when doing all sorts of construction work and such. Seeing as you two fellas as young hunters, yes, maybe you can even surprise your enemy and pull them towards you!"

"Nora, I don't think -"

Two hundred lien slammed down on the counter, to which the merchant gleefully accepted and handed the interesting looking tool over. "Thank you kindly! See, I knew you hunter types ain't all so bad."

Nora smiled and stashed the device away. "Well, hey, I can't speak for everyone but some of us just want to help out and do our part, you know?"

"Aye. I've met my fair share of huntsmen shortchanging and holding others to ransom out there, but can't blame ya either. Both of youse got that look in your eye. Never would let a person down," he replied, his smile becoming more genial. "My uncle's cousin's nephew had that same look when he left home for Beacon a while back too. Guess you fellers just remind me of him. Tell you what, because you touched this old man's heart..."

He reached underneath once more and handed them a small coil of chain. "For replacing the hookshot's chain if it ever gets damaged. All I ask is you keep those Grimm out and keep all our families safe as payment."

"Ahh! Will do. Thank you so much!"

The man smiled. "Aye. I know y'all can take care of yourselves, but that forest ain't no place for jokes. There's foul demons and other goblins out there. More than just Grimm and probably worse. That's why no one ever wants to enter and instead take the extra effort to go over or around. Stay safe out there!"

Waving back, he followed Nora as they exited the market, sitting down on the patch of grass by the centre of town. "Well. That was probably the most useful thing we've gotten so far. Guess you haven't gotten rusty at negotiating at all, too."

"Hmm!" Nora agreed, examining the hookshot in earnest. "Sometimes you just gotta find out the right words to say. But how about you? Did you find anything?"

"Those that weren't as...generous as him," he replied, lying back on the grass and Nora following suit. "If they weren't selling, they either brushed me off or just said to stay away from the woods."

His partner gave a small, concerned smile, turning to her side and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Ren, is this about your -"

"No...no, don't worry about it," Ren smiled back. "If anything, this is why you negotiate. I merely listen and look out for the interesting things."

Nora grinned and booped his nose. "And what did you find, mister?"

"That most of them don't like us," he drawled, earning a small, almost vaguely disappointing sounding chuckle. "The village isn't too trusting of huntsmen, which makes sense for a frontier settlement. That and the fact that they all seemed more wary of the forest than normal."

Nora sat up and stretched. "Well, there is a lot of Grimm out there. Knowing how no one ever really lives in Akkala Forest too makes it all the more mysterious."

"Perhaps so," he sighed. "I can only wonder how Jaune and Pyrrha are doing now."

()===|=====+

"Oh, no, no, you don't understand. We're not here to -"

"Bah! That's what they all say," the village mayor scoffed from behind his desk. "Kill some Grimm, to be sure, then try to extort the poor townsfolk barely scratching out a living -"

"Mayor Mutoh, I -"

"- and then we'll be left with no means to support ourselves because you robbed us blind! How can we pay for another when the Grimm, or Brothers forbid those goblins from the woods come and the militia are overrun!? My carpenters are still repairing the walls from last week's attack! Kingdom's finest, are you?"

"_Yeah, well they were either drunk or fucking off because we saw none of them there when we came. Some mayor you turned out to be!"_

Anger began to surge within Jaune's heart but Pyrrha gently placed an arm on his, trusting to put her own PR skills to use. "Mayor Mutoh, I understand that you are genuinely worried about the safety of your people. Please rest assured that we have no intentions of taking advantage of your hospitality; any supplies we need will be purchased with lien. We have no desire of getting in your way too - only that we can learn more about the environment we'll be stepping into. Or bar that, the right direction to do so."

Mutoh's critical gaze swept to her, and Jaune watched her calmly meet it head on politely but firmly. After several seconds, the man's eyes glanced to his militia captain beside him, sharing a quick look before sighing in exasperation.

"Innocent, naive...bah, sod off. I suppose I can let you stay within the village for tonight, as you said. You still can't access the archives, however. If you want to earn our trust, then there's work to be done," he replied, waving an arm.

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look. "What kind of work?"

"All sorts," he snorted and leaned back on his chair. "Walk around and ask the townsfolk if they need things done. Otherwise, the good captain here will tell you the rest that you need to know. If that's all, then go. Do your huntsman business and leave. Viscen?"

Said captain grunted, a tall and stout bear faunus with a simple iron chestplate, spear and hunting knife. Without a word they followed him outside, traveling a fair distance towards a gated exit. Signalling the sentries to let them through, they stood by the wall and stared at the disheveled dirt pathway that led down a slight slope, past an equally disheveled wooden bridge and into the thick of the bush.

"There's your forest," Captain Viscen gestured with his spear. "Miles and miles of trees, Grimm and more trees. Also, monsters of the non-Grimm kind. Oh, and did I say trees?"

Jaune nodded and shrugged. "I...uh...yeah. Lots of bad stuff out there."

Viscen grunted back. "Yeah. Look, kids, plain and simple. Much of an ass Mutoh may be, fat bastard's got a point. Huntsmen aren't taken too kindly around here, so you kids best lay low and cause no trouble."

"Forgive me, but...I don't see why," Pyrrha admitted, turning to face him. "I do not claim to be idealistic, but huntsmen are supposed to protect people, correct? Do some really take advantage of certain situations?"

"Correct. Save 'em from the Grimm, only to be devoured by poverty so that they can't pay another one when the next wave comes. Or by other huntsmen as well when they extort pay, or loot homes - nope. Not getting into that right now," he growled, taking a swig from a flask in a manner resembling Qrow. "Bottom line is, many of your lot are like knights from the olden times, looking all noble and prettied up, but in the end some are crueler than Grimm. Most we do is guard the townsfolk who fell the trees at the edge - not fight trained huntsmen. The people of this village - human and faunus - live peacefully without trouble because we know there are worse things to worry about. We take care of our own. Now, I can tell that none of you have that hard heart so I'll cut you some slack."

He pointed back towards the forest. "Akkala Forest is dangerous and wild. That dirt path you see down there eventually ends at a crossroads. Don't know about whatever gravedigger stuff y'all have to find but the ruins you speak of are most likely on the path goin' right," Viscen interrupted before grabbing his spear and beginning to head back. "Going left takes you out to more farm country, but anyone who goes right never returns. Further you head in, you start to feel all dizzy and disoriented. So you guys be careful and do your thing, just stay outta trouble while you're here."

Watching him leave, he sat back down on the grass beside the path, overlooking the vast forest tomorrow. "That went well enough."

"It could've been worse, I suppose," Pyrrha admitted, taking a seat beside him. "It's still painful to hear, though."

Jaune looked to her. "Yeah. I mean I guess it's a bit naive to expect everything's peachy out here, but to really hear that some huntsmen stoop down to that level's kinda sickening. Makes sense why they don't trust us outside the city."

She crossed her legs. "At least they're kind enough to offer us a chance to earn it. If this is the general consensus amongst other villages then I assume they wouldn't be as kind. That and how Captain Viscen helped us as well."

Hearing a pair of footsteps behind them, they turned around to find their other teammates catching up.

"Hey! You guys find anything?"

Ren silently turned to Nora, who immediately flashed a grin and withdrew her hookshot. Jaune made to ask her what it was, but with a metallic _clang _it immediately shot out, catching the grip of Crocea Mors and essentially stealing it from its sheath.

"Wha - hey!"

"Cool, isn't it?" Ren sighed with a subtle smile as the ginger girl raised it in the air and cheered like a victorious conqueror. "Got it from the market. Apparently this is an adult version of the children's toy meant to help with various handyman type jobs."

Pyrrha giggled as Jaune took his sword back from a smug looking Nora. "Some toys these kids have. Any information about the forest or the ruins, though?"

"Avoid it at all costs," Nora replied. "The trader we were talking to mentioned that there was more than just Grimm in the forest. Nothing about the ruins, and no one else would help when we asked."

"Then it really just leaves us the archives," Jaune sighed, running a hand through the back of his head. "The captain of the guards told us essentially the same, while the mayor's refusing to let us see the town records. At least for now."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "In exchange for...?"

"Cheap manual labour," Pyrrha supplied. "The mayor said we had to earn trust by helping out the townsfolk with whatever they need, and then he'll let us into the archives after."

"I suppose that makes sense," he replied, rubbing his chin.

"Seems getting into their good books is the only choice we've got," Jaune agreed. "Well, we are staying for the night so we have time."

His stomach rumbled loudly, eliciting a sigh and forcing him to check his scroll. "And it's also noon. We can let Qrow know what's up, eat lunch and spend the afternoon helping around. Does that work for you guys?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure."

"Okay, fearless leader!"

With a nod, Jaune and the others began walking back to the tavern. For their first mission, it seemed to be going smoothly; despite an _uncomfortable _journey on the way to Tarmin, things were relatively straightforward. Sure, some extra workload on top of their original mission to get more of the information they needed, but plans didn't always survive once set in motion, much less against an enemy. A part of him wondered if much of the simplicity came from how this was meant for first years; then again, it'd make sense that they wouldn't throw freshmen on fourth year missions where they might as well be full on huntsmen.

"_Hey Link, was it always like this when you were the Hero as well?_"

_All the time, _his mentor grunted. _Not so much in my original life, but in every reincarnation after. It has always been part of the adventure, as you also get to accomplish other things along the way._

_"Huh. Anything memorable?"_

_Each life was unique, though I assume it is because we lack the other half of Courage that I can only remember the others as if distant memories. But you are not the first incarnation to have smaller tasks within the overall quest. In the life where I sailed the open seas, I collected figurines to help keep my mind occupied on break._

_"Never pegged you for a collector."_

He had the vague image that Link was rubbing his mental chin. _"If I was still alive and had everything I collected throughout reincarnations I could open perhaps a museum or curiosity shop to sell them. In fact, devices like the hookshot Nora bought existed in past lives as well._"

"Huh. Well, food for thought," Jaune said under his breath as he opened the door to the inn.

()===|=====+

"That. Was. So. Good!" Jaune cried as he finished what was once a sixteen ounce medium rare sirloin, topped with homemade béarnaise sauce and a side of mashed potatoes. Qrow watched with amusement how the others had quickly wolfed down their dinners, and at just the right time the server came by to take their plates and drop off his latest order: a tankard of Valean Moon straight from draught. He smiled at how even the remotest places in the kingdom had access to the good stuff.

"Ahh, that hits the spot. You sure know the quickest way to a man's heart."

Anju chuckled. "Thanks. You should never skimp on quality. Knowing your job, I'm sure it helps to have a little taste of home wherever you go."

"Heh, you got that right. What's to say I can't have a good impression of this place too?"

Her smile turned the slightest bit flirtatious to match his own. "Oh, I don't know. Being a huntsman and all, I'm sure you've found more interesting things around than someplace boring like here. That," she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "and the fact that someone else already...planted their flag."

Qrow's eyes went wide and held his hands up. "O-oh. Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"Haha! Don't worry. He is still my fiancé after all, and is very much a keeper. Nice try though! Just bad luck on your part," she winked, holding up a ringless hand before taking their empty plates. "If it's any consolation, father and I heard how you all were helping people around despite how much the locals distrust huntsmen. Consider all your drinks on the house as thanks."

He managed a smile and nodded in thanks as she walked away, putting his face in his hands.

"_Ugh. More than you realize. More than you realize..._"

Nora sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr Qrow. I know how it feels. I'm sure you won't be a bachelor forever. The right person will notice you eventually," she remarked, shooting an evil look towards Ren who took it with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"_And now it has to be kids twice as young as me that come in my hour of need...where hast thou gone, oh pride and confidence?_"

Qrow raised his head up and took a gulp of cold beer. "Ahem. Anyway, let's worry about what you kids got. Was all that work worth it?"

Jaune groaned as he stretched. "I feel like my arms are gonna fall off. It was so hot, and the construction workers were doing jack all! Took me and the few good ones forever to finish the work for today!"

"Oh...yes. Quite. What a sight...to...see..." Pyrrha whispered under her breath as her face turned an interesting shade of red, as if remembering a very tantalizing memory. "Um, yes. The guards we trained with the captain improved quite a bit by the end."

"And the cakes were so good!" Nora cheered. "Some of the bakers needed help carrying supplies and stuff. We made all sorts of treats - it was so fun! A lot of them were those really sweet old granny types, too!"

Qrow turned to the last man on the team, who merely sighed while Nora cackled all the more.

"Heh...bunny ears...so cute..."

"Okay, fair enough. And did they let you into the archives?"

Their faces turned a little bit more serious, each of them instinctively leaning in despite the fact that they sat at the back of the inn - the very back, at the same table he sat when staking out Arthur and Tyrian - amidst a busy, noisy dining hall. Only an odd looking man sat in the same area a table or two down, and despite his purple outfit and the rather sizable pack beside his table he seemed to be minding his own business.

"Yes. What was helpful lacked specifics," Ren admitted with a frown. "But there was enough. Some accounts from those who tried to enter the forest reported a general sense of disorientation, and a few got lost fairly easily. This goes all the way back even to the time of the Great War eighty years ago."

"Ah, so Viscen was telling the truth."

Ren nodded at Jaune. "Here's where it gets more interesting. A hundred years ago, the last king of Vale commissioned an expedition, part of which consisted of people from this village, and only one or two survived. Before they died, they mentioned seeing ruins along the way, almost completely unrecognizable from both decay and their...uniqueness in origin."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, a sinking feeling burrowing itself further in his gut. "Did they describe what it looked like?"

"Only that it wasn't Valean. If I had to speculate, maybe they were of the kingdoms prior? Perhaps Calatian or Akkalan. After all, the forest was named for them."

Jaune chuckled. "Heh. Maybe we'll get to fight some ancient mummies from the past or something. If anything, at least we've confirmed the direction we gotta go. Though it does make me wonder how they were recently discovered in the first place, if no one ever really goes in there..."

Qrow waved a hand to catch their attention before they could further question the official objective Ozpin set. "Alright, alright. Good work. If that's all, you're all free to chill for the rest of the night. Just don't be stupid and stay up too late. Early morning tomorrow and all that," he grunted, signalling the waitress to come over. Telling them to go ahead, Team JNPR headed for a staircase while he paid for their dinner with an official Beacon credit card and ordered another beer.

Despite the decent work the students did (and free drinks!) he couldn't get rid of that sinking, nagging feeling deep within his gut. Though discovering the truth behind the ruins was indeed part of the mission, both of them knew that it wouldn't go down well if they found out that they were essentially glorified bait. The Headmaster was suspicious of a link between what he discovered along with Arthur and Tyrian's actions, enough so that having to be plucked from spying on the movements of Salem's agents to shadow this spoke waves of importance. There was a reason Ozpin called him one of Vale's best huntsmen, and definitely his most trusted; he must've had his reasons for not choosing others who were on par with him.

Much like the team leader's father.

The Arcs were known in older times as a family of powerful warriors since even before the Great War. He vaguely remembered how another one of Jaune's ancestors slew a Drake - a smaller cousin to the Wyvern - when it attacked his home village. That being said, any loyalty Richter Arc had to Ozpin died alongside a significant chunk of his humanity at Mountain Glenn. He could still remember when news of the tragedy broke out during the start of his Team STRQ years, and how damaged the remnants of Beacon's finest teams looked like when they returned. It was perhaps some small apology and a sign of Ozpin's equally broken humanity that he did not choose JNPR to go there, though it still worried him that Ruby and Yang's team was sent instead.

"Ugh. Not much I can do but protest, even if they're, like, the best team in first year..."

At least they were with Oobleck - for all his quirks the man really was one of stronger huntsmen Beacon employed. Perhaps not at his level but more than enough to give him a run for his money; that and without the presence of his Semblance should at least ensure RWBY's mission went ahead smoothly. He sighed and finished his drink at the thought before leaving a couple bills of lien on the table and heading towards the stairs.

()===|=====+

It was all interesting. So very interesting.

He took a sip of his mead as he watched the knight walk up the stairs and out of sight. Was he even a knight? Judging by his sword, he was indeed some sort of warrior, but social attire was amongst a plethora of things that so drastically changed. The maps he had were no longer accurate, and the languages of the past long forgotten. Darkness fogged his memory since the last time he walked the world, knowing not why he found himself around once more.

One thing was for sure, though - the world felt _dead. _He could feel the smallest, residual fragments within the multicoloured sand-like particles he watched others use as some sort of fuel, but he used his own magic sparingly to learn the modern tongue and nothing else. Even from the very ground beneath him he could feel almost nothing left.

That is until he ran into _him._

Oh, how he was thrilled to run into the child of destiny once again! Hylian he may no longer be, but he could never forget the aura of the hero's spirit and the fragment of the power he carried, even if it felt peculiarly diminished. Curiosity, hope and purpose warred within him, his innocent smile already tugging further up the edges.

After all, whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. But it seemed this one need not last forever as the will of the old gods decreed he play a role once more.

How very...interesting.

Finishing the rest of his drink, he placed the mug down softly and let out a small, quiet chuckle.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Welcome back all to A Descendant of Legends! **

**Halfway while finishing the editing the power went out, and were it not for a lamp I have that can run on battery I might've shit my pants in the dark. If this chapter was horror themed though then I think it would've been a welcome boost of inspiration. At least the beer in the fridge was still cold, lol. Helps that his chapter was relatively fun to write too now that Arc II's endgame has been set in motion.**

**To address a common question: I know this answer will disappoint many, but I would rather not reveal the identity of the next Incarnation of Wisdom right now. It could be Salem, it may not be, but what is for sure is that the Queen of the Grimm will definitely be in the story. Not gonna write her out when she has so much significance, especially in canon.**

**Once again, thanks all for sticking around! Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome. Hope to see y'all at the next chapter!**

* * *

MeraHunt: **Haha yup! Helps keeps consistency as this takes place much, much after BOTW as well. And that's the challenge for him, isn't it? Finding a time and way to reveal the truth when the window for opportunity is growing thin. It all remains to be seen. Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

ZenithTempest: **Ah, well unfortunately I'd rather keep some secrets close to my chest for now. As much as I'd like to answer directly, all will be revealed in time. What I can say for sure though is that Link was referring to how Zelda was the mortal reincarnation of Hylia once she gave up her divinity pre Skyward Sword. Hope it clears that up! Thanks, and hope to see you next time.**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Thanks! Though they were by no means perfect, I've appreciated the genuineness to Team JNPR as they progressed in canon – something that I wanted to keep in their development here as well. One can hope they hold firm as Jaune's secrets come spilling forth, and it may be sooner than he thinks as well. Again, thanks and hope to see you soon!**

Hashirama 1710: **The truth of the next incarnation remains to be seen. Not much more I can say beyond that…hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **Definitely. There's a lot of potential with either direction, and it's something that'll be fleshed out as time goes by. At least there's still plenty of opportunity for both to do something about it, but then again that's just like in canon – especially with Pyrrha. We shall definitely see what path they take, just like as to how I'd like to build more depth to the CMEN crew + Roman. Though I can appreciate characters with simple goals, there's always potential to build upon. Perhaps its in a similar vein as to why some were upset at the nature of Calamity Ganon in BOTW. In any case thank you, and hope to see you again soon!**

Kyle Preston Ross: **Agreed**, **hopefully in BOTW 2 Zelda can actively participate in a much more helpful manner. Unfortunately I'd rather not reveal some things right now, but I do see your point – a lot of potential for interesting dynamics, especially as off the top of my head, the last time Link fought Zelda was technically not even her, merely Ganondorf possessing her corpse. Otherwise thank you! Glad to hear it. Hope to see you soon!**

dragonbornthesam: **Ah unfortunately I must remain tight lipped on the identity of the Incarnation of Wisdom. That being said, what is definitely for sure is that the events of the past before Salem and Ozma were dark and brutal – and in time, Jaune will learn the fate of his destined partner. Cheers and hope to see you next time!**

Paradoxreader: **Arkos is definitely one of my favourite ships as well. So painful was Jaune's obliviousness in canon that I toned that down a little bit here, but I think the best part is the potential that it can have on the team dynamic as a whole. Such was explored more in this chapter, and there's more to come to emphasize familial traits as well. And yes – Jaune has only half of Courage as the other lays with Dark Link. Thanks, and hope to see you soon!**

Roy 4: **1.) Thank you! Glad to hear it. The Legend of Zelda is and will forever be my favourite video game series.**

**2.) Yes! They're coming in ones and twos for now, but rest assured that I will take full advantage of the various monsters the series has to offer.**

**3.) He is keeping it for now, but not for long, if at all. Time's almost out for him to take initiative in disclosing it. And, well, perhaps the greatest rewards are the ones you worked the hardest to prove yourself worthy in earning, even if you are fated to receive it.**

**4.) I believe this chapter answers your last question ****;) As to specifics, Fierce Deity Mask / Link is personally for me a kickass character…but things are always on the table, some more likely than others.**

**Cheers, and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	18. (II-17) Lost and Found

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 17: Lost and Found**

* * *

A dull thud echoed through the room as his arm shot out, catching himself from falling out the bed and faceplanting on the wooden floor.

Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, Jaune slowly pushed himself up to sit on the edge. Darkness remained, but it was pleasant, without any trace of steel and death. Snoring instead of thunder rumbled as Nora slept atop her covers, while Ren serenely lay on his back and Pyrrha made a rather cute sight as she slightly drooled through an open mouth.

They were still, but they were breathing. Most importantly, they were _alive_. It helped steady his rapid heart rate, but not enough to wash away the images of Ren, Nora and Pyrrha lying dead upon the cold, stone floor of some dark, ancient and horrifyingly familiar ruins.

And then..._him._

His own dark counterpart, irises red with unholy contempt and wielding a Master Sword that had no business being in his hands. And when time came to defend himself, he found his weaponry missing as Crocea Mors was no longer in its sheath; rather, it stood dull, rusty and cracked in a pedestal where the Master Sword should've been. It was upon that appalling realization that he was jarred back into consciousness as Dark Jaune ran him through.

Grabbing his canteen from the nightstand he quickly padded over and exited onto the balcony. Momentarily shivering at the crisp morning air, he saw only the sleepy shadows of the frontier just beginning to wake up for the next day and the light of the Triforce slowly fading away.

"Heh. And it's supposed to be Courage, huh? Fucking hell, this thing's a nightmare machine. Gods, I never felt more scared in my life."

"Scared of what?"

Startled, Jaune jumped and turned to see Pyrrha softly closing the door behind her. Despite her grimacing at the cold air and morning dew, all he could see was her ashen and limp upon the steps of a stone dais. So lost was he in remembering that he didn't even flinch when she raised a hand to catch his attention.

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

"...you're alive."

"Um...I think so? Not like freezing out here will hel - wah!"

The floodgates broke forth as Jaune lunged with a hug, seemingly surprising Pyrrha and staggering back. After several seconds, however she regained herself and held him, both falling to their knees to the sound of his quiet sobbing.

"...I - you're alive. Oh my Gods, you're alive. You're okay."

"...yes, I'm okay. Everyone's okay. You're safe here."

They stayed still for several moments until he slowly drew back, seeing the somber realization on her face. "Good. That's...good. Good to hear."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jaune paused before shaking his head, and despite his heart protesting at the loss of warmth and contact he forced himself to let go. "We were in this ruined temple. It was really dark, and I saw you, Ren and Nora lying still on the ground. I was too late for them, and there wasn't anything I could do for you either. I...I felt so scared, Pyr. It felt so real."

Her gaze drifted downwards as she felt him tenderly reach for one of her hands, feeling content to let him assure himself of reality while doubly grateful of the predawn darkness in hiding her blush. "I feel that sitting and shivering in the cold is a lot more real than some awful dream, don't you think?"

Guilt lanced through his heart, immediately standing and pulling her up. "Oh. Um, yeah, sorry if I was too loud and woke you up there. You don't have to stay out here with me you know -"

"Relax. I'm just teasing," Pyrrha yawned, slapping his arm lightly and walking past to lean on the balcony rail. "That and it's almost time to get up anyway. Maybe you've been overly stressed about the mission? Perhaps that contributed to your troubled sleep."

"Maybe. We've done some work around the village but it wasn't exactly hard. If anything, it almost felt simple and straightforward. Can't exactly complain," Jaune shrugged, leaning on the rail beside her. The feeling of wet metal, made worse by his cold sweat and a passing breeze instinctively caused him to shiver and subconsciously move closer.

And though her fluffy sweater helped shelter his arms, deep down he couldn't deny how it was her making sure that he was not alone that truly warmed him from the inside out.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"...thanks."

She gave him a tired smile. "Yeah. Glad I could help."

Jaune nodded back and turned towards the forest. "What do you think we'll find in there?"

"Grimm. Trees. Maybe some treasure," she chuckled lightly, gently nudging his shoulder when he failed to reply and wore a distant expression on his face. "Whatever's out there, Jaune, we'll find it together. It'll be a surprise to be sure but one that we'll live through. I promise."

"_Together..._"

Images of her lifeless corpse with dulled emerald eyes flashed through his mind, forcing him to look back at her and assure himself of the opposite.

"..._and alive._"

Jaune gently leaned back, joining her in gazing towards the horizon and the buried sun beginning to cast warm and comforting hues of orange across the shadowed forest.

()===|=====+

"_We're going on a hike. We're goin' on a hike! Today's the day, hip hip hooray, we're going on a hike!_"

It may have been a solid twenty four hours and more since they left Beacon, but they were finally venturing into the vast expanse of beautiful wilderness. Just the four of them - plus one - all alone and nothing but miles of trees and dangerous Grimm.

To the average civilian it would've been a nightmare. But to her? It was nothing more than _paradise._

"Ren! Hey, Ren! Do you think we could take home whatever we find as trophies or something?"

"Ruins're to be left for the scientists," Qrow grunted, answering for her partner. "And everything that belongs here, stays here."

Nora pouted. "Aww, that blows. I wanted to hang the skull of an Ursa above our door. Or maybe it should've been a Beowolf?"

"The Grimm disintegrate after you kill it," Ren reminded her. "They wouldn't last long beyond the forest."

"You're right. Nevermore sounds much better."

She chuckled as her deadpan partner sighed, teasingly bumping into him as they walked on. Though it could've fooled anyone else, being far outside civilization revitalized her spirit. When she and Ren escaped their Mistralian home village shortly after its destruction, travelling with a boy as scared as she was through unknown country was nothing short of a real life nightmare. Yet, they persevered, they trained and with a goal in mind they adapted.

Even Ren appeared more relaxed than usual, as if someone told him that he just acquired a new Semblance where he could sleep whenever, wherever and how long he wanted, and then wake up completely well rested. After more than a decade of being by his side, she learned to read him inside and out - she knew he also thought that the Kingdoms felt a little stuffy. But out here? It was freedom, an unrestrained atmosphere of fresh air. A breath of the wild.

And now they both would get to enjoy it with their two best friends.

Nora smiled further at the thought, something which didn't miss Pyrrha's eyes. "You seem to be rather content to be out here."

"Mhm! It's always nice to be out and away from the city. It looks pretty, air's much cleaner and if it gets boring," eyes glinting with dangerous enthusiasm, "then there's always Grimm to hunt."

Pyrrha shrugged. "I guess, though it's probably not wise to have a fair amount of Grimm ambush you when help is rather far off."

"Don't worry. With my Semblance and her enthusiasm we're essentially invisible out here," Ren remarked, coming to her defence. "That being said, I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet, other than those two Beowolves when we just left the village."

"And you guys made quick work of 'em. So consider this good luck. Rare enough to come by with me..." Qrow called out, then mumbling the last part as he took a swig from his flask.

Judging from the look of betrayal, it seemed karma agreed as he held it upside down and nothing came out.

She snickered and linked her arms behind her head as the huntsman shot her a frown, muttering before replacing it with another, smaller ornate one with an engraving of a rose. Never let it be said he did not go forth unprepared.

"Heheh. I know it's a mission and all, but come on. Aren't you guys having fun?"

Jaune promptly replaced his rather subdued expression with a grin. "Oh yeah, definitely. It almost feels like being back at home, as the village was surrounded by forest. When we got older, me and my sisters went camping as Dad and my oldest sister Ilia are both huntsmen. Oh, and supposedly there's stories about haunted ruins somewhere deep within the woods. We also got curious about that too."

"Ooh! If we ever drop by we should play ghost hunter! Maybe we can see some ghosts or find some long lost hidden treasure buried underground."

"I have a feeling you'd spook them away before they could us," Jaune snorted. "But yeah, feels really good to be out in the field again. How about you, Pyr?"

Pyrrha looked to the side for a moment before nodding in earnest. "I grew up in the city of Argus, in Mistral, so I'm still used to urban life. Otherwise, yes - it's just rather novel for me to spend a lot of time in the field. Most of my travels were always for tournaments so unless it was the inside of a ring I haven't really seen much else of the places I've been to. Any spare time was dedicated to training."

"Yikes. Yeah, it's not like you were on vacation but you think you'd have some down time without any worries," her partner agreed before startling at the sound of rustling coming from their right. Nora narrowed her eyes and alongside the team adopted a defensive pose; Jaune had Crocea Mors halfway out, ready to meet any oncoming threats -

And the squirrel, curiously peeking its head out from the brush eyed them for several seconds before scurrying back into the greenery.

"At least you're on your toes," Qrow sighed, amidst a chorus of relieved sighs. "Though perhaps killing wildlife three times smaller than you with a sword is kinda overkill."

"Quite," Ren agreed, slightly narrowing his eyes with concern. "Are you okay, Jaune? You've been rather jumpy since we left town."

A troubled stare crossed his face but disappeared just as quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just got a little spooked."

"Of Melvin and the chipmunks?" Nora questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing wrong with being cautious, but yeah, you've been kinda twitchy for the whole walk."

"I...sorry," he sighed, scratching the back of his head for a moment. "I don't know what to say. I guess I just want to keep an eye out for anything."

She didn't feel convinced at all when she saw for a fact that there was more than what he was letting on, especially as Pyrrha shot him a look that bordered between knowing and pleading. But truthfully, she also felt uncomfortable with pushing the issue a bit too hard as it also could've been mere fatigue. When she woke up, Jaune looked haggard from an apparent lack of sleep, and so once the initial rush of morning adrenaline from a warm breakfast wore off he began to slow down, even more so after defeating the two Beowolves.

"_Hmm. One of the kind old grannies gave me some grilled cheese sandwiches before we left. Maybe I can give him my slice during lunch?_"

"...well, alright," Ren sighed. "I suppose it's being better than careless out here. We were ambushed by Grimm earlier, even if they weren't too difficult to deal with."

"Oi! We don't have all day and the crossroads are right up ahead. Y'all gonna come up here?"

"Oop! Coming!"

She rushed alongside her team after Qrow called out to them, making their way around a short bend and entering a small clearing. Rays of sunlight illuminated the glade, a small, beaten wood sign at the centre of the path forking into opposite directions.

"Huh. I guess this is it," Ren observed, heading over to the sign and examining it. "If we head left it'll eventually take us to Mabe Village, while Tarmin's down from where we just came."

Her gaze trailed left and followed the worn dirt track stretching out into the distance, the forest's exit just barely visible and bright with green fields beyond.

Jaune stepped up beside Ren. "And nothing about going right, I take it?"

"No. It does confirm the town's accounts, though. Strange they don't at least carve an alternate path through the forest."

"Have they tried other methods in the past?" Pyrrha inquired.

Ren shrugged. "The archives didn't specify much on that, though I guess they either have before or the local folklore makes everyone too nervous to stay around for long."

"Well, we're here and that's what counts, right?" Nora asked, taking a few steps ahead. Truthfully it didn't feel any different, although the further it led into the bush, the grass began to grow over it presumably due to lack of use. "We know which way to go, and all we have to do is find whatever ruins the archaeologists were at and kill the Grimm harassing them. I doubt the ones we fought earlier were what's been troubling people around here."

"Yeah. Frontier town militia are a tough breed, and against the odd Grimm or small pack that come roving around they're usually able to take care of them," Jaune agreed, nodding to Qrow. "I guess the real mission starts now, right?"

The huntsman grunted. "Yeah. Keep your wits about you. Stay together, watch your flanks, the whole shebang. Nothing we haven't done before, and you guys are doing a pretty decent job so far. That said," his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Gotta agree with your friends there when I say that you don't look too good. You sure you're alright?"

Jaune sighed and with it, his shoulder drooped. "...I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. But don't worry, I'm good. Arc's word."

Qrow scrutinized him for a while until he shrugged. "Well, if you say so. It's up to you to keep pushing but don't be afraid to call for breaks here and there. Wouldn't do to either fail or be killed on your first mission, eh?"

"...Mhmm. Right."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing."

In a smooth, practiced motion he unsheathed his mechanical greatsword, swiftly turning to face behind them. Alarmed, they followed suit, the sounds of their weapons echoing through the forest. In that instant it was as if the very world itself froze for a moment as the birds above were immediately silenced, and what little breeze drifted through the glade abruptly paused as if hitting a wall. A chill ran down her spine as after several long seconds the world slowly came back to life and began to move once more -

And with it, the shadows as well.

From under a particularly dark section of shade, a figure partially hidden behind a tree trunk fully entered the light. Despite his odd appearance she still felt quite surprised that she neither heard a sound or felt the gaze of anyone else on them for the past several minutes.

So how in Remnant did he manage to sneak up on them with a bag that was almost half the size of Ruby?

Qrow leveled the blade to the man's eyes, who merely grinned back with absolutely no trace of fear.

()===|=====+

"I remember you," he stated, narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on Harbinger. "You were at the inn during dinner last night."

The odd man chuckled lightly with a rich voice, walking onto the path with what appeared to be various masks affixed to his bag and each jiggling with his gait. Though he seemed unaffected by the weight, what was most unnerving was despite how nonchalant he looked - courtesy of a grin unnaturally plastered onto his face - mirth never reached his hazel eyes. It felt like seeing his Semblance personified because whatever his reasons, he knew for a fact that none of them were good.

"I was. Quite a fine establishment, with the food and drink just as so."

"Agreed," Qrow grunted, briefly thanking himself for remembering to stock up on the liquor before they left town. He lowered his sword but kept it at the ready. "But maybe you can tell us exactly _why_ you've been following us?"

"Ah, short and straight to the point. I respect that," the man nodded, indifferent at the array of huntsmen level weaponry. "It can make for very good business."

"So...you're a businessman, then? A merchant?"

The man turned his head left and he saw Pyrrha wince under his scrutiny.

"Correct. You may call me the Happy Mask Salesman. I am a wandering trader, a peddler of various masks and other cultural artifacts. Long have I walked the world in pursuit of this business."

From his peripherals he could see Ren and Nora exchange confused looks. "Right. Gotta make a living somehow. Hope the Grimm don't mind when you wander around without a care."

"Grimm...? Ah. Right. Those dark, soulless creatures. Worry not for my safety, sir knight. I can take care of myself," the Happy Mask Salesman replied to his raised eyebrow.

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

His head snapped to Ren at a speed which caused the black haired boy to flinch. "I thank you for your concern, but it is the contrary. I wish to offer guidance, and if you will - a warning. Specifically, to you."

At that he slowly turned to face Jaune, who, by all accounts looked like he just saw a ghost.

"It has been quite some time, chosen of Courage."

"_Chosen of cour - what the hell is he on about?_"

Qrow did a double take between the Salesman and his quarry. "You know, I really think you got the wrong guy here. We're huntsmen from Beacon on a mission, not cosplayers on some fantasy adventure -"

"You're no longer Hylian, to be sure, but I recognize your spirit all the same. I have not forgotten the time you retrieved what was precious to me and stopped the moon from falling upon that world," he continued, unconcerned by the team's shared bewilderment.

"Do you...do you know this guy?"

The blonde shook his head at Pyrrha and glanced away. "U-um, no, I don't."

"...lies? In spite of all we have been through?" the Salesman replied, managing to look disappointed through his perpetual grin. "While we are not friends, I believe that our experiences in that temporal hellscape were more than just walks in the park, especially for one such as you - the destined one who fought the King of Thieves and the demon lord of the mask. Do you not remember, Hero of Time?"

"Dude, seriously. What the hell are you talking about? You better start making sense real fast."

Said Salesman didn't even react, continuing to stare at Jaune who, to his team's growing alarm didn't immediately refute the claim.

"..."

"Jaune!" Nora called out. "What's going on here? I'm really, really not liking this!"

"...Is there something we all need to know?" Ren followed up, voice steady. "I don't know where this is going, but I agree with Nora. Surely this is all some sort of misunderstanding, right?"

"..."

"...Jaune?"

The Salesman glanced between Ren and Nora before returning to him. "Do they not know of the legends? Our history of blood, spirit and hatred passed down through generations? It can't...hmm. Perhaps something happened during my rest," he thought for a bit before examining him like some sort of ancient artifact. "...indeed. Forgive me. You are not the Hero of Time, but nonetheless carry the Hero's Spirit and a portion of the Golden Power. Yet it is weak. Fragmented. Your spirit is broken, as if a great chasm precludes you from calling upon the memories of the past and your destined strength. What happened? And why have you not told you companions? They need to know, for the very fact that you're here means that darkness is coming! Those destined to be the Hero are born only when evil arises, so there is no time to lose! The lines of the Hero and Goddess must be preserved! You must -"

Harbinger sang through the air, its tip resting right before the Salesman's chest and silencing his increasingly desperate raving.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Qrow growled. Beside him, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora all took battle stances, ready to defend their teammate. "Listen, buddy. Whatever you're talking about, you won't find it here. Now we're gonna leave and you'll do the same - in a different direction. Clear as mud?"

His smile subtly took a dangerous edge while failing to register the sword in front. "I do not doubt your prowess in combat, but make no mistake when I say that I am far above you. Even you, for now," he nodded to Jaune with the last bit.

"_...somehow, I don't doubt him._"

Sighing, the Salesman retreated a safe distance, though Qrow and the others kept their weapons trained on him. ""There is much to be discussed, though perhaps for another time. In the interim I shall leave you with this warning. You desire to head into the Lost Woods, correct?"

Jaune's eyes widened and glanced towards the overgrown path.

"The Lost Woods...? No...is that what they really are?"

"I see. All is not forgotten, then. Do remember that much of its magic remains, so should you become lost you will become like those who dwell within. And do take care to keep your valuables secure. I think we both can learn from my lesson with the mask."

"...right. Thanks."

The Happy Mask Salesman nodded, apparently content and turning away. "As time had proven, our parting was not forever. I am sure that our paths will cross once again, bearer of Courage."

Qrow kept his stance light and his finger above the trigger to Harbinger's shotgun, ready for any sudden moves, although it soon became apparent that the odd man was leaving for good. But just as he was about to holster the weapon, Jaune broke ranks and dashed up a couple of steps.

"Wait!"

The silhouette of the man's large bag halted and turned to reveal the Salesman's curious smile.

"Wait! There's...something I need to ask."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Um..." Jaune began, seeming to argue with himself before facing the Salesman head on. He took off his left glove and held it out to show the incomplete Triforce of Courage glowing amidst the light of the midday sun.

"You're right. I'm not the Hero of Time. But...I remember. Not all of it, just bits and pieces, I know that he travelled through time, stopped the falling moon and trained the Hero of Twilight. I know that he's apparently in here somewhere," he pointed to his head. "But it feels incomplete, like a distant memory or dream I've half forgotten. And you said that my spirit is broken. What do you mean by that?"

The Salesman considered it for a bit before pointing to the sigil of the Triforce. "Do you have any clue as to where the other half of the Triforce of Courage is?"

Qrow's eyes widened. "_Wait. Triforce...? Is that what it's called? That tattoo looks hella similar to what I saw in the temple. So, Ozpin was right. There's something goin' on with him that he's hiding. Explains why he didn't want to admit that he knew him._"

"No, but I've had dreams, or nightmares, where I've encountered someone who looks a lot like an evil version of me. And he had this too."

"...I see," he replied after a moment of thought. "It seems you cannot fully access the memories of the rest as your piece is sundered. Until Courage is whole - and you find a way to restore your spirit - you will not be able to draw upon your full potential. But make no mistake. What you dream is more than just so."

Jaune gulped and steeled himself. "Are you saying that -"

"The Hero of Time once fought his own inner darkness in single combat. I would not rule it out if others experienced a similar trial," he replied, turning away once more. "Think upon those words. Until then, I look forward to meeting with you again."

Qrow stood still with bated breath alongside the rest of them, watching in silence as the man walked out of sight before sheathing his sword. As they all relaxed, Jaune slowly about-faced, meeting their expectant expressions with a fearful one of his own before putting his glove back on and heading towards the woods.

"Whoa, hold on, blondie. Mind telling us how that random creep knew who you are?" Qrow asked with dawning apprehension, joining his teammates as they all caught up with him.

"Yeah. What was all that about?" Nora inquired, "Whatever he's on, I don't like it. Ever have that feeling where someone just doesn't feel _right? _I mean, he looked it but I swear he's not human!"

Ren hummed in agreement. "He was strange to be sure, although...'Hero of Time'? 'Bearer of Courage'? Is there something we're missing out on?"

He kept his gaze focused ahead, eventually rounding a corner and following the path through a sizable log tunnel. Qrow kept his suspicious gaze on him, despite vaguely noting a small waterfall atop a pond to the left with other log tunnels to their front and right.

That, and how the moment they stepped through he immediately felt _something _pulse through his very soul; the sky seemed unusually hazy despite the daylight and the air around them felt full and dense, but not of humidity or dust. He instinctively recognized the feeling of magic, all too similar when Ozpin bestowed upon him and Raven their avian gifts. Judging by how they all simultaneously tensed, it was clear they noticed it as well.

"Jaune."

Pyrrha's voice, polite enough to wait once they entered what was according to the Happy Mask Salesman the "Lost Woods", rang stern, true and clear through the glade. Halting suddenly, Jaune appeared even more distressed and checked their surroundings as if in some sort of misplaced denial.

"Please, Jaune," the redhead sighed with a softer tone, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I, um, think everyone has their secrets. You, me. Ren, Nora and Mr Branwen too. I trust you, and I really don't like this, but...we're worried about you. I'm - we're - feeling that you know more than you're letting on. You know of the monsters at the docks and you won't even deny that you know that Salesman. And this? It's no tattoo, is it?" she asked, reaching out for his hand, only for him to suddenly draw it away.

Regret, anxiety and despair flashed across his face in an instant, sighing in defeat at the sight of Pyrrha's shock morph into one of hurt.

"I...don't even know where to begin," he started, clutching the marked hand to his chest in a gesture that made him appear uncomfortably vulnerable. "Believe me, I wanted to say something, but I guess I just wanted to find the right moment, and even if I did I don't really know how to break it to you guys."

"Well, shoot for it! You never know until you try. It's good a moment as any and this place feels safe enough," Nora offered with a comforting smile, either missing or ignoring his flinch at the mention that they were out of harm's way. "I mean, it's not like you're gonna say that you're some destined hero with magic and power who was born to fight evil, right?"

The gears in Qrow's brain began to turn as he noted her grin faltering upon Jaune's silence.

"Jauney...? Come on, seriously. You're pulling my leg here!"

"Again, I don't know how else to put it," he sighed, glancing around as if searching for excuses rather than threats. "He...the Happy Mask Salesman's right. Long story short, I guess what we're looking for is in the heart of the Lost Woods all around us. And yes, Pyrrha. I know that there's more than just Grimm, and that these monsters are not normal and there's a fuck ton of evil out there, and, and...fuck!"

Qrow noticed Nora flinch as he yelled and threw up his arms, frustratingly shaking his head before ripping off his left glove once more. The Triforce, as it was apparently called, gleamed starkly against his skin, seemingly pulsing in a manner akin to one's heartbeat. He watched his team exchange glances before approaching him.

"_I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as Ozpin gifted me and my sister magic too, plus knowing the history of the Brothers and Salem. But this? This is some seriously groundbreaking shit. Definitely magic for sure. No wonder I missed it - that thing's power feels so faint compared to Amber when I rescued her from the assassins. In any case, I gotta let Oz know about this soon. Jaune's most likely is the link that he kept muttering about..._"

His attention focused back on the team before him, Ren tracing the glowing lines upon the back of his hand. "Huh. I don't mean this simply because it's your hand, but it feels...warm. Alive," the ninja nodded to Pyrrha. "Any tattoo, dust infused or otherwise does not give this kind of feeling."

"You don't say," Nora returned, poking and prodding at it as if it were a particularly fascinating middle school science project. "I mean, gotta hand it to you, though. It does look kinda cool."

"But aesthetics aside, it still begs the question," Ren sighed. "Magic? Destiny? Hero of Time? Jaune, really, what is going on? What are we missing here?"

Jaune lowered his hand, noting with despair the faces of concern, hurt and most disconcertingly, neutrality upon Ren, Nora and Pyrrha respectively. Guilt seemed to make him cave in on himself, gaze falling as he hung his head in defeat.

"I...I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I don't even know where to begin -"

"The truth. Just the truth, Jaune," Pyrrha interrupted, wearing a smile whose encouragement looked forced and tinged with hurt.

"Ah, well...alright. One reason I didn't say anything at first was because I was scared of this being found out by the teachers," he nodded to Qrow, who did nothing more than cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. "Though looking back, I suppose that just like you guys they'd find out eventually. So, long story short, Nora hit the nail right on the head."

"You're some ancient warrior hero dude with magic powers?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," he chuckled shyly, thankful for Nora's attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm supposed to be some sort of fated hero, and this isn't the first time as well."

"And your...mark. He said it's called the Triforce, right?"

"Yeah. All heroes have this piece here, the Triforce of Courage, though for some reason I don't have the whole thing."

"And you don't know why?"

"No clue, Ren," Jaune confirmed. "No clue. I honestly got blindsided when the Salesman showed up. I don't know him, but I think one of my past lives does. And yeah, that's a thing. Reincarnation and all that," he shrugged, missing the sight of Qrow going rigid.

"_Oh yeah it does, kiddo. In more ways than you realize._"

"So...that's why you asked him, right? Maybe he could've known something you don't."

"Exactly. Man, you guys are taking it quite well. I don't know how many mental breakdowns I had when I first found out."

"I have my Semblance to thank. I cannot remember the last time I broke down, though it only masks negative emotions. Doesn't immunize me from feeling it, to the contrary," Ren grimly supplied as Jaune and Pyrrha cringed at the implications.

"Believe me, Jauney, I'm in the same boat too. I'm just coping by thinking like this is straight out of the games I always kick you and Pyrrha's butts in," Nora added. "I just have to get used to the fact that freakin' magic exists and that you're some kind of chosen one. Does that thing even do anything besides glow and look pretty?"

"Well, to be honest, it's not as impressive as you might think," he admitted rather sheepishly. "I'm assuming because, again, I don't have the whole thing, but basically it's like someone made 'mind over matter' into a Semblance. Remember Initiation? Forever Fall? When I use it I kind of zone in to the point where all my senses are so sharp that I can react in an instant. I feel so focused, like nothing can distract or stop me when I really want to do something - especially if it involves helping others or saving somebody. There's a little bit more, but that's the gist of it."

Several long seconds passed as they paused to take it all in and glanced between one another.

"Well...alright," Ren sighed. "I still haven't really processed this, and I think we all still have a million questions to ask."

Jaune shrugged apologetically.

"Hey, look on the bright side! Think of it this way. You're like a living RPG protagonist and we're your party! We'll kick butt across Remnant throughout our adventures! Just remember that we're more than just your team, Jauney. We're your friends too. Friends first. I also still don't believe half the things you just said, but we're all gonna have to, right? Just that when there's something goin' on, keep us in the loop too, eh?"

Mutely, he nodded back. "...you're right. I'm sorry. Um...Pyrrha?"

The redhead was just at a loss for words as he was.

"I...well, it's okay. Or rather I want to say it's not but I understand your reasons. At least I think I do. Again, it's also all a lot to take in."

Pyrrha sighed, Qrow recognizing Jaune's expression as the one all men adopt when they realize that their partner just told them that they'd need to talk. To be fair, even if he was indirectly part of the reason why he couldn't say anything in the first place, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic.

"_Definitely don't miss the drama from my Team STRQ days. Although, man, kid's in a rough spot. At least they all care enough to take care of each other. Isn't that right, Raven?_"

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand. I'll answer whatever questions you guys have later. That much, I do promise."

Pyrrha returned with a smaller but more genuine smile that quickly vanished as soon as he approached.

"Huh. Gotta admit that's kinda interesting," Qrow grunted, taking a swig of booze to better mask both his curiosity and lack of surprise. "Although I don't exactly think we're in the right place or have enough time to really sit down and sort a lot of stuff out. We're still have a mission to complete, after all."

"But Mr Qrow! Magic! Reincarnation! Superpowers!"

"As if Semblances don't fit that criteria at all. Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. In that same vein, I'm just thinking that it's his unofficial Semblance. Won't do to panic out here in the wilds."

He took another swig, frowning at the increasing lightness of the flask.

"Um, Mr Qrow?"

"_Already? I haven't even drank that much since we left town. Damn. From that guy to this, my Semblance really has it out for me today._"

A sword unsheathed rang through the forest, causing him to look back and see Jaune alarmed and his teammates catching on as well.

"Wha -? Relax, it's just whiskey."

"BEHIND YOU!"

Eyes widening, Qrow spun around, one hand reaching behind him to grab his sword -

And saw nothing, but felt a _whoosh _of air pass right by his face and rip the flask right out his hands.

"What the hell? Oi! Give that back, you little -"

The words died in his throat as he gaped up at what looked like some sort of garish zombie child atop a tree branch, dancing victoriously and holding a lantern with ethereal blue flames in one hand and the other with the stolen flask.

"Heeheehee! Shiny, shiny!" it giggled, stuffing it in a back pocket. "Why so sad? I'll cheer you up. Let's play a game!"

With that, the demon child hopped off the tree, taking off down the tunnel to their right. Cursing, he unsheathed his sword and followed in hot pursuit.

"_Yeah...it really does have it out for me._"

()===|=====+

Jaune grunted as he tanked another strike from the monstrous puppet before impaling his sword though the chest, collapsing it into a broken heap. It remained still despite its malicious smile taunting him from below, but he didn't have any time to dwell upon it as he cried out in pain, Aura flaring to protect against something sharp raking down the span of his back. Growling, he turned and ducked under the swipe of another puppet, bringing his sword up and across to cleave it into quarters. Taking a breather, he looked around to his teammates, noting Ren kick and snap his opponent's neck while Nora flattened another one attempting to sneak behind him. To his right, Pyrrha gracefully jumped above two as they struck in unison, tossing her shield in such a manner to decapitate both and catching it back before she landed.

"Man, these things are creepy," Nora shuddered as they regrouped. "I swear, those things look at you even after you killed them."

"No need to tell me twice. I wonder if it ever stole these from a carnival, and then had a bit too much fun," Ren groused, watching Qrow grab one by the face and drive it multiple times into a tree trunk. "I don't know if it's just me, but does anyone else feel weird?"

Pyrrha looked around, staring at one spot in the bush before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No, it's not just you. This forest feels strange. The further I look out, I start to get dizzy and everything begins to look the same."

"That's the magic of the forest at work," Jaune sighed, walking over to the passage the little thief went through. "It's called the Lost Woods for a reason. Go the wrong way and you'll never make it out alive."

"And that creature?"

"It's a Skull Kid. They're tricky and mischievous. Got some theories on where they came from, but -"

"- do any of them lead back to my stolen flask?"

"If one thing's for sure, they always know the right way to go," Jaune explained to an irritated looking Qrow. "It's their home, after all. Follow them and we won't get lost."

Coming out the end of the tunnel they were greeted by another empty glade with even more log tunnels; it looked almost identical to the one they were in before until he noticed a pale blue light fade into the darkness of a tunnel to their left. Rushing forward, they rounded a bend noticeable only with the ambient light behind until they burst forth into the next open area and right into an ambush.

Jaune grunted as he held his ground against the puppet, the rest of his team flanking around while Qrow leapt over to engage the three or so at the rear. As soon as it tried swiping from the right he jumped back and then forth in a practiced jump attack, rending it in half. Gunshots rang out as Pyrrha engaged more that descended from the canopy, several falling and breaking upon impact while she ducked under one that managed to make it, hopping back to reload and make room for Jaune as he engaged the last few that survived her assault.

"These guys are - ack! - endless!" Nora protested, switching over to Magnhild's grenade launcher and obliterating a small group. "Do these guys just keep coming or is there any way to stop them?"

"Find the Skull Kid!" Jaune yelled back, guarding against two that struck simultaneously. "Ren! Can you climb up and spot for us?"

"On it!" the ninja called back, nimbly leaping above one - then on one - to catch a hanging branch, and then ascend up the tree's trunk.

"Anything!?"

"No!" he yelled back, falling on and destroying one to soften his landing. "I think it's the forest magic. Literally everything up there looks the same. I can't even see the edge of the woods from up there."

They both dodged in surprise when a stray puppet clawed down the middle, then quickly retaliating as Jaune stabbed through it to hold it in place while Ren emptied a magazine into its face.

"Kid's right," Qrow growled, having gone up to check for himself. "Now I'm really starting to understand why the locals stay away."

"Agreed," Pyrrha added, joining in and fishing out her scroll, screen fizzing with static. "Perhaps the forest is affecting our electronics as well. I'm getting some signal but the GPS is going haywire."

Their teacher followed suit and scowled at what he saw. "Seems so. Well, you're the expert here, team leader. Do you know where to head next?"

He glanced around, desperately looking for the telltale blue flame, and to his dawning horror he saw none.

"_Shit. Link! Any help here?_"

_The Lost Woods has changed between every lifetime that I encountered it. As they are said to be reanimated Kokiri, they are also known to be musically inclined. Listen closely for music._

"Right. Guys! Shh."

They heard nothing but wind and the sounds of their own pounding hearts, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary -

And the faint notes of a trumpet drifted through the path to their right, tipping them off. Sure enough, this area looked different as a large pool with a small waterfall took up their front with tunnels flanking either way. Perched atop a hanging willow tree was the Skull Kid, lantern by its feet and taking a sip of Qrow's prized alcohol.

"Pfffff! Huah, gross! Tastes like mud water!"

"Nope. The taste is just acquired," Qrow snickered as the forest kid spat it out, firing a burst from his sword's shotgun and sending him falling into the spring with a splash. Not a second later he hopped back out, landing on the shore with an angry grumble. Taking out his trumpet, he played a mellow, oddly familiar tune before darting left, shielded by a fresh horde of puppets.

"Pyrrha, up top!"

The redhead nodded, Jaune rushing over to jump atop her shield and launch right into the middle. As the rest stumbled back they fell upon them like hungry predators, making quick work of the puppets who presented a threat by virtue of numbers alone. Soon after they took off into the next tunnel, and then the next; left, forward, forward again and then left did they rush through, occasionally fighting more puppets that dropped from the forest tops.

After heading right through another tunnel, the crunch of grass and leaves was soon replaced by that of stone as the next area was filled with various ruined, mossy stonework, and puppets surrounded a pillar of which standing on top was the Skull Kid cheerfully playing his summoning song.

Without a word they leapt into the fray, cleaving them apart left and right. Slicing through another that tried to block his path, he leapt up to the column, only to growl as the Skull Kid giggled and vanished in a puff of leaves, reappearing behind them atop a boulder and blowing more notes.

"They're easy, but frustrating," Pyrrha griped, doing her best to charge right through were it not for the number of puppets that threw themselves in her path. Growling, she hopped back behind him, Jaune fending off another wave while she switched to her Miló's rifle form and tried sniping the Skull Kid. The first round was deflected courtesy of several puppets' bodies while the second missed completely as it giggled and vanished before he could be hit.

"And it looks like he's learning too, so we're just gonna have play along. Hold the line with Qrow. I may have a plan here."

Pyrrha nodded and joined the huntsman as the Skull Kid began to call another wave high atop a tree branch, covering him to run to Nora. "You still got that hookshot?"

"Sure do, Jauney!" she grinned, swatting away a few puppets with her hammer. "What's the plan?"

"Give it to Ren," he replied, earning him a pout as the ginger's partner stopped by upon hearing his name. "After Pyrrha and Mr Qrow finish these guys off he'll try to spawn more, so Ren - hide out of sight close to the tree. Nora, me and you'll spread out to deny him space to teleport to. We'll force him back up there and the moment he does, that's when you come in."

Ren solemnly nodded, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

"Break! Pyrrha, now! Shoot him now!"

The moment they did so, Pyrrha fired off several shots, forcing the Skull Kid to disappear -

Only to emerge exactly where he was heading.

With a surprised shriek the Skull Kid jumped back, lantern rattling and barely missing Crocea Mors as it swung down. Poofing away, he reappeared atop a ruined platform and began to play the song once more only to be stopped midway as he was bowled over from the shockwave of Nora's hammer. The few puppets he did manage to summon all tried to attack Nora, buying enough time for him to teleport safely away -

Right into a tree branch Ren shot the hookshot into, causing him to zoom up with incredible speed, and this time he let the tiniest of grins break forth.

"Heh. Gotcha."

The Skull Kid cried out as he was knocked all the way down, Qrow stealing back his flask the moment it dropped out his pocket.

"See, this is why they leave this stuff for the adults. Looks like you had to find out the hard way."

"Ughhh...no, no, no!" the Skull Kid growled, stomping his feet and momentarily scaring them as it managed to actually make the area rumble a little. He vanished into another puff of leaves before reappearing atop a pillar behind them. "It was shiny! Tastes bad, but shiny! Just like you," he pointed to Jaune with his lantern. "You have a shiny too."

He looked to his team, finding them looking back at him. "Uh, okay? What do you mean I have a shiny?"

"Hmm! Yes, you do!" it chittered, leaping from the pedestal to land right in front of him, seemingly taking a couple of sniffs. "Yes! Shiny! Shiny and warm! You smell like the forest too. You don't come from it, but you almost feel like...him..."

The Skull Kid somehow managed to look depressed for a moment before leaping high up into the canopy, which, to their surprise was now _filled _with various Skull Kids, each with either ripped brown or green rags for clothes.

"Heeheehee! But I had fun, so tell you what! I'll let you all into a secret place. Buh-bye!"

The Skull Kids atop dispersed quickly in a manner akin to spiders scrambling away, one in particular pausing and staring back. This Skull Kid, wearing a small green cap with a tuft of orange hair sticking out eyed him for several seconds until it too vanished into the greenery, and soon they were left alone in the grove.

"Well. That was a thing, huh?"

"I don't think I could look at a puppet the same way again," Jaune agreed, walking back up to Pyrrha. "Or any forest for that matter."

"Guys, check this out!" Nora called, catching their attention as they ducked under a ruined archway into another tunnel, eventually coming out into someplace else entirely.

By some innate sense he could almost feel the magic of the forest dissipate, not alone by how everyone else appeared to relax at the same time, but such relief lasted for only a second and was replaced with mounting horror.

"Ooh! Is this the excavation site? It's so pretty!"

Gulping, he blinked several times, confirming the sight of weathered stonework to their sides and the massive ruined abbey in front of them. Immediately his mind flashed back to the nightmare, the icy grip of fear sparked by realization that this was the _exact _place he dreamt of - sans rain, thunder and shadow. It still did nothing for him to picture his teammates sprawled out dead or dying, too late for him to do anything.

"This place does look like something Doctor Oobleck would be fascinated with," Ren nodded, walking up with the rest to the entrance. The entrance of which featured a crested and cracked Triforce motif above a pair of doors long rusted open. "I would imagine it quite awe-inspiring in its prime."

"_Link...is this...what I think it is?_"

_Your eyes do not deceive you nor me. It is ruined, but it still stands. I think you innately knew what it was the moment you saw it, both here and in your nightmare, as well as what lies at its heart._

"-une? Do you know what this is?"

"_I...of course. There's no way it could be anything else. It could only be -_"

"-ou okay? Jaune?"

"The Temple of Time," he finished with a pounding heart. Pyrrha stood next to him while Qrow and his team were at various distances ahead and looking back concerned.

Ren flourished his pistols once more. "I see. Do you know anything about this place as well?"

"Um, yeah, kinda. Don't worry, it should be fine," Jaune replied, harrying up to the entrance though Ren looked unconvinced. "It's a sanctuary. Or at least it was...well, no time like the present to find out!"

With a shining sun they followed in from behind, taking a moment to simply admire its beauty. Much of the temple floor, now more akin to a courtyard was overgrown with moss, the centre of which featured a dais painted with a weathered depiction of the Triforce. The grand hall was probably twice the size of the amphitheatre they received their mission brief in, and with some worry he noted the various piles of bones and archaic weaponry scattered around the temple floor. At the very end below another, larger Triforce motif was a simple, archaic altar and door that led to a rear chamber.

_Jaune..._

"Right," he muttered, his team's protests resounding as he took off across the marble and grass floor. Jaune rushed through the corridor until he and his team stepped out into the open -

And then his heart dropped completely.

"W-what's the matter?" Ren breathed, panting slightly from their sudden sprint. "What's going o...oh."

Ren fell silent, Nora gasped and Pyrrha stared in shock as they took in the now open air chamber in front of them. They were looks that he missed as he slowly walked forward entranced, not at all paying attention to the water surrounding the raised walkway or the Hylian inscriptions along the ruined chamber walls. His team followed almost reverently, ascending with him as he walked the last few steps up the dais in the centre of the room.

"_No...it...it can't be.._"

"What is - oh. Oh, my."

"_Link...? What...what happened to it? Why is it like this?_"

He slowly fell to his knees before the pedestal and held up his left hand as he felt the Triforce come to life, but even that felt weak and muted, lacking any of the strength it always seemed to have when it flared. A wave of despair coursed through his mind as Link himself froze in shock.

_...As it stands, it seems that the greatest symbol and strength of our line is now little more than a hollow, broken monument as it has lost the power to repel evil. For all intents and purposes...it's dead. _

Jaune hung his head low at the sight of the Blade of Evil's Bane lying serenely in its pedestal. The blade was dull, crossguard caved in and gemstone no longer gold, but black. Link was right; the light of the sun shone onto a weapon which looked old and dead as the ruins of the temple that housed it.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Welcome back to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Firstly, if anyone received an update but the chapter didn't show up - apologies. I mistakenly uploaded the chapter without writing the AN, lol.**

**Not gonna lie, from a meta perspective the first scene with Jaune and Pyrrha actually made me a little sad as I had an entirely new scene that would've been the start, showcasing what in depth what Jaune dreamed about - but I had to cut it so as to not overstretch the chapter. I did want to compromise on keeping the little taste of Arkos in, so I'm glad that it managed to work out. I also have a plan for the HM Salesman over the course of the story, despite being admittedly a little difficult to try and integrate him but as he himself said, partings are not always forever - you haven't seen the last of him.**

**In any case, thanks for sticking around and hope you all enjoyed it! Constructive criticism / feedback are always appreciated. Hope to see you all next time!**

* * *

Roy4: **Thank you. It makes me really glad to know that you loved it. When I was first planning Ch16 out, I was originally going with a generic medieval fantasy inspired town with a splash of RWBY, but on a whim I was like 'screw it, I'll go ham with the references' instead. Part of the reason why I chose my FanFiction handle was because I'm a keener for lore, and there was so much potential in RWBY's canon universe that I wish was expanded upon. So, why not fill in the gaps where applicable with Zelda content and RWBY-fy it? Happy to know it all worked out! **

**As for the HM Salesman, this was his first appearance but definitely won't be his last. He helped at first, just like he did with Link below the Clock Tower but is there more to him? I have my own take on him and other Majora's Mask elements for sure, and only time will tell how they play out - for example, no, they didn't stumble into Ikana Castle or the Stone Tower Temple but I'm keeping in Zelda dungeons for sure. That's just still to come. Again, thank you and hope to see you next time! **

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Thanks! And yes, Link and his shadow counterpart are fated to meet soon. That'll definitely be a fun chapter to write...fun for me at least, heheh. Thanks, and hope to see you next chapter!**

Spartastic 4: **Heh, right on. Definitely the best breakfast, and then some dip, cigs and preworkout to get through the rest of the day in between meals, lol. And yes, that makes sense - Tyrian is simple in that he's mad / deranged / unhinged in his devotion to Salem, and they pull it off quite nicely as well. In that same regard I plan to give Cinder and co. their own motivations, and I right now I can at least hint that for some of them, it'll be rather...tragic.**

**And yes! The first item has been acquired, although realistically a challenge I have to deal with is that many of the items feel almost obsolete in that their Huntsman abilities overtake it - if I plopped in any of Team JNPR or RWBY into OoT and told them to do the Forest Temple, they wouldn't need a hookshot or bow as Weiss could glyph up the broken steps and Ruby could snipe the Poe paintings and Phantom Ganon. Alas, though I'm keeping items in they might not be as heavily relied upon compared to the games. That being said I will find ways in which they can still be useful - in the same vein, the HM Salesman has a part to play and won't go away anytime soon.**

**In any case, thanks! Glad to know you enjoyed it, and hope to see you next time!**

Arsenal: **There will be more items for sure! Yes, they bought one in a market vendor and found another in...not so great shape, but this won't be the last that you see of monsters and various Zelda equipment. Hope to see you next chapter!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thanks! I appreciate it and glad to know you enjoyed them. Hope to see you next time!**

Guest: **Thanks, glad you liked it!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	19. (II-18) A Broken Legacy

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 18: A Broken Legacy**

* * *

_"...I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record."_

_"...I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call...happiness."_

_"...many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself...thank you, Master Link..."_

()===|=====+

The distant, ethereal wind resonated softly along the limestone walls. It was a filling, yet quiet ambience that failed to ease the confusion and anxiety within his heart.

Blankly he stared up at the darkened ceiling, though there was no heavenly light from above considering that the blessing was given a long, long time ago. It was an age when the land still floated above the clouds, the last resort of a goddess and Hero whose age and memory had since long passed. Silence reigned and with his mellow thoughts all but deafened his ears, and so the old ghost had made himself comfortable against an unlit torch. As soon as they discovered the Master Sword lying impotent in its pedestal he retreated within himself back to where it all began, down to the deepest recesses of the Hero's Soul. A time when the Blade of Evil's Bane did not yet exist and accounts of the surface below remained nothing more than fireside legend.

A smile threatened to break free as the memories - or rather, memories of memories - surged forth, almost seeing himself from his squiring days at the Knight Academy to flying freely through the skies with his best friend, at least once Zelda sent her Loftwing to drag his sleepy self out of bed.

And then, _her._

He allowed his head to slowly fall forward as the last traces of mirth left him completely. Though she was rather eccentric to deal with at the start, as the journey to save Zelda slowly progressed he began to rediscover more about who they were and the sacrifices they lived as Hero and Goddess. Through the worst of it all, she was there for him; though he found friends, mentors and even lovers in some of those who came after, such as Navi, Ezlo and Midna, Fi was the first companion he truly ever had in a hero's journey. It gave him a small measure of peace to learn that she too treasured their time together, and in that lifetime he spent some of his final moments beside the sleeping sword.

A sword which now promised no bane upon the evil encroaching upon the world.

While the eternal bond between weapon and wielder prevailed in the past, it now presented them with a significant practical obstacle. There was only so much they could do without the sacred blade, and though they could theoretically defeat him without it, Jaune would need to be at a level of strength and skill far above what he was currently at. A divine equalizer, if you will - only one other weapon, a sword with the power to enhance his strength four-fold was able to match Ganon but that was lost to the ravages of time long before the King of Thieves fell into Calamity. Even if they somehow found it, chances are it would not be so useful since the magic of the Picori, the tribe responsible for forging the original blade, declined with their disappearance into obscurity.

Link sighed as he stood, taking a moment to stretch his back as various ideas swam throughout his head.

_"So. Starting from the top, the Triforce is split with Power presumably in Ganon's hands and Wisdom unaccounted for, along with the other half of Courage. Magic is a remnant of what it once was, being limited to people's Semblances and dust as fuel. We made use of the Sacred Flames and Zelda's final blessing upon forging the Blade millennia ago, but considering the state of magic and the absence of Wisdom's avatar, we cannot rely upon that method for now. Hmm...how else have we restored power to the Master Sword?"_

His steps echoed throughout the chamber in tandem with the ambient wind, taking him towards the empty pedestal.

_"Well, there were several other methods -"_

_Link?_

Jaune's voice cut through the silence, snapping his focus back to his host. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to see through the other blonde's own, finding him kneeling in front of the Master Sword.

_Um, are you there? What...what do I do now?_

_"Nothing," _he telepathically replied. Being able to communicate without speaking aloud was something they both found incredibly useful, but as proven with the Master Sword even the greatest of assets had their drawbacks. He had long lost the need to fall asleep as he was technically dead, but that didn't prohibit him from feeling Jaune's restlessness, doubt or naked fear when he was at his lowest. Every ounce of pain and every nightmare he dreamt was also his to bear, but for the sake of his successor he needed to stay strong as well. It seemed that Jaune was learning about it too, one of many things he felt best for him to discover on his own.

But he could freely admit that he too felt shocked at the sight of the weakened Sword.

_Are you saying that there's nothing we can do? Didn't you say past lives managed to repair the Master Sword before?_

_"Let me explain. As of this moment, there is nothing we can currently do. While it is true past incarnations were able to restore it, they had the benefit of time and magical abundance from which to draw upon. The Era of the Wild saw the Blade damaged but not completely depowered, having been resigned to stasis along with the Hero of that age. Problem was that it took a century - time which we lack now - and made possible only after the Calamity had already annihilated the kingdom then. Here, the Blade has remained impotent in the millennia since your predecessor so we therefore cannot wait any longer. That leaves us with the Era of Winds, where the Hero had to restore sages to their temples to pray for the Blade's empowerment. The world has changed much and we know not of any sages that exist now, nor of any temples that still stand."_

A wave of dejection rippled through their bond.

_So there really is no way to get this back up and running, then._

_"Boy, are you even listening to what I am saying? We have in this life and in previous ones emerged victorious from direr odds. I am certain there is a way to restore the Blade - the challenge is finding the way to do so. Tell me, what gives the Blade the power to repel evil?"_

_Um, well, light magic. And yes, Pyrrha, I'm fine, just give me a second here, _Jaune replied, nodding off his team in the real world. _You told me that you forged it with the divine fires of the Goddesses, so...I'm assuming we would need to find a place to get more of that._

_"While the Sacred Flames are no more, you are on the right track. As with the Hero of Winds, we must find a source of light magic from which to infuse the Master Sword and a spellcaster with the knowledge to do so."_

_Right...and I guess that's where the challenge is? Is there even anyone that can do that kind of thing anymore? And I also have a part of the Triforce with me. Can't we use that instead?_

_"I will warn you now that though we heavily rely on Courage it is still possible to abuse its power, though that is a topic for a later time. But even if what you say is feasible, we lack the knowledge to apply it here. Back then, the Hero of Winds used an enchanted instrument to conduct the songs of the Gods, both of which are also long lost. We must find a new way now," _Link sighed, taking a moment to picture the Master Sword before drawing it from the sheath on his back and hold it skyward. Though the ghostly mirror lacked any real power within Jaune's consciousness, seeing with the full might of its former glory brought nostalgia and an ember of conviction - enough for him to hope that Jaune could feel it too.

_"Listen, Jaune. I know you are shocked and disheartened. That, and the burden of providing answers to your friends who know not of the true weight that you have been burdened to shoulder. But believe me, I know how you feel. It is difficult, but you must keep soldiering on as there is a way out of this, and I have faith in you to find it. Mark my words, Jaune - you will one day wield the true Master Sword to drive back the evils of this world."_

Silence reigned for several long seconds until he felt the sparks of hope possible only through trust begin to ignite. Focusing back to Jaune, the blonde boy had stood up, dusting off his knees and scratching the back of his head.

_Guess we have no other choice, then. Ah, well, it'll be hard trying to find out a way to do so. I suppose this here's gonna be my quest as the Hero, no?_

Link let out a grunt and absently nodded. _"Indeed. You cannot defeat Ganon without the power of the Master Sword."_

_Yeah, I figured. One more question though - what exactly happened that caused it to be like this?_

His azure eyes narrowed then, not immediately replying but rather heading up to the empty pedestal and slowly replacing the blade. Nothing happened, save for the wind fading slowly until there was nothing left but stilled silence.

_Link?_

_"Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps in reacquiring the rest of Courage and through it, the Hero's Soul__ can we learn the truth about your predecessor as well. Until then, Jaune...there is nothing of use to us here. Perhaps you can find something within the temple ruins, but do not expect too much."_

_Ah...right. Do you think this could also be connected to why there's no Princess too?_

_"A safe assumption," _Link nodded, turning away from the pedestal towards the entrance. _"What I can remember from before our soul was sundered is that your predecessor's life was neither lived nor ended in a happy manner. It was one of absolute darkness and pain, a fallen era of shadow from which all hope was truly abandoned. It would not be a stretch to imagine that the consequences of that era translate into the remnant of the world you call your home today."_

Jaune hummed, Link watching as his student shifted his focus back to his team beside him. Once more lost in thoughts, all alone, he took one more look at the Master Sword before heading towards the chamber exit. Melancholy as their situation was, he forced the despair away and allowed only hope and determination to fill his heart. This was not the first time, and though the land of the Gods were no longer blessed by its original creators, it would be through the strength and knowledge of Heroes past and present that they would see the Master Sword regain its former glory. He would not let his old companion remain in this state, nor his fated successor fail.

...after all, what are friends for?

Link closed his eyes and sighed, content to be lost in the memories of what once was as he exited into the ethereal white. In the distance, a soft, quiet chime echoed softly throughout the solitude of the void.

"..."

"..."

_"...may we meet again in another life."_

()===|=====+

Shock, confusion and awe warred within Pyrrha's mind as she watched the Triforce fade from Jaune's hand when he withdrew from the Master Sword and pivoted to face them. It was probably safe to say that when Jaune's apparent identity as some sort of destined warrior was revealed none too subtly they had a hard time believing it - after all, knowledge can differ quite greatly from experience. But between her partner's lack of denial to the uncanny familiarity with the trials of the forest, and now an ancient temple which Jaune dreamed of literally the night before that they currently stood in while also housing an equally ancient, potentially magic sword -

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. The fact that magic legitimately existed suddenly felt like the least of her concerns as the truths and revelations that were once impossible to digest now all began to crash down. And it crashed down _hard._

Upon following Jaune's gaze, she saw Ren and Nora likewise overwhelmed. Only Mr Branwen looked less shocked than they were - still quite surprised, but not too lost in the implications. Deep down, it was enough to curry faint suspicion, and though she always tried to see the best in people it didn't mean she was willfully blind either. Considering the rather recent developments, it almost felt ignorant to leave anything off the table.

"I'm, uh, guessing you're all wondering what this is and stuff, right?"

"Yes, 'and stuff'," Ren replied with a mix of wonder and consternation. "I think I speak for the rest of us when I say...wow."

"That's one way to put it," Nora agreed, stepping past them and approaching the Sword. Pyrrha watched as Jaune, alarmed, abruptly lunged as if to save her from something dangerous -

Only for him to freeze as nothing happened, the ginger girl gingerly running a finger along the dilapidated sapphire blue crossguard before poking the blackened gem. She backpedaled, glancing at Jaune, back to the blade and returning to the blonde again.

"Well...it's pretty, I guess. I don't know how I feel about this, though," she admitted with some apprehension, any previous attempt at lightening the mood now forgotten as she too began to accept the sheer weight of the truth. "This...this really isn't some game or something, right? Everything that you talked about with the weird guy...it's all real?"

Pyrrha swallowed, hoping to hear at least some sort of denial from her partner to ease her own. Several seconds of silence ensued as he met each of their expectant gazes before his fell, walking up to the enshrined weapon. As he sighed, she couldn't help but notice how shafts of calming light from the midday sky gently graced the chamber, casting Jaune and the darkened sword in a warm, almost mystical glow. But rather than depicting the scene as triumphant or heroic, it looked...melancholy. Somber, as if solemnly mourning a friend long dead. For a boy who seemed fated to rise a hero, she saw someone crushed by the burden of expectation, lost in the mental battle to let not defeat snuff out the last embers of hope.

Regardless of the implications, she knew that the image of him holding the pommel of the blade in despair would forever be burned into her memory.

"...this is called the Master Sword," Jaune began, turning back once more to face them. "A long time ago it once had the power to cut through the darkness. Because of that it was the ultimate weapon against evil, but that was back then. It's lost all its power."

"How? What happened?"

"I don't know, Nora," Jaune sighed, slumping down to sit and lean against its dulled blade. "I don't know. What I do know is that nothing'll be able to stop the oncoming calamity without this."

Pyrrha looked to Ren, finding him looking back with equal trepidation. "And what is this...calamity that you speak of?"

Jaune met her look with one that she recognized as the same mask she wore when she fought to remain strong, regardless of how she felt. "Ganon. It's taken many forms and been called the Demon King, King of Thieves, the Great Calamity and much, much more, but in the end it's always been Ganon. He's an ancient, primal evil that has reincarnated time and time again since even before the world became as we know it. And now the one weapon capable of defeating him can't do so anymore," he finished, grunting as he stood to look down on it morosely.

"Remember what I said earlier about being a reborn warrior and all that? That's the cursed cycle. Whenever he arises, so do we in response - and I mean _we,_" Jaune emphasized, pointing back at himself with his thumb,"since this is not the first time. I'm just the latest version of the same guy who's been doing the same thing over and over again for thousands of years. Yeah, I'm not the Hero of Time or Twilight...but at the same time, I am. I remember things I shouldn't be able to. I dream of things that happen eventually; I know you remember, Pyr, about my nightmare earlier today...?"

Ren and Nora turned to her, from which she swallowed down the rising dread within her stomach. "I-it's true. Jaune said he saw this place in a dream last night, and us...dead and scattered around here. Literally right around here. I thought he really did just have a bad dream, but now..."

"Oh, Jauney," Nora began, distressed. "So that's why you were so tired this morning? You couldn't sleep because you saw us...us -"

"Not dead," Ren continued with a harder tone, eyes taking on a bit of an edge. "I'll admit, I cannot truly understand the gravity of what you have to go through, but after seeing all this and what happened before, the reality of the situation really is starting to sink in and it's honestly rather frightening. But I also once believed that I wouldn't survive in the wilds of Mistral, and...look how that turned out."

The ninja sighed as he calmed himself with his Semblance. "I...I will need some time to take this all in. I'm sorry...I've never been good with talking, but I do believe what you have to say. I mean, I have no other choice now, right?"

"All we ask is that you keep us in the loop next time," Pyrrha finished, catching his attention. "Even when it starts to involve other pe - no, _especially _when it starts to involve others like this."

"Right. For sure. I know this is a lot to take in for you guys too, so if there's any way I can make it easier then let me know."

She nodded once she confirmed the sincerity in his gaze, tilting her head in thought while keeping Qrow on the edge of her peripherals. "Perhaps we can start with our mission. What do we do first? Do we continue to hunt down the Grimm responsible for the trouble around here?"

At that, Jaune stood a little taller as they returned to a far more familiar and comfortable element. "Well, that would be ideal were it not for the fact that we would get lost in the woods if we veered off from the path we took on the way."

"And we haven't even seen a single Grimm inside the woods proper," Ren hummed, bringing a hand up to rub his chin. "While we cannot discount that there may be Grimm around the ruins itself, it was odd not to run into at least one or two while we fought the Skull Kid."

"Unless there were no Grimm to begin with, correct?"

Immediately, they silently faced her before switching to Qrow the second after, who, up until that point remained content to do nothing more than listen. With a sigh, he took a swig from his flask and stored it, kicking off the wall he was leaning against and approaching them with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? Pyrrha? Mr Branwen? What's going on?"

Pyrrha's shoulders slumped as the huntsman faced them head on without any trace of regret. "I'm sorry, sir, I...I really don't like this. Any of this, really, but it's just that I couldn't get this out of my head. Generally it would be the upper years, or better yet, fully fledged huntsman teams that would accompany any civilians into the wild. Yet the moment that we arrived in Tarmin, none of the locals seemed aware about anyone like that who came around at all."

"I've heard some of the other freshmen teams are out on similar Grimm clearing missions by the frontier," Ren added, "though it is peculiar that no one knew that either we nor any archaeologists were to come, especially as it would be unwise to not stop by and seek extra supplies in the town before heading out."

Pyrrha noticed Jaune walk over to stand beside her, though she felt increasingly anxious as Qrow remained silent in scrutiny of their team. After several long seconds he sighed, having the grace to look at least partially guilty.

"Mr Qrow? What's going on? Was there...even a real mission to begin with?"

"To be fair, I didn't like the idea of using you guys as bait. Then again, Oz's always coming up with reckless plans…"

A chill ran down her spine, and she stole a glance over to Jaune finding him equally shocked.

"Uh, sir? Are you really saying that -"

"Yes, there is no Grimm," Qrow confirmed, face set in a neutral expression. "As you've probably figured out as well, your...knowledge of certain things caught our attention - though you gotta admit that it's not like you could've hid this forever. Going through all this kinda says so."

At that, Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably as the memories began flowing through; indignant she may have been over their deception, looking back she would've felt even more stupid if she truly believed that after seeing a non-Grimm monster at Forever Fall to the incident at the docks that their teachers would be content to permanently sweep it under the rug. Though she felt some gratitude at the knowledge that they were quick to intervene as they looked out for their students, what little there was quickly evaporated when she remembered that the same faculty misled them on the purpose of their mission, then manipulated them to reveal that was essentially a personal secret, even if it couldn't have stayed hidden for much longer. A pit opened up in her stomach as she also recalled how Jaune was summoned to the Headmaster's office several weeks ago, and now the silence he had on that matter and returned with now longer seemed so benign.

"Look, I get that you guys feel miffed about being left outta the loop and you all have the right to feel so, but believe me when I say that the Headmaster's heart is in the right place. Mysterious as he is, he does care for his students."

"Enough to use my team as collateral?"

Qrow shrugged, silently bearing the withering look Jaune sent his way. "He has his plans, kiddo, and one of them was keeping an eye on you. This was for your own safety too, as well as that of your team, Beacon and Vale. There's something goin' on behind the monsters at Forever Fall and the docks and we want to know what that is. Don't worry, it's not like we thought you were attracting them here or anything like that, but between finding this place and seeing you carrying that same symbol on your hand we began to suspect that you somehow had a link to all of this."

Jaune opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as she stepped up, the suspicion in her heart having grown to worried alarm. "So...what's gonna happen when we get back? What have you planned for us? For Jaune?"

Qrow remained silent, contributing to the intensifying fear gnawing at her heart. Subconsciously compelling her to draw back in a defensive stance. From her peripherals she noticed Ren and Jaune having gone rigid as well.

"Please, Mr Qrow," Nora pleaded, drawing the man's attention to her. "I know you're a good guy. We saw how you were with Ruby and Yang back at Beacon, and they're our friends too! Do you think that they'd...they'd -"

"Sheesh, chill," Qrow growled, tossing his hands up into the air exasperatingly. "Damn my bleeding heart. Look, not everything is for telling but Brothers above, you're not gonna be taken for scientific experiments or anything like that," the huntsman finished as they all paled at the thought. "When we get back you'll get your grades and then you're on vacation until the Vytal Festival starts. The Headmaster'll most likely want to talk to you more about this for sure, and it's only to keep you guys safe - it's his job as an academy leader after all. And listen, kid. When I look at you, I can't help but see a little bit of Ruby in ya."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "Um, how so?"

"You guys care a lot about your teams and have good hearts, but at least you don't see things so black and white like my little red pipsqueak. Wasn't the first in the family to be like that…ahem. Anyway, that and how you guys seem so damn oblivious at times. However, compared to Ruby and sometimes Yang, you don't always charge headfirst into danger before thinking of the consequences. All I'm saying is that you guys got it tight, too. Y'all look out for each other. Don't ever let that break apart."

Qrow's shoulders drooped the slightest bit, presumably as unpleasant memories began crossing his mind.

"Are you...satisfied with what you found? And a safe haven from who, exactly?"

"Satisfied's not the right word for it, but close enough. Right now, it's mission complete," Qrow grunted as the howl of a wolf echoed from the distance. He then fished out his scroll and sent a quick text. "I've called for a Bullhead to pick us up now that we're done. There's still a bit of time until it comes, so for now make yourselves comfortable and lunch it up. Prep me a lunch, I'm gonna go take first watch and look around. Just stay within the ruins so you don't get lost," he nodded to Jaune before walking towards the chamber tunnel, replacing the scroll with his flask and heading down until the echoes of his footsteps faded away. A moment of silence followed until they all looked back to him expectantly.

"So...anyone hungry?"

"I'll go get the stove working, but I think that now we have some down time, start filling us in on what we're missing out on."

Jaune nodded, grabbing his pack and taking a seat on the steps of the dais.

"We're gonna be here a while."

()===|=====+

"...that sounds so cool!" Nora crowed in between mouthfuls of her pork sausage ration. "So he slew it in the middle of the volcano? And with a giant iron hammer!? I mean, I would never replace my Magnhild but my Gods, that sounds _awesome!_"

Pyrrha watched Jaune chuckle as they finished packing away their garbage, leaving the stove out and a spare ration out for Qrow. What seemed like several hours flew by as the moment they sat down to eat, they wasted no time asking away, and Brothers above was it a lot. For the majority of it they were nothing less than enthralled as Jaune began from the start, tales ranging from the existence of three other deities to how Remnant literally _is _a remnant, built upon the ashes of an ancient world, and then the various exploits of his predecessors that made them legends in their own right. Eventually, it became much more animated yet still lighthearted, akin to him telling any other story at the height of a Friday night restaurant rush. Such was almost enough to at least momentarily wash her worries away as through the ups and downs of his storytelling she did find herself smiling, thankful to be at ease.

At least until he got to telling how this particular past life saved a tribe of mountain dwellers from a dragon said to be the resurrection of its monstrous ancestor, only to find out that it was in fact once a harmless pet the hero once rescued from slaughter and then cursed by a warlock from the desert.

_"Ah, that's right...the warlock. And after that he became a boar demon, and in another an actual demon...I think."_

Pyrrha sighed as they all stood up, and though the sounds of Jaune and Nora's voices faded into the background ambience, the fact that previous lives that have sealed Ganon time and time again filled her heart with dread. Despite its timeless origin, Ganon for sure was of undoubtedly supernatural strength, foretold to return to the land it had destroyed in the nameless past.

A past that Jaune was fated to relive and a burden she felt deep down he was not prepared to shoulder.

Though if he had the benefit of being on a team, would it be enough to triumph in the end? While her combat skills _were _quite exemplary for someone of their year, the skill gap between from first and second year to third and forth was quite a large stretch, and then the transition to fully fledged huntsmen even more so. That, and according to Jaune it wasn't even known what form Ganon would take this time. He was a man in some lives, reincarnated dead in another and pure beast in several more.

"...ahh! So. Freaking. Awesome! So what happened after? Was there some sort of epic ending blow? Did he explode in a burst of evil energy, scattered through the land for generations?"

"Ehh, not quite. The final blow stunned him, but in the end it was up to the Princess of that time with the help of the Seven Sages to open a rift and seal Ganon in the Sacred Realm. And then, as you can see, the rest is history."

Ren glanced around the ruined chamber. "Indeed. Speaking of history, was there ever anything of note in the Temple of Time? Perhaps there could be something valuable we could learn about what we're coming up against."

"Hmm. Well, maybe. The Temple has been either sanctuaries like this one or full on dungeons that sealed evil within. I wouldn't put it past it to find something."

"Then let's look around!" Nora nodded resolutely on her face. "You never know what you can find under the rubble, and it's not like we'd be able to come back here every day."

"Sounds good. I'll start with this chamber and passageway," Ren finished, glancing at his partner and meeting her expectedly devious smile. "And so will Nora. We still have some time before the Bullhead comes, after all."

Jaune nodded before looking to Pyrrha and motioning towards the exit. "Shall we?"

"Mhm. Right."

Like the rest of the temple, the corridor was not completely intact as chunks of the roof were missing, light streaming from above and illuminating their way through. It also seemed to tell a story of its own with faded inscriptions and murals decorating both sides, something which prompted her curiosity to overtake her as she approached one of them to take a closer look. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and made out the engraved image of perhaps a wizard standing beside a large stone cathedral, on top of which was perched a large, regally set owl.

"I think that's Rauru," Jaune supplied, coming up beside her and running his fingers along the grooves of the mural. "He was some sort of sage and built the Temple of Time. At least one of them, anyway."

"Ah, I see," Pyrrha replied, nodding and continuing her way down the tunnel. When Jaune caught up with her they exited out into the grand hall, squinting slightly against the outside light. Despite their ears now filled with the sounds of birds and breeze, the peaceful atmosphere did little to ease their anxiety. In the distance, another wolf howled, noticeably closer than before but still a fair distance away.

"...look. I really do owe you guys thanks for this. It wasn't exactly easy saying all of that."

"Yeah. No worries."

Jaune's face fell. "You're angry at me."

The smile she forced past her unease fell and was replaced by a desire to refrain from hurting him, though it was clear that Jaune remained unconvinced. A brittle laugh came out instead as they continued on, slowly walking towards the centre of the temple.

"I grew up with seven sisters, Pyrrha. That and, well, you are my partner. I've been told that I can be dense sometimes, but I can at least tell when a girl's not exactly feeling happy. But the thing is I don't blame you either."

They came to a halt atop the dais, kicking lightly at the stone before breaking the silence. "I guess you are part of it...but that doesn't mean I'm blaming you or anything! It's just that, well -"

Jaune let out a chuckle, a hearty sound that almost had her smiling back as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, Pyr. You can say what's on your mind. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I deserve it."

His azure gaze met her head on, hoping to convey his sincerity in making amends. That, combined with the confusion, worry and the smallest tinge of anger swam uneasily within her heart, forced her to be the first to look away.

"Well, if you insist," Pyrrha began with a nervous chuckle. "It just makes me feel silly to think about it, especially when you just told us what you're up against. Truthfully, I guess I just can't help but feel like a terrible partner. I know you wanted to keep this all secret but now I feel like I barely even knew you, not just as a partner but as a friend. When we trained or spent time together outside of class, was I with the real Jaune? The Jaune that saw me for who I was and not how others have known me? Again, I understand why you did it, but perhaps I just can't help but feel a little selfish."

"No, no, it's fine," Jaune replied, almost frantically trying to dispel her self doubt. "I think...I think that if I was in your place I'd feel the same too. I wanted to find the right way to tell you guys, I really did, but I guess I just ran out of time. Doesn't make it any less worse though, I know, especially since it's a lot...I'm sorry, Pyrrha."

_"...yeah. Me too."_

She nodded forlornly and with acceptance, though after several seconds a gasp of surprise escaped as Jaune rushed forward to embrace her; at first she was tentative, but as the seconds ticked on she found herself drawing into him, feeling warm but most importantly that everything would be okay. A whine threatened to escape when they slowly withdrew, even more so upon seeing the look of genuine guilt Jaune wore.

"...I forgive you," she slowly began, fighting to steady her nerves from an altogether different feeling. "Just...just promise me to not do something like this again."

"I promise, and you know an Arc never goes back on his word. I owe you guys big time, after all."

"You sure do. And this time, I won't be letting go that easily."

"Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. Should you?" Pyrrha lightly chuckled, taking a step towards him and linking her arms behind her back. "I...there are some ideas, but I'll let you know when I want to cash in on your offer. Although perhaps you can start with this."

She reached out for his left hand, taking off the glove and exposing the sacred triangles glowing faintly under the daytime light.

"If I may ask, how long exactly have you had this?"

Jaune's grin became a little more lopsided. "Well, believe it or not, Initiation. Remember at the start, when you unlocked my aura...? Oh, no, no don't worry. It's not your fault. If anything I'm actually glad since I'd be dead without it. Even if this was bound to happen, if all this came later I wouldn't be as prepared too."

His explanation helped to quell the panic that flashed through her mind, taking a moment to accept the logic behind it. Nodding, she looked back down at his hand, tracing his half of Courage and noting how, just like Ren said, it somehow felt alive to the touch, pulsing through her partner's veins.

"That's the second thing that has me worried, Jaune."

"The Triforce?"

"And Ganon. Isn't there anything we can do to prepare for this? Do you even know when he's bound to come?"

"Aside from training, not really," Jaune admitted with a troubled sigh. "That's one good thing about being here - perhaps we can find some clues that might help. Not like anyone would protest against us looking around, right?"

Pyrrha nodded, walking alongside him in a sweep around the grand hall. Now that they weren't rushing through, she could focus in greater detail what exactly they were missing out on, though it was remarkably more bare than the corridor and chamber. Rubble large and small lay interspersed throughout the interior while the roof and windows were long gone. The occasional stagnant puddle collected beneath some of the few remaining rafters, courtesy of the temple's lack of shelter while grass and weeds have overgrown much of the once pristine marble floor. What worried her the most, however, were the various piles of bones and weaponry scattered throughout the temple expanse; whoever last visited this sacred grove most likely did not meet a happy ending, but beyond that there seemed to be little else of note.

...that is until a deafening thud, followed by the unmistakable thumps of stone falling in succession resounded throughout the ruins and the forest around them. It didn't also help that as the sound faded away, so too did the fauna around them, leaving them in an ominous silence; even the forest surrounding them, whose trees stretched as tall as the dilapidated spires of the temple, seemed to have frozen still without even the slightest bit of wind blowing through and making a noise.

"Jaune…?"

"...that came from the chamber," Jaune breathed, adrenaline beginning to spike through both their veins. "And Ren, Nora and Qrow are still in there."

They paused and glanced at each other with rising apprehension before dashing across the courtyard and into the corridor, Jaune almost tripping on a jutting tile before emerging into the chamber with adrenaline spiking.

"Ren! Nora! What's going on!?"

"Are you guys -? Oh."

"Jauney! Pyrrha! Quickly, check this out!"

"_Oh, thank the Brothers. They're safe, although...what are they doing at the back?"_

Heaving sighs of relief, they dashed past the Master Sword and into the area behind the pedestal, splashing through the shin-high water as they came upon their shocked teammates. Even Qrow, sitting on the edge of the dais, looked speechless with his lunch and alcohol all but forgotten.

After all, considering the frankly _jarring _mural now in place of the back wall, she couldn't find it in herself to do anything but stare agape and with creeping trepidation.

"We...were looking around the water when I stepped on something, then it clicked and all of a sudden, WHOOM!" Nora quietly explained. "This came up from the water."

Entranced, she took another step further, gazing up at the frankly imposing stone mural. Not only were the various engravings still finely edged, but much of the colour remained vibrant as well, the bottom was painted a woodland green with the browns and greys of village houses out in farm country. Drifting left, her eyes widened further upon seeing the image of a boy garbed in green wielding a familiar looking sword, fighting against what could only have been described as a darker version of himself. Both hero and shade clashed over the broken shell of a castle alight with the flames of destruction, but what was most disconcerting was the demon painted in purple and black ascending from the ruins in an attempt to seize the Triforce above. Rays of red, green and blue pierced down from the heavens to resist him below.

"...now this is definitely something," Ren commented as Jaune walked up to it and traced the outline of the boy in green. "Fascinating as it looks, it's rather unsettling to take in."

Internally she agreed, light flashing from the corner of her eye as their teacher took a picture with his scroll.

"Do you think it's supposed to say something? Maybe it's supposed to be some sort of record or warning."

"The fact that there wasn't too much effort made to hide it and the quality that went into preserving it means somebody wanted this to be found, at least by the right person," Qrow warned as they all - sans Jaune - turned to face him. He narrowed his eyes on the hero's dark counterpart. "Whatever it's supposed to be, I'm leaning towards the latter. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Slowly they glanced back towards each other before focusing on the mural, unease taking root deep within as the chamber fell into silence once more. She could hear nothing more than her own breathing and rapid heart rate; it felt akin being in a snow covered forest at night, where anything capable of noise was buried deep beneath the snow, long muted under a blanket of pristine stillness.

_"This...this feeling...I don't like it. I know I felt it before, and, well, it could only mean one thing."_

Pyrrha stifled her cough, slowly breathing out and switching her mindset completely.

"Ren. Perhaps it's just me, but does this not feel natural to you?"

"It's not just you," he admitted, Nora sending her a serious nod as well. "You know that feeling when someone's looking at you from behind?"

"All too well," Qrow growled under his breath, having taken a quiet step back while discreetly reaching for his sword. "Heads up, kids. And that means you too, Jaune. Seems like we're not the only ones who came to pray in this church."

The chamber filled with the splashes of water as they all turned behind them, and then by the metallic _shings _of their weapons being deployed.

Pyrrha held her shield tight as they stared the wolf-like creature silently crouched at the entrance of the chamber. Its fur was a dirty matted white, but she instantly knew it was a monster and not an actual wolf upon seeing how much more heavily muscled its front legs were, leaning on them like some kind of ape.

It tilted its head curiously at them, the blank yellow-green eyes as if almost asking what exactly were they doing here.

"Easy, now," Qrow began, one hand reaching out while the other clicked off his sword's safety, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. "Easy. You're good boy, aren't ya? Good boy."

The creature seemingly took offence to being patronized, for the moment it blinked the green of its eyes were replaced with the red of pure, unadulterated hatred. Snarling, it raised its snout and howled loudly, then silenced by the huntsman as he quickly drew his sword and blew it back in an explosion of buckshot. The second the monster began evaporating into nothingness, the forest essentially came back to life as angry growls and snarls suddenly filled the air, causing them to rush from the walls and take a second to defensively circle around the Master Sword.

And a second's pause was all that it took for the world instantly erupt into chaos.

()===|=====+

The piercing screech of claw on metal raked not just his shield but his ears as the Wolfos sliced twice before agilely leaping back when he thrust out Crocea Mors. The wolf monster rushed at him again, sidestepping before Jaune could shield bash his face and then lunging for his exposed side, but thankfully its claws caught the armour instead of his sweater. He couldn't help but smirk as he trapped its muscled arm underneath his own, jabbing his sword through the mouth and watching it fall back defeated and dying.

"Jeez, these things are aggressive," he panted, ducking to allow Nora to vault over him and slam two more into the wall, leaving behind wolf-shaped indents as they began decaying almost instantly.

The ginger evidently agreed as she dodged when another rushed from the side and decked its jaw with the heft of her hammer. "Down! I love dogs but you're a bad boy!"

_Don't get distracted! Behind you!_

Startled, he turned from the left, catching another Wolfos barrel into his shield, though the force was enough to send him stumbling backwards against the steps of the dais. It snarled and clawed angrily for his face, Aura absorbing a few glancing scratches until he knocked it away with the pommel of his sword. It was on his feet in an instant, but before it could penetrate his guard it was speared through the side, courtesy of his redheaded partner.

"And the hunter becomes the hunted."

Pyrrha gave him the most annoyed look he had ever seen on her face, though he graciously took up her outstretched hand. "Heh. Sorry. How're you doing?"

"Good. Aura's still deep in the green, though I'm worried about how many of these are coming at - ahh!"

Jaune shoved her forward just in time to avoid a Wolfos' jaws, snapping air instead of either their heads. As it landed and rounded back, this time he deflected its lunge and sent it sprawling into the water, where it was immediately bombarded by a hail of gunfire. Ren dashed through and fired behind at the two chasing him while he gazed at the empty holes where windows once were; angry howls kept drifting over the walls as more of the wolf monsters leapt into the fray from above.

"These guys are relentless," he grunted, careful to be more cognizant as he stood back to back with Pyrrha. Several newcomers circled around them for a few seconds before leaping all at once; Pyrrha jumped while he rolled away, stumbling back as two of them simultaneously chased and flanked him. The one to his right swiped first, forcing him to swivel his shield around, only to cry out in pain as the Wolfos to his left scored a nasty hit, biting into his arm and flinging him several feet into the wall. Growling in pain, his eyes widened when one came for his head and the other, his legs; instinctively he rolled to the side and tanked a strike on his shield. This time he saw the other Wolfos coming, and as he shoved the other away he thrust out Crocea Mors, yelling as he skewered the beast from the mouth down. As it began to disintegrate, Pyrrha regrouped and dashed the other monster into the wall with her shield; she fell back with a startled _oof _as it lobbed its chunky arm, but it was enough time for him to rush over and slice its neck in a dash attack.

"This isn't gonna work out for long," he grunted, noting how Nora blasted away several flanking Ren - only to be replaced by a few more leaping from the windows. His stomach dropped further at the sight of Grimm amongst the Wolfos, with a couple of small Nevermore and an Ursa swinging into the chamber. But before they could engage, several Wolfos and some of the Nevermore were raked with gunfire, Qrow rushing in with blinding speed and making quick work of the few that survived.

"Stay on your toes, kids. I've cleared out more in the main hall but we'll need to hold on a bit longer until the Bullhead arrives."

Worry crept in at the possible implications. "And how long will that take?"

"Ten, maybe less if we're lucky," he grunted back, blasting another Wolfos away with his shotgun and sending it colliding into the Ursa that Ren and Nora had under control. "But that's not all. I've got some bad news, kids. Vale is under attack."

Worry now spiked to full on shock and horror, though there was no time to dwell on it as they all jumped back to make way for the several more Wolfos. Taking the time to thin out the monster population in the room, he eventually directed Nora to stand by the door while Ren and Pyrrha shot those that still tried to leap in through the window, managing to buy them a few, albeit precious seconds of time.

"Okay, hold on. Vale is under attack? What's happening over there? Is Team RWBY okay -?"

"No word yet beyond it being some kind of terrorist attack," he explained, taking a second to fire his shotgun at a couple of Lancers that managed to break through. "Literally everyone's being called back, including you students. So when that Bullhead comes, it's dash and go - we'll get picked up from the central hall since it's the only open area open enough out here."

"We can't hold them for much longer!" Ren cried out, quickly reloading and shooting down several more Wolfos that jumped in. "I'm almost out of dust too!"

"Got it. Should we hold here for now before running out there when it comes?"

"Hmm. I'll draw more them away and let loose, but yeah, you guys stick together," Qrow agreed, leaping atop a ruined spire and into the sounds of more monsters on the other side.

"Right," Jaune affirmed and rushed back to the centre, taking a moment to glance at the Master Sword in its pedestal -

One glance of which was enough let an idea take root in his head. But first, he needed to rally his team.

"Everyone, on me!"

Within an instant they all rushed back, tightening their defensive circle as the Wolfos refrained from attacking and instead warily paced around them, snarling and waiting patiently for any potential opening.

"Okay, Jaune, what's the plan?"

"Well, we got word from Vale that the city's been attacked by terrorists," he replied to Ren, eliciting gasps of shock from his team. One Wolfos dashed forward and back, seeking to provoke them but they didn't take the bait.

"Dang...and so we're getting called back to help out, right?"

"Exactly. We'll get picked up from the front hall, but we need to hold out here first until the Bullhead comes. We may be surrounded, but at least we can attack in all directions. Although..." he trailed off, nudging a foot back against the pedestal of the Sword. He felt Link's voice echo through his head, but with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he paid little heed.

"...before we leave I gotta pull this sword out. Cover me then, but otherwise stay close together. Don't get separated. Break!"

The Wolfos took that as their cue too, leaping forward with howls of hatred as they yelled back and charged head on. Growling, he forced aside one that ran straight into his shield, quickly bashing one to his left and trusting Pyrrha to cover his opened guard with her spear. Though they were tired and sweaty, JNPR was steadfast and held the line; as one minute became two, slowly did the packs of Wolfos began to die down, with some retreating completely and instead deciding to engage what they felt was a weaker enemy in the form of Qrow. Eventually, said huntsman leapt to the top of a ruined wall, scanning the horizon before motioning with his sword to withdraw.

"'Kay! Guys, now's the time!"

"Right!"

"Coming, Jauney!"

Pyrrha paused by him, placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding before taking off the next second.

_"Okay. So, nothing to it, right? Just pull out the Master Sword and be done with it?"_

_Jaune, listen very carefully to what I am about to say. You cannot pull out the Sword._

His mind froze for a second, drifting to see his teammates furiously holding off those that tried to rush at him before shaking his head back to the present. _"Um...what? What do you mean? It's gonna fall into enemy hands if we just leave it here!"_

_You don't understand. You lack the spiritual proof and strength from which the Sword will recognize you as its wielder. That and it lacks the power to repel evil - there's no point to having it right now. Do not try to draw it out. You _will _die._

Jaune was about to reply were it not for the sound of Ren crying out in pain, tearing his gaze away from the Sword to see him thrown against the wall by an Ursa. Nora rushed over to her partner, while Pyrrha, temporarily distracted, fell a step back as her Aura took a hit from her own opponent.

"Do it!" Ren gasped as he staggered back up. "Quickly! We need you out here!"

Gritting his teeth, he sliced away a Wolfos seeking to score a cheap shot behind and came before the Master Sword once more. Driven by the adrenaline shooting through his body and concern for his friends, he sheathed Crocea Mors and placed his hands on the Master Sword, feeling the Triforce flare painfully beneath his glove.

_No, stop! Do not pull that out!_

_"We didn't come down here for nothing! The Hero of Winds drew it before it was restored, so we can do the same when we have it with us! We need to get it now!"_

_Foolish child, it's more than just a weapon! It's a seal! You will do more than just die if you draw that, you will rel -_

Link's voice faded away as Jaune abruptly tightened his grip and heaved. The Triforce _blazed _at an intensity he never felt so painfully before, but as the ringing of Courage deafened his ears, he yelled and with all his might simply _pulled._

A small trace of blue light flashed from the pedestal's sheath as the Sword slowly gave way.

_"Gotta...keep...pulli - ack!"_

His eyes widened as a sudden wave of weakness overtook him, causing him to stumble and nearly drop the Sword back in. Gritting his teeth once more, Jaune pulled again, managing to draw it almost halfway out -

_"Yes...it's...it's working! Almost...there!"_

This was it. So close. Hope renewed, he kept pushing forward, ignoring the streaks of blood running down his nose -

Until his eyes widened at the sight of the pedestal's blue light immediately darkening to a writhing pitch black, and he felt his legs buckle as the last of his Aura gave out.

_JAUNE!_

The Triforce burst in a flash of divine light, knocking back his weakened form with a cry. Not a moment too soon, the pedestal and the very Blade itself _erupted _in an explosion of Malice, the writhing evil energy shooting into the sky and colouring the area in a haze of crimson hatred.

()===|=====+

Blackened eyes snapped open, her blood red sclera scanning the darkness as she felt the satisfying wave of pure _power _rush through her veins.

Footsteps echoed in the lonely silence of her tower, followed by the creak of a balcony door opening to expose the purple sky. A few Nevermore perched beside her, looking curiously as she placed one hand on the banister and the other gripping a small necklace that contained a fragment of pure, divine power now actively pulsing with holy light.

Smirking, she closed a hand to snuff it and feel its radiant strength as she gazed out into the horizon.

_"It seems the time has finally come."_

()===|=====+

When Jaune came to, his eyes widened upon seeing the veritable geyser of Malice, and with a cry he lunged forward, feeling all the pain of his injuries as he grabbed the grip of the Sword. Calling upon Courage to fuel the last of his strength, it responded brightly and painfully as he drove it down, scything through the Malice until he sealed it. The pedestal's slot responded with a small flash of blue light, finally ending the deluge of evil energy.

It was then that he collapsed upon it, coughing up blood as his team and Qrow came rushing over. His ears were a mess as well; deafened by ringing he couldn't hear anything that they were frantically saying, eventually causing Pyrrha to heft him up and sling an arm over her shoulders. Dazed, he blearily looked up to see a Bullhead hovering above the temple grounds.

It was enough to spark some relief until an unholy scream pierced through his temporary deafness and paralyzed his very soul. Shaken, he collapsed to the floor, noting with alarm as his team followed suit, Nora clutching her ears while Qrow staggered over to lean over on the corridor wall. Once it finally subsided, he coughed and strained to turn, trying to find the source of the voice -

Only for his heart to drop at the sight of a ReDead Knight dragging its feet and a giant, rusty sword behind him. Malice began seeping into some of the scattered bones and reanimating them as Stalfos, and it was at that point that panic sunk in.

-_une!...Jau...e! Run! Ge...ut of the...!_

Qrow was the first to gather his senses, stumbling towards and eventually throwing them into the corridor as he let loose a barrage of shotgun shells to its face, temporarily stunning it. Picking themselves up they dashed through the corridor and emerged into a torrent of undead and gunfire as the Bullhead unleashed its weaponry upon a number of Stalfos and Wolfos.

Reaching a ladder that the aircrew had dropped for them, they clambered up one by one until it was his turn to be pulled up -

And then they all froze when ReDead Knight's scream assailed their ears once more.

With a yell, Qrow fired one last salvo at it before grabbing him and rushing up the ladder, heaving him like a sack of potatoes into the fuselage right before the Bullhead unleashed hell on the monsters down below.

"...une? Are you oka...? Quick, check h...aura!"

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she fished out her scroll. "He's got none left!"

"Hold on! We're going up fast and then full afterburner!"

From the corner of his eye he saw Ren, clutching a pair of dust injections from the first aid kit suddenly brace as the Bullhead tore up into the sky, dumping a final salvo onto the enemies below before moving forward.

"Here, quickly. I think he's coming to, at least," Ren supplied as both him and Pyrrha injected him with the needles. Almost instantly he felt his vision become clearer and the ringing in his ears quiet down, enough lucidity for Pyrrha to help him sit upright against the wall.

"Wha...what happened?"

"You tell me, kid," Qrow growled, finishing off the last of his alcohol before stashing it away. "Did you try to pull out the Sword or something? Because whatever you did..."

The huntsman didn't finish his sentence, sitting down against the fuselage with a tired sigh. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked downright scared, silently gazing at him for answers.

His head fell in defeat instead, adrenaline still coursing despite having nothing to let it out against.

"I...I'm sorry. I...shouldn't have...I-I didn't know..."

Wordlessly, he turned his head to look down at the ruined courtyard of the temple as the Bullhead passed by one more time; the Master Sword, dark and seated firmly in its pedestal would be the last thing he'd see before they flew full speed away towards Vale.

* * *

**/AN\**

**Hey all, and welcome back to A Descendant of Legends!**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay in uploading. Originally this was slated to be posted the beginning of the week, but I honestly felt more sluggish and drained writing this chapter, even when I was motivated. As most of you probably know by now, sometimes when I set upload dates they're not always set in stone, with chapters coming out either a day before or, more commonly, a bit later. I do try to keep consistent, especially how knowing FF can leave you hanging, and while I do seek to use approaching upload dates as extra motivation, again I apologize for the delay and keeping you all waiting. I hope that this chapter - my longest to date, clocking in at exactly 10k words - helps make up for that.**

**So, back to the story! There's about two chapters left in Arc II, corresponding to the end of Volume 2 so there's plenty of action left to finish up this arc with. Initially I was debating to put the final scene here in the next chapter as well, but I felt that ending it with that final flyby would make for a much more dramatic and symbolic ending. They're all tired and bruised, but they have little time to rest as they zoom full speed to reinforce their city.**

**In any case, thanks for reading and stick around! ****Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome. Hope to see you all at Chapter 19!**

* * *

Fallout-Man101: **It seems that they will no choice but to find out how exactly they can go about restoring the MS back to its former glory...all part of the hero's journey to come. Hope to see you next chapter!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Thanks! With some extra tag-alongs in the way they finally found it, albeit not in a state they'd have like to have it in. And yes, I know shipping can be quite a hot topic for a lot of people out there, but rest assured that I have a plan of how to use Arkos here - obviously I'd like to say more but spoilers. Again, thanks and hope to see you next time!**

Roy4: **Thank you! Looking back at Ch 17 I think some might've expected a grand, epic revealing moment - and to be fair, upon rereading it I almost did too, lol - but I thought that when sometimes, when you're told something so out of this world, so seemingly unbelievable, you wouldn't be able to accept at first until you see some tangible proof. It's then it all comes crashing down, hence second and third scenes in this chapter. Yeah, I can see why the conversation could've been taken as bizarre, almost normalized, and maybe in the future when something comes like this I'll lean towards shock and awe over explanations first, but we'll see as things progress. More experience gained from lessons learned, after all.**

**And honestly, yes! I totally agree, y****ou hit the nail on the head with what you saw and felt. Jaune still indeed has a long way to go before he can prove himself worthy, and it wouldn't be a journey or story without it. Thanks again and hope to see you next chapter!**

Gennychi: **Ah, you're not alone there! Who knows what they'll find along the way as well. Thanks and hope to see you next time!**

Spartastic 4: **BOTW indeed ;) And ****yeah, it's always the timing that can make or break things. Glad to know I've surprised you as well! You definitely assumed right too when something was said to come...mistake or not, some things were perhaps bound to happen regardless. The question is not just how they go about fixing things, but what kind of upper hand exactly did they give the baddies here. Thanks for the review, and I wish you well too! Hope to see you next time.**

Fyr RedNight: **Thanks! It's always the most subtle references that are the most satisfying to write in. But I'm happy to know the chapter kept you hooked as well! Definitely lots of questions, and what's (sorta) answered can raise even more...we'll all just have to see where this takes us. Thanks again and hope to see you next chapter!**

TheDragon2000: **Thank you! Glad to know you like it, I shall do my best. Hope to see you next time!**

Guest: **Thanks! I appreciate it and happy to know you enjoyed it. Will definitely keep going at this - hope to see you soon!**

Guest: **Thanks! Part of the reason I like Arkos is how bittersweet it was, and though Pyrrha, Ren and Nora have a right to feel conflicted now that the truth is out there, beyond coming to terms with things they must learn to adapt to the new reality. Definitely lots of potential for character interactions / development in the future, especially on Pyrrha's side.**

**Looking back, I guess part of the reason that I like to limit my word count is that while I want to write a whole bunch of cool stuff for y'all to see, it's perhaps a weird mindset I have that I need to be able to get what I need to for the chapter without stretching out something that doesn't need to be, especially where things are supposed to be faster paced. A desire to reduce redundancy, I suppose, but I'm happy to know that you and others would like more too. I'll definitely work to find a balance between the two. Thank you, and hope to see you next chapter!**

The Black Wolf of the Arks: **You hit the nail on the head with that one! I'm definitely taking inspiration from WW and BOTW for the restoration process, as well as for the fates of the other Triforce pieces, but spoilers for now. As for an instrument we'll all just have to see, though I definitely do have plans for music to play roles in the story, both on a Zelda and RWBY level. In any case thank you, and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	20. (II-19) Breach of the Peace

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 19: Breach of the Peace**

* * *

_"Urgh. Why...so...loud...shaddup!"_

Yang lay comfortably sprawled out on her bed, scrunching her eyes shut at the multitude of vaguely panicked, indescribable noises coming in all around. The blonde, feeling not so bombshell today, wished only that whoever was making all that noise would quiet down real fast - no one would dare to get between her and her beauty sleep. Even Weiss, for all that she was with being punctual and waking up on time, found that background noise involved the least amount of protests and sarcasm when it came to starting the day.

Unfortunately, some lessons could only be learned the hard way - a fact that made her sigh internally as she curled up further upon her bed of concrete and burning shrapnel.

_"Wait...this isn't my bed...this isn't Beacon! Why am I here? What's going on -"_

Yang's eyes shot open, wincing not because of an early hour awakening, but rather of blowing dust and a harsh midday light. As if somebody cranked up her internal stereos to eleven, what was once distant ambience exploded into screaming, roaring and mass panic.

It was the logical sequel to what was once their end of semester mission: the White Fang, having established a base of operations within the shell of Mountain Glenn teamed up with Roman Torchwick to ram a freight full of explosives into the walls of Vale. Where a street and walled off exit stood, a gaping hole now replaced it as White Fang grunts, machines and Grimm poured into the heart of the city. Civilians were still desperately trying to flee from the scene and consequently drawing their enemies deeper in, barely slowed down by the few police units that happened to be in the area.

It was chaos. Anarchy. Fear. The kind to force others in abandoning reason, then run straight into the jaws of merciless Grimm.

A loud roar sounded off from her left, forcing her to roll and dodge a swipe from a Beowolf, then fire back with Ember Celica. Turning around and locking eyes with a Teryx, she braced herself as it dashed towards her, though it limply crashed at her feet when Weiss intercepted and sliced it apart, covered from behind with Ruby and Blake firing away.

"Focus, Xiao Long," the heiress growled, coming to stand beside her against the Grimm onslaught. "This is no time to sleep in on the job."

"Ugh. Save the sass for later, Ice Queen," Yang winked back, managing a tired grin to which Weiss returned with a sigh. "The real question is, how exactly do we go about stopping this?"

"There's too many Grimm for us to handle alone," Blake responded before she was cut off with a startled yelp; each of them dodged just in time as a White Fang Paladin crashed right where they were standing on moments earlier. Fighting a retreat to the centre of the plaza, eventually they stood back to back surrounded by the terrorists and Grimm, daring them to make the first move.

"Yeah, no kidding," she panted, eyes locked on the creatures to their front. Her stomach dropped, however, as she spied several civilians trapped within the rubble of a store, and upon hearing cries for help from others throughout the plaza.

"Seems like not everyone made it out on time!"

"And that's gonna be our first priority," Ruby replied, grip tightening on Crescent Rose. "Thin out the Grimm and get them to safety!"

"On it!" she yelled, scattering as Team RWBY went on the offensive. Leaping with the aid of her gauntlets, Yang slammed into a mass of Grimm and stunned them long enough to create an opening for Ruby and Weiss to dash through. No pause was needed as she and Blake fell upon the horde right after; a couple of Beowolves lashed back, though she backflipped before they could hit her. Taking the rebound, she fired off a volley of shots that sundered through, but several Nevermore intercepted her midair and raked their claws down the span of her back, causing her to meteor back down to Remnant.

_"Ugh. That. Freaking. Hurt!"_

Growling, Yang dusted herself off, only to be met by several Ursai led by a Major announcing their challenge. The moment Blake regrouped, they immediately split and charged the pack of Grimm; eyes flickering crimson, she went straight for the Ursa Major, delivering a powerful haymaker to its jaw but forced to retreat as the smaller Ursai rushed to protect its alpha. One was beheaded by Blake's passing strike, but the Ursa Major took advantage of her distraction, however, as the moment she blew one's head off it lashed out, managing to catch her on the side and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Yang! Hold on, I'm com - oof!"

Blake was clotheslined when she tried to rush over, and seeing her fall to the Grimm was enough to ignite her rage. As her eyes saw red, Yang activated her Semblance, the force of which caused the Ursa Major to stumble back with a cry right before it could strike her. Hitting the ground running, Yang dashed to its stunned form to deliver a flurry of jabs before finishing with a solid elbow to its solar plexus.

"Looks like somebody got into your bad books."

"You're one to talk," Yang groused back, earning an eye roll from Blake as she regrouped beside her. Before her partner could retort, however, several explosions rippled through the back of the plaza, lighting up the gap in a wave of heat, force and light. Atlesian Bullheads soared overhead, while the sound of oncoming footsteps heralded the entrance of several teams of students, amongst whom she recognized the fabulous form of Coco and the rest of CFVY alongside the eye candy that was Sun Wukong's abs. Immediately they threw themselves into the Grimm, backed up by Atlesian droid infantry that shored up the police officers escorting civilians safely out of the warzone.

"About time the cavalry showed up! Now I'm all _feline _pumped to fight!"

Blake silently huffed and turned to regroup with Ruby and Weiss.

"No, wait, come back!" Yang laughed as a pack of mini dinosaur-like Creeps that tried to rush her from the right was blown away by Sun's nunchuck shotguns, smoothly sliding into place beside Yang.

"What's goin' on, guys! Thought you might need a hand."

"And you're in luck, because we're hiring," she winked back, earning a charming smile while he silently glanced towards Blake. The cat faunus sighed and returned with a good natured eye roll, enough to visibly pump him up and charge into battle with Neptune, Sage and Scarlet in tow. In the distance, Yatsuhashi slammed his sword into the ground, knocking back a surge of Grimm that tried to rush him while Coco and Fox shielded Velvet as she rescued several civilians trapped under an overturned car.

"Seems the odds have been evened," Blake surmised as she stood beside her, watching the onslaught of reinforcements begin to push Grimm back. "At this rate, we'd be able to seal up the breach in no time."

Yang reloaded and cocked her gauntlets, ready for round two. "I'll bet. Follow my lead!" she yelled, beginning to charge and join the melee -

Only to be interrupted as a deafening, groaning roar tore through the plaza, followed by a quake that almost knocked her to the ground. The breach quite literally erupted in a shower of dust and debris, announcing the entrance of a fresh horde of Grimm, and not all of them were common fodder. Multiple Deathstalkers, Theropods and King Taijitu surrounded another in the centre; not only was it larger, but it also had eight heads to boot.

"W-well...that's new. Can't say I've seen that before."

"There's a reason why some call it the Hydra," Blake growled, loading a fresh magazine into Gambol Shroud. "Still a King Taijitu though, just twice as powerful. Or eight. Take your pick."

"Well, you know what? If it breathes, we can kill it," she replied, dashing into the fray with a grimmer outlook. The monsters themselves seemed emboldened as they crashed back with a renewed lust for fear and violence; fighting against the growing tide, Yang dodged under a Beowolf's swipe and delivered an uppercut while Blake used it as a footstool to leap up and slice several Nevermore diving towards them -

And was blown back midair as the air erupted with the colourful streaks of tracer fire, an unlucky shot making striking the Aura on her temple. The Paladins of the White Fang chose that moment to join in, scything through the few Grimm that chose to attack them but otherwise content to let the creatures of darkness do the lion's share of the work. Before she could react, the sound of a pained yell echoed as Sun, having seen Blake fall was blindsided by a charging Boarbatusk when he tried to rush over, and though Team CFVY held their own, it seemed Coco's minigun couldn't keep them at bay forever despite its high rate of fire.

And then it clicked empty, the Grimm crashing into them the second after.

_"Dammit, Blake's right. They're getting replaced faster than we can kill them, and we've killed a lot so far. We need help, and soon!"_

Gritting her teeth, she turned and ran towards her partner, seeing Ruby and Weiss do the same from across the plaza. Ducking under the swing of an Ursa, Yang and Ruby dove to Blake's fallen form while Weiss, taking the forefront, spawned a sharp wall of ice that impaled the charging Grimm.

"That's the last of my ice dust," Weiss panted before she fell to a knee in exhaustion. "This won't hold them for much longer. How is she doing?"

"Coming to," Yang replied, kneeling by her partner and examining the side of her head. "Looks like her Aura saved her life, judging by that nasty bruise. Can't say she won't have a concussion, though."

The Grimm evidently agreed when a Beowolf's arm suddenly burst through the ice wall, to which Weiss sliced it down to the socket and caused it to retreat. "She'll need to be evacuated then. Can you carry her through the Grimm, Ruby?"

"Leave it to me!" their team leader replied, sheathing Crescent Rose, "Blow a hole through on my go. Three, two, one...now!"

Weiss blasted the wall open with fire dust while Yang let forth a salvo to clear the Grimm on the other side. Ruby, hefting Blake on her back piggyback style, charged out into the plaza -

And then the whole world went white as the ground around them erupted in a deluge of explosions.

Ringing was all she heard as she came to several seconds later, although her body felt like it was on fire - and for the first time, not because of her Semblance. Though her Aura crackled like electricity as it began to work, the sheer volume of the explosions temporarily deafened her, along with blowing them all back from a sizable crater. Her team was similarly incapacitated, and though they were groaning and moving they were clearly in no position to defend themselves.

Powered only by adrenaline, Yang tried to crawl back but was instead kicked hard across the pavement by an Ursa. Looking back up, she could see Doctor Oobleck and Zwei dash towards them, but were accosted by a multitude of Grimm that despite being torn apart easily, they wouldn't be able to make it in time.

She spat a wad of blood to the other side, idly noting a familiar armoured blonde figure running at her full speed with his sword drawn back.

_"V...vomit boy...? Aren't you a knight in shining armour."_

In her haze, she didn't think much of how, at first glance he appeared to be somewhat taller and bulkier, coupled with a roar that snapped her attention back to the front. The Ursa, deciding to finally claim its victory took a final step forward. Her eyes blazed red with hate to match its own, refusing to die without going down fighting. For a moment, it almost looked like the Ursa reconsidered.

It growled instead, raising its arm and swinging the killing blow -

()===|=====+

And Ren dodged it, running past its guard and unloading a salvo into the Ursa's chest while Nora leapt from behind. The Grimm collapsed as hard as its forehead, disintegrating as JNPR rushed towards the site of the breach.

But despite the one or two encountered along the way, he found himself unable to push aside memories of the recent past. Through the help of his Semblance he forced himself to remain calm, but every so often the chaos underneath clouded his vision.

_A torrent of darkness burst into the sky, raising fetid horrors long buried beneath stone and time._

His heart rate spiked at the truth of what they unearthed deep within the sacred grove. The revelation of Jaune's destiny, along with what was ostensibly a small taste of the evil he had to confront left them nothing less than scared. It got to the point where the flight back had been uncomfortably silent, even at the sight of the city skyline awash with Nevermore chased by Atlesian Bullheads, and coupled with how they all needed to now focus on the present, it proved only barely effective as a distraction from those awful sights and sounds.

_Screams fit to wake the dead echoed through the chamber and temple, paralyzing their spirits and will with the promise of oblivion._

Ren gripped his pistols tighter, angrily slicing through a pair of Beowolves that ambushed them the next block over. He unloaded another volley into the back of one's head while Pyrrha used it as a pedestal to leap and spear midair a Nevermore that swooped from above. Beside them, Qrow and Nora downed a Manticore that burst out the remnants of a corner store, while Jaune charged ahead to kill a straggling Ursa. Taking a moment to clear the street of Grimm stragglers, the remaining few were blown back as a platoon of Atlesian droid infantry reinforced them from behind, laying down effective fire that all but mopped up the remaining creatures in this block.

"This worries me," Pyrrha confessed as they regrouped, shoulders heaving lightly with spent effort. "I hope that this was the extent of Grimm that made it into the city."

"I hope so too," Nora added. "But wait. Didn't Atlas bring its fleet here a week ago or something? Why not use them to blast the Grimm away? Maybe even seal up the breach like that too."

"Two words: collateral damage," Qrow grunted, whipping out his scroll for updates. "You can't exactly deploy an aerial battleship unless you want to destroy the whole block, plus the one or two civilians hiding behind the rubble. That and their firepower'll take the good guys out in the process, too. At least Jimmy's not sitting idle, though. He's sending what he can, and it's better than nothing."

Behind them, a pair of Bullheads zoomed by overhead while a section of droid soldiers lined up beside the door of a condemned building. The breacher blew the door open and they streamed in, with gunfire and the screams of dying Grimm filling the air a second later.

"I suppose," Pyrrha sighed. "How much farther until the breach itself?"

"A couple of blocks. Before we go, I need to ask," Qrow replied, turning to Jaune. "How're you doing there, kiddo?"

They all turned to face Jaune, haggard and having spaced out until his attention was called back. "I'm fine," he answered, looking anything but as he blankly checked the Aura on his scroll. "The injections helped a lot and the ride over here gave us some time to rest. I mean, I'm still standing."

"Yeah, but can you still fight?" the huntsman questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Ever since we touched down, you've gotten sloppy. Distracted. Considering earlier I don't really blame ya, but can you look me - or your team - in the eyes and say you're fit to lead them right now?"

Jaune kept silent, but his eyes faltering as he fought to affirm sowed plenty more seeds of doubt in his heart.

_"I won't lie either...I'm worried for him and us. We have a job and we need to stay focused right now. I feel that we're all just as worried, though he's taking it much, much harder...perhaps what troubles me is that he has every right to do so as well."_

The blonde looked at his hand, holding the Triforce close in a vulnerable gesture. He muttered under his breath, something suspiciously sounding like '_I can't hear him'_, though a deafening roar and a loud rumble interrupted before he could finish. A large Deathstalker made its presence known, and without hesitation charged down the middle of the street. Nora was the first to react, showering its face in a cacophony of pink explosions, followed by gunfire from Ren, Pyrrha and Qrow. It proved their undoing, however, as it created a smoke screen which hid the monster for just a second - enough for its massive scorpion form to suddenly charge through and scatter them.

Reloading his machine pistols, Ren dashed around, distracting the Deathstalker and allowing Nora to rush in, then fall back as the scorpion Grimm used the turning momentum to swing its tail in a wide arc. It nailed a solid blow on Jaune's shield, the teen's boots dragging back on the concrete, but it allowed Pyrrha and Qrow to jump over and aim for its head. The Grimm absorbed their strikes on its pincers and then swung it to ward them off, barely fazed by their initial assault.

To make it all worse, he ducked instinctively at the whiz of small bullets, seeing that a small troop of White Fang Paladins entered the fray. Though the Atlesian droids reacted immediately, they were heavily outgunned and began to take casualties, forcing Qrow to disengage and support them - leaving JNPR to take on the elder Grimm one against four.

In short, it was Initiation all over again.

Ren gritted his teeth. _"...this isn't good. If this will be anything like the last one, we're gonna need a plan," _he thought before seeing Jaune rush up behind the Deathstalker and deliver several good hits on the fleshy underside of its tail. Roaring in pain, said tail then went rigid before slamming down - a second's hesitation staring frozen cost him, though he managed to bring up his shield atop his head.

It saved his life, but the blonde's cry matched the Deathstalker's, Aura flashing through his body as the tail forced him a foot or two into the concrete.

"Jaune! Damn," Ren cursed, unloading another salvo before he tackled his leader away from another swing of the tail. He stood and offered a hand, which Jaune took a second later. "...are you alright?"

"I...yeah. M'fine," he whispered before focusing back on the Deathstalker before them. Shaking his head, he made to sprint but paused at the hand on his shoulder. "Ren! What are you doing?"

_"Seriously worrying about your fitness to fight."_

"Making sure my team leader is okay. What's your Aura at?"

"I still have enough," he replied before being held back once more. "Dude, come on! We can't just stand still when we have Grimm in front of us!"

"And I have to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Ren admonished and raised his voice, delivered with a forceful tone that he so rarely used. The surprise was enough to halt him completely, turning sideways to keep the Deathstalker in his peripherals. "Look...it's not like we've forgotten what we saw back there either. I hate how I can still hear the screams of the dead ringing in my ears. But that doesn't matter right now, because what we need is a plan. What need is a leader. Let's take it slow, okay?"

Jaune's blank gaze regained some trace of surprise before switching over completely to guilt. The blonde glanced between him and the giant scorpion, seeing it distracted by Pyrrha while Nora reloaded. And though Pyrrha kept firing away with her spear's rifle form, the way she kept glancing over grew increasingly desperate as the Grimm readily advanced and she ran low on ammo.

"So. What are your orders?"

After several more seconds Jaune sighed and cracked his neck before he steeled his gaze upon the Deathstalker. "You know the drill. Just like last time, right?"

Ren nodded and replaced his magazines. "Ah, look, a memory we're both happy to remember."

The two shared a chuckle and nod before they charged the Grimm. Perhaps sensing they were behind it, the Deathstalker brought up a claw to shield its face as it swiveled to face them; Ren halted it by firing anyway, then backpedaling from the downward lunge of its stinger. Surrounded on all sides, it roared and made for the first person it saw, though Jaune leapt and landed on top to avoid getting charged. Jaune managed to get a few strikes in, but perhaps stayed a tad longer than he should've as the Grimm thrashed about and threw him off. A cry of surprise came from Pyrrha as he was knocked into her, then it slowly turned until he came face to face with its beady glare.

"..."

"You and me both, buddy."

The scorpion chittered in agreement as they both immediately charged each other. Just before they met, it raised its tail, stinger poised to impale him through -

And Ren nimbly dodged at the last second, jumping onto the tail and emptying his guns as he ran across its length. He nodded to Nora as he landed back down, who, with a grin swung with all her force into its exposed back, managing to make it stumble forwards, then backwards as it flinched from the water of a broken fire hydrant jetting into its face. Enraged, it brought up a pincer to shield its face, dashing through the bullets and trying to knock them back with a swing -

Only for Jaune and Pyrrha to flank it as it came to a stop, distraction doing its part.

And it's part, it did admirably; they managed to land several slices along its legs and the sides of its carapace as they passed by, earning a shrill that reverberated through the block.

"Pyrrha, now!"

"On it!"

Without sparing a moment, Pyrrha's shield sailed through the air, intending to sever the sting from its body -

But missed as it saw her attack, bringing its tail down and saving its most potent weapon. Akoúo lodged into an electrical pole instead, causing it to teeter while several wires sparked with deadly voltage.

Jaune took a second to look at it before sidling up to Nora while keeping his eyes on the oncoming Deathstalker.

"How you feeling right now, Nora?"

"All pumped up, fearless leader! But you know, I should be asking you that too."

"Well...let's just say I'm feeling a little sparky today." He kicked the ground with his foot and splashed some water, upon which Nora returned a mischievous grin.

"Pyrrha! Ren! On me, we'll distract it over to the phone pole. When I give the signal, it's all on you, Nora!"

JNPR split down the middle to avoid the charging Deathstalker, and right as the ginger broke off, Jaune lunged forward to keep its attention on them. Slowly and surely, they fought a retreat, giving ground defensively and taking care to conserve their Aura. Though they outnumbered it and proved both stronger and more experienced now than their Initiation days, it was still a powerful, older type of Grimm that could easily whittle their Aura down with only a few clean hits. The fact that they weren't fresh and running on meds from the ride over meant that while they had some to spare, it was all the more crucial to apply it when and where it was most critical.

A moment he saw as they reached the edge of the curb, right beneath the deadly shock hazard.

"Everyone! Out of the water, now! Nora!"

He wasted no time as he dove out the large puddle that the fire hydrant had been spewing over the course of their fight. Pyrrha dodged the Deathstalker's tail and leapt behind, calling her shield back with her Semblance to strike it in the face and stun it for just a second -

Which was cue enough for Nora to smash the base of the pole, toppling the crackling wires onto the puddle underneath the Grimm. A bright flash akin to lightning lit up the Deathstalker, and its shriek lasted for several seconds until the sparks faded, collapsing dead and particularly crispy.

Ren regrouped with them as they stared at its decaying corpse. "Well, that's certainly one way to do it."

"If it works, it works. About the second time Nora delivered the killing blow too," Jaune shrugged, taking a moment to crack his neck while the person in question flashed a toothy grin. "At least that's over. Good job guys."

"I suppose this means we've gotten into Beacon twice now," Pyrrha added dryly before turning to Jaune. "How are you feeling, Jaune?"

"Well, terrible," he stated plainly, glancing at his Triforce hand. "But you guys are right and in the same boat too, no matter how much I just want to keel over. I guess I'll just have to be fine anyway. At least we're almost done, though."

A deafening roar echoed through the skies, followed by a rumbling that reverberated from the site of the breach. Ren looked to Jaune with a vaguely annoyed expression to which he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Not bad," Qrow interrupted, rejoining their group huddle. "Not bad at all. In any case, the Paladins are done and their pilots detained. I've got word that Oz's finally managed to scrape a platoon of huntsmen to come over and they're coming over to seal the breach permanently, but we still gotta buy them some time. Day's not over yet, folks. Here, give yourselves a moment to heal up. Once we're good, we're charging in."

Team JNPR nodded at the packs of dust injections Qrow handed out, taken from the Atlesian droids now watching over the downed White Fang. Ren felt both gratitude and a little prick as he injected himself with the disposable needle, taking a moment to be thankful for Atlas' thoughtfulness with their military designs. From what he can remember, General Ironwood had been actively advocating their droid army to his own kingdom first and now Vale, and though one or two of those mechanical soldiers were little in the face of powerful Grimm they still proved invaluable. Many of them were outfitted with medical supplies in case they reinforced friendly huntsmen, and when used strategically quantity did have a quality of its own.

_Just like the horde of wolf monsters and undead that threatened to overwhelm them in the depths of an ancient temple -_

Ren forcefully shook his head to dispel the thoughts. This was no temple and there were no ReDeads here, only several teenagers standing in a group injecting needles into their arms to feel better about themselves.

_"...wow. What a horrible way to put it," _he chuckled internally as they took off down the road once more. Mr Branwen was right, though. The day wasn't over yet and they had to keep going, even though it was almost over. No time for anything else. A one-track focus was key; it was what kept him and Nora alive in the wilds of Mistral, and though the thoughts encroached at the edge of his mind, he pushed onward and paid little heed, amounting to little more than a muted reminder. Perhaps it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins and rapid heart rate that helped, as Jaune himself looked a little less troubled than before.

Whatever it was, though, he was sure they'd need more of it when they rounded a corner and entered the plaza, taking in the panorama of pure, rampant chaos.

()===|=====+

As if welcoming them to the party, the hydra-like King Taijitu roared the moment he and his team rounded the bend, halting them in place. Thankfully, unlike the ReDead it wasn't enough to completely paralyze their will and bodies in place, but there was no less cause for concern either.

He did a double take of the scene in front of them; the eight headed Grimm made the entrance of the breach its throne and path to Mountain Glenn from attack. Flanked by several Deathstalkers, Theropods and smaller, normal King Taijitu, it made an imposing and frankly demoralizing sight upon the plaza, which was currently a smorgasbord of Grimm pushing against their fellow students. Several Bullheads streaked by overhead, laying down effective fire into the mass of Grimm, but as one fell several more replaced it, and the Bullheads had to pull back soon lest they fell victim to either flocks of Nevermore the Paladins' anti aircraft fire.

He spied RWBY amidst the carnage, defending against a relentless assault. Charging over while ducking under the swing of an Ursa, its death cry echoed behind as it was sliced apart by his team.

"Wha-? Jaune! You're back!"

"And ready to help," he replied, standing beside Ruby as his team joined the second after. An Ursa barreling towards them was swatted aside by Nora unleashing her signature smash midair, while Ren methodically picked off a flock of Nevermore that pursued from above. To their right, Yang was reinforced by Sun's team, who held off the Grimm as she rendered first aid to Blake.

Ruby quickly glanced between him and the horde. "But you were just here a moment ago!"

"I was? We literally just arrived."

"I - ah - gah! Never mind!" the redhead griped, as she reloaded Crescent Rose. "We can discuss your teleportation and how you saved us from the Grimm after. For now, we gotta hold on until reinforcements come...they're coming, right?"

"Right you are, kiddo," Qrow grunted, stepping up beside to Ruby's excited cries. "They're on the way, but until then we're it. Me and the pros'll go on ahead and let loose. You kids deal with the ones that slip through, got it?"

"Got it!" his niece saluted as Qrow took off, grouping up with Doctor Oobleck as they fought against a troop of Paladins. The moment right after, several Theropods and Ursai charged across the plaza, intent on mauling their way through the thin huntsman line. Nodding to Ruby as she left to regroup with her team, Jaune called Ren and Nora back to centre stage.

"Alright guys. Me and Pyrrha will hold the line. Nora, Ren, dash out and support us. We stop them here, and give it everything you got!"

"On it!"

"Heehee! Yes sir!"

Understood!"

Jaune stared with narrowed eyes at the three-headed raptor Grimm leading the pack and angled Crocea Mors towards the enemy.

_"Three..."_

The Theropod screeched as he took a step forward, eyes not once wandering from the brim of his shield.

_"Two..."_

Nora and Ren reloaded and braced, safe behind the shield wall of gold and crimson.

_"...and..."_

_The Wolfos charged with its jaws wide open to crush his neck, flanked by skeletal Hylian knights that now serve the Calamity against the light._

_"...one."_

Through sheer force of will, all sound seemed to pause as Jaune yelled to force the images away and brace for the impact within the present. Triforce flaring, he thrust out his shield to parry the Theropod backwards onto the Grimm behind while Pyrrha repeated with her spear. Halting the pack's momentum, Nora literally leapt into action, vaulting over and aiming to pound the Grimm at the rear while her partner dashed out from the side and unloaded upon the stunned monsters. Not to be outdone, the Grimm recovered quickly, though he and Pyrrha immediately charged before they could retaliate. A jump attack severed an Ursa's arm, giving an opening for the champion to lob Miló into another just before it could bite Nora from behind. Wanting to keep the momentum up, they fought through several of the Grimm in the way, but a sudden, errant swing by an Ursa forced him to duck and leave his guard vulnerable for a critical second. A Theropod took advantage the next second and bit down on his sword arm, sending up waves of pain that caused him to drop Crocea Mors and stumble to his knees.

"Jaune! Ren, cover me!" Pyrrha yelled from up ahead, although she was forced to defend herself as a Beowolf got in her way, while the ninja was ambushed by an Ursa to the side. He could hear Nora's cries in the background before he let out his own, the Grimm digging further into his Aura with two heads and roughly tossing him several feet away. Jaune grunted and got up his shield in time to block the Theropod's bites, then lashed out with a kick that did nothing else than annoyed it. With all three of its heads it ripped the shield off his arm, leaving him open as the dinosaur Grimm snapped for the kill -

And was promptly blown away in a searing burst of fire. Jaune stared dumbfounded at its dissipating form before another figure, though this time clad in white, stepped into his view.

"I see your skills have diminished in the time since we last sparred, Arc."

"I...um -"

"Consider us even from Initiation," Weiss huffed as she turned back towards the fight. "But you can thank me later, since we still need to deal with this issue. Do you think you can still keep up?"

Jaune's eyebrow twitched.

A Beowolf promptly charged from the right the second after, to which he rolled deftly out of the way and grabbed his sword. Tanking a strike on the flat of its blade, he weathered its assault and slowly gave ground until its patience snapped; lunging forward, it intended to disembowel him but Jaune pivoted with his heel rather than fall back, stumbling the heavy creature. With a cry, he hefted his shield and drove it down into the base of its neck several times until a final crack heralded its end.

"..."

"...I mean, I think I got it."

"I see," Weiss replied, all but conceding the point as a loud, shrill cry echoed over the ambience of battle. The giant King Taijitu, who had been content stay at the rear now began slowly moving forward along with its posse of strong Grimm.

"I hope you have more of where that came from, Arc."

Jaune gulped in worry. "Yeah. Me too."

"Me three!" Ruby added, panting, speeding over amidst a trail of rose petals. Taking a pause, her eyes narrowed as she leaned on her scythe and gazed at the oncoming Grimm. "We've got more good guys coming in and the civilians have been evacuated, but if we don't do anything about that, they're gonna get through deeper into the city. We can't hold on forever. People are gonna get tired soon."

A quick glance behind showed several more teams of students arriving on the scene, with some escorting the remaining bystanders safely out of the way. It was enough to check the incursion, but like a wound upon a major artery, there was a large chance they could still bleed through past their defences.

"Well, I'm already dead tired, but I agree. Ruby, I know you're not gonna like this, but you think...maybe we should -?"

"Nope. And yup," she replied, reloading Crescent Rose. "If that thing still stands, we're gonna lose control of the plaza for sure."

Jaune looked back towards the big one, whose eight heads began striking at his teammates and the other students; one of its heads snapped forward in an attempt to gobble up Yatsuhashi, which he deflected but was then knocked back by a rampaging Deathstalker, and another withdrew after Velvet and Fox leapt and struck back.

_"...it's fast. At least, it attacks fast, but compared to the smaller King Taijitu it moves much slower. If we all take it on at once it shouldn't be too much of a problem, but those Deathstalkers are strong and will definitely get in the way..."_

"Jaune! Watch out!"

His eyes widened and instinctively brought up his shield, just in time to deflect several rounds of tracer fire from some of the Paladins hiding within the rubble beyond the plaza itself. It soon let up, however as their focus shifted to Qrow and Doctor Oobleck, stealing their attention whilst Coco, having perched herself atop a balcony, rained fire upon those that attacked them from behind.

_"...but it looks like at least the Paladins are taken care of. Now, Jaune. We need to take care of this thing now!"_

"Ruby! Gather the other teams and follow our lead!"

With a grunt, Jaune dashed out from cover and regrouped with his team; he rolled underneath the legs of an Ursa right before it was felled by Pyrrha, and then used the forward momentum to leap towards another Beowolf and impale it through the knee. Stunned, Nora followed up by walloping it in the chest and breaking the Grimm in place.

"Jaune! You alright?"

"Never been better," he grunted, standing back to back with Pyrrha. "Listen, we're not gonna be able to do much if we don't do something about that Hydra."

"Right. What's the game plan, then? We're not gonna last long if its just us against all that Grimm."

"Who said anything about just you four?"

Yang dove from above and caved in the skull of an approaching Ursa, while Weiss and a mostly recovered Blake followed behind. "You guys aren't gonna steal all the thunder! This is our show too. Ruby's going around to each of the teams, so we gotta make this one count, Vomit Boy."

_"Agreed," _he mentally replied and nodded, gaze forward as they began to move. _"...Link, I don't know if you're still there, or if you can even hear me, but I'm really hoping you can guide me through this all."_

The Grimm replied instead as they noticed their approach; several Theropods and two Deathstalkers began advancing, with a few Beowolves breaking off from where Qrow and Doctor Oobleck had been going to town. Falling back under the huntsmen's assault, only the stronger Grimm remained the last major obstacles to victory.

_"...I can't do this alone. But then again...I never am, am I?"_

Courage flared and pulsed through his veins as he finally, truly accepted that fact, with the last traces of doubt melting against the cries of his friends around him as they charged once more against the tide.

Taking the lead, Jaune leapt and jump attacked the leading Theropod, cleaving one head while Pyrrha and Ren followed up on either side, simultaneously impaling and raking its body with gunfire. With Weiss' glyphs glowing under her feet, Nora propelled forward and swung in a wide arc, launching two Beowolves away and making space for Blake and Yang to dash through. Using her Semblance, Blake spawned several clones that temporarily distracted a Theropod, allowing Yang to punch through it out of sight and knock it to the ground. Cleaning up the fodder, a series of loud roars forced them to double take as the Deathstalkers and King Taijitu large and small entered the fray, with one scorpion heading for them while the other went to his friends to the left.

And just when he thought he would have to call for a retreat in the face of overwhelming odds, the smaller snakes were shredded as their bodies lit up with gunfire; Coco Adel laid down fashionable death from a distance while her team fended off those that tried to assault the high ground. Having taken care of the Paladins, Qrow and Doctor Oobleck returned, lending extra strength against the weakening line of Grimm to the point that their Deathstalker was quickly overwhelmed, while the other retreated under Pyrrha, Blake and Yang's relentless assault.

Jaune couldn't help but grin, though it quickly faded when Nora was swatted away by one of the Hydra's heads. Cursing, he sidestepped to avoid a randomly charging Boarbatusk and advanced on the Hydra. A head lunged but was deflected to the side as Weiss launched a gale of wind dust, creating an opening for him and Ren to take advantage. Both of them managed to strike and stagger the head in front before another came down to relieve it; Jaune rolled to dodge, but Ren was unluckier as he was blown away into the rubble.

"Dammit. Weiss! Gonna need help here!"

"I'm...a little...busy! Agh!" the heiress called out as a Theropod raked a claw down the length of her arm. To his left, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang faltered as other Grimm kept interrupting their fight with their Deathstalker. To make matters worse, two King Taijitu made it past CFVY's assault and attacked from the side; gritting his teeth, he rolled past one snake's lunge -

Only to find himself at another's open, rushing jaws.

With a cry, Jaune backpedalled and tripped, seeing nothing but the darkness of its maw -

And a figure of light tackled him from the right, saving him from being eaten alive.

"Whew. Thought I wouldn't get to you in time," Sun quipped as his Semblance carried him to safety. A streak of red petals heralded Ruby's entrance, followed by the rest of SSSN in a sudden surprise attack that managed to incapacitate one of its eight heads.

"Peachy," Jaune clapped his shoulder as he took the faunus' extended hand. "Remind me to buy you a drink at the cafeteria once this is all over."

"Heh, I'll take you up on that. We've got seven heads left to go," Sun agreed as they both rejoined the fight. Despite its versatility, the Hydra began to take more hits as it became increasingly outgunned, and with Doctor Oobleck leading CFVY to stem the flow of Grimm from the Breach itself it soon found itself outnumbered as well. A head swiped at Jaune, which missed as he dodged to the left and allowed Ruby to rush up and slice an eye, rendering it half blind. Roaring in pain, several more heads that were defending the Deathstalker hissed and rushed over, though she nimbly avoided them with her Semblance. Meanwhile, Qrow hopped atop the Grimm's body, landing slices left and right as he travelled across its body before, in a swift, practiced motion, transformed Harbinger into its scythe form as he landed safely back down. The second head followed shortly, dissipating into dust with the wind.

Sensing its end, the Hydra redoubled its efforts; it snapped forward, catching Sun in its jaws, though he managed to hold it with his extended staff long enough to retreat. Disengaging with his team to deal with several Ursai that entered from the side, Jaune linked up with Ren and Ruby and quickly assaulted it before it could attack anyone else. Strike, dodge, counter and defend became routine, but with less heads and Grimm it became easier nonetheless, enough for Jaune to tank a swipe with Ren holding him from behind. Grunting as they strained with effort, their eyes were drawn to glyphs that spawned in a line upon the ground, soon followed by Weiss speeding along and surgically piercing its skull with her rapier.

The fall of the last scorpion Grimm all but sealed the deal as RWBYJNPR assaulted the big one in earnest. Its heads flailed, and jaws snapped left and right as they whittled it down, no longer piecemeal but now the entire full course. Qrow claimed the fourth head as Yang unleashed her Semblance to deflect it with several well aimed punches, allowing him to counter with a slice that cleaved its skull in two. Simultaneously, Nora returned with Valkyrie fury, leaping into the fray as she smashed a head down upon the ground, allowing Blake and Pyrrha to slice it apart in a streak of black and red. Reduced to three heads and no longer imposing, they all charged once more to end it for good. Fighting to the death, the snake snapped out jaws open with two of its heads, while the third reared back in preparation to bite.

"Ruby! Quickly, distract up top!"

Nodding, the reaper took off to draw the third's attention, firing away with Crescent Rose while the power duo of Yang and Pyrrha engaged the one to the left. Joining the fight, he and Ren defended against the head, drawing it into the centre of the kill zone.

Both heads reared back to strike, and his instincts kicked in as he called for him and Ren to dodge -

And leapt out of the way just in time as both heads snapped forward, causing a howl of pain to echo through the plaza as the giant King Taijitu essentially chomped on one of its own heads and stunned itself.

"Weiss, Nora! Do it now!"

Without missing a beat, the ginger leapt from behind as Weiss shot forth a bolt of lightning dust, sparking up Nora's Semblance as she hammered down with an almighty smash. The ground beneath cracked under the pressure as the two heads were obliterated in a thunderous explosion, leaving behind nothing but lifeless hatred. A death cry soon followed as Yang delivered a Semblance enhanced punch to Pyrrha's shield, rocketing her forward in a spiral that ended with her spear transfixed upon the crown of the last head.

Jaune ran back towards the front, taking in the disintegrating Grimm. "Did...did we do it?" he huffed, shoulders sagging despite the adrenaline high controlling his body. "Did we win?"

Ren, following behind, made to respond but was interrupted by an almighty rumble that had them gripping their weapons defensively once more. Fearing another surge, they all turned together back to the breach itself -

And saw fellow students retreating as the once gaping hole began to seal itself up with the rubble around it. A squadron of Bullheads bearing Atlesian and Beacon insignia arrived above, with huntsmen and combat droids dropping in to reinforce the beleaguered defenders. Squinting, he could make the form of Glynda Goodwitch using her Semblance to cover the path to Mountain Glenn, with the last remaining Grimm crushed beneath the weight of broken stone.

Taking in the sight, within the next second Jaune felt the Triforce slowly fade and strength begin to leave him. Relief began to replace the adrenaline coursing through his veins, as Beacon's deputy finished plugging the gap and ending the threat to the city.

Jaune fell to his knees and almost passed out from exhaustion, with Ren running over to his side. But deep down, he knew it was okay because the Grimm were defeated. The battle had been won.

Because of their efforts, the Breach had been successfully sealed.

()===|=====+

Jaune upended the rest of his canteen upon his head, letting water and grime run down his face as they circled around in the middle of the plaza. He was tired, bruised and sweaty, and even though it was only a small splash of water, it almost felt enough to fully reawaken him.

To ensure that he didn't pass out on the spot, he took a quick survey of the area around them; sections of droids, along with various upper year teams rotated in and out in patrols, while the other students who fought lounged around on the curb or on the few benches not destroyed in the carnage. In fact, he spotted Sun in the distance hanging upside down from a tree, perfectly relaxed. Behind him, however, the seal on the breach held firm, though several platoons of the droids remained on standby, with the Bullheads' guns trained on the rubble. But those were the only guns deployed; between the sheathed weaponry and ambience of casual conversation, it was a remarkably different atmosphere from the chaos just under an hour ago.

"...right. Thank you!" Pyrrha replied to an Atlesian army medic as she returned with an armful of water bottles and distributed it amongst the eight of them.

Yang slurped loudly and burped with a satisfied grin. "Ah, that hits the spot. Gotta say, can't wait to get back to Beacon. I can already see it: a nice, warm shower, a hearty dinner then straight off to bed."

"Seconded," Weiss agreed, looking haggard as her partner beside her. "Although, knowing you, Xiao Long, you will have no more than ten minutes in the shower once we get there. You take forever!"

The blonde smirked and winked. "I make no promises, Ice Queen."

"Ugh," Nora cut in, unashamedly leaning on Ren in her fatigue, who didn't react to it all in the slightest. "I'm just happy we're all done. What a way to end the semester."

"But the White Fang still hasn't been defeated," Blake argued back. "I mean, we've beaten them for sure, but they're an organization with resources across the globe. They'll be back, and we need to be there to stop them."

"And we will," Weiss replied, matching the faunus' concern with a firm, but gentle disposition. "But we're only eight against, what, hundreds? Do remember that we just stopped a major terrorist attack and Grimm incursion all in one - though we may outmatch them individually, if we somehow find more and fight them now when we're deprived of Aura, dust and sleep, the odds won't be so odd against them."

Blake's face fell. "I-I know, but -"

"But first, you must engage in an activity known as 'relaxing'," Yang replied in a horrible South Mistrali accent, slinging an arm over her neck and almost toppling them both to the pavement when she leaned just a little too hard. "It is also known as 'chilling' or 'unwinding', depending where you are in Remnant. Maybe after we've taken a small break we can get back into the swing of things, no? That way we can fight them better too. We did, after all, thwart the Grimm and the White Fang, who were also working with Roman Torchwick. Boom. Three in one."

"...you're right. I'm sorry. Perhaps it's just the fatigue getting to me."

"You're not alone in that," Ruby smiled before turning him. "But yeah. Some mission that was, right? How about you guys? What happened with yours?"

And the contentment that came with listening to his friends banter suddenly evaporated upon that reminder. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked similarly uncomfortable, but was beaten to the punch right before he could verbalize an answer.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR," Glynda Goodwitch intoned, nodding to them all as she approached them with Qrow in tow. "I trust you are all feeling well?"

A series of silent nods softened her taciturn expression. "I suppose nothing is better than something, though if there are any medical concerns, please see one of the medics here or our own nurses back at the school. In any case, I'll get straight to the point, beginning with you, Mr Arc. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you when we return. Alone," she finished as both teams began to protest. Deep down, he felt grateful, but having come to terms with it over the past several hours, the concept didn't feel as nervewracking as before - at least, when it came to discussing these things with his friends.

"Yes, Professor. Though, if it's okay...I'd like my friends to be there when I do."

"He asked specifically for you and no one else."

"Right, but...if it's about what I think it is, well, my team already knows. I don't want to keep them out of the loop over something like this."

"But -"

Qrow came to his defence. "Come on, Glynda. I mean, it's not like he could keep it a secret forever. What's stopping him from telling after anyway?"

A disdainful glance eventually changed to resignation and a sigh. "...nothing. Regardless, there are some things that must be kept discreetly and for your ears only. I still ask that you come alone and listen to what we have to say - you can then make your decisions with greater input. You will not be betraying your friends this way."

Jaune's head fell slightly, disappointed but accepting that it was going to be the best he can get. "I understand."

Glynda nodded. "Good. Secondly In light of the reports from your teachers as well, you have all passed your missions, though you will receive your grades upon returning to Beacon. That being said, before we leave, there is one other person who would like to speak to you."

She turned and called out to someone behind her, next to a landed Bullhead. His friends' eyes narrowed at the sight of Roman Torchwick handcuffed and being led into the airship, but what caught his attention was who the master thief was glaring daggers at.

The tall, imposing figure of Richter Arc approached with a confident, yet guarded stride, his one good eye appraising them all before returning to his. He wore a frown upon a weathered face, weary after scores of battles through the years. Coming to a stop in front of Jaune, his armour clinked lightly, with the crescents of the Arc sigil emblazoned brightly upon the breastplate, and the sword-whip that hung sheathed was ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"Hey, Dad."

The Arc patriarch nodded, taking a moment to look him up and down before replying with a deep, coarse voice. "You participated in this battle?"

"I did. We were on a mission, and then flew over when we got the call."

"Hmph. So was I," he replied, turning to his team. "And your mission. Did you all succeed?"

Jaune's face fell. "Well...I -"

"We did," Pyrrha replied, stepping up beside him. Behind her, Ren and Nora made to follow suit. "As our _leader_, Jaune led us well and got us out alive. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do so."

Richter turned to face Pyrrha's determined gaze. "You must be the girl from the house of Nikos. Are you my son's partner?"

The redhead nodded.

"...I see. Take care of my boy. I would not have him return home in a body bag."

"With respect, I'd do that for any of our teammates. I'd rather die before and in place of any of my friends."

"You'd die!?" Richter suddenly barked with a mocking laugh. "Don't use words you don't understand the true meaning behind. "Gods, it's a meaning I pray none of you ever learn. And on that topic -"

Jaune and Pyrrha startled when he reached over and drew Crocea Mors in a quick motion. "You wield a fine weapon. I am interested as to where you've stumbled upon it."

"Dad...I needed something to use in Initiation. Ilia and Karane wouldn't lend me any of theirs either. And I mean, I've gotten this far with it too. Like, I wouldn't be able to have done it with just a shield -"

"All that makes a tool a weapon is your intent to use it as such. But yes. You have passed Initiation and your first mission. I can see it in your stance. Your gaze. You're still weak, though above when we last sparred. When I last forbade you from pursuing this path."

His eyes widened in surprise as his father slid the sword back into its sheath. "You're...you're not taking it?"

"No. Even though I fought so that none of my children should have to learn the huntsman's sacrifice, it seems that once again I have no choice. You must learn firsthand that this is more than just a sword. It is a burden. A legacy. A responsibility borne only through blood, so that others may live. You must learn that weight, and never take it for granted."

Richter sighed and took a step back as Glynda cleared her throat. "Ah. Right. Has the Headmaster begun to move?"

"He has. The Atlesian fleet will carry the huntsmen, and the path to Mountain Glenn shall be permanently sealed, end to end."

"Good. As it should've been long ago. And you...my son. The path of a huntsman is long and hard, but you have survived the first of your trials - and they are games compared to your missions in the future. Grow strong, and do not disappoint me."

He met the harsh gaze of his father. "I will."

Richter nodded before taking on a gentler tone. "When you get back, do remember to call your mother and sister. They miss you terribly."

His face fell at that cold reminder as his father left, followed by Glynda and Qrow. Turning around, he was met with Ren, Nora and Pyrrha's worried glances, and the confused but equally concerned looks of Team RWBY.

"Um, Jaune," Ruby started, voice small and uncertain. "What's going on? What did we miss?"

He couldn't help but sigh.

"It's a long story."

()===|=====+

"All in all, I call today a success."

"But those stupid kids really made a mess of things."

"Yeah. A lot of the faunus didn't make it out of the tunnels. Got trapped with the Grimm and all that," Mercury added. And though she cared not for the faunus, Emerald did have a minor point: it was somewhat unfortunate that the attack was defeated, though not unsurprising with Ozma at the helm, even if he remained at the academy. That wasn't to say that victory was the main goal of the breach in the first place; a test, rather, of Vale and Beacon's response to a major crisis in the city. With this, they gathered important information that would be used to make some...adjustments to the final plan.

Adjustments the old wizard would never see coming.

"Do you think after all this, the faunus are still gonna listen to us?"

"No, but they'll listen to me."

A crimson haired faunus stepped up from behind on the rooftop, who, despite his sheathed sword and non aggressive motions seemed to radiate an aura of danger and control.

Not to the same level as herself...but close enough.

"Many brothers and sisters were lost in this attack. There better be a silver lining to their sacrifice, Cinder."

"Make no mistake. There is," she purred, facing him head on and looking directly at his eyes beneath the mask. "This was never meant to be a total victory. More of a raid, of sorts. We have learned crucial information from which to alter the plan, and most importantly, word from the Queen mentions that a new...representative will be sent to join us. One whose capabilities will greatly augment our own upon execution of the plan."

She was sure Adam Taurus raised an eyebrow beneath the bone-white mask. "Oh? And who might this person be?"

Cinder merely turned away and smiled.

"That is something our valiant defenders will soon learn for themselves."

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Welcome back all to A Descendant of Legends!**

**Firstly, before the AN proper, I finished the chapter half an hour before midnight, and right before I could export it, the writing app promptly reset and for some reason deleted the last two scenes and ~3k words. Rewrote those scenes as close to the original as possible, but still.**

**_Aggggghhhhhhhhhh._**

**Anyway! Bit of an action packed chapter we have today, with me busting out the epic movie and anime OSTs as I kept writing – 300, Man of Steel, Hiroyuki Sawano, the original Shrek soundtrack. Stuff like that. Whereas the original episode of the Breach was more lighthearted in nature, I wanted to make my version of the Breach a little bit more…chaotic. Not exceedingly grim, but just serious enough to present the situation in a more somber atmosphere. That's not to say I wanted to take _everything _out; I loved how they used it to showcase RWBY and JNPR's skills and teamwork, and so I decided to add a bit more, and then some extra spice in the form of CFVY, SSSN and an unofficial boss fight marking the end of the action for Arc II. I do wish that they actually called the eight-headed King Taijitu a Hydra or introduce a Hydra-like Grimm into the show beyond the manga simply because I just like cool looking monsters. But hopefully I didn't tire y'all out along the way, and I tried my best to intersperse some short dialogue and inner thoughts to break up what would otherwise have been ~9k words of straight action.**

**In any case, thank you all for sticking around! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope to see you all at the conclusion of the Arc!**

* * *

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Glad to know you enjoyed it. I do promise as well that I will not be skimping out on monster variety – all the better when I write more in as chapters progress.**

**And this is the first and action focused half of the Arc's conclusion, but though the next chapter will be slower paced than this one, I have a very special…_something_ to bring both the chapter and the Arc to a close. Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Yup, fair enough! I hold nothing against those who have differing preferences in ships, and the ones for this story was chosen at the start. Arkos is one of them, as it helps develop Pyrrha's, but most importantly Jaune's character throughout the story. All the while interwoven with the JNPR dynamic, yet at the same time distinct.**

**The fallout from JNPR's mission as they update RWBY (and Ozpin + Glynda, courtesy of Qrow) is something that will be covered next time, though it won't be the overarching focus of the chapter. They will still have to grapple with the truth, as Jaune's team is still similarly coping, but only time will tell how they act. Thanks, and hope to see you then!**

Roy4: **Thank you. I hope you know how much it means to hear your appreciation like that. Even though the story started off quite wonky – and even now, there is still much room for improvement – I refuse to edit the earlier chapters to never forget where I started. I will do my best in improving to continue writing things I enjoy while giving you and all a story worth remembering. **

**But enough emoting from me, lol. JNPR as a family is a level of bonding I do intend for all of them to achieve, and even though they're not all the way there yet, they've established the foundations to grow into it. You are right when they are no less important to Jaune and the fate of the world. They just fully understand that yet, but they're not a group of four living in a dorm – they're a _team. _There are many goals I want this story to accomplish, and forging their bonds through the harshest fires is one of them, even if they're not the direct key to Remnant's salvation. Again, thank you and hope to see you next chapter!**

Spartastic 4: **Oh yes,** **on a very, very consequential level. But hey! If it stirs the imagination, then all the more power to it. Heh, imagine the reactions if I pull a M. Night Shyamalan like that. "Pyrrha is Ganon or the Princess confirmed", lol. Definitely wild, and definitely coming on the next episode, with several seasons ordered to boot. Thanks, and hope to see you next chapter as well!**

The Black Wolf of the Arks: **Yup! I've pulled inspiration from OoT on how the Master Sword does act as a spiritual seal / key that not just guards the entrance to the Sacred Realm, but more so binds the darkness within. What I will say is that Salem does not hold Wisdom in her hands. The fate of Wisdom is tied to that of the previous Hero, and so the lore and therefore significance of what Jaune did will be explained as chapters progress.**

**As for the origin of the Spiritual Stones / Pendants of Virtue, I can't say for certain whether those were forged with the influence of the flames, but perhaps I missed something in the wiki after I checked. In a similar vein, I have taken inspiration from the childhood phase of the game in that Jaune and co. quest to restore and prove worthy of the Sword, learning of the consequences along the way, though that is something that comes after this and the next Arc. That goes for items as well; he will get more that are Zelda items, or at least heavily inspired by, with a couple being essential as they progress. Again, in time.**

**In any case, thanks for sticking around! The next chapter will detail some of the fallout with RWBY, along with interactions in the future with Ozpin on his status. This is one secret that he's not running away from. Hope to see you next time!**

jeremiahkelley93: **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Hope to see you next chapter!**

AdinPryde: **Yes. Jaune holds only a half shard of Courage, with other residing within Dark Link and the "why" of such answered in time. And glad to know you like that! A slap in the face with heavy consequences, but perhaps it's the one that he needed to smarten up and realize that the easy way doesn't always exist. Thanks, and hope to see you soon!**

Guest: **Spoilers for the specifics on what items I have chosen to write in, but you haven't seen the last of those. The hookshot was just the first, and there are a couple others that will prove essential as Jaune and co. quest to seal the darkness. Thanks, and hope to see you again!**

Warlus999: **Since Ozpin's more...magically inclined than many others, especially at a time when Remnant's experiencing magical drought, it does "react" to them, especially to Ruby and Jaune as both her silver eye magic and him are directly influenced by that of the God of Light, and to Jaune because he carries a shard of the last remaining infinite source of magic on Remnant since Brother Darkness left. Magic is...stagnant for now, seen best in the form of Semblances (which are leftover slivers magic, then socially normalized as not) but with the machinations of the villains in the background, this might not last forever. We'll just have to see.**

**And thank you! I'm happy to know you like it. That's one of the first ideas I've ever had before I even began writing this story: what if the universe of Zelda once existed within that of RWBY? As such, I definitely plan to give Jaune his own version of the hero's journey with all the good times and bad, and the theme of light vs darkness will take on many forms - some literal, some thematic and symbolic. These themes and questions are becoming all the more important to Jaune and his friends, and they will have to learn the skills, lore and answers in order to defeat encroaching evil. Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	21. (II-20) Welcome to the Masquerade

**Arc II: The Knight Life**

**Chapter 20: Welcome to the Masquerade**

* * *

Ozpin sat quietly in his office with a mug of hot coffee, deep in contemplation whilst faced with the fading light of dusk that graced the Valean skyline. It was a relaxing sight, and if there was one thing he was thankful for, it was how the beauty of Remnant neither faded nor bored despite having seen it all a million times and more.

However, it seemed that the other voices in the room were determined to not let him enjoy the moment for one second longer as conversation filtered into his thoughts.

"...and that just about sums it up," Qrow finished, gesturing with a hand that clutched his flask. "We couldn't take the Sword because of all the baddies that came out so we had to leave it behind. And, well, you know what happened after."

"We do, indeed," Glynda Goodwitch nodded, flanking him on one side with General Ironwood on the other, both opposite the lackadaisical huntsman and the enigma that was the leader of Team JNPR.

Ah, right...Jaune Arc. That same enigma who promised that perhaps this life would be much more interesting than those prior, while posing an abundance of questions whose answers seemed rare as they were troubling.

And in the end, all it took to begin unraveling the mystery was with a simple question.

"How are you feeling, Mr Arc?"

"Oh. I'm good," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'm fine. It's just that, to be honest, there's a lot going on in my mind right now."

He saw Ironwood's hard expression soften by just a fraction. "That is understandable, given all that transpired over the past thirty six hours. If it helps, while the few casualties that we did sustain are unfortunate, without the combined efforts of both our forces the situation would have ended on a much more tragic note."

"The General is right, Mr Arc," the deputy added. "We are also aware of how you and Miss Rose helped to rally many of the students against the tide of Grimm long enough for reinforcements to arrive in earnest. We commend you and your friends for your actions. I trust that they are doing well?"

Jaune straightened his back with a fresh boost of confidence, almost smiling as if remembering some distant memory. "They are, Professor. Blake had a light concussion, and though she resisted at first, we eventually forced her to go see the nurses when we came back. Otherwise we had nothing Aura couldn't handle. We're all just kinda tired and burned out at the moment."

"That is good to hear. I also believe Miss Goodwitch informed you specifically why I asked you to come, no?"

The teen's smile dropped at the sound of his voice. "...Yeah. She did."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. "Very well, then, I shall get straight to the point. Do you understand the reason why we essentially assigned you your mission?"

He nodded silently while Qrow sighed and kicked his feet up onto an empty portion of his desk, earning scowls from Glynda and Ironwood.

"Ehh, cut him some slack, Oz. He has every right to feel miffed for what we did."

"Yes. He does. The sentiment is well deserved, and I suppose the least I owe you is an explanation for why I bent the rules to allow this," he replied, causing Jaune to look back up. "I am aware of the efforts by both your team and RWBY to track down White Fang efforts in Vale. Considering you are all not yet certified huntsmen, I cannot officially sanction vigilante activity within the city. Nevertheless, I know that you eight are the types who will not sit idly by while terror festers in the depths. Best supervise action rather than wait for you all to break the rules. This, and it is as I said back then - you all, especially you, have potential, Mr Arc. I would not let that go to waste."

His gaze turned curious and just the slightest bit guarded. "Um. I'm...not that good a fighter, sir. Better than when I started for sure, but I don't really think 'potential' would be the right word to describe it."

Ozpin extended a hand across the table. "If you'd like, perhaps a handshake would enlighten you to exactly what I mean."

Jaune's eyes widened before he broke eye contact, looking troubled and to the side, but otherwise remaining quiet.

He sighed and removed his glasses. "Mr Arc...let me be frank and honest, and I also ask that you do so in kind. Know that both myself and the good General here are heads of the two most powerful academies on the face of Remnant. We both bear a large share of responsibility for the security of our schools and our nations. If what I fear is correct, you have knowledge that is larger than any one country - we need to know what we're dealing with, Jaune. No one here wants to see whatever power you hold fall into the wrong hands, or yourself be forced into a position where you would relinquish it. I understand your apprehension, but this is for the best. Do you understand me, Mr Arc?"

Several seconds of silence ensued, with the mechanical _clunks _of the gears in his office ticking away until Jaune nodded. He looked up to see Qrow placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding as if to comfort him, though he still looked ill at ease with the situation.

"Good. Firstly, we'll start with this," Ozpin began, reaching into a hidden cabinet and withdrawing an old leatherbound tome. Finding the right page somewhere in the middle of the book, he passed it over so the blonde could see it.

He knew he hit the mark when Jaune let out a gasp.

"This...this is -"

"Perhaps the last known physical copy of the Book of Mudora. You could say that it is a collection of ancient folklore passed down from long dead civilizations, and until you came, I hoped it would remain as such," he sighed, leaning back as Jaune examined it further and flipped through a couple of pages. Though it was upside down, he recognized him focusing especially on the images of some of the monsters and the golden triangles above them all. "Even though it is written in the language of the Calatians, a kingdom that long preceded ancient Vale, judging by your reaction it seems you recognize some of the contents within. Looking between the photos Qrow took of the temple, the symbols here which match those found there and the events shortly after, do you really possess a piece of the Triforce, Mr Arc?"

"I...I do," he replied, resigned, taking off his left glove and holding his hand out. Closing his eyes for just a second, the familiar golden light of the three sacred triangles pulsed to life, barely visible against the backdrop of twilight but most certainly there.

"If I may ask, sir, how did you learn about this in the first place?"

"My Semblance allows for me to sense things others would normally miss. That, and I have quite an intimate knowledge with many aspects of history and mythology," he evaded, the fib coming practiced and smooth with the smallest kernel of truth thrown into the mix. "Once my curiosity grew, it was only a matter of research and time. Given both and your discoveries in the temple, it seemed that this is proving to be more than so."

"Well...you're not wrong. But to be honest myself, I also don't know too much about all this either. It was only in Initiation that I learned I had this," - Jaune raised his Triforce hand - "and I've been kinda learning on the fly. I can't even do much with this, either. It really only helps me concentrate in battle and stuff."

"Right. Do you know where the other pieces are as well?"

"I don't, no."

Ozpin closed his eyes and nodded, though that didn't stop the vague disappointment deep within. "I see. That is worrying, though I suppose the less know, the better. Have you told anyone else besides your team about this?"

"No. Or, well, I know RWBY's gonna want in, but besides them, I'll keep this under wraps."

"On that, we can both agree," the Headmaster replied, pushing his chair back and glancing outside the window. The sun had fully gone down by this point, though the sky was still a bright mix of red and orange. Several long seconds passed before he spoke up once more. "In any case, we've discussed a lot and there will be more in the future. I do believe it's almost dinner time as well; thank you for sharing, Mr Arc. I will call on you once I have need of you again, until then, you are dismissed."

The scraping of a chair filled the air as Jaune stood and bid his farewells, but before he could enter the elevator, Ozpin turned and called out, halting him in place.

"Yes, sir?"

"Forgive me, but I have one more question before you leave."

"Oh, what is it?"

"You once mentioned to me in the courtyard that you wished to follow in your family's footsteps. In light of all that has come to pass so far, you have not only the knowledge, but now the experience of the life that lays ahead if you continue down this path. Do you still intend to follow through, Jaune? Do you still desire to become a hero?"

A long pause ensued as Jaune silently mulled his words over before turning back to meet his gaze head on. "I've come this far, and I have friends who depend on me to lead them. I...I have a lot of work to really step up to their level and become a better huntsman, but I don't want to leave now when things matter the most. And now, especially after all this...? I want to see it through the end, sir."

The elevator doors shut, taking the blonde down with it, but even with his presence gone, he committed the look of his resolve to memory. There was relief that Jaune chose to stay on board, as it would be easier to watch over him within Beacon, but despite that, a small seedling of worry began to grow in earnest as that path they chose to take also opened the metaphorical door for a host of other concerns to enter, and none of it seemed to be any less than troubling.

"Well. Guess that could've been worse," Qrow sighed, taking another swig of whiskey. "Kid and his team's been given a lot to think about over the past little while. Don't you think you could've at least held off on this for a bit?"

"Time is finite, and the Festival starts in a matter of days," Ironwood countered with a stern expression. "Best that we find out what we can now rather than learn later on, so we can be prepared when the threat of attack grows larger, Qrow."

"Yeah? And what, should we give him to ya so you can interrogate him just the way Atlas likes it?"

As the heated banter between the two colleagues grew, Ozpin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. While he never meant any ill, he could understand the lack of trust from being unwittingly used as bait, as well as any insecurity borne from knowing that you were being watched. But in the end, he needed information to prepare best for any possibility that could happen.

And when push came to shove, he would not be caught behind and see innocent lives lost when it could've been averted if he took the initiative.

"I will have to side with James on this one," he interrupted, causing the three in the room to glance at him, with one looking away disappointed. "Believe me, I agree with the sentiment of what you say. However, I am worried, Qrow. Knowing Salem, this speaks of ill days to come. How soon it shall be, I know not, but especially now that his power is manifesting, we must be more vigilant than ever."

Glynda's brows creased in worry. "Do you think that those who attacked Amber will pursue Mr Arc as well?"

"Wouldn't put it past them. It'll be much harder since he's in a school of friggin' huntsmen, but they're not stupid. They'll figure something out," Qrow muttered, reaching forward and gently placing his flask on the desk. "I definitely don't think we've seen the last of them."

"Indeed. All the more to keep them safe," he agreed, turning to Qrow. "You will be reassigned. Tracking Amber's assassins will be secondary to watching over Jaune and your nieces' teams. Better that it be someone who they're familiar with as well. And James, any news of the investigations?"

"The dust robberies are all tied to Torchwick, and worry not as I've already offered use of several Bullheads to help bolster the city police. However, the same can't be said for the museums. Artifacts have gone missing, both here and back home."

"I see. A work in progress, then. My friends...let me be clear. I fear that the Queen may not just be preparing to move into check with her pawns, but that she may be planning to decimate the board entirely. You all know of the past between Salem and I; we were born at a time when magic and fantasy were very much reality. From the breach, to the discovery of those...substances at the docks and the monsters that they spawned, I fear that rather than looking forward, she now focuses on our past. After all, we are incredibly old, but the world we live in even more so. There is plenty of note to be found in the ancient legends, and now that it seems that they are proving to be more than such, we have no choice but to follow in kind, and Mr Arc may very well shed lights on things best left to rot in the darkness."

He rolled his chair to face out the window. Vale was a bright and modern city, but it was not always so. He could still remember how the city looked like throughout his many lifetimes; whether he rode through the city gates as a wizard knight in service to the last king of Calatia, or led the kingdom's Council in the years shortly after the founding of Beacon, one thing remained the same: what light built, darkness destroyed.

And though he had seen it in the form of gods and monsters, what disturbed him the most was that this time may be different. Different, and most certainly worse.

Ozpin raised his mug to his lips and finished his coffee.

()===|=====+

The bed above her swung ever so slightly as Ruby shifted around, though any sense of danger long faded after settling in post Initiation. Fire hazards notwithstanding, it seemed relatively trivial compared to all they've been through since, and now more than ever as she sat upon her own bed against the wall, listening to a tale that she couldn't help but feel so...farfetched. Chimeric. Outlandish. But as the eight of them sat in their pajamas together after a subdued meal in the cafeteria, the sincerity of their words compelled her to listen all the same.

"...so, let me get this straight, Vomit Boy. Nice and easy. So firstly, magic's a thing."

Jaune's eyes glanced to the side before nodding as if it were a simple fact. "Yup, that's right."

"Secondly, you have some sort of ancient power that gives you said magic."

Yang's fellow blonde held up his hand, the mark of the triangles glowing with golden light.

"Can confirm."

"Right. And because of this, not only was my Drunkle and Ozpin keeping an eye on you, but your mission was basically a cover to force your secret out?"

Jaune winced. "Man, that sounds really bad when you put it like that, but yeah."

"Of course it does! When I find that old drunk again, I'm gonna give him a run for his money in the sparring ring!"

"Yeah! Like, trust me, Uncle Qrow is a good guy at heart," Ruby added, lying down and swinging her legs. "Though that's pretty sneaky of them. I know you told us the reason the Headmaster did it, but even then, I dunno if I like it, and...agh! Why is this so hard to think about?"

"Because in their shoes, we can kinda see why they did it." Nora sighed, propped up against the wall opposite and leaning against a mellowed Ren. "By the time we hit the field, we honestly forgot we were there to scope out any sign of the White Fang too. The closest thing faunus related in general that we saw were those living in the village, but they were nice people. The world outside didn't seem to matter at all."

"Well, it was a frontier village," Blake replied, sitting cross legged in her yukata. "Politically, they have much more autonomy to govern themselves because they're that far removed from Vale, but that's beside the point..."

"Please, you must believe us," Pyrrha responded, eyes pleading from her spot beside her partner. "I too had a hard time accepting that fact. We all did, but with what we saw? What we fought against...?"

Yang, sitting atop their drawer by the window, raised her hands as if to placate their anxiety. "Whoa, chill, P-Money. We're just saying that -"

"It's all a little hard to accept. I know," Jaune finished, leaning back to rest against the wall. "Considering I also just bombarded you with a truckload of info, it's not like I'm expecting you to absorb everything in one go. Gods, I had to tell my team a couple of times before and after we went through the ringer in the forest."

Blake's eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes, and that's the second thing. A forest that traps its victims with the souls of those who got lost before them. A temple that held a sword in the stone, like the stories of King Ravio. The same temple that is also decorated with the symbol that you have on your hand. Still fantastical, but clearly you did find something. Why couldn't you take it back with you?"

Jaune's head fell, and Weiss felt the smallest inkling of concern. "I wasn't worthy."

"Worthy? Don't you have the magic or something to make that work?"

"It's not that simple, Yang. There's so much more to it. I know I will in the future, but still. I...I need to prove myself worthy to fulfill destiny."

Weiss couldn't help but sigh as she leaned back, an unpleasant feeling stirring within. Jaune called it destiny, others luck or karma, but for her, she dismissed such words entirely. Despite a meagre belief in the Brother Gods still extant in some parts of Remnant, she never considered herself a religious person or one that placed their faith in fate. To do so implied a lack of control and purpose; it was enough to make Jaune's words doubly uncomfortable because of just how close to home it sounded.

Literally.

_"If his hair was white like mine, I'd ask if he was nothing more than a Schnee in denial. Still, I cannot say I fully believe in everything that he said, as I'm sure many of what they saw could be explained if properly examined without the threat of attack by Grimm. Perhaps the theory that Semblances may be inherited from magic may be somewhat plausible...but I digress. I'd call him out on what it means to be shouldered by the burden of legacy were it not for how sincere and troubled he and his team sound right now."_

"...till with us? Hey, Weiss-cream!"

She answered with a squawk as Ruby pelted her with a pillow from above, while Yang snickered in the background at her eternally awful (or genius) puns.

"Ruby, you dolt, cut it out! I'm listening!"

"Well, I'm sure you are now, Weiss. You were kinda spacing out there."

The heiress waved off her partner's pillow, clearing her throat and nestling back comfortably on the bed. "I apologize. Were you asking me something?"

"Yeah, we were," Blake answered, turning to her with a curious expression. "I asked for your opinion. You've been pretty quiet the past little while."

Weiss sighed. "Yes. Well, as Jaune himself said, there's a lot to process here, many of which are difficult to take at face value."

She turned to the blonde with a polite, but firm glance. "I don't deny that you found something out there. Remnant is vast, and there are many things which are better left undiscovered. That being said, I agree with Blake when a lot sounds fantastical at best. I'm sure that if we were to spend more time over there and study it in depth, we'd find some sort of rational explanation."

"Um, but Weiss, that is the explanation to all this. We literally just spent the past hour or so talking about it."

"Yes, but I mean...Golden Goddesses? Reincarnation? I don't doubt your sincerity, but between this and saying you're some chosen hero destined to fight evil seems a little much. Besides, while I'm not claiming that we're all heroes, isn't that what why we're here? To serve as duty demands it?"

"But this is more than that!" Jaune cried with a pleading expression, standing before Pyrrha could put a comforting hand on his shoulder and walking across the room. He held out the hand in front, while Ruby peeked from a bird's eye view. "Pyrrha and Ren thought it was a dust enhanced tattoo at first. Touch it and tell me what you think."

Weiss' gaze flit between the hand and his face before she gingerly reached out with a finger and traced the outline of his glowing portion. Sure enough, upon feeling its pulsing warmth her eyes widened the slightest bit, but whether it was the frightening possibility of what the truth might actually be or some sense of misplaced pride, she couldn't find it in herself to fully change her opinion.

"...it's fascinating. It certainly doesn't look and feel like any other tattoo I've seen, but though you said it helps _you _specifically when you use it in combat, the mark does not do much else for us outside beyond glowing."

"I'm sorry, but I also have to agree with Weiss," Blake whispered. "I've been giving you the benefit of the doubt to try and reason things, and though I want to believe you -"

"What about the monsters?" Pyrrha cut in. "How about those? Aren't the monsters - not Grimm, _monsters _\- we fought proof enough?"

_"Hmm. Well, he did mention once or twice that he was familiar with them beforehand..."_

The faunus shrugged. "I mean...that's a step in the right direction, but -"

"You need a link. An anchor to bind this all together," Ren concluded from his spot against the wall. "They say you need to see to believe, and our mission took us through just the right exhibit for it. Problem is that we can't just hop on a Bullhead and give you a tour. Plus it's probably still infested with Grimm from when we left."

Blake and Jaune nodded, while the latter walked away from Weiss and gloomily plopped on the floor beside Pyrrha.

"Um, for what it's worth, Jaune, I believe you," Ruby replied after several seconds of silence, shooting a look towards Weiss and then a small smile towards him. "Like they said, we just gotta sit and think this through for a bit. I mean, it does sound pretty awesome! I can almost picture you dressed up in green with armour and wielding a cool looking sword against tons of even cooler monsters."

Jaune returned with a snort and scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, well, trust me, I wish it really was just that and nothing more, because honestly it does feel like I have no control over my own life."

This time, Weiss couldn't hold herself back. "Jaune, do you really know what it means to not have any choice in what you do? What it means to not have anyone there for you while being weighed down to uphold a legacy you never chose to inherit?"

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha shot her pleading looks, while Nora and Blake exchanged worried glances. Ren closed his eyes and sighed, while Jaune followed suit shortly after.

"W-Weiss..."

"No, no, it's okay, Ruby. I'm not offended or anything," Jaune forced a laugh, bringing his legs up and looking at the floor beneath them. "Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. I know I'm not heir to the SDC or anything, but...yeah. More than you'll ever realize."

The two teams spoke not a word for what felt like several minutes until a small _ping _resounded throughout the room, and Yang reached over to check her scroll.

"Whoo! Well, it's certainly getting late now," she began with a joking tone to try and lighten the mood, though the worried expression hadn't fully left her face. Not that she could fault her for it, anyway. "White Fang. Torchwick. Grimm. So much in so little, right guys?"

"Ugh. You're telling me," Nora replied, following along. "I'm just happy I can get more than eight hours of sleep for once. At least school's out for now, with the dance in two days and the Festival after that...we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Heh, well, can't say how long when we beat you in the tourney," Yang grinned back, hopping off the drawer to stand face to face with the smaller ginger. "Just letting you guys know to enjoy it while you can."

"Mhm-mhmm. No, siree! I think you're going crazy, Yang! Something's wrong if you think you can beat us!"

The atmosphere lightened up as Ruby and Blake joined in the argument, while Ren's troubled calm lightened considerably. Weiss couldn't help a smirk cross her face at seeing them argue as friends do, helping to ease the still-present tension, but with the hour getting late JNPR eventually made their way to the door. Right before he left, however, Jaune glanced back and stopped as he met her eyes. Cursing herself for unintentionally staring, Weiss shook her head to dispel her thoughts, though the blonde gave a quick smile and dipped before she could get a word in.

"...yeah, yeah, sweet dreams, whatever. 'Kay, thanks, bye!" Yang called out into the hallway as Nora was the last to leave, then closing the door and pausing in place. Though laughter still echoed in their heads, it proved hollow as silence descended once more and brought with it the difficult aura that they eagerly, if only temporarily kept at bay.

Blake was the first to speak up. "That was...interesting."

"Really interesting," Ruby echoed, leaning over her bed with an anxious pout. "Too interesting. If it weren't for what Ozpin and Uncle Qrow did, as well as how Jaune said that it's literally his job to prevent some sort of apocalypse, then I'd say it's pretty cool. But nope. Why'd it have to be something so complicated, and not simple like 'fight the Grimm and save the day'?"

"Because a lot of it sounds so ridiculous to be true! If I didn't know Jaune any better, I'd say he was reciting the plot of some fairy tale he found on the CCT-Net."

Ruby looked down with a pleading expression. "B-but -"

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Blake conceded, eyes sympathetic but otherwise unyielding. "I know Jaune's our friend, but...I don't know. I just don't know."

"But don't you remember what Pyrrha said? The monsters! That big...man horse thing with the sword, and how Jaune saved us! How Jaune saved you!"

An anger driven rebuttal rose and died in her throat at the simple reminder of that cursed day. Weiss tore her gaze away from the defiant silver of her partner as autumn red - some of falling leaves, and some of wounds and blood - flashed through her memory. That, and the absolute fear that she may very well have taken a field trip to the grave, were it not for the intervention of the same blonde boy who would've given his life for her own.

_"I...I don't think I even thanked him, even when I said I would."_

"But still," she continued, despite the guilt that sprouted inside, "I need more. Yes, what we encountered was abnormal, and I agree what the Headmaster did does not inspire trust, even when Jaune told us his reasons. However, I will not fully change belief in what we know to be fact unless I see it for myself. It will take more than a glowing tattoo to convince me."

"I...but...Yang! Come on, you gotta believe him, right?"

"Ruby..."

The redhead's face, already dispirited with her certainty and Blake's apologetic but similarly unrepentant expression, fell further at the sound of Yang's rarely used serious tone. Sighing, she turned away from the door and hopped onto her bed, lying and staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

"Look, Rubes...truth be told, even I gotta admit that it's a lot to take in. I mean, seriously. Can you really picture Jaune as some sort of foretold hero destined to save us from the end of the world? I sure as hell can't, and it seems Weiss and Blake's in the same boat. However, we know Jaune. He's honest and genuine, if a little dense. He wouldn't be the kind of guy to lie about stuff that matters, and we've fought things that don't exactly fit the definition of 'Grimm'. So here's my verdict. I'mma give him the benefit of the doubt. If he's telling the truth - which I'm banking on - we're bound to see some crazy shit soon. Enough to blow everyone's minds more than what we've seen already. Problem is that if it is true, we're probably gonna regret wishing it was real in the first place."

Weiss' gaze drifted away, wishing the opposite of Yang but otherwise agreeing that it would indeed be a sight like no other if proven so.

"Well! That's enough drama for one night, and whoo, boy, I'm freakin' tired!" Yang yawned exaggeratedly, turning her back to the rest of them. "Night ladies. Someone kill the lights. I need sleep so I can start processing exactly what we just sat through."

Various muttered agreements filled the room as they prepared for bed. After a couple more minutes, she shut the light when Ruby and Blake beat her to the punch, taking the time to settle in the darkness. No sooner did she make herself comfortable did another voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Um...what Jaune said about...legacy, and control, I -"

She turned aside to face the wall. "Don't worry about it. Please, just let me sleep on this."

"Oh." Ruby's reply was quiet and meek, and almost had her feeling guilty. "Right. Okay. Good night, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Good night, Ruby."

The rustling of her covers soon gave way to the light breeze, crickets and occasional chirps drifting in from the open window. Though it blanketed the room with peaceful ambience, she knew that everyone else was feeling anything but; as one minute became several, she found herself staying ever so awake as memories of the past several days began to filter in. Be it their arrival at Mountain Glenn to the battle of the Breach, the images were numerous, unrelenting and vivid, enough to keep her from feeling sleepy. Compounded with revelations that would upend all that they knew of Remnant if proven true, Yang spoke right when it would take a lot of time to accept what she so fervently denied.

Luckily, she had all night.

()===|=====+

Jaune couldn't wait for the night to end.

He took a big gulp of air as he managed to make it out the dance floor, and promptly decided that taking a shortcut through the most crowded part of the room was less than stellar thinking on his part. Opting to travel around the significantly more spacious sides, Jaune gave a small cheer when he finally found it - rushing over and plopping unceremoniously on the empty chair.

With their minds quite legitimately distracted over the past two days, it felt like Beacon's post-semester dance acquired ninja skills of its own, sneaking up and pouncing at the last moment. Thankfully, Weiss, Yang and Nora thought ahead to insist on buying suits and dresses before leaving Beacon, sparing them the student hordes that likely made their way to Vale in the days prior. All that was left was to sit and give his legs a well earned break.

...but even with the fog machines blanketing the throngs of teenagers high on victory over the Breach, along with the admittedly kickass electro house music that made the dance feel more like a midnight rave, he couldn't feel even half the jubilation everyone else around him did.

_I never knew you liked to mope on celebratory occasions._

_"Yeah, well, can you blame me?" _Jaune sighed as he slouched into the seat. Link had gone awfully quiet since the Temple of Time, but the very next day after his talk with Ozpin and Team RWBY, he re-emerged in a dream not just a mentor, but a literal spirit of vengeance ready to teach him more than just a lesson.

He felt like a battered lump of meat the next morning, though he supposed that was infinitely better than being a dead one at the foot of the Master Sword.

_"Look, I'm sorry for what I did back there, okay? I was being stupid, and careless, and -"_

_Spare me, please. You've already apologized several times, so show me what your words are worth. I cannot always summon the power to intervene and save you._

_"Yeah, and about that...how?"_

_It is difficult to explain without you having a grasp on magic or not being in my position, but since we are of the same soul, I still maintain some connection to Courage. However, because I am nothing more than a separate consciousness within, doing so is...exceedingly tiring, in layman's terms. Do not force us into a situation like so again without good reason._

_"...right."_

Link sighed, just barely audible amidst the noise.

_Jaune...go to your friends and try your best to enjoy the night. There's much more to come, so take advantage of the few moments you can to unwind._

"I'll try my best," he muttered and felt as if Link mentally retreated deep within, chuckling when the image changed to that of him trying in vain to drown the deafening music.

But he was right. Rather than picture Link as an irate old man yelling for kids to get off his lawn, he'd best go and find where his friends split off to. One corner had Penny dancing the night away with a pair of stiff Atlesian soldiers, though one subtly tapped a foot to the beat. In another, a vaguely familiar green haired girl led a silver haired boy by the hand towards a secluded set of stairs, the sight of which was enough for him to smirk and mentally congratulate the both of them.

_"Man, I can barely hear myself think. Okay, there's Blake dancing with Sun over there, while Yang's welcoming people by the entrance, and...ah. Perfect."_

Jaune sidled over to a deadpan Ruby Rose by a table of refreshments and poured them both a glass of punch. In silence they simultaneously drank, though he was slightly disappointed that no one had gotten around to adding a little extra..._kick _to it yet. Maybe that had to do something with how Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were not too far away, well within sight and striking distance?

"...I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too."

"Yep."

Jaune held out his glass, to which Ruby clinked it. "To the socially awkward."

"Touché," she snorted as they took another drink. "Can't really say that partying's my thing."

"Yep," he mirrored. "It can get kinda tiring, but I guess it's a nice change of pace from before."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say. At least you have shoes," Ruby groused, one hand holding her steady on the table while she lifted a knee and shifted his attention to the heels she wore. "Seriously. How does Weiss fight in these!? I can barely walk without trying not to fall over, and Yang was all like, 'Oh Rubes, you gotta wear these because they're freakin' sexy'. Ugh. At least let me wear flats!"

"Oof. Sounds like you're in the doghouse tonight," Jaune laughed as Ruby gave him an unimpressed pout. "I mean, it could be worse. At least she's not making you go out and dance in the middle of all those people."

The two glanced towards the dance floor, where her sister was clearly giving it her all. Though by no means a natural dancer, her energy, coupled with the mishmash of dance lights above more than made up for it as she helped lead the crowd with the music. Sun, Blake, Nora were also in the throng, eagerly vibing along, while Ren soldiered on with the patience of a stone.

"If it came to that, I'd just take them off regardless if Yang complained."

"Eh, fair enough."

Ruby looked to him then with a concerned smile. "Um, Jaune, you know you don't have to hang with me, right? I don't wanna bore ya. Go find your team."

"But what would I do without my fellow socially awkward team leader? Can't I at least offer a dance?"

Ruby giggled and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks, but dancing's also not really my thing and I don't wanna lose these if I take them off. Ugh. If I don't move...everything will be fine. Just...fine."

They exchanged some good natured finger guns before he took off once more into the wilds that was a high school dance. Rather than getting immediately sucked into the deepest part of the mosh pit, he decided Link and Ruby had a point, making instead for a side exit. He passed by Cardin and his team, who paid no attention as they re-entered with an ambition to steal the spotlight from Yang and Sun, and took a spot by the balcony.

"Lien for your thoughts?" A rich voice asked from behind, and when he turned at the sound of his partner's voice -

All reason went out the window when he took in her resplendent red dress that perfectly matched the colour of her hair, held in place by her golden bronze circlet. It was decorated by teardrop shaped emeralds that hung gently from the sides, though they paled compared to the rich, lively jade of her eyes as she regarded him with a curious expression.

Jaune asked her to repeat as Pyrrha Nikos was absolutely _breathtaking._

"You're breathtaking," she laughed back as he flushed with embarrassment upon realizing he vocalized his thoughts. "But thank you. You yourself clean up quite well."

"I...ah...thanks? I try, sometimes."

"Don't we all? Though I suppose that this night isn't really much for that, and more of just...letting go and relaxing, you know?"

Jaune grunted his agreement, and they both broke their gaze and looked ahead to the expanse of Beacon's courtyard. The night air felt cool and calming to the touch, a stark contrast to the stifled, high octane air of the dance inside. That, and the change of music to a slower song was enough for him to mellow out, enough for concern to begin growing as the minutes stretched on in silence.

"Pyrrha, are you okay? I haven't seen you all night."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Ah, well...alright. I just hope your date won't beat me up for saying that," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Several seconds of silence, however, failed to assuage his concerns.

"I, um, think you're safe for tonight."

"Huh? What do you mean? Where's the guy?"

Pyrrha's head fell. "There is no 'guy', Jaune."

"Uh...come again?"

"Nobody asked me."

Jaune's eyes widened at the confession, and he fully turned to see her looking ahead with a forlorn expression. "Wait, what? But that doesn't make sense! I mean, you're...you're Pyrrha Nikos! How could nobody ask you?"

"Precisely because it's _me_," Pyrrha replied, not once meeting his shocked gaze. "We both know that I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I've always been surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place."

"T-that's...that's not -"

"Is it, Jaune?" she laughed, though it was considerably more hollow than before, and the expression that she wore as she turned to look at him even more so. "Is it? Everyone assumes I am too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. Before I met you all, I almost forgot what it was like to forge meaningful relationships. Because of you, I've made some that I know will last a lifetime."

Pyrrha sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry. I saw how troubled you were looking earlier, so I came over to cheer you up. Especially in light of everything that's happened. How the tables have turned, right?"

Jaune found himself stepping up, though she didn't quite meet his eyes. "I - no, Pyrrha. I appreciate it, but please don't doubt yourself. You're beautiful. You're empathetic, kind and it's so much fun getting competitive with you when we spar. Don't sell yourself short too. There's more to Pyrrha Nikos beyond the whole champion thing, right? You're one of my best friends, and I wouldn't have anyone else as a partner."

Pyrrha looked up at him then, eyes filled with some foreign emotion as she gently dabbed a finger into his chest before looking away once more. "See? That's what I like about you. You didn't even know my name when we first met, and treated me like anyone else. Be it our, um, time training together, or when we got ice cream that Friday night, I don't think I'll ever forget those. And...I suppose you're right, but, well, it doesn't change anything now, does it? Maybe...just maybe you're just the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

She took a step back and regarded him intensely, though he just stared back frozen as he wrestled with multiple thoughts at the same time.

_"Is she...is she -?"_

_"...I mean, she is perhaps one of the best friends I've ever had, so that's got to count for something, right?"_

_"No. Don't do it. You don't want to ruin the friendship you have with her."_

_"But...I...I -"_

His gaze fell as he fought to make sense of the hesitation and confusion that warred in his mind. The next second, however, he saw her take a step back, and then another, and then another -

"W-wait. Pyrrha!"

"...I'm sorry. Please give me a moment," the redhead replied as she refused to acknowledge his extended arm and instead heading back inside. For several seconds his arm hung limply as he stared at the open door, until another, more masculine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo! You posing for a painting or something?" Sun quipped as he came up beside him with Blake and Neptune in tow.

Silence, and the three teens shared worried glances.

"What's goin' on, bro? Everything okay?"

_"...no. But I have a chance to make it right."_

After all, he had a responsibility to her as team leader. Most importantly, she was one of his best friends and if he was to consider _that _possibility...the potential for even more; it seemed he wasn't the only one who wrestled with these thoughts. But first, there was work to be done. She was always there for him, and perhaps it was time for him to do the same.

Perhaps it was time for Pyrrha to have a champion of her own.

"Ah, I'm good man, thanks. Say, can you do me a favour and help me find my teammates? There's something I need to do..."

()===|=====+

From a corner of the ballroom, Pyrrha intently surveyed the crowd to try and distract herself. She was powerless, however, as everywhere she looked, the eyes of one partner gazed intently at those of the other, enough to keep her rooted in her seat amongst those who came to the night single.

_"Gah! I only wanted to help, but it still ended in us talking about things that didn't matter. I shouldn't have put him on the spot anyway. That and how with so much on his plate...maybe I should just lay off for now?"_

With a sigh, she stood and made her way back to the punch bowl to keep her mind occupied. While she wasn't thirsty, taking a moment to walk with her thoughts proved much more effective as she remained unaware of the laughter that began to grow in volume.

_"No...I should try again. Ugh, I'm so selfish, but I don't know if I'd get another chance like this. And Jaune...he's maybe the tiniest bit dense, but he cares for his friends -"_

More laughter, even louder than before.

_"- is brave, even in the face of impossible odds -"_

She missed the people glancing and smiling at the sight of a commotion behind her.

_"- is honest, genuine and trustworthy, and will always be there to listen and have your back -"_

"Pyrrha?"

_"- and is someone who saw me for me."_

The redhead turned at the sound of silence interrupted by a familiar voice. "Yes, Jauuuuu - oh."

Jaune Arc, surrounded by a highly amused circle of their peers, wore a pristine white dress with an equally striking sheepish grin.

Her face quickly matched the colour of her dress.

_"But don't forget tall, handsome and unimaginably hunky. His onesie doesn't do him any justice...oh, my."_

Thankfully, he saved her before she could mutter anything close to what she just thought. "You know, you're right. We really do need to unwind, so I figured I'd take your advice."

A giggle she tried so hard to repress escaped, then shortly evolved into full blown laughter. Fighting back the tears in her eyes, she looked up to see him extend a hand, while Ren and Nora emerged from the crowd behind. The quiet teen wore a subtle, satisfied smile and Nora was just bursting with pride.

"So. Do you just wanna stand there, or do you wanna dance?"

_"No more. No more backing down. This is it."_

Pyrrha gulped and smiled, interlacing his fingers with her own. "I would love to dance."

An almost suave grin broke out on his face as he took control and suddenly, but gently pulled her along.

_"I-is this happening? Is...is it really?"_

The stars in her eyes parted once she found herself in the middle of the dance floor with Jaune, Ren and Nora, but right before she could ask him what was going on, the music suddenly changed to a familiar, happy beat -

And Jaune _danced._

Ren and Nora followed right after, and without breaking stride she found herself joining in with a smile. Each second that passed felt both short and long, and Pyrrha laughed as they tore up the dance floor; kickstep, kickstep and body roll did their improv routine flow, and the cheers of the audience made her heart leap with joy. From a glance, she could see the most emotion she ever saw on Ren's face, and even made out Weiss and Neptune watching contentedly from the sideline.

On and on did they dance, and by the end of the song, not only did they steal the hearts of the crowd -

Pyrrha finally admitted to herself that Jaune had claimed hers.

The next song that played proved to be a slower, intimate one meant for couples, and before she could gather her senses, her vision was immediately filled with six feet of white-dressed Arc. Gently taking her hand, the crowd thinned to let the couples have their moment on the dance floor.

"Jaune, I never knew you were such a good dancer!"

"Yeah, well, the things you pick up around seven sisters," he laughed as he spun her around. Holding her close, his mirth faded slightly with a guilty expression. "Listen, um, about earlier -"

His eyes widened as she placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Perhaps I should just be more direct next time so it won't take you as long to get it."

Jaune blushed and chuckled, a sweet, almost dorky sound that she felt vibrate through his chest. "Sorry, I'm just teasing. But, seriously...thank you. This really means a lot."

"Yeah. I...I can tell. I got some sense knocked into me."

They swayed slowly in beat with the music as she looked up to him with a nervous expression. "And...?"

Jaune audibly gulped and blushed even harder. "Remember how I said I owed you back at the temple? Well, if you want, I'd like to, um...maybe take you out next weekend. Just the two of us -"

"Yes."

Jaune looked back surprised and the slightest bit hopeful.

"Yes," Pyrrha repeated, eyes closing contentedly as she fully embraced him, hearing and feeling his thundering heartbeat. "Yes. I would like that very much."

Worry threatened to bubble up after a second's pause, though it was soon relieved as the blonde hugged her back. He smelled of punch and cheap cologne, something so inexplicably _Jaune _that it only had her holding on tighter, as if afraid to let him go.

Despite her status and fame, life before Beacon was cold, dark and empty. From the outside, it looked so bright, but even then, there was very little that felt truly right.

And then she met Jaune.

At first, she thought it nothing more than a schoolgirl crush, until the tiniest of sparks came into view in the time she spent with her team; with her partner. Jaune made her hope again, and this was a fire that she would _not _let fade into embers. Anything else mattered little as they held each other close, even as they missed Ruby leaving the ballroom worriedly at the sight of shadows shifting upon the rooftops.

In fact, the only thing that she would consider would be the night sky above them all, because for the first time in ages, it seemed that just for them did her stars finally align.

Pyrrha smiled as she felt Jaune take her hand, and she knew that together, moving forward -

_"...you and I are gonna shine."_

()===|=====+

In a land far, far away on the other side of Remnant, the laughter of celebration was replaced by the howls of Grimm, and the light of the stars snuffed by the aura of Malice. Said substance curled into a ball, then widened to a rod-like shape before collapsing entirely and falling upon the stone dormant, yet alive.

"I bring word from Callows and Watts."

Salem, Queen of the Grimm, spared a glance from her work desk as Hazel Rainart emerged from a door across the chamber. Descending a large flight of stairs, he deliberately avoided the large setup in the middle of the room, making his way along the side and carefully placing a scroll for her to examine.

"The Bullhead has entered Valean airspace and will be landing shortly. Roman Torchwick, the criminal in charge of providing the safehouse will meet them at the landing zone, and once they establish themselves they will contact Cinder and Adam."

"I see," she replied, her smooth and rich voice echoing within the expanse of the chamber. "And the cargo?"

Hazel grunted and spared a glance towards the rock in which the Trident of Power was firmly embedded. Malice poured out in watery streams, travelling within grooves carved in a large, intricate pattern. At the end of three grooves did a triune of unlit torches lay, one at the head and the others at the bottom left and right. The triangular formation surrounded the Trident and the coalescence of Malice beside it, bathing the large chamber in an unsettling pinkish glow.

"...the cargo is secure."

"Good. Thank you. If that would be all..."

The large man bowed his head, but otherwise made no motion to leave. Instead, her piercing eyes flicked to his expectantly.

"Is something the matter?"

"...no. Forgive me. I was lost in thought."

"Come now, Hazel. What is the matter? You have a gift for insight, and I will not see such talents wasted. Speak freely."

Hazel nodded, slowly walking around and taking a seat opposite his Queen. She raised an eyebrow, though the minor annoyance felt at her sight of the Trident blocked was replaced with curiosity.

"I fear that delivering the cargo well ahead of the plan was not a prudent choice."

Ah, to be blunt. That's what she admired about the man; though he never did so when in council with Tyrian, Arthur or Cinder, his honesty, patience and lack of ambition for power earned his place amongst them. Considering it was difficult enough to recruit competent help at a time when she was becoming much more active compared to the past century or so, one thing she learned from her enduring war with Ozma was to carefully weigh the values of her pawns.

The man did have a taste for chess references, but the lessons behind them were not unfounded.

"Oh? Do explain."

"While the attacks at the docks and Forever Fall proved the experiments a success, it would not be farfetched to assume that Ozma has begun his own efforts into figuring out their origins. Their histories. He may very well learn soon precisely what to expect and develop a plan for it."

"I am aware of his paranoia and...predilection for lore, even during our time together. However, he has an opponent with even greater knowledge and resources to spare, and I intend to use my head start to its fullest advantage. You're right - we cannot delay any longer, and so rather than wait for him to learn, I have sent someone to teach him directly."

"But the wraith...he is too wild. Untamed. He was already difficult to control here, and may prove worse once they land in Vale."

Salem closed her eyes, reaching to grasp the small, enchanted locket around her neck. The shard of the Triforce reacted accordingly, as if desperately trying to give itself over and make her the new bearer.

Tempting...but no. Not when she had her own plans for it. All of it.

"Do not fear," she smiled, reaching out across the artifacts strewn across her desk. She pushed the Magic Mirror aside and grabbed an ancient looking tome underneath it. "There was once a magic-rich country in the distant past called Labrynna. This is a product of that kingdom, a book of seals that recorded old, forgotten, and most importantly, forbidden spells. The one I cast on him was crafted by a shadow tribe older than even they, and make no mistake...they were masters in their art. He has no choice but to obey. After all, he cannot even speak for himself."

Hazel nodded and stood. "I understand, my Queen."

Salem leaned back in her chair as she watched him leave, feeling Power lend her its own. Even with such a small shard, it revitalized her own depleted reserves of magic. That, along with the Trident and veritable deluge of Malice that flooded into her tower the other day did she find herself capable of performing magic and rituals at a level not seen since the Brothers abandoned her. All this changed little of her final goal, but with the power of curse and gods she would see it accomplished.

Even if it took another nine thousand years.

()===|=====+

Cold.

He was cold, tense, and all instincts cried for the blood of those around him, but he neither shivered, acted or pursued any violent course of action on account of the spell which that vile sorceress cursed him with.

To say he was confused was reductive. Sitting in silence, he once again retreated to the most intimate space that no longer held any semblance of privacy - his thoughts. There was something in him, something dark, festering and undeniably old that held him captive in his own body, and at the same time gave him the very unlife that allowed him to walk once more.

A bright, malicious eye stared unflinchingly in his mind without pause, bringing with it a fresh wave of pain and guilt that lanced through the desiccated remains of his heart. Though the man with the tail of a scorpion jeered and the other studied him with a fascinated gaze, he shut out their voices to focus on anything that could bring either reprieve or some sort of knowledge as to what he was doing. Where he was going.

Who he even was...

Who even was he?

The eye itself seemed to ask him too, though perhaps his mind assumed the question as he spiraled into mania. All that he could remember was darkness; not just an absence of light, but a sentient, churning evil that blotted out the shard of light his soul carried, corrupting the semblance of hope it gave him into an overwhelming desire to find..._something._

There was something missing from him, a hollow feeling in his heart that dogged his mind since the moment he awoke.

The moment the men ambushed him in that dark cavern.

He put up a hell of a fight with surprising skill, something which nearly overpowered the two, but in the end his weakened state, their advanced weaponry and number eventually won the battle. Funny how the most desperate of situations could lead to the most unexpected of results.

Just like how he slew the Lynel that attacked the village, saving his home and the people he loved.

His eyes - one blood red and the other formed of Malice itself - widened at the memory, then _memories _that suddenly flooded his mind. There were few, but enough to see a glimpse of what he had forgotten; there was a village he called home, and a plain upon which stood a magnificent city and castle -

Whose people wailed as their homes were ruined at the feet of the Calamity, rising from the depths to challenge the power of light.

He could not dwell on it for any longer as he felt a thud, looking up to see the door to the craft open and reveal two more men. The one whose face was hidden behind a white mask showed no reaction, while the other with orange hair paled the moment he saw him, turning to his captors and seemingly demanding an explanation in their tongue.

A language foreign to the one he understood and through which she spoke to him. He could tell that she was scarcely familiar with it, suggesting perhaps a recent pickup, but regardless of her mistakes in grammar or pronunciation, it was enough to get the message across.

Her promises of finding what he was missing became moot upon the application of the curse, transforming him into a wraith from ages past that now served a witch whose intentions remained unknown.

The mark on his chest - an inverted red eye with a tear and circled with runes - gripped his heart and compelled him to move. She provided him a flame-blade in addition to the blue coloured shield that remained in mint condition, though as he made his way towards the exit it was clear that his chestplate and greaves were rusty and would provide little protection to the once green tunic he wore underneath.

Covering his head with his cloak and exiting onto the grass, the orange haired man stepped back in fear while the masked one made no move, save for resisting the urge to reach for his sword. Nevertheless, he ignored them at the sight of a bright city whose skyline dominated the night sky, while a grand castle lay much farther in the distance - a beacon of hope for the people it defended.

The Malice eye pulsed as he took it in and realized that for the first time in eternity, he was not trapped in the darkness, nor in the regrets of a past he could not remember. He was now simply _being_, even if the curse subdued his very will.

He knew not of the world he entered or the goals of the people around him, but one thing was for sure: blood would be spilt, and much of it would once again be through his hand.

It was a masquerade that felt all too familiar.

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Welcome to the end of The Knight Life, Arc II of A Descendant of Legends!**

**Whereas the previous chapter was action focused, here I wanted to finish the arc by showcasing the days following the Breach and the events within - be it the immediate repercussions of the talks with Ozpin and RWBY, followed by the dance scene that I chronologically reversed compared to the show. Hence the slightly discouraging undertone present for the dance, where RWBYJNPR, especially Jaune himself cannot fully feel at ease with all that was dumped onto them, despite the rest of the school celebrating a victory over White Fang and Grimm. Part of me wishes that I could write more about the discussions Jaune had in depth with Ozpin and RWBY, but I felt that it would be redundant from a reader's perspective to read the same type of "revelation" conversation he had with JNPR over the past several chapters, just with different characters. ****Instead, I opted to focus on the more important bits - how do they react? What comes after? Similar to his team perhaps (at least with RWBY) but without the field trip to the Temple of Time to really satisfy their doubts. As such, The Knight Life ends setting up the stage for what's to come. With the end of this chapter we can all begin to see where the pieces will fall. And fall they will - we all know what happens in the show. While not overly grim, it will be dark and jarring at a level exceeding canon. As you can tell, I'm a fan of not always having happy endings ;)**

**To end on a happier (and sappier) note, I just want to say thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story so far. Last Tuesday marked the one year anniversary of the story's publication. I never knew that on midnight in some hotel room at the end of my vacation last year, when I began writing down the words of the prologue into MS Word would it ever lead to something like this. From those who were there at the start to the ones who just found the story, as well as those who joined along the way and let me know all that I either could've done better or you loved - thank you. It means a lot to me whose previous creative writing experience amounted to effectively nil, and to see that I have something to offer for you all to enjoy.**

**In any case, constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Once again, thank you, and hope to see you the next arc!**

* * *

AdinPryde: **Both! I intend to write not just Jaune's, but many other characters' struggles in dealing with what they think they believe, and the increasingly tougher opponents that confront them on the battlefield. And as for whether Jaune will solo his way through the future quest, he will not be alone. From a Zelda standpoint, there's a unique opportunity to have a hero-in-waiting quest with the aid of multiple friends, rather than having something like clones in Four Swords Adventures or a static Resistance in Twilight Princess. That being said, there will be moments in which it'll be just him and him alone where he can really shine akin to the traditional Link, but can't say much else for spoilers.**

**In any case, thanks! Glad you enjoyed all the action, there's plenty more to come. Hope to see you soon!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! I definitely wanted a climatic ending to the action portion of the arc, and I'm glad you enjoyed the delivery. Hope to see you next arc!**

Roy4: **Almost! In fact, one of the most exciting chapters I already have on standby is his test as a Hero and the aftermath, although as Aragorn once said, it is not this day. Jaune must first learn and study for this exam, and he will learn _hard_. And while spoilers as to who will become the bearer of Wisdom, each member of RWBY and JNPR will all have an important role to play. And you're right. This is just the tip of the iceberg, for us, Jaune and the world of Remnant. Whether he's up to the task is a question he asks himself every day.**

**Thanks, and hope to see you next time!**

Warlus999: **Thank you! I'm happy to know that you enjoyed it enough to plunk everything over the span of 48 hours. Be with battle scenes, character interactions or the thing I look most forward to - the world building - it inspires me more to keep the ball rolling!**

**It really does put it into perspective when I realized the gravity of what I wanted for this story when I first started it. Took me up until the fight with the Lynel to do so, but by then I was fully engrossed in it and enjoying it. That being said, you haven't seen the last of the HM Salesman, and while spoilers for the specifics, he's not the only character (or monster) that you've seen yet who is a blast from the past. And yes, glad to know that you enjoyed the boss! Yes, it was taken as an obscure reference from the manga then given my own twist, and while I won't insert original Grimm / monsters everywhere because I want to focus on that with those from Zelda, I do have ideas for maybe one or two here or there...as for specifics, who knows?**

**Again, thank you and hope to see you soon!**

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Yup! Jaune's dad dropped by for a pit stop, and now RWBY has to contend with a truth that not all of them can readily accept. The real question is whether they can learn and adapt in the time. Thanks, and hope to see you next arc!**

The Black Wolf of the Arks: **Thanks! Glad to know you liked it. Choosing what to emphasize with RWBY and Ozpin was a little tricky as I didn't want to fall in a redundant trap with everyone already knowing what secrets he had, virtue of the past several chapters, but I felt it best to focus on their reactions after: Ozpin I wanted to make more morally grey as per the original intention of his character, while Weiss (and a little of Blake) weren't so easily convinced as the alternative was accepting a scary, dark truth. Even if Ruby also needs time to digest things (as they all do), she can vouch for Jaune's character at a level greater than the rest of her team, leaving Yang to fit the level headed older sister model that's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt - burden of proof notwithstanding.**

**And ah, good old Zeltik. Love his videos. I rewatch his videos sometimes if I'm feeling the need for inspiration, and yes - mystery and uncertainty, especially when it comes to continuity is a staple of the series. It definitely fits, and while spoilers on specifics I've taken inspiration from the process where they're attained, and am integrating the process as part of his future quest.**

**Thank you, and hope to see you next time!**

Guest: **Heh, well hey! You never know. Perhaps this can be a crash course for anyone as it was for Jaune too!**

Steelrain66: **Ah thanks man, I appreciate it! Glad to know you felt it was worth the read. And while spoilers on specifics, yes, Wisdom will play its part eventually. I struggled at the start, and still somewhat now to figure out how best to include this, but after taking a look at some of the games, I found a way - and I think Jaune and co. are not gonna enjoy it. After all, having extra backup does not always translate into exclusive boons.**

**Thanks, and hope to see you next arc!**

jeremiahkelley93: **Thanks! Happy you liked it!**

Spartastic 4: **Yup, that's Richter Arc in all his glory. Hell of a first impression on his friends too, by coming up and saving them in the thick of the fight. That being said, Jaune's family will soon make an appearance, and they'll play a much more major role in the future to come. After all, they won't stay at Beacon forever. And as for the "Hydra", it's a bit of an obscure pick from the manga, where it states that it was a mash of several King Taijitu, but "eight-headed King Taijitu" is a mouthful. Try saying that five times and fast.**

**In any case, thanks! You too as well. Hope to see you soon!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	22. (III-21) Let The Games Begin

**Arc III: Chaos Named**

**Chapter 21: Let The Games Begin**

* * *

_"...and on this fine Monday morning, temperatures are crisp and skies a bright blue just minutes away from the opening ceremony..."_

_"...hovering above the Emerald Forest and surrounded by the Atlesian fleet, the Amity Colosseum's sixty thousand seats are almost packed to the brim with students, dignitaries and ordinary Valeans alike..."_

_"...this is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network with special live coverage at the heart of the Colosseum. As you can see, the energy of the crowds around me is just absolutely insane! Why don't we look at some of what some of our friends here have to say?"_

_"...I don't care if it's Mistral, or Atlas, or whatever! They're in our court now! We're out in full force and our boys and girls will take this home. I know they will! They're gonna do us proud!"_

_"...my boyfriend's a sophomore at Shade Academy. Whenever he's gonna be fighting, you can bet I'll be there too watching from the sidelines. You hear that, Nolan!? You win this for me, okay? I believe in you, babe! You got this! Whooo!"_

_"...I speak not as an august member of the Council or as Duke Winchester, but as a humble citizen of Vale; we are proud to host and support such an important occasion, one that reflects our friendship with our allies and all the values we all share: peace, security and equality for all..."_

_"...we're getting word that the Headmasters' speech to kick off the ceremony is right about to begin, so we're gonna switch over to that view right now. Cyril, back to you."_

x==)======+

The light at the end of the tunnel steadily grew larger and brighter, compelling him further to walk towards its entrancing glow. His footsteps and that of his companions echoed in the darkness, but a distant rumble akin to great rocks tumbling down a mountain slope grew louder as they drew closer to the end.

The moment he crossed the threshold, the muted noise erupted in a cacophony of applause and fanfare. Instinctively squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light, the four most powerful men in Remnant entered into an arena designed for combat in an age of peace, filled with people local and foreign, human and faunus. It was in many ways not just symbolic, but also a practical example of unity designed to celebrate the end of the Great War nearly a century ago; the end of a time where kingdoms were ruled by kings and where justice existed only by the edge of the sword.

While his time as Osbourn the Peacemaker, final King of Vale had long since ended, one legacy he considered successful was his diplomatic efforts in largely redirecting the swords of man against the Grimm. Society was still far from perfect, but the fact that the Vytal Festival existed was enough of a sign of their intentions to move forward.

Ozpin wore a practiced smile as he stepped onto the temporary podium at the very centre of the arena; much of the audience literally sparkled as the cameras of hundreds of scrolls flashed all around, bathing them in a visual pit of diamonds, while flags of green, blue, gold and white by the stairs fluttered majestically in the wind.

The roar of the crowd softened somewhat as he cleared his throat.

"My friends...I bid you all welcome to the Amity Colosseum and the Kingdom of Vale."

Another round of applause rose as he paused in respectful silence. "We are all here for various reasons. Some of you are here to cheer and proudly represent your country, your land. Some of you have sons and daughters who aspire to be huntsmen, and so have made the trip to support and watch them demonstrate the skills they will one day need in their future careers. We are proud to see the next generation step up so eagerly to their chosen calling."

The three other men stepped up beside him. "I am joined today by my colleagues - Headmasters James Ironwood and Leonardo Lionheart of Atlas and Haven, and Deputy Headmaster Theodore Auburn of Shade. As you can see, we as well as many of you hail from the four corners of Remnant. Though we have our differences, we still stand ever united in the face of the Grimm."

_"And through them, our true enemy, Salem," _he repeated in his mind, although the general populace didn't exactly need to hear the extra addition.

The three leaders nodded along. "And what better way to remember and learn from the mistakes of the past by celebrating the future of opportunity; our huntsmen, our kingdoms...our people? The Great War was a conflict that trampled on the very idea of individual liberty and divided where unity was needed most. We are here to raise swords once again, but this time in recognition of what we have all accomplished together, and in support of those whose duty will be to carry the torch of life against the darkness."

He took a long pause and looked at the audience all around him, focusing on the forest for the trees. All the differences in appearance and sound that melded together into one single voice - the voice of light, of creation and hope.

"Here we all stand as brothers and sisters. In this eightieth anniversary of the Great War, I welcome you all to the fortieth Vytal Festival."

The people roared their approval then, and as he took a step back from the podium, several Bullheads streaked above the open roof, trailing each kingdom's colours. The four men took several seconds to wave before descending the platform, heading back amidst a chorus of cheering crowds into the tunnel towards their Bullhead.

"That was a fine speech, old friend."

He smiled at Ironwood's remark. "Written script notwithstanding, every word I said, I meant."

"Doesn't stop it from being a little flowery, eh?" Theodore snorted, grey-blue cape flowing as they walked. "But hey, if it works it works, and everybody sounds like they agree."

"Quite so. This is only the beginning, however. We still have two weeks of this to get through, though it's not something we all haven't done before. While I'm still thankful there haven't been any major disruptions at the start like the last one, though I'm still worried that those who attacked the CCT may try again, and succeed."

"But you said that it was quickly dealt with, right?" Lionheart cut in. "In the previous Festival, the White Fang were apprehended before they could enact their plans for the opening ceremony, but it's still frustrating to think about how they would go beyond attacking dust shipments for an event designed to bring us all together. Human and faunus."

Ironwood nodded, linking his hands behind his back. "Agreed. All the more important to prevent a repeat here. Our analysts are still scanning the CCT, Colosseum and Beacon mainframes as we speak, but they haven't discovered anything suspicious so far," he added when Ozpin spared him a glance. "I haven't forgotten that we are guests here, and while we made sure to include your technical staff in the investigation, believe me when I say that we will spare no expense in doing our part."

_"You sure will, old friend," _he internally sighed as the three men entered the Bullhead waiting for them. While advantageous to have Ironwood as an ally and a friend - even if not to the same level as Qrow and Summer Rose, at least before she disappeared - he was grateful for his company and partnership regardless. Doesn't mean he wasn't happy that their handling of the docks, combined with certain connections in the Council helped to sway preference for the Festival's security away from James in his favour, though. The image of an occupying army was the last thing Vale needed to see at a celebration of peace.

A heavy rumble shifted his attention back to the present, and the door soon opened when the plane landed at Beacon. "...we can take care of ourselves just fine, tin man," Theodore guffawed as they filtered out, exiting upon a landing pad relatively distant to the school. "Remember when the Festival was in Vacuo four years ago? I seem to remember a certain general exhausted and licking his wounds in the sand."

"Interesting. Yes, I do remember that quite well, along with a certain deputy conceding defeat and all Aura before I did."

"Bah, but it was so close!" he replied exaggeratedly and put an arm on the general's shoulder, earning a raised eyebrow. "Your robot arm packs a hell of a punch, even for me. How about another round? Let's give the students a bit of a show."

Ironwood let out a sound halfway between a snort and a chuckle. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Security of the festival and all."

"I could spare time to take some off yours," Lionheart offered.

"Thank you, but no," Ozpin cut in before either man could respond. "Though the prospect of watching such a spar is amusing, festival security is ongoing as it is pressing."

Ironwood thanked him with a curt nod, while Auburn rolled his eyes and stretched his arms. He took a couple steps ahead, walking past the Bullhead towards the edge of the landing pad while they followed behind.

"If you say so, old man. Can't exactly blame you when I look at this country of yours and see quite a beautiful sight. Ah, the perks of a Kingdom surrounded by lands of forest and green rather than sand and blood."

Ozpin walked over to stand shoulder to shoulder, and for a moment all four simply looked ahead and took in the view. The waterfall upon whose precipice Beacon sat gave life to the River Gustaf, flowing through the outskirts of the Emerald Forest and the centre of Vale before emptying into the Great Sea.

"The desert has a beauty of its own too, Theodore," he eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, a harsh one in its illusions and unyielding sun, perhaps. At least being born in one means you get used to the climate earlier on."

"Hmm. Probably helps explain why the White Fang's rather passive in Vacuo as well."

He nodded at Ironwood. "Yet another issue my wife is grateful to not weigh us down. I mean, why bother with the terrorism when life there is hard enough as it is? Resources are strained and there's the heat and the sand. It's coarse, rough, irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here, Vale's much softer, but I guess each of our kingdoms have their own issues to deal with."

"We all do, indeed. And how is your wife doing?"

"Well enough, thanks for asking," he smiled at Leonardo. "There's just some drama going on with her home tribe that she needs to sort out. Combined with running the Academy and through it, the country means that she's a little busy at the moment. Hence me."

"Do give our regards and updates to Headmaster Auburn. And speaking of issues, the fact remains that we still have our own to deal with. One of a particularly...grim nature."

A spark of interest lit up in Lionheart's eye while Ironwood looked behind them, dismissing the pilots waiting patiently outside the Bullhead.

Ozpin turned to face them. "With the events of the Breach behind us, I fear that the Queen is setting the stage for the next phase of her plan, especially with the emergence of a certain individual. You all know that I've lived hundreds of lives spanning hundreds of years, and in the face of time, Vacuo proves the smaller desert in which the secrets of the past are buried."

Ironwood linked his arms behind and frowned. "Get to the point, Ozpin. What news have you heard of Salem or Jaune?"

"Jaune?" Theodore inquired. "The blonde kid you whose student profile you sent over?"

"Yes. Because of him, I've spent countless nights poring through the most secret of our museums' artifacts and tomes which, were it not for Atlas' technology, would've crumbled into dust the moment I touched them. So thank you, James," he nodded, earning a stern nod back from the General. "I shall show you the physical copies in person once we return to my office, but firstly, whatever substance we recovered from the docks is not unheard of. A few of the books mentioned in passing a sort of energy said to have been formed of evil itself, and where such energy dwells, untold horrors rise."

Leonardo Lionheart rubbed his chin in thought. "That sounds something straight of a fairy tale, although knowing your history, it's not so easily dismissed, is it?"

"Funnily enough, it was from a collection of ancient folk tales and lore recorded from oral tradition. But you are correct. I'd say our quarry seeks to transform myth into reality in pursuit of an ulterior motive."

"Which is...?"

Ozpin glanced at Theodore and then the horizon once more. "...you could say that it is a sort of relic. Something similar, yet different to those granted to us by the God of Light. If we believe the scant tales that remain, it can harness power exponentially greater than I've ever seen before."

"The Triforce," Ironwood finished, catching their attention. "While the full extent of its make or capabilities are unknown, with all that we've gathered so far it wouldn't be far off to assume that this may be her end goal."

Several long seconds passed as Theodore and Leonardo took it in, with the latter eventually speaking up. "...I see. And do we have any knowledge of where to find such an object?"

"Therein lies the issue. Apparently, there are three pieces to the Triforce, each representing a different virtue. However, for reasons unknown, it has been sundered and scattered. As such, I'd say finding it would be all the more difficult -"

"Until one walked right to our front door."

Theodore's eyes widened at Ironwood's words. "The blonde kid...?"

"By fate or a stroke of sheer, dumb luck, Mr. Arc carries a piece, or at least half of one," the general explained. "His mission within the Akkala Forest left him no choice but to out it, courtesy of a certain Headmaster," he glanced back at Ozpin. "While we need to earn his trust, chances are he may know more than Salem regarding the Triforce, the evil energy and the lore surrounding them. It is an opportunity we cannot afford to miss."

Ozpin remained silent as he quickly judged Lionheart's contemplation and Auburn's somewhat troubled reaction. It was understandable, given that the latter was much like Glynda where they presented either an intimidating or genial front, yet cared deeply for their students, while he could also see the gears turning in the other Headmaster's head.

"...I see what you mean, James. Just remember that he's his own kid too, not just a pawn that you can dispose of when he's no longer useful."

"Of course," Ozpin answered for him, leaning forward on his cane. "The ancient Calatians had a saying: _'sic vis pacem para bellum'_. I will do what I need to prepare, but believe me when I say I still see people as people, not as the pawns I control on my chessboard."

"If you say so," Theodore sighed, not at all convinced but dropping the argument nonetheless. He glanced at the lion faunus who offered nothing but a silent shrug before piping up.

"And what about the maidens? Is Amber any closer to recovering?"

Ozpin sighed sadly and shook his head. "That is the second issue I wished to speak about. She will most likely not live to see the end of the month, and so I've already begun the search for a successor. There are a few promising candidates, but I've yet to make a decision. Any luck on your end to finding Spring?"

"None. We're still looking."

A nod. "I see. How about you, James?"

"Fria is healthy and secure. Winter is still making regular visits when she can."

"Theodore?"

"The Summer Maiden's still kicking too. She's pretty safe out there in the desert."

"That is good to hear," he sighed, pulling out his scroll at the sound of a _ping_. "Ah. It seems our lunches are almost ready. I'd rather discuss specifics and more once we clear our minds with food and drink."

And as they turned and began walking back towards Beacon, he couldn't help but chuckle internally as he ruminated over Theodore's words. Deep down, he recognized that even after thousands of years, the first of two things that never changed were people. Yet, for all their failings, there were still so many out there who tried to live as best they could. Even if his emotions were muted by time, there was still enough to soften his cynicism and remind him of why he continued to fight against Salem instead of letting her clear the world with a new Grimm slate.

Passing through the courtyard and looking up at the statue of Alastair Arc only added more fuel to the fire. He was a statue here, but as King Osbourn, that gregarious lion of a man was the only one he could call not just an ally, but a truly trusted friend. It was amusing to see the boy who bore his likeness less commanding than he was and then disheartening to see how broken his father came to be. The weight of responsibility was the second constant; sending fathers, mothers, sons and daughters away from their families into the maw of death.

Despite reincarnation, he'd like to think _he _was still somewhat human himself for viewing others as mere tools to endure the guilt that would follow. Twisted perhaps, but after having forgotten long ago what his true age was -

"I'll do what I must," he whispered quietly under his breath as they entered the school. Habitual liar Ozpin may be, but never would he consider himself a man who broke his promises.

For he understood that the consequences could very well be as eternal as he was.

x==)======+

Hair unkempt and normally pristine white coat ruffled with an occasional patch of grime, Roman Torchwick slowly released a nicotine scented breath as he finished his glass and watched Team RWBY beat their opponents in one of the opening matches of the Festival.

"Never took you for a day drinker," Junior grunted as he poured the thief another glass of Six Swans vodka. "That being said, you don't need to tell me that it must've been bad enough to get even you all worked up like this."

"Noooo. You don't say," he drawled, treating himself to another generous helping of lung and liver poison. He felt annoyance course through his veins as he recognized Professors Oobleck and Port's voices drift from the wall-mounted TV, then anger as the camera focused on the happy-go-lucky expressions of little Red and kitty-cat's team. Junior merely raised an eyebrow as he continued to wipe down glasses and plates, while the half-eaten burger and fries lay long forgotten beside the thief's ashtray. Until some girl trashed the place a while back, the Club, as it was simply known, was arguably the finest nightlife destination for those with a connection to the underground. Business dropped somewhat since then, but Junior still made enough to remain "legal", take care of his girls, pay his goons and remain a crucial centre for all things shady.

Which was why showing up at daytime when it was closed and the area around relatively deserted made the place all the more safer to crash at.

"Hmph. I won't push if you ain't willing to talk, but at some point, you gotta let whatever shit's getting you down out there. Otherwise it's gonna eat you alive."

"Oh, yeah, a side of therapy with the rumours you broker. I'll take that to go, please," Roman groused as he ran a hand through his hair and looked blankly at the TV. "It's just that...how can I put this in a business perspective...? Hmm. Let's just say that management's introducing things that are really unpopular with the crowd."

"I see."

"Nope. No, you don't. It's not just unpopular, you're in no position to quit because you're too far in the deep end to do so. That and what they've got going on probably means your days are numbered too."

"Both our days are numbered, Roman," Junior replied, gently placing a plate into a rack to dry. "Maybe you have fewer days than I do, but that's because you do riskier work for better rewards."

"Yeah, but it's all worth nothing now!" he yelled, sighing and burying his head in his hands upon the table. "I mean, I'm not saying that I've always been proud to have come so far this way, but we both know we had to do whatever it takes to survive. Rob some dust here, hijack precious cargo there and pay off the cops who will look the other way. Not...supply terrorist groups and aid in a Grimm incursion into the largest fucking city in Remnant."

Junior remained silent for several seconds before he nodded. "I'll admit that wasn't the stuff you originally signed up for."

He sat back up, taking another puff of his cigar and glancing around the club. Save for the sounds of their conversation and the one open TV that now had the two professors giving the rundown on RWBY's fight, it was relatively quiet, and quite peacefully so. It was a big reason why he and the other top criminals in Vale would often seek solace there during the day, where they could rant about troubles in paradise or the workplace while not being who they were outside the building. Sure, he was known as a dashing rogue huntsman and master thief, but right now he was simply Roman, a man desperately searching for a fix.

"...yeah."

"Have to admit I'm curious, though. How was the brig?"

Roman shrugged. "Atlesian. Kinda sterile like a lab or a doctor's office, but it was one of the nicer cells I've been in. Not enough to stop Neo and it was a hell of a chase to escape after, but what else would you expect from the richest kingdom on the planet? Service was terrible, though. Couldn't leave the room and hospital food was top notch compared to what they served."

Junior rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Interesting. You'd think then that they'd be able to afford better cooks because the grub down at South Vale Penitentiary was actually half decent."

"Oh they can, they just won't," he replied morosely, leaning back with an exaggerated posture and putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Atlas. Oh, Vale. Whatever happened to thy sense of culture and civilization? Don't we, as citizens of this great nation deserve the full extent of fair and equal treatment? Actually, you know what? Maybe that's it. I'll run for a spot on the Council and the first thing I'll do when I become Council President is push for a law that gives all the prisons the best chefs we can afford. Gourmet roast lamb and mashed potatoes for everybody!"

"I can already imagine the kitchen nightmares," Junior chuckled as he finished cleaning and then served himself a plate of fries and a glass of water. "All this talk of food's getting me hungry too now. But hey, just let me know how much you're willing to offer to buy people's votes."

"Enough to get all this shit off my back, honestly," Roman snorted as they clinked glasses. "But yeah, thanks for listening, eh? If that blonde chick comes back to trash this place, give me a call and I'll send Neo over. Apparently, not only do they have history but she also kicked her ass before."

The bartender grinned, though his mirth began to die down just the smallest bit. "Maybe I'll take you up on that. You sure you're willing to go it alone for a bit, though? With how things are going on out there and all."

He sighed and nodded forlornly. "You're right, but who knows? Maybe you don't need to cash it in. And yeah, you know how we are. I've taken care of her for a good chunk of my life now since no one took her in. Even when it was life or death and everyone else abandoned us...but whatever. Past is the past."

Another puff and sip of alcohol, and then he fished out several bills of lien and placed it on the counter. "Keep the extra and treat the girls. Brothers know when the next time we'll be able to live our lives peacefully again."

A snort. "Our lives? Peaceful?"

"Things were much simpler back then, at least. I didn't have to worry about 'accessory to terrorism' being included on the laundry list of charges I have." He leaned in as a door on the second floor opened, revealing twins dressed in red and white and flanking a smaller, Neopolitan haired girl. "I can say this much, at least...there's a storm coming, Hei. You remember watching the Breach on TV, right? If you think that was bad, that was only a breeze because this shit's gonna be a hurricane."

Junior's gaze fell for a moment as he considered his words, then steeled himself and nodded. "I see. I'll get the word out as well. Anything you can say for specifics?"

"I'd like to, but I can't. My boss...man, I hope you never meet her. There's some seriously messed up stuff that she's trying to do, and equally messed up people she surrounds herself with to get the job done. More than just the White Fang as well."

"Hmph. Explains why you're crashing more over here than your safehouse."

"Yup. Sucks because they had to take the nicest one...but after seeing who I have the pleasure of hosting, once they're gone I'm gonna burn it down, and then the insurance money on top of it after."

"Alright, point taken," Junior sighed as Roman backed away, only to be assaulted by the terror trio that was Neo, Melanie and Miltia Malachite. Chuckling at their relentless affection, he mentioned the cash he gave Junior and accordingly redirected their full wrath onto the bartender, filling the empty club with sounds of joy and laughter. It was enough for the thief to at least temporarily forget who they were, what they did for work and the state of the world around them, and while such thoughts lingered in the back of his mind, Junior was right.

By letting out the things that would've crushed him inside in the presence of the ones he cared about the most, he finally found the fix he was looking for.

x==)======+

The sun hung low in the western skies, bathing him and the courtyard of Beacon in a beautiful autumn glow that was as crisp as the breeze that lightly drifted through it. Since the memory of their victory was still fresh on a student body in the midst of vacation, morale was at an all-time high; some students from the other academies were making their way in groups down to the Bullhead pads for a tour of the Valean nightlife, while local teams were returning with wallets empty and bellies full. A few were content to simply bask in it all from a spot on the grass, while his ancestor watched over them all with a marbled gaze. It was a festive sort of tranquility that came from being outside but within earshot of the raucous energy that radiated from the carnival grounds.

And from a bench in the midst of this atmosphere, Jaune Arc sat a man condemned to die as he shakily fished out his scroll.

While he accepted that this was long overdue, and despite somewhat legitimate reasons that made him forget later in the past semester...it was still his family, for Brothers' sakes. Sooner or later he would have to face the well-deserved, loving wrath of the Arcs, and there was little point letting his anxiety take the best of him now.

RWBY joined his team in relentlessly hammering him about it as well. The post-fight dinner following the former's victory ended the day on a fun note, but the moment the subject was brought up, they locked on like Qrow discovering the liquor aisle from across the grocery. His team had honestly assumed he called home soon after the Breach, and when combined with Yang's fury, Blake's annoyance, Ruby's puppy eyes and Weiss' silent judgment?

They left him with a very firm, very _polite _suggestion that he do it now before he could forget again, accidental or otherwise. Link himself retreated within to give him space, but never mind the fact that Pyrrha and Yang were talking by the main doors and every so often shooting him looks.

He glanced down at a small bark by his feet and lifted the little dog, gently placing him on the spot beside him. Zwei barked again and earned a couple of head scratches, convincing the corgi to snuggle closer comfortably for a quick nap. According to Ruby, he was once trained as a service dog for returning huntsmen with mental trauma, but now that their dad no longer needed him in that way, he was snuck in for a place to stay as the elder Xiao Long ran some work errands - or to ensure he gets it done in this case. Pleasant company either way, though.

_"You came at the right time and the right place, buddy," _Jaune sighed as he fiddled with his scroll. He swallowed as it connected, and his heart rate rose as he tried to balance the jitters by focusing on the peaceful sights around him.

The tone fell after several seconds, replaced by a familiar weathered face with a gruff voice on the other end.

_"Jaune?"_

"Hey, dad."

_"...have you all recovered from your fight at the Breach?"_

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Most of us were relatively unhurt while one of our other friends got treated for a minor concussion. Now that the Festival's here we get a lot of time off, so if we're not practicing or anything we can use it to sleep in too."

_"Ah. And speaking of said Festival, have you fought yet? Or will you soon?"_

"The latter. I think we're slotted in for either tomorrow or the day after that. Either way, it's gonna be this week for sure. They should post the updates on the CCT-Net as well."

_"I see. Well, you know my opinion on the Festival, though I suppose it's a means to an end for the people's morale. That and we'll all be watching your matches regardless, so do your best and lead your team well."_

Jaune nodded. "I will, Dad. And what about you? Can I...um...ask how your mission went?"

_"Hmph. You should've been able to hear all the ordinance Atlas dropped on Mountain Glenn from back there, even with the Kanalet Mountains in the way. Ozpin didn't even need most of us, but what matters is that most of the old tunnels are no more."_

"Good. That's, um, good to hear."

Richter Arc sighed, leaning back on the lawn chair while the sunset drifted through the forest onto the walls of the cabin. Several noises came from out of shot, most likely the front door being opened._"Well, I'd best not keep our family waiting. At this rate, you'll hang up if you have to keep talking to an old fart like me -"_

_"- who you talking to?"_

_"Huh? What did you say?"_

_"I said, who are you talking to - oh. Ew, it's Jaune."_

Jaune crinkled his nose at the sight of his older sister Irene staring back judgmentally through the screen. "Ew, it's Irene," he shot back. "Never mind, I wanna keep talking with dad."

_"No, you're not. It's about time you called to talk with all of us. I'll go get Mom and the girls," _Richter grunted as he handed his scroll to Irene. She adjusted her glasses and ran a hand through her short, wavy hair, and knowing her, the only reason she was here was that she emerged from her room in search of food and became curious enough to figure out who Dad was talking to.

"So. How's it been -"

_"Before we continue, promise me that you're not coming home any time soon. Once we get rid of Hilda too, the house will become a beacon of calm and nirvana. Ha. Get it? Beacon?"_

"This is why she's my favourite twin of the bunch," Jaune sighed as his sister offered a finger. "Don't worry. I'm off for another four years."

_"Nice. Well, now that we got that out of the way...how are you doing? Do you have a girlfriend yet? Or do you have any friends at all? If so, what games do they play and what music do they listen to?"_

Jaune glanced to the side in thought. "Fine, no, yes, different kinds and refer to answer four."

_"Nice. Maybe you're not as hopeless as I thought."_

"Hey! I haven't lost the Arc charm one bit since I came here," he groaned as Irene's laugh drifted from the speaker, followed by the telltale sound of the door opening again. "Oh. Is that -"

_"Yup. Guess it's time you put our family charm to use because otherwise I'll - oof! Ugh, Hilda, Iris, knock it the fuck off - ow!"_

_"Heeeyyyyy there, lil' bro!"_

_"JAAAUUUNNNEEE!"_

The sheer volume of his older and younger sister's voices caused him to cringe away, while Zwei whined and a few passersby glanced at him concerned. "Can you guys, like, keep it down? I make one call and I'm already going deaf."

_"That's what you're worried about? How about me beating your ass for dipping in the middle of the night when you come back, huh!?"_

_"Yeah!" _Iris added, pouting in a manner not unlike Ruby. _"You promised that you were gonna take me to the Game-Dium in town and teach me how to play that time shooter game!"_

"Temporal Crisis? Yeah, I did...didn't I?" Jaune laughed meekly, having the grace to look somewhat ashamed as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

_"And what about me, lil' bro!? You promised _me _that you'd treat me to all the cool shops over in Vale! Well, all I see is a cabin and trees, because guess what? Somebody decided to go downtown without their significant other!"_

_"Pfff. You, Hilda? Jaune promised me first!"_

_"Well, I'm older than both of you so I get dibs," _Hilda snarked and spun to face Iris, one long blonde ponytail smacking right into their sister's face. _"Besides, before he left you've been hogging Jaune all to yourself, even when he finished training. Maybe he should ask Dad to teach you how to share!"_

_"Oh yeah!? Well...no, you!"_

_"You wanna throw down, lil' sis!? I'm bigger, older and still remember enough from self defence class to whoop your ass!"_

Amusement danced upon his face while Irene offered a shrug in the background. Eventually, as the two sisters kept going back and forth he decided to step in and break it up, but as luck would have it someone beat him to the punch.

_"Um, I'm sorry, but...is that Jaune? Do you guys mind if I can speak to him?"_

_"Oh! Yeah, Iris, give it over."_

The youngest Arc sister dutifully complied, and the faces of grumpy, haughty and dorky were replaced by serenity in human form.

_"Hello, Jaune. It's good to see you again."_

His smile softened at the fourth sister of the Arc family. "Hey, Marin. How're things?"

_"It's a little quiet around here, but things are great otherwise,"_ Marin coughed, and his expression warred between guilty and concerned. The fact that she was gentle and soft spoken only drove the nail in further. _"I guess waking up the next morning to find out you were getting initiated felt...surreal. Our only brother out there without Aura..."_

Jaune's gaze fell. "I'm sorry."

Marin smiled and shook her head. _"What matters now is that we all keep moving forward. Isn't that what you told me when I thought I wouldn't make the karaoke comp? I _am_ happy that you made it this far. We all are, even if Irene says otherwise,"_ she muttered under her breath while said sister merely rolled her eyes.

"Right," he chuckled, leaning back and petting Zwei with the other hand. "The day she says she loves us will be when the moon becomes whole. In any case, it's good to see my sisters and Irene again. But where's Ilia and Karane?"

_"There's Grimm activity south of the village," _Hilda cut in as Marin repositioned the scroll. _"We'll tell them you called, but don't forget about Saph and your other buddies here too! We're not the only ones that miss you!"_

He gave them all a grin. "Will do."

Iris forced her face into view. _"And promise that you'll call again!"_

"I give our Arc's promise."

_"That's quite a weighty thing to give, though I understand why you're giving it," _an older voice with an unmistakable northern Mistrali accent replied, and Marin handed over the scroll to someone waiting patiently behind her. Syfa Arc smiled as she took a seat on the lawn chair his father vacated, and while she was the picture of the calm before the storm, Jaune was the man staring the next one down...after being hit by several before.

Despite that, he managed to make a weak smile, mainly from the internal joy at seeing her again. "H-hey, Mom. How are things going? I miss seeing you."

_"And I, you, though I do wonder how exactly that came to be in the first place," _Syfa laughed, running a hand through her cropped, wavy hair, though her pale blue eyes were hard and cold as ice. _"I do wonder why my only son willingly abandoned his family in the dead of night to fight where everyone else has experience and Aura. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it and my son actually does know best -"_

"Mom...please. I get it. I'm sorry, and -"

_"Are you? Remember Mr. Greensmith, down by the road on the way to town? His eldest boy did the same thing you did, difference being I'm thankful to hear you and not Ozpin telling me my son didn't make it. The Greensmiths never got that same closure," _his mother sighed and leaned back with eyes glazed as if locked onto some distant memory. His sisters had gone uncomfortably silent as well, a tested approach when told off for being in the wrong. Not that he deserved anything less, anyway.

_"I retired early to help raise and protect our family. Imagine Rick and I's faces when Ilia, then Karane said they wanted to follow in our footsteps. The fact that they started earlier and showed greater aptitude helped somewhat, but even though they're huntsmen now I still can't help but think that every time I see them off would be the last. I understand your desire, my son. There's nothing more I would've liked to see you become what you want to be and make us proud. But I'm not just a mother, Jaune. I'm also a huntsman, and it's a miracle that you're still breathing, much less having kept your team alive."_

Jaune bit down the instinctive desire to raise his voice, not when he had to face reality from a different perspective. "I...I really am sorry, Mom. It's just that -"

_"You were afraid that we'd prevent you from leaving if you told us in advance. And we would have," _Syfa replied, pausing to let the truth sink in. _"But you know what? It's funny. I prepared this big, epic speech in my head to tell you off, but the moment I saw your face on the scroll and how happy your sisters were to see you, it all just went out the window," _she ended with a softer, caring smile. _"After hearing what your father said about what you've accomplished as well, I'm not just relieved; I'm proud of you, Jaune._"

He managed to pull a weak grin. While getting any sort of praise from his Dad was as common as finding a field of four-leaf clovers, it still happened, even though Richter usually phrased it to sound otherwise. He was, after all, a man who believed that nothing needed to be said if things were going well.

"...thanks, mom. But I wouldn't have done it without the help of my team."

_"Of course. Introduce us one day so I can see the people who my son might spend his life with after Beacon," _Syfa nodded. _"And speaking of which, would I be right if I guessed that the redhead behind you is one of them? She's been standing there for about a minute now."_

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked behind him, finding Pyrrha several metres away with a hesitant expression.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm, um...interrupting -"

"No, no, it's fine," he waved it off, then for her to come closer, though she only took a couple steps forward. "We're almost done anyway, so you don't have to wait for long."

"Ah...r-right. I see."

_"Come now, don't be shy! I'm curious to know more about my son's teammates," _Syfa called through the scroll, enough to finally have Pyrrha come over and sit. Sensing her discomfort, Zwei hopped onto her lap and attempted to lick her face, eliciting a series of _awws _from his sisters.

_"Brothers, she's so pretty!"_

_"Huh. I thought he said he didn't have a girlfriend."_

_"Ahh, my lil' bro's a man now! They grow up so fast!"_

_"Hmm...where have I seen her before...wait. Isn't that -"_

_"Oh, look! They're blushing together! That's. So. Cuteee!"_

Faces reddening, Jaune and Pyrrha looked everywhere but each other before Syfa hushed his sisters. It amused him deep down, however, that for all her training and experience in PR, all it took was a face-to-face meeting with his family to clam up embarrassed, though that was probably because of what they were implying.

Though Hilda did have a point. An embarrassed Pyrrha was...not unpleasant to look at.

_"You'll have to forgive his sisters for being excitable," _Syfa began with a contented smile. _"I'm afraid they get it from my side of the family."_

"Oh, no. It's fine," Pyrrha replied, and he noticed her subconsciously straighten her back and place her hands on her lap - of which Zwei stepped over and laid on top. "I'm sorry if I interrupted...I, um, don't want to get in the way of a family call."

_"Nonsense, my dear. I'd say it's a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. Would I be right to assume that you're his partner?"_

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Arc."

_"Please, call me Syfa. 'Mrs. Arc' makes me feel like I already need a walker," _she chuckled as his sisters gasped in recognition. She cleared her throat to silence them, mentioning that she was talking to the person, not who they recognize from the cereal box. Jaune noticed Pyrrha's lips subtly curl upward for just a second.

_"I hear my son is your team leader, no? I do hope that he's been a good one."_

Pyrrha nodded, glancing at him and back with a determined look. "Your hopes are not misplaced. We may still be first years, but at this point I can't see our team being led by anyone else."

_"I see. Team JNPR, is it? Best of luck in your fights. We'll all be watching, but I know you'll make us proud."_

This time it was his turn to smile. "Thanks, mom."

_"And how long have you guys been together!?"_

_"How exactly do you put up with my lil' bro? He's such a total dork!"_

_"Has he tried to get you into X-Ray and Vav yet? If not, you're missing out, trust me..."_

_"When you guys have kids, will they be redheads or blonde? Or maybe they'll be gingers..."_

What was for certain was the red that coloured their faces, and when Jaune tried to gauge her reaction, Pyrrha adamantly refused to meet his gaze.

_"Oh, hush, girls. Although, now I admit that it's got me thinking too," _Syfa snickered, mirth plain for all to see. _"Hmm. Maybe it'll be a girl with red hair and blue eyes, or a blonde boy that's green like hers..."_

Pyrrha weakly laughed in response, while he remained silent on the boat ride that rode the river of embarrassment. Truly was the wrath of the Arcs a dreadful experience. "Mom," Jaune whined. "Please stop."

_"Heehee. As a parent, I do reserve the right to embarrass all my children. And while I'd like to meet in person, you seem to have a good heart, Pyrrha. All I ask is that you take care of him for me. Jaune has a habit of getting into trouble and not telling anyone about it."_

Pyrrha nodded with a more serious expression, no doubt thinking of the journey they just endured. "I promise."

_"Good. While our conversation is far from over, I think we can end this here for now, at least. I'm sure you two also have your own things to do as well. Jaune...I don't know if you still get those nightmares, but sleep well tonight and take care. I love you."_

"Thanks, Mom. I love you too. Love all you guys as well, and make sure Irene stays away from my room, okay?"

_"I make no promises."_

_"Take care, Jaune!"_

_"Bye, Jaune's girlfriend! Oh, and -"_

_" - later, cereal girl!"_

_"- and hey, lil' bro, make sure you use protec -"_

Jaune quickly ended the call before Hilda could finish her sentence, standing up to stretch and keep his mind as far away from the gutter as possible.

"Um...sorry about my family. Most of my sisters can be a little...much."

"I-it's okay. They seem like really nice people."

"Yeah. They really are. If anything, I'd say I almost feel a little jealous," Pyrrha remarked, looking to the side while cradling Zwei. The corgi further nestled comfortably into her, a sight that he couldn't help but stay fixed upon, though he broke it off right before she could find him staring.

"But I'm not here to complain about my family, not when you just finished talking with yours. While I need a moment to return Zwei to Yang, I originally came to let you know that Ren reserved an arena for us to get some sparring in, so why don't we check it out?"

Jaune nodded wordlessly, and Pyrrha joined him as they made their way inside.

x==)======+

The western wing was dark and quiet, though not for a lack of people; an empty foyer and hallway filled with classrooms closed for the semester soon gave way to the main path to the gym, where the distant rumble of music could be felt emanating from the other end. A few people milled around the various vending machines, deciding which coloured electrolytes would best serve them in the temple of iron while others left the changing room fresh from the shower, ready to call it a night.

It was a more relaxed atmosphere than the high octane of the Festival, enough for thoughts to fill the still void when words would otherwise break it; after all, the conversation with his family still rang loud and clear, and chances were that he would begin the spar repeating their words in his head. Jaune grinned subtly as he imagined Link reminding him to focus, but he felt that this was a point that was equally important. For all they've been through together, he first truly felt it when they stared down the Hydra at the Breach, and remembering bonds forged in blood sent determination coursing through his veins.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head as Pyrrha levelled a curious gaze at him. "Ah, nothing. Just thinking about the past several days, is all."

"I see. It's certainly been a lot to think about," she sighed, linking her arms behind her as they walked. "And honestly, with everything that happened so far it almost feels weird to be back at Beacon."

Jaune snorted. "To be back home?"

Pyrrha paused as she sampled those words, then let out a chuckle in acceptance. "Sure. That's one way to put it, but I can't help but feel that it seems...off, somehow."

"Hmm...well, now that you mention it," he replied, taking a moment to reflect on her point. "When there's all that chaos one day and the next sees me passed out for twelve hours, it does feel kinda jarring."

"Well, it was the best twelve hours we've had since we left Beacon," she noted, and the two took a moment to appreciate just how hard it was to leave their beds the next morning - or afternoon, in this case. "But as nice as that was, I admit that I haven't really looked forward to the festival as much as I used to. Not because of the implications associated with my name, but there's been a Grimm invasion, a horde of monsters in the forest and an ancient prophecy only a few of us know that can change the world. Much more the last two," Pyrrha sighed as they stopped by a water fountain.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know how to put it in words, but..."

Jaune gave her a slight grin. "It's okay. I think I know what you mean. All this feels so...small, doesn't it?"

She nodded as she took a drink. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, I want to do my best when we fight, but sometimes I think that we should be out there going on more missions or training to enhance our skills. The Festival somewhat solves the latter, but there's others who might need help, or in our case...figure how we can go forward with this. Doesn't it overwhelm you, Jaune? To have all this weight on your shoulders?"

His eyes fell from hers, eventually roaming to a bench close by and enticing him to take a seat. "...I mean, it did at first. I couldn't just sleep because I needed to get used to the place - you heard what my mom said. The nightmares really were something, so I'm thankful that they're mostly gone now."

Pyrrha hummed, sitting beside him and leaning against the wall. "And...have you any recently?"

Jaune shook his head and reclined beside her. Barring Link's training sessions, his sleep was undisturbed for the most part; in fact, it seemed that at some point after Forever Fall, they disappeared almost entirely, with the night before the Temple of Time a notable exception. It aroused some suspicion for sure and he filed a mental note to ask Link about it later, but he wasn't about to start complaining now.

"Nope," came out instead, and he took a moment to take his glove off and stare at the back of his hand. His bare skin showed no trace of the Triforce, but he and Pyrrha knew it was there, the divine power dormant within his veins. "This is just a theory, but maybe because there's just fewer things to stress me out. Minus the whole prophecy and apocalypse thing, but I guess there's no point worrying about things I can't do more about than just train for it, you know?"

"Hmm," she shrugged. "I suppose that is one way of dealing with it, and if it works...who am I to fault you?"

"Right. And honestly, Pyr, I keep thinking about one thing my mom said, that you guys will be the ones who I might spend the rest of my life with once we graduate. I know it's too early to think about graduating, but...we really have come a long way, haven't we?"

"Hmm," she repeated with a smile. "With all the training we've done and the lessons we've learned in class and the field, you have gotten more experienced and able. When I said that I wouldn't have any other team leader or partner than you, I meant it."

Jaune never doubted her sincerity, but seeing her smile softly had him looking away from her emerald gaze with warmth in his heart.

"I know...but thank you. I don't think I would've gotten this far with you guys. Nora's always there to bring the thunder while Ren has the patience of a saint, Brothers bless him...I'm thankful we've met them."

He turned back to Pyrrha, taking care to shove his hand back in its glove as he felt Courage begin to shine its holy light. "And you say that you wouldn't have any other partner than me...you've...whether we talk or we train, you've been there for me from the start. I don't think I'd have anyone else than you by my side."

His partner was the first to look away as a light blush dusted her cheeks, fighting down the smile all the while, and he couldn't help but do the same with the slightest drop of embarrassment as he considered what his words could imply. The _ping _of a scroll saved him from having to reply as Pyrrha checked hers for a second, though when she put it away it was clear that she was committing his words to memory.

"I...see. I'm happy to hear that, and to be your...partner," she began softly. "And I'm grateful to have Ren and Nora. Um, I hate to ruin the mood, but speaking of our team, Nora was asking where we are..."

"Oh. Ah, right," he replied as memories of promises made earlier in the day flooded back into his mind, and they both stood and walked a short distance over to the change rooms. Right before they could enter their respective doors, an instinctive _something _surged through his veins, so he placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and earned a curious look.

"Pyrrha, I know we're about to fight against each other, but I just want to say that...um...going forward...we've been through hell and high water, and though we don't know who we'll face in two days' time, we gotta stick together, because united we'll win, and no one can stand against us."

Said champion's eyes widened for a moment as she unconsciously tilted her head to the right, and then a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort escaped her lips.

"I - _snrk _\- yes. Understood, sir," Pyrrha eventually laughed, one hand covering her mouth as his shoulders fell in exaggerated defeat. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying, but I - _snrk - _agree. Don't worry, I'm just teasing."

Pyrrha stepped forward with mirthful eyes, meeting his gaze and lightly punching his arm. "I...I believe you. I believe in us - in JNPR - because we are together. We are...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before he could reply, she moved away from him and pushed open her change room door, though she paused and shot him one final glance. "...I'll see you out there, Jaune."

Steel replaced jade as she disappeared into the change room, and for what seemed like a minute he simply stood in silence, still picturing her deep red hair and gentle smile in place of the door. It was only as the ambience began to trickle into his mind did he will himself to enter opposite, seeking his locker and withdrawing his armour and weapons -

_A bright and lively flash of orange laughed as the berserker swung the hammer of the gods against her foes._

Jaune fastened his chestplate and pauldrons, snug and ready to protect his frame.

_Green and black, cool and calm, the ninja patiently waited to strike with fatal precision._

Crocea Mors echoed in the locker room as he unsheathed it on the way to the arena door. Placing a hand on the handle, Jaune sighed as he measured the pulse of Courage sync with his heart, and repeated the words of the past with hope for the future.

_Steeped in gold and crimson, the champion offered a spear for her enemies and compassion for those she called her family._

_..._

_And the boy who would become a hero rose a knight to shield the ones he came to love._

Jaune pushed the door open and stepped into the light.

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Welcome all to Arc III of A Descendant of Legends!**

**For an arc whose title speaks of gloom, I decided to pull a reverse Uno and start off with some wholesome, down-to-Remnant fluffiness. I tried to strike a balance between keeping the in-universe gloom hanging in the back of their heads while remembering that things were looking like they were getting better around the start of the Vytal Festival. Though next chapter will include a fight scene, expect that and the chapter after to ride this high until it gets into the thick of things. It just makes knowing what comes later all the more sweeter****.**

**In any case, thank you all for sticking around so far and for being patient as I spent an extra week hammering down the roadmap for this arc before I began working on the chapter. As usual, constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**

**Cheers and hope to see you all next time!**

* * *

Dragon lord Syed 101: **Thanks! Aside from me, Cinder and her group, who knows indeed what Salem is playing at? The good guys have just scratched the surface of the iceberg, and they know it's a race to figure out what's going on and plan against it. We'll just have to see if they cross the line in time, along with how they can go about fixing what's important.**

**Thanks again, and hope to see you next chapter!**

Warlus999: **It does indeed. From an author's perspective, this is the final arc which remains a RWBY story as we know it, and as you said, many of the pieces for both the villains' plans and what's to come in the future arcs were laid down in The Knight Life. And that's the challenge, isn't it? From trying to integrate a Zelda past into Remnant, worldbuilding with both franchises' lore and keeping in mind the subplots for some of the other characters. An interesting challenge but overall a fun one as well.**

**And no worries! Hearing that you took the time and effort to translate and localize it actually moved me a little. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something here, lol. Since you said it's for personal use and not republishing it then by all means, keep at it! Machines aren't perfect so I hope that the story would be better delivered once translated, and if there's anyone else thinking of doing the same for their own personal use then go ahead.**

**Again, thank you and I'll do my best! Hope to see you next time!**

Steelrain66: **Definitely! Though I intended to make Jaune slightly less dense and Pyrrha more upfront in the story, that's not to say that they don't feel a lot of the hesitation as their canon counterparts do. Whether it's enough to change things in the end, you never know, but sometimes the harshest of experiences really can motivate a person to change. Thanks and hope to see you next chapter!**

Roy4: **Figuring the status of the rest of Power and the successor of Wisdom is definitely one of the main challenges they have to face. While all will be revealed in time, some will come quicker than most – the villains are setting their plans into motion, and even though Jaune and Ozpin are aware of some things, the real challenge will be if they can adapt in time to face it. Or perhaps its already a foregone conclusion…**

**Thanks and hope to see you then!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. There'll be a bit of fluff in the next couple of chapters as I want to really focus on the dynamics between JNPR and then RWBYJNPR, so progression may seem slow, but when the ball starts rolling it won't stop until it crashes. Hope to see you next time!**

Guest: **Looking back, I think I didn't describe it well enough when I wrote it then, but while the shield itself is familiar to us, I hope we're still on the same page about it, lol. And thanks! Hope to see you next time and to keep pumping out work I'm proud of that you'll all enjoy.**

Spartastic 4: **Time flies, eh? At least Jaune reconnected with (most) of his family back home. And yeah, while I haven't forgotten about the whole maidens / relics plot, I admit that it'll be one of the more complicated things I'll have to deal with going forward. The trade-off is that I'm placing precedence in Zelda lore over that of RWBY, though I've several ideas to make use of the relics in the later arcs. They just need to be fleshed out as time goes on.**

**In any case, thanks! Best of luck to you too and hope to see you next time.**

DragonTetho: **Oh man, Jaune is in a tricky situation indeed, especially when he had no choice to out a good portion of his secret to his friends and Ozpin. Similar to Blake, deep down it eats away at him that with all that happened and the truth of what's out there, they're more or less twiddling their thumbs when they can't even act on it immediately, but perhaps it's a normalcy they'll never know they'll miss until its too late.**

**And ooh, I do love me some White Knight and Lancaster as well, and while I plan to write more interactions between him and the other RWBY girls, we'll just have to see where they go once they come up. Thanks, and hope to see you next chapter!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


	23. (III-22) Super Smash Huntsmen

**Arc III: Chaos Named**

**Chapter 22: Super Smash Huntsmen**

* * *

With closed eyes, Jaune sighed and mentally willed away all distractions, focusing instead on the dull, rhythmic beating of his heart. It was considerably harder since his brain was running on overdrive and with the blood coursing fast through his veins, the silence he hoped for was simply replaced by a thundering pulse in the darkness.

But he would not falter.

Controlling instinct required willpower and the discipline to hone it, skills which he arguably had ample opportunity to train for over the past several weeks. Instead, as the footsteps drew closer, Jaune thought back to his training sessions with Link; the warrior ghost skillfully parried or evaded every slice, commanding razor senses that allowed him to adapt at a moment's notice.

Link would thrust forward to take advantage of his opened, stunned guard, but Jaune was quick enough to roll away and gird himself for the next attack. His knees nearly buckled under the sheer amount of force on his shield, but as his opponent unleashed a flurry of strikes, Jaune held and waited...waited for just the right...time…

With a yell, blue eyes snapped open and he thrust out his shield, deflecting Pyrrha's bronzed sword away and sending her stumbling back. Jaune rushed in to press the assault -

But she was a champion for a reason. An uppercutting slice just barely grazed the edge of her chin, and as Jaune slashed from the side, she ducked, rolled behind and cast her shield towards the back of his knee. Jaune hissed and stumbled, allowing Pyrrha to catch Akoúo and dash in, closing the remaining distance. With a yell, she leapt and angled her sword down for his face -

And an almighty _crang _resounded through the arena. Jaune winced at the pain lancing through his shield and up his forearm, though having a knee on the ground steadied him from falling over. Grunting, Jaune suddenly burst upwards with a yell, launching her away and giving him space, though Pyrrha landed gracefully and replied with a frown.

"You're not going to get anywhere if you only defend, Jaune. We both know I have the stamina to outlast you."

He huffed and drew his sword back. "Just trying to think of a winning strategy."

"I see. Well, then," Pyrrha shouldered her shield and transformed Miló into its rifle form. "Best start thinking fast."

The cracks of gunfire forced him to bring his Aura up and shield in front, catching the shots as he charged into the fusillade. Jaune found himself dancing from side to side dust rounds ricocheted around his legs, but he closed the distance all the same and forced Pyrrha to transform it into its spear form. She drew it back with both hands, but as she began to swing, he could _feel _the instinct take over; for a moment, red and gold were blonde and green, and experience presented opportunity. With his halberd drawn back, Link would either thrust the butt forward or swing for his side. Though the spear was more agile, a side slash was slower and cumbersome, leaving him with one choice by virtue of elimination.

Giving a silent cry, Jaune swung and chambered Pyrrha's jab, giving him space to rush in and elbow her hard in the jaw. They stumbled back and Pyrrha instinctively lashed out, but without missing a beat, he ducked and used momentum to land a grazing slash along her thigh.

Pyrrha recovered quickly, however, suddenly pressing against his shield with her own and locking them both in a battle of first to fall.

Jaune audibly gulped and felt a small inkling of fear trickle down his back when he saw the fires of competition alight in her eyes.

_"Uh oh, now I've done it. Looks like I set her off."_

"Hmm. Not bad," Pyrrha smiled. "You almost had me for a moment there."

"Thanks. I try," he replied, grimacing when she forced him a step back. "Um, maybe I should try less...?"

"Whoo, Pyrrha! You got this, girl! Kick. His. Butt!" agreed with his sentiment from the sidelines, and he craned his neck just a fraction to see Nora waving her arms by the wall. Ever the polar opposite, Ren was the picture of serenity from his spot on the bench beside her, though when they made eye contact, the raised eyebrow which the ninja offered served to only dampen his spirit.

_"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, guys. Just don't mind my ass getting handed to me and - waahhh!"_

Widening his eyes in surprise was the only thing that he could do as Pyrrha took advantage of his distraction by hooking a leg behind his and flipping him over. Stars and sparks of Aura immediately burst into his vision as he landed hard, and when he came to, he found her kneeling with a smirk and the edge of her sword at his throat.

"Yield, Jaune."

"..."

"...for the record, I blame Ren."

"For the record, it wasn't me who looked away when I shouldn't have," Ren sighed as the other half of their team walked over. Taking Pyrrha's hand up, Jaune scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "Though I'll admit that perhaps it was something to do with Nora being our resident crowd of one in here."

Nora squealed in glee, further proving her partner's point. "Because it was awesome, Renny! First, she was like _hah_, then he was like _bam! _And then _whoosh _and _kapow, _and ahhhh! So cool. I mean, we all knew that Pyrrha would win," she added with a guilty laugh, earning an unimpressed pout from him. "But I mean...you looked pretty epic! All you need now is a horse and then boom! You're a knight in shining armour."

Jaune chuckled and looked away. "I mean, I'm not the best, but..."

"And you!" Nora continued with a sly grin, grabbing Pyrrha by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "From the way you dodged and flipped him over...and what was that look when you pinned him to the floor? My, my, seems like someone's getting a little excited!"

Pyrrha turned a brilliant shade of red and steadfastly refused to look at him. "A-ah, I'm sorry. I suppose I got a little carried away."

Ren merely raised an eyebrow again and silently stared, to which the champion shuffled her feet with an embarrassed laugh.

"O-okay, moving on," he interrupted, desperate to keep their minds out of the gutter. "Nora, Ren, why don't you guys go another round? Have some fun. I need to sit back, take a break and make sure my arms won't fall off the next time I swing a sword."

Nora smiled mischievously to Ren and cracked her knuckles, while the latter somehow managed to appear even more haggard. "For a moment I thought I heard 'punishment' instead of fun. Besides, I don't think it would be good to overdo it when our match is just in a couple of days, and we've already been at it for a while."

They all looked at the wall-mounted clock on the other side of the area, which spelled _22:26 _in bright red digital numbers. Ever since he finished calling his family several hours ago, a last-minute training session in one of the gym's many training arenas ensured that all the calories they gained from dinner with Team RWBY went right out the drain. When he and Pyrrha entered the room, Ren and Nora were already in the thick of it, ending with a close victory for the latter and then followed by a team battle between the two sets of partners. While it wasn't surprising for him and Pyrrha to have won that match, their friends did manage to pull off some moves that took out good chunks of Aura from them both and making the fight much more interesting overall.

_Hence the necessity for a quick, sharp mind in combat, though it seems you are already aware of your aptitude for it._

Jaune shrugged as his teammates chatted in the background. _"Yeah. Maybe it's because of all the strategy and fighting games I played with Irene and Iris growing up. Heh. And they say you can't learn anything useful when playing video games."_

_...whatever the reason beforehand, you have practical experience to build from as well. Most of your enemies in the field have been Grimm or monsters, but we both know that you'll be facing people in the near future. Ren and Nora fought shrewdly against you and Pyrrha. Your teamwork is adequate for your year, so why don't you consider investing in that for your upcoming match?_

"Investing in...tha - wha? Huh? What's up?"

"I asked if you were okay," Pyrrha repeated, and Jaune noticed that they were all looking his way with curious expressions. "You looked like you were spacing out."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I kinda was. What were you guys talking about?"

"About how we can best adapt to whoever we face in two days," Ren answered, continuing his train of thought. "Realistically speaking, I feel that we work relatively well together, but mainly against non-human opponents. Chances are that this will be a whole different beast for us when the time comes."

"Whatever comes our way, Renny, we're gonna beat'em down for sure!" Nora grinned, rubbing her hands together. "I honestly just can't wait, but Renny's right. We don't have much experience facing other teams."

Pyrrha tilted her head in thought. "And I don't suppose Team RWBY would agree to a spar as well since we might find ourselves facing each other in fours or twos."

"Right, and chances are that other people would say the same if we asked," Jaune sighed, before grabbing Ren's scroll from his hands and fiddling with the arena settings. One beep and several clanking sounds later, a training droid emerged from a maintenance door at the far end of the arena and slowly walked over to stand still in the middle.

"Ren, Nora, can you guys do that move you did to me and Pyrrha?"

The two partners looked at each other for a second, shrugged, then simultaneously deployed their weapons. Pyrrha took a step back in the interest of self-preservation.

"Okay, but this may sting a bit."

Jaune's hand met his face. "I meant the droid, Nora."

"Heehee, just joking!" she chuckled as they skipped away. Taking a moment to compose themselves, the two assumed battle stances and paused before suddenly dashing forward in a burst of energy. The arena then erupted in a cacophony of gunfire and explosions as Ren and Nora circled around and dumped bullets and training grenades onto the poor bot, and right as they met back up towards the rear, Ren took a sprinting leap at his partner, to which Nora spun and launched him high above. Firing on the way down, the ninja smashed hard onto their fallen foe, which by now was little more than a pile of pulverized circuitry.

A few seconds of silence passed before Pyrrha spoke up. "...yup. That's just as destructive as I remember it."

Jaune nodded, briefly remembering with a shudder when the two pulled off that maneuver on them earlier. "Yeah. The question is, how viable can that be once we pit that against others?"

"We won't know for sure until we actually fight them," Ren replied, holstering his pistols and walking back over with Nora. "If anything, we'd have to be well covered to actually try it since it takes two of us."

He looked back towards the droid, eyes narrowing as his gaze hovered over it and filtered through various thoughts and possibilities.

_"Hmm...disruptive and violent for sure, but I know Nora can launch him farther than that. Maybe he can use that as an escape route as well?"_

"Lien for your thoughts, Jauney?"

"I was just thinking back to how big the arena was back at the opening ceremony," he remarked to Nora. "You can easily launch someone across if, say, one of us was in trouble on the other side and we needed backup real quick."

Pyrrha placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Perhaps as a sneak attack as well? Maybe if we split up the enemy team, Nora can launch Ren as we're distracting our quarry."

"Heh. I like the sound of that! But how will we know when to do it though? And how are we gonna prevent them from knowing too?"

He snapped his fingers the moment it came to him. "Code names," he replied, pointing to the ginger and her ninja. "How about we call this...Flower Power? Nora brings the power, and Ren, you bring the...the..."

"Flower? That will truly strike fear into the hearts of our enemies," Ren deadpanned, though he didn't outright disagree. "I suppose if it works, it works."

Jaune smiled and nodded. Rudimentary, perhaps, but definitely workable. Looking back, he wished that more focus was given to team-level practice in combat class, but since first semester focused mainly on individual combat skills and not every week promised a field trip to the Emerald Forest, Goodwitch and the other teachers made it clear that they were expected to hone their teamwork in the rings outside of class hours.

After all, time, like dust, was a finite resource. The thought caused him to glance towards the clock, and upon seeing that they still had about a half-hour left before their reservation finished, now seemed as good a time as any to take up their advice.

"Right," Pyrrha agreed. "Perhaps we should create our own partner-based attack as well? We still have time to spare, so why don't we spend some to figure out and practice some strategies?"

"Already ahead of you," Jaune nodded, unsheathing Crocea Mors once more as various ideas sprung to life in his head. Though it wouldn't do to injure himself before the fight, he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. It was his responsibility to help his team succeed, and deep down he promised himself that by the time they take the stand in two days, it would be a different and better kind of JNPR that would fight and emerge the victors. One that Link would approve without a doubt, and maybe even one that Team RWBY would be jealous of.

He almost smiled at the thought of the four girls laying into them after pulling next level, impressively coordinated plays, and how they could perhaps beat Yang by having Pyrrha tank her hits while Ren continually wore the blonde down with gunfire, or how Nora could negate Weiss' dust with her grenades -

So many possibilities with a versatile team. All that was left was to figure out how to use it.

"Okay, so Pyrrha, remember that thing when we take our shields...? I think we can tweak it up a bit, and here's how..."

x==)======+

_"...and it seems we have another exciting bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, professor?"_

_"Doctor! And we do indeed, Peter! From the home crowd, we have Team JNPR facing off against Shade Academy's Team BRNZ in merely the latest of this tourney's epic and flashy death-defying fights. Who will win, and who. Will. Lose?"_

_"Hohoho! Isn't that the question of the hour? Let's start by taking a look at our brave gladiators..."_

As Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck began a quick introduction of his team for the crowds, Ren schooled himself to remain calm, plastering a neutral expression for the cameras. The roar of the thousands around simply faded into a dull, brown noise, and while he admitted to the slightest bit of stage fright upon entering the arena, seeing their opponents standing opposite and his friends beside him did his Semblance's work in steadying his nerves.

And the fact that their two teachers were now hyping up their match and rallying the crowd?

He and Nora had come a long way from wandering the Mistrali countryside, and though this was just the latest in a series of new experiences, it'd be a lie if he said that even _he _didn't feel a little fired up. The world didn't have to see, though, so all he let slide was the most subtle of smirks as his attention gradually refocused on the words of the emcees.

_"...may all rise for the Kingdom of Vale's national anthem, sung by our very own Cassidy Williams."_

Ren sighed and straightened his back as the audience, particularly the sections comprised mainly of Valean citizens roared their approval, and idly noted a massive flag of the Kingdom's crossed axes upon a wreath passing across the crowd.

_"Colours weave into a spire of flame..."_

x==)======+

As the young brunette singer sang with a powerful voice, all Nora could do was stand in both respect and barely contained excitement as the crowds joined along. A part of her felt quite fortunate being at the very centre of the arena since the melody reverberated through open air in such a way that made her realize that if music revealed the depths of one's spirit, then she was surrounded by the soul of the kingdom.

While others knew only her usual upbeat personality, one of her greatest joys was to be still, quiet and immerse herself in music. It was when the smiles dropped and the energy faded away when she took the time to reflect on the past and the strength her, Renny, and now Jauney and Pyrrha needed for the future. Even Team RWBY was not privy to this side of her, but standing beside her best friends, ready to fight a match which, win or lose, they all stood together in the end against the darkness?

Nora didn't know what came over her, but _something _stirred that same vulnerable, beautiful feeling within her soul out here, in public. Taking the song and everything around her at once, it was grand. It was epic. And eventually she caved in, holding Magnhild at attention and passionately singing the chorus as any one person around them, content to lend her part in the song of courage that carried the hopes of generations present and yet to come.

_"...distant sparks called to a past still unnamed..."_

x==)======+

Jaune's grip tightened on Crocea Mors as he watched the timer on one of the giant screens, programmed specifically to end with the conclusion of the anthem. Each number ticked away with a heavy bass, no doubt meant for dramatic effect but also making his heart pound with trepidation.

Glancing around, he just barely spotted the familiar red, white, black and gold in the front row at the other end. Just like how they watched Team RWBY then, everyone across the four corners of Remnant would now bear witness to their progress in the sword. Be it a vacationing family of civilians sitting in the nosebleeds to his own half a country away, the time finally came to show the world just who Jaune Arc was and how the progress he made in becoming a huntsman.

Thinking about that...didn't terrify him as much as he thought it would.

What stage fright remained was duly stifled with the realization that after several months of blood, sweat and tears, his younger self would be damn well proud to see him here. He wouldn't have made it this far without the help of his friends and mentor, and standing in an official student huntsman tourney lent a distinct sense of recognition that would've been harder to find anywhere else.

Jaune sighed, feeling the Triforce's power simmer just below his glove as if recognizing his thoughts. The reminder of his duty anchored him back to reality, though for once it felt less of a burden and more of a distant goal that aligned with his. But right now, he needed to mentally prepare for the fight and push past his fear. After all, as Link once said a long, long time ago, a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.

Fortunately for him, it just so happened that he carried one piece and his friends more than made up for the rest.

_"...bear this torch against the cold of the night..."_

x==)======+

_"Search your soul, and reawaken the undying light!"_

Amity Colosseum erupted in a chorus of cheers as Pyrrha calmly drew her sword and shield. A beautiful song, and its message equally so, but as her focus drifted from the holographic timers to the mountain behind and their opponents in front, a strange sensation began to wash over her. It felt foreign, yet undeniably familiar, and as they stepped towards the arena centre, it was then she realized what it was, and _why _she felt it rearing its head now -

The passion for competition, that is. Maybe it was because she wasn't competing for her family name or personal glory? This wasn't sponsored by Pumpkin Pete's, and neither ambitious father nor jealous younger brother judged from the sidelines. That was all a world away and back, and now, she entered the ring for the first time in months not as Pyrrha, prodigy champion of the House of Nikos, but as Pyrrha, student of Beacon and member of Team JNPR.

Accepting that reality was enough to make her smile as Professor Port began the countdown from his spot in the emcees' box.

_"...and I hope you're ready as we start the very first match of the day! Best of luck to Teams JNPR and BRNZ," _Port's voice boomed from the speakers, to which she narrowed her eyes and changed her sword to its spear form. _"On my mark. Three..."_

The rest of the two teams drew their weapons and assumed battle stances.

_"...two..."_

Pyrrha's eyes locked on to those of the dark grey-haired teen directly opposite, who met her gaze with an ambitious one of his own.

_"...one..."_

"Come on, guys!" Jaune cried, flourishing his sword at their opponents. "For JNPR!"

A loud buzz rang throughout the arena, and then the crowds roared as seven students immediately broke ranks and charged.

It only took a couple of seconds for both teams to cross the distance, and with yells of fervour both sides crashed in the centre of the stage. Pyrrha cursed under her breath as the boy directly to her front dashed and leapt into her shield with an armoured knee, while his brunette teammate followed up with a flying punch from his saw-like gauntlets. That same brawler was immediately forced back as Jaune rammed him away with his shield, and as Ren and Nora dealt with the other fighter, she quickly found herself facing him alone.

In other words, favourable odds.

"The great and mighty Pyrrha Nikos," her opponent replied with a smirk, going for a feint left then suddenly sweeping low for her feet. Grunting, she hopped onto and over him, throwing her shield while he was exposed, though he proved just as agile and caught it before it could damage him.

"Listen. You better be as good as people say you are, 'kay? Make this fun for both of us."

His words, challenging and enticing, were enough to ignite that competitive flame as she replied with a grin of her own.

"Deal."

Gripping her spear with both hands, the two charged each other once more -

"Roy! May! Do it now!"

"On it, Brawnz!"

The enemy team leader immediately dove right at the last second, making way for a duo of flying wrist saws. Surprised, Pyrrha barely deflected both with her spear and subtle use of her Semblance, but the opening allowed May Zedong to land several shots, each sparking off her Aura. Hissing in pain, she watched Jaune force Roy Stallion to disengage up ahead, and in the treeline near the back of the stage, a glint of light that gave away BRNZ's fourth teammate.

"Jaune! Sniper in the trees!" Pyrrha called out before ducking under a haymaker, to which Brawnz used the momentum to spin and aim for her gut with the side of her shield. She slammed her spear into the floor to block it, then flipped it up into his chin to stumble him. Brawnz backflipped as she swiped with the butt of her spear, though Pyrrha simultaneously transformed it so right before he could land, he dropped her shield when he was blown away by rifle fire.

_"...and an excellent play by Pyrrha Nikos sees Brawnz Ni stunned and drained of Aura! Though he's not out of the fight just yet, how will Team BRNZ manage as their team leader recovers - oh! Down goes Lie Ren of Team JNPR in a flashy display against Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong..."_

Gazing left, she watched Ren stumble back, courtesy of the sniper's well-placed aim, which the red haired boy followed up by driving his electric baton deep into Ren's ribs. Placing her rifle upon a groove in her shield, Pyrrha fired away as she regrouped with Jaune to shield Nora as the latter fireman carried Ren back behind the safety of a large boulder.

"You okay, Renny?" Nora asked with concern as she placed him against the stone. The ninja nodded silently, quickly reloading his machine pistols before taking her hand up.

"Jaune, we need to do something about that sniper. Even if we can match the rest of them, we're gonna get picked apart if we can't stop them."

Their team leader poked his head over the side, then swore and drew back the second after as the rock next to his face burst in a shower of lead and shrapnel.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pyrrha, can you get a bead on her?"

She took a quick peek herself, noticing that the tree where she last spotted the sniper girl was now empty. What Pyrrha did see, however, were the three fighters of BRNZ charging for them across the arena, followed by a flash and familiar crack of gunfire from the other side of the forest.

"No, but she's by the far left now," Pyrrha grunted as she sent several shots downrange, forcing BRN to take cover. "She's too dug in for me to get a good shot. Your orders, Jaune?"

The blonde quickly looked over once more then released an aggravated sigh. "Okay, well we're gonna have to take her out. Ren, I want you to -"

Another loud crack rang overhead, though for once it wasn't due to gunfire - a small thundercloud began forming atop the mountain's summit.

_"Huh. Atlesian technology at it's finest."_

"- follow me and Pyrrha, then go around and hunt her down. " Jaune finished. "And Nora, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The ginger hefted her hammer and gave him a quick salute. "Heehee, you got it!"

"Alright, guys. Break!"

Nora immediately dashed off to the side, while the three of them immediately leapt over the top. A shot skidded off the side of her circlet, but Pyrrha forced herself to grit through the ringing and keep running. Moments later the two teams collided once more, but as she began to trade blows with Roy, who she quickly found smart enough to fight while slowly retreating, she steeled herself for the certainty that this wouldn't end as quickly as they thought after all. While she was confident in matching one, or even two of them at once, they proved resilient and far more coordinated than expected.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. It'll be interesting, alright, and if BRNZ wanted some fun, then by the Brothers they're gonna give them the time of their lives.

x==)======+

Dashing hard for the tree line, Ren could _feel _the whizz of the bullet as it streaked by his face, forcing him to dive for cover against the first tree he reached. Taking a moment to gather his breath, he watched as Jaune and Pyrrha held their own in the centre of the arena; the champion deflected and parried Roy's blows with ease, while the former tanked a solid punch by Brawnz to his shield. The BRNZ team leader followed up with several quick jabs before Jaune deflected the last, though the brawler spun with the momentum to deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Ren instinctively felt the urge to return and help out - and had to physically stop himself when he watched Nolan break off and chase after Nora - but Jaune recovered as Pyrrha attacked Brawnz from the side, and he repaid the favour by slicing Roy before he could rush her.

_"Alright, focus...let's not get distracted," _Ren thought as more thunder cracked through the stadium air. _"Nora can handle herself, and I trust Jaune and Pyrrha to do the same. Now, unless she's a chameleon faunus or has a cloaking Semblance, she wasn't exactly wearing clothes that blend in..."_

Checking that the coast was clear and using his Semblance to steady his rapidly beating heart, Ren immediately dashed from tree to tree, taking care to be mindful of his surroundings as he zoned in on where he last heard the shots. Gripping his pistols tightly, he slowly peeked around another tree -

And instantly drew back as the bark exploded in a shower of splinters. It distracted him long enough that by the time he rounded the corner and returned fire, his machine pistols were too inaccurate to engage her at range.

_"Tch, so much for stealth. Unluckily for you, I'm one of the most patient people you'll ever meet, and fortunately for me, I'm willing to get my hands dirty, even if it means I owe Nora pancakes for this."_

Ren reloaded and immediately sprinted into the open and in between hard cover as May sought to land a kill. While it at least meant that his team no longer had to worry about an errant shot, the chances of him not just getting hit, but the amount of damage sustained would be much, much higher.

If every shot counted for a sniper, so did every step it took an assassin to reach their target.

He eventually came to a stop after doubling back, then around the edge of the forest in an attempt to sneak up on her. Crouching behind some shrubs, Ren narrowed his eyes and scanned his surroundings in search of his quarry.

And after what felt like forever, he eventually spotted the girl's red and white jacket not too far away, concealed rather well atop the higher branches of a taller oak tree.

Ren holstered a pistol, grabbed a nearby fallen branch and then dashed as fast as he could silently go. He was also thankful that Professors Port and Oobleck were kind enough not to out his position as they focused on Jaune and Pyrrha, but now that they were in the thick of the woods, just enough ambience was muffled that any sort of sound in the forest would be heard from those who keenly listened.

_"...perfect..."_

He came to a close enough stop where he could just barely make out the grey-blue of her eyes as she frantically searched for him, and right before she could leap and change position -

A _twang _caught her attention as he chucked the branch into the trunk of a nearby tree. To her credit, May reacted instantly as she brought her sniper rifle to bear, but a quick look into the scope had her panicking to turn the other way.

All she saw was the hookshot embedded on the branch above and the tiniest smirk Ren allowed himself as he zoomed in for the kill.

x==)======+

Nora cheered as Professor Port announced that Ren took down the sniper, then grunted as she blocked Nolan's oncoming elbow. As the thunderclouds grew above the summit, the battle to climb the mountainside became a literal one as the baton-wielding fighter intercepted her along the way. It proved an effective distraction as well since the guy was not just skilled, but quick and silent in an uncanny reminder of her partner, especially with his street smarts to close past her weapon's effective range.

Only difference was he had the cardio to easily keep up, which annoyed her to no end and considerably slowed her ascent.

With a loud cry, Nora swung her giant hammer in a wide arc, to which Nolan hopped over and smacked the back of her head. With an aggravated cry, she quickly jabbed the tail of her weapon towards his face, to which he deflected it and swooped in for a swipe at her knees. Nora managed to backflip in time, but it nearly proved a miscalculation as she found herself teetering over the ledge.

Nolan surged forward to fully force her off. He missed as she leapt for another higher ledge, and then another, continuing the game of cat-and-valkyrie as the two slowly drew higher.

A sigh of relief was quickly replaced by a grunt when she finally reached the top as Nolan followed shortly and slammed his baton into her guard. Nora forced him away and almost over the edge of the small, flat summit, but it was a dangerous position nonetheless; despite her advantage in strength and melee range, her opponent was nimble and slippery. He caught on quick and knew how to find his way past her defences. Open air it may have been, it was like wielding a claymore in a small room, where a smaller weapon's greater dexterity had twice the precision in landing a cleaner hit.

In short, the chances were now pretty much even.

A quick glance towards Nolan several feet away revealed an impassive expression, but knowing Ren, she was able to see that he reached the same conclusion. With thunder above and resolve within, the two fighters charged at each other once more; Nora struck first by shoulder checking the boy, to which he recovered admirably and spun with the momentum. A cross slice with his baton missed as she rolled forward, bringing her dangerously close to the edge, but it gave Nora enough space to bring her hammer smashing down hard upon the ground.

It had the effect of stumbling Nolan as the force of the impact spiderwebbed across the stone. Leaping with a cry, Nora followed up by a leaping thrust to spear him off, forcing him back dangerously closer to his side of the edge, and rushed in for the kill without missing a beat -

A move Nolan prepared for as he dove straight for her hammer. His initiative was enough to surprise her as her hammer missed him by a mere inch, and as she was still recovering, he spun and delivered a solid blow to her knees, knocking her over onto the flat of her back.

Thunder boomed as Nora grunted and rolled to avoid a sweeping kick, though Nolan caught up to her right as she could stand back up, locking them both in a battle of will.

"Yield, Valkyrie," Nolan growled as he fully leaned into their duelling weapons, still aware of her superior strength. "You're tenacious and I respect your strength, but I think you've met your match with me."

"That's nice of you...to say!" she growled and forced him a step back. At the same time, she had to stifle a smile as an idea took root in her head. "You too, mister. But you see, I have a question to ask of you."

Nora and Nolan rushed each other once more, trading blows and dodges in a whirlwind of strikes and parries. Nevertheless, she kept her focus on his attempts to break past her guard and the clouds above. Instinct alone carried the day as she finally managed to jab the haft of her hammer out and catch his parry, bringing them back to square one.

"And what exactly might that be?"

"Well, you remind me an awful lot of my partner," Nora replied with a smile. "You're both pretty quiet and patient, and he always has that same boring look on his face when we're all out having fun."

Nolan merely raised an eyebrow.

"But I know him, and if I know him, I might know you. And knowing you both..."

A clap of thunder boomed as she suddenly loosened her grip and whacked him with the butt of her hammer, surprising Nolan and spinning him around. With a smile, Nora held him in a headlock while the boy desperately tried to break free by beating her knees.

But even as he switched on his baton's electricity and charged her own Semblance, it would be a mere drop in the bucket for what was about to come.

"...you'll like nothing better than riding the lightning!"

Nora cheered victoriously and raised Magnhild up to the sky, and the Gods answered her cries as their judgment fell upon the mountain.

x==)======+

_"...and in an electrifying display, Nora Valkyrie takes out Nolan Porfirio and proves herself the queen of the castle!"_

_"Shocking indeed, Peter!" _Doctor Oobleck replied as a select few in the audience groaned, while he thought he heard Yang somewhere cheering in approval. _"Her Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, use herself as a lightning rod and burn Mr Porfirio's Aura away!"_

Jaune smiled at their professor's commentary as he ducked under Roy's kick and sliced upwards, landing a decent hit across his chest, but was unable to follow up as Brawnz dashed out of nowhere to avenge his dazed teammate. Though he actually felt the smallest amount of Aura drop from the brawler's punch despite his shield taking the brunt of it, the pressure was instantly relieved as Pyrrha appeared and blew him away with a flying kick.

_"Two down, two to go. Brothers, I think we can actually win this one."_

_Focus, Jaune. Keep your head in the game._

_"Don't worry. I don't think I can't," _Jaune replied and exhaled heavily, flourishing his sword as Roy charged him once more.

"Pyrrha! We got this here. We end this now!"

Vaguely he heard Pyrrha's shout over his own as he rushed to meet Roy head on, tanking the teen's running punch and then perfectly parrying the following one, leaving him open to the assault. A thrust and slice from the side missed as Roy weaved around and blocked the last attack, after which he found himself at the mercy of Brawnz falling straight for him with an axe kick.

He was thankful to have rolled out of the way just in time as the floor where he once was burst in a shower of dirt and debris, though he had no time to celebrate as the powerful brawler charged right for him. He wasn't just strong, he was also scarily fast; perhaps not to the same level as Yang, but there was serious weight behind every punch and kick, enough for the blonde bombshell herself to begin trying just a little.

Jaune barely managed to dodge right from a jab, and then bring his shield up against a cross. Brawnz's claw gauntlets raked down its surface with a horrible sound akin to a chalkboard, then rammed his shoulder to break through his guard. A kick for his face was easily ducked before he used the momentum to spring into a roll that took him behind and landed several slices to his exposed back.

_Remember Pyrrha's words. You cannot defend against him forever._

"_Ugh, no need to tell me twice," _he growled back, before hopping out of the way as Roy fell back against Pyrrha's assault. Brawnz immediately joined in and for a few, if not cool seconds, she expertly managed to hold off both of them, but an errant saw that Roy shot into the air returned and hit her from behind, distracting her long enough for Brawnz to kick her away.

"_...if they're gonna work together, we might as well do the same. If anything, this is the perfect opportunity to test it out too."_

"How are you feeling?" came out instead as he came to stand beside his partner. "These guys have some pretty solid teamwork."

"Hmm," she replied, not once taking her narrowed eyes off Brawnz in front of her. "That's not to say that we don't, however."

Jaune nodded as the two slowly approached them, ready to react at a moment's notice. "Agreed. Remember what we came up with in the training arena? Do you think that…?"

This time spared a glance and nodded with determination. "Yes. I say we try it out."

"Alright then. Let's go set it up," he replied as he flourished his sword dramatically behind him. "Break!"

The two swordfighters immediately broke ranks and charged, meeting them in the centre of the arena. Pyrrha immediately ducked and slid along the ground in a graceful dodge to Brawnz's punch, while he tanked Roy's saws and landed a running thrust into the brunette's hip. Not to be outdone, Brawnz immediately wheeled for him and lunged with claws deployed, but he rolled out of the way in time to both miss it and allow Pyrrha to fire off several shots into their backs.

Switching back to her sword, they both brought their shields up as they charged when Roy let loose his saws once more. The four of them clashed in the centre, engaging in their deadly dance of swords and claws, but as they slowly whittled down Brawnz and Roy's Auras faster than theirs, it was then that Jaune spotted a golden opportunity.

With a grunt, he ducked and delivered a spinning kick to Roy's gut, causing the boy to hunch over and fire off his saws in a desperate attempt to ward him away. But he wanted to end it here and now; Jaune gritted his teeth through the pain as one of the saws glanced off his shoulder, leaping over the fallen teen's frantic attempt to tackle him, and smashing down with a perfectly executed jump attack that he knew would make Link proud.

But with his bloodstream filled with adrenaline, he ignored his professors announce Roy's defeat as he kept his eyes on Brawnz's mad last dash. With a cry to meet Ni's own, he charged and flourished Crocea Mors behind him, ready to end it once and for all -

And ducked right as the flying saws returned, hitting the teen full force and knocking him into the air for just a second.

"Pyrrha, now! Arkos!"

With their yells combined and Courage flaring, Jaune and Pyrrha leapt after the stunned team leader, and with almighty force slashed their way through in opposite directions, delivering a flying X-shaped attack that ended with them landing dramatically and the other unconscious and bereft of Aura.

And for several seconds, Jaune breathed heavily and nearly collapsed as he slowly stood back up, but as he turned to face Pyrrha - who he found equally as breathless - the ringing in his ears and burning on his hand began to dissipate, only to be replaced by the cheers of a jubilant crowd and the excited voices of his professors announcing their victory.

_"...is JNPR! Team JNPR of Beacon has claimed victory and will now be progressing to the second round of the Vytal Festival!"_

x==)======+

Excitement bubbling in her veins, Ruby zipped away from the shop counter with her Semblance, leaving behind a trail of rose petals as she plunked into her seat beside Weiss and nearly spilled her free whole milk refill on her partner.

"Ugh, watch it, you dolt!" Weiss replied as expected, fixing her a stern look that she had long since become immune to. "You wouldn't want to waste your drink when you just got it, would you?"

"Heheh. Sorry, I just can't help it," Ruby returned elatedly, and the pure contentment that was splashed across her face was enough to thaw the ice queen's heart by the tiniest amount. After all, to say that the day had gone swimmingly would've been an understatement. Firstly, the cafeteria restocked on the whole milk, which finally allowed her to eat her Pumpkin Pete's the way she wanted to. Then she spent a good chunk of the morning chilling with Penny, showing the girl her favourite video games that she brought from home, and by the Brothers! Ten minutes in and she was already better than her and as good as Yang!

Speaking of friends, she couldn't help but grin again as she thought back to the others they met on the way to watch the first match of the day. Part of her felt guilty for forgetting some of their names, but they and Emerald, the aptly-haired girl she talked the most to, were just so nice and considerate! She didn't even know that she dropped her wallet until she returned it with a smile!

Amidst the volume and festive energy of the carnival grounds, all the happy little wholesome thoughts were enough to make her sag satisfied in her seat. They were undeniably lucky to have snagged a table the moment one became free in the food court, and the moment Team JNPR appeared from the crowds, she made sure to give them nothing less than a hero's return.

And now she raised her glass alongside the rest of them when Yang proposed a toast.

"To the champions of the first match of the day! Cheers!"

"Whooo!"

"Winner winner, chicken dinner!"

"...mhmm..."

"Oh, come on, Blake! Don't be such a sourpuss, eh? Ehhhh~?"

The aforementioned teenager rolled her eyes at Yang's cheeky smirk before replying with what honestly looked like effort.

"Kampai!"

Giving one final cheer 'round the table, RWBYJNPR drank their toast and set their cups beside their empty plates. Seeing all the food laid out beforehand was deliciously majestic to behold, and one she couldn't help salivate at as Yang took pictures to save the memory for later. Be it a bowl of Ramen for Blake, porterhouse steak for Jaune or chicken salad for her partner, the vendors that set up shop served food that tasted as good as they looked, providing them with a lunch worthy of champions.

The conversations that followed was nothing short of hearty, either. Tales were told and jokes were had at everyone's expense, and by the time they finished lunch, Ruby couldn't help but take a quick glance around to savour the moment. Yang and Nora were the life of the table, bouncing off each other with hilariously outlandish stories while Jaune, Pyrrha and even Ren listened with rapt attention, though the latter did his best to maintain his uninterested façade. Blake leaned back and closed her eyes in blissful silence, still savouring the miso of her lunch, while Weiss looked confused as she tried to make sense of whatever details blonde and ginger spouted a mile a minute.

In the end, she was unable to hold her comfortable smile back any longer as she basked in the high of the moment, and indeed, of the entire week.

"...hey Rubes! Remnant to Ruby, are you there?" Yang laughed, waving a hand in her face and startling her. To her horror, she noticed that she happened to be staring at Jaune when she spaced out, even if she didn't intend to look at him. "Do I spy competition over the rights to Vomit Boy? Step up your game, P-Money!"

"Guh! Nope, nope, nope!" she shook her head furiously as her sister roared in laughter and her fellow blonde chuckled in good nature. "I-I'm sorry! I was just thinking of other things, and I didn't know I was looking at you, a-and I...I -"

"It's okay, Ruby," Jaune replied, scratching the back of his head. "We were just talking about this upcoming Friday. Are you down or not?"

She tilted her head curiously. "Down for...?"

"Winners night out!" Nora replied excitedly, wearing a smile as bright as the sun. "There's gonna be a TV show and cartoon expo that night -"

"- and a video game tourney down by the Game-Dium -"

"- with widespread discounts on dust and weapons upgrades throughout town -"

"- and a concert by the Achieve Men!" Yang finished excitedly as the rest of them listed a plethora of events they were interested in that Vale was apparently hosting for the weekend.

Though they all sounded awesome, a girl had her priorities, and Ruby clutched a hand to her heart in dramatic fashion. "You had me at discounts."

"And you had us at concert!" a familiar voice replied, and she turned to find three familiar figures making their way over with a smile.

"'Sup, guys and gals!" Sun greeted with finger guns for all, receiving a chorus of replies from the eight of them before his eyes finally landed upon a certain cat faunus.

"'Sup, Blake," he winked, earning a good-natured eye roll as he stood confidently at the head of the table. "Heard you guys were gonna see the 'gun show'. Mind if we tag along?"

"Do we?" Yang laughed, making sure to flex from her spot at the other end. "Anyone who can compete can come with us!"

"Good!" Neptune replied, narrowing his eyes at his partner. "Because I'm not missing another chance to see the Achieve-Men!"

"Come on man, you know that wasn't my fault! Besides, it was hard enough to find an excuse to sneak out, and..."

Penny Polendina rushed to her side as Sun and Neptune kept bickering in good fun, and all the more so when Yang and Nora eventually caved and joined in.

"Friend Ruby! I heard that there were various weapons and ammunition on sale this weekend! Will you help me expand my arsenal so I can become a more powerful huntress?"

"Um, yeah!" Ruby nodded, content to listen with a smile as she continued to talk excitedly about all the things she couldn't wait to do with her friends, while conveniently ignoring the two Atlesian soldiers standing somewhat awkwardly a short distance away. But as Sun continued his not-so-subtle attempts to woo her teammate, and the rest of their teams either listening patiently or laughing at Yang and Nora's heavily embellished yet entertaining tale, she found herself looking once more to her fellow team leader, only to find him in the process of doing the same.

Jaune smiled and shrugged as if to say "it is what it is" before returning his attention back to Nora and Yang. She didn't fail to notice him shifting ever so closely to Pyrrha, no doubt meant to listen better to the story, but as she turned back to Penny, one thing remained crystal clear.

From waking up and winning tourney matches, to spending time with her friends and killing Grimm to save the lives of others -

It was all that she signed up for and just another day in the life of a huntress.

* * *

**/ AN \**

**Welcome all to the second chapter of Arc III!  
**

**Firstly, a quick life update: work began to increase on my end over the past week, so while at this point I can still commit to a roughly slightly-longer-than-biweekly upload schedule, it's not set in stone and chances are that some of the upcoming chapters might take longer than usual to upload. Hence the delay in uploading this one, but I'll try to make things work where I can. As usual, any updates will be posted regularly on my profile, and once again, thank you guys for being patient.**

**Now, back to the story! Even with the fight scenes, it continues with the happier, optimistic tone set with the previous chapter, which is the atmosphere that'll be carried into the next one as well. While I was debating putting a couple more reminders here and there of the heavier issues (eg. the villains' plans) that arose in previous chapters, I wanted**** to make the good times be the best they can be for the eight of them before things take a turn for the worse. Even if this normalcy is only a couple chapters at most, there'll come a point where they'll all wish things were like the way it was now - good times don't last forever, after all. The descent into chaos becomes all the more satisfying when you climb to the highest peak.**

**In any case, thanks for sticking around! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.**

**...and if anyone's interested, I main Ike and Ganondorf, and I've been trying to practice Snake without spamming projectiles, lol.**

**Cheers all, and hope to see you guys next chapter!**

* * *

Roy4: **Glad to know you liked it! Jaune's family will play a much more significant role in the future, but for now, there's (most of) his family in all their glory. Definitely very blatant with who I based them off of too, lol.**

**And I definitely felt your pain when Pyrrha died in the episode. Especially with the way she said goodbye to Jaune...**

**Cheers, and hope to see you next time!**

Fyr RedNight: **Thanks! Glad you liked it. Hope to see you soon!**

Greer123: **Thank you! Man's gotta make up for lost time somehow. Take care and stay safe as well!**

Spartastic 4: **Hehehe thanks! Glad you liked them both. And don't worry, more of the Zelda plot will be coming soon. The good times they're having right now won't be forever, and when it starts, it all goes downhill from there...**

**That, and I have to say that I'm with Adm Hipper on this one. I love American style hot dogs too, but bratwurst...? Give me a nice, cold lager with a plate of that and I'm a happy camper for the night, lol.**

**In any case, thanks and hope to see you next time! Best of luck to you as well.**

Guest: **Thank you! Glad to know ****you enjoy it. Hope to see you next chapter!**

MeCreater: **Heh, a Lie Ren with the personality of Penny Polendina. Wouldn't that be a scary sight for Nora's eyes, lol.**

**And yes! That was the point I wanted to make, actually. Looking back, I think that I could've clarified better why Jaune felt offended at Link's suggestion (eg. he visualized himself for a moment doing something brutal to disable Ruby's legs like slicing a tendon), but otherwise, yes. Link's reminding him of the reality that all options must be on the table to win a fight, especially when the stakes of said fight is life or death. It's a necessary constant considering their line of work.**

**In any case, thank you and hope to see you soon!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda and RWBY are the respective properties of Nintendo and Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
